Spřízněni kletbou
by Rocia Mixan
Summary: Temné Voldemortovo prokletí má patnáctiletého Harryho Pottera zabít... nebo ho donutit připojit se k Pánu zla. Na třetí možnost ale Voldemort nějak zapomněl... AU po čtvrtém ročníku, nucený sňatek, slash HP/SS a RL/SB, Mpreg.
1. Kapitola první

**_Varování: slash (vztah dvou mužů), grafické sexuální scény, učitel/student, nezletilý/dospělý (je to věc názoru, ale osobně už považuji 15 let za dostatečný věk k sexuálním aktivitám, ostatně v České republice jde i o zákonnou hranici)._**

**_Prohlášení: Nevlastním nic z díla spisovatelky J. K. Rowlingové a z publikování této povídky nemám žádný zisk._**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

**Kapitola první**

„Špinaví zrádci… samí špinaví krvezrádci… a dokonce zvíře… kdyby to má paní věděla, radši by dům zničila Zložárem, než by tohle dopustila… a Krátura jim musí sloužit, nemůže nic udělat…," mumlal si zlostně domácí skřítek, když s třísknutím postavil na stůl podnos s čajem.

Ve velké místnosti na Grimmauldově náměstí bylo téměř plno, ale panoval zde ponurý klid. Slyšet bylo jen praskání krbu, tiché zvuky šeptaného rozhovoru a před jeho zmizením také zlostné mumlání Krátury. Zhruba před půlhodinou byla část Fénixova řádu svolána – po včerejších událostech měla většina lidí za sebou jen málo hodin spánku a ve tvářích byla vidět únava i obavy. Jen několik lidí nesedělo mlčky u dlouhého stolu – Sirius, sledovaný Remusovým starostlivým pohledem, nervózně přecházel po místnosti. Fred a George se tiše bavili u krbu a Tonksová si prohlížela obrazy svých předků – zkoušela při tom téměř automaticky napodobit jejich vzhled. Jako prateta Elladora - vyzáblá stařena v růžovém a s růžovými péry ve vlasech - vypadala docela směšně, ale nikomu nebylo do smíchu.

Prásk!

Nikdo neslyšel kroky, takže když se velmi hlasitě otevřely dveře, několik lidí sebou trhlo. Když Albus Brumbál, Minerva McGonagallová a Severus Snape zaujali svá místa, všichni přítomní už seděli a čekali na zprávy.

„Podle toho, jak se Snape tváří…," zamumlal Fred,

„…by člověk mohl mít i nějakou naději," doplnil George, ale ani dva Weasleyovic vtipálci dnes nemohli ukrýt obavy o svého čestného bratra. Harry byl včera, na své patnácté narozeniny, napadnut Voldemortem a zasažen neznámým temným prokletím – od půlnoci ležel v magickém kómatu, aby dál neztrácel sílu – a výrazy na tvářích bradavického ředitele, jeho zástupkyně i profesora lektvarů dávaly tušit, že nepůjde o nic bezvýznamného.

„Všichni víte, proč jsme tady," zahájil Brumbál, „nebudu to protahovat. Celou noc jsme se se Severusem a Minervou snažili zjistit, co se včera stalo. Je to temné a staré prokletí, respektive vzniklo kombinací několika kouzel, které původně nemusely být přímo tmavé, ale tím zkombinováním jde o velmi nebezpečnou věc… a Voldemort ji nepochybně zamýšlel i jako smrtící kletbu."

Brumbál se na chvíli odmlčel, jako by si nebyl jistý, jak pokračovat. Snape po jeho levici se mračil víc než jindy. Napjaté ticho přerušila Tonksová.

„Jak to myslíš, že zamýšlel? Je to něco jako když Harry přežil jako malý?"

Snape si výsměšně odfrkl.

Ředitel si povzdechl.

„Není to nic takového… bohužel. Ale musím to vysvětlit trochu obšírněji. Kdysi dávno existovalo kouzlo, které je jakýmsi základem tohoto prokletí a které bylo užíváno v domluvených manželstvích a mělo zajistit potomstvo… přinejmenším jednoho dědice nebo dědičku… Na základě kouzla museli mít manželé pravidelný pohlavní styk alespoň do narození prvního dítěte, jinak je pronásledovaly různé potíže jako bolest hlavy, zapomnětlivost… v podstatě maličkosti, které nemá smysl všechny jmenovat. Pro nás je důležité, že Voldemort použil upravenou verzi tohoto kouzla… a to verzi značně temnou. Když oběť nebude mít pravidelně sex s tím, kdo kletbu obsadil, do několika dní zemře…"

Ticho.

A po chvíli nevěřícné a zděšené výkřiky i otázky.

„Ten parchant, ta stvůra…"

„Harry je ještě dítě, jak může někdo…"

„Je mu teprve 15!"

„Dá se to nějak zlomit?"

„Co budeme dělat?"

„Klid, prosím," Albus se snažil získat si pozornost.

„Klid!" Sirius křičel, „máme být klidní, když Harry umře, pokud nebude mít sex s tím zatraceným ďáblem? Chceš Ty-víš-koho prosit, aby udělal z mého kmotřence svého sexuálního otroka?"

„Siriusi, možná jsme našli řešení, ale nevíme stoprocentně, zda bude fungovat…"

Všichni se pomalu uklidnili, nicméně ředitel vypadal, jako kdyby se mu do vysvětlování moc nechtělo.

Byla to znovu Tonksová, kdo prolomil netrpělivé a zároveň opatrné ticho.

„Albusi… to řešení není asi nic jednoduchého?"

„Bohužel, a to je mírně řečeno," Albus si znovu unaveně povzdechl, ale pak se zase napřímil a Minerva a několik dalších si uvědomilo, že se ocitl v přednáškovém režimu.

„Hlavní kouzlo se původně jmenovalo _Coniugium proles_, což znamená manželství a děti. Voldemort, jak už jsem řekl, použil jeho značně upravenou a temnou verzi, ale podstata zůstala. Klíčová je totiž v tomto případě úloha magie. Nevím, zda všichni víte dost o fungování magie lidského těla…," Albus zaměřil pohled na nejmladší členy řádu.

Fred reagoval trochu nejistě. „Jde o to, že každý má svou jedinečnou magii?"

„Přesně tak," přikývl starý kouzelník, „magie každé lidské nebo kouzelné bytosti je skutečně jedinečná. Na druhé straně ale existují možnosti, jak se magie může mísit a dále také některé příležitosti, kdy se magie dvou lidí přesně a zcela nesmísí, ale dostává se do kontaktu, kdy se podstata magie jednoho člověka dotýká podstaty magie druhého člověka a takovou příležitostí je například pohlavní styk. V případě _Coniugium proles_ mohlo jít o dva jedince stejného i různého pohlaví, ale výsledkem mělo být těhotenství jednoho z nich – toho, na kterého bylo kouzlo zaměřeno. Magie osoby, která kouzlo obsadila, musela vnímat magii druhé osoby co nejčastěji a musela se s ní pravidelně dostávat do kontaktu, dotýkat se jí pohlavním stykem a kouzlo přestalo působit až tehdy, když došlo ke konkrétnímu smísení magie v početí a porodu dítěte…"

Tváře některých členů řádu vypadaly poněkud zmateně (konečně, bojovat proti Voldemortovi nevyžadovalo nutně mozek génia) a tak se Albus rozhodl shrnout to o něco… polopatičtěji.

„Jednoduše kouzlo žádalo, aby dva lidé byli co nejvíce spolu, aby měli – přinejmenším v případě muže a ženy nebo dvou mužů – pravidelně penetrativní pohlavní styk, vaginální nebo anální, kdy pronikající partner byl ten, kdo kouzlo obsadil. Výhodou bylo také manželství, respektive kouzelnický svatební obřad, kdy dochází k určitému posílení vzájemné magie. Působení kouzla skončilo porodem živého dítěte."

Molly Weasleyová a několik dalších lidí vypadalo poněkud nepříjemně – přes obecně větší otevřenost kouzelnického světa v oblasti sexuality se na veřejnosti obvykle nerozebíraly věci jako „anální styk".

Byl to Remus, který vyslovil myšlenky většiny: „Albusi, ale pokud se shodneme na tom, že jistě nehodláme předat Harryho do rukou Ty-víš-koho, jak ho můžeme zachránit?... Víš, že v magickém kómatu může být bez rizika jen dva dny…"

Albus Brumbál opět vzdychl. Jeho oči, které zcela postrádaly obvyklý lesk, se mimoděk svezly na vedle sedícího profesora lektvarů, který se tvářil naprosto nezúčastněně, a pak přejely místnost s výrazem, z nějž většina přítomných usoudila, že to, co jim hodlá sdělit, nebude vůbec příjemné…

**Konec první kapitoly**

-)-)-)

**_Úvodní poznámka: Milé čtenářky a milí čtenáři, tento příběh je psán pro zábavu a není myšlen příliš vážně. Na rovinu přiznávám, že mi šlo o to dostat Harryho a Severuse dohromady. Není to rozhodně PWP, ale ani o moc víc, s tím k tomu prosím přistupujte._**

**_Co se týče originality příběhu – četla jsem stovky fanfikcí, a to se v příběhu samozřejmě odráží. Uvědomuju si některé konkrétní vlivy (The Apple Tree od Philo – problém magie, A world less cruel – motiv překřížených hůlek), ale většinou jsem něco podobného jen „někde četla". Většině autorek a autorů „Snarry" bych měla poděkovat za inspiraci…_**

**_Příběh je samozřejmě naprosto AU, ačkoliv většina událostí do konce Harryho čvrtého roku v Bradavicích proběhla podle Canon. Jsem si naprosta vědoma mnoha nepřesností a nedostatků v líčení světa Harryho Pottera (z nichž některé jsou úmyslné). Tohle je můj první pokus o fanfiction, takže prosím o shovívavost a zároveň děkuji za všechny komentáře i podnětnou kritiku._**


	2. Kapitola druhá

**Kapitola druhá**

Albus Brumbál se utěšoval tím, že už musel sdělit lidem horší věci, ale přesto se vůbec netěšil na reakci ostatních, až je seznámí s jedinou možností, jak s vysokou pravděpodobností zachránit Harryho život. Sirius bude naprosto nepříčetný, ještě že tady je Remus, který má šanci ho trochu uklidnit.

Své závěrečné vysvětlení ale začal raději zeširoka.

„Můžeme se ptát, proč Voldemort vůbec použil tuto kletbu, proč on nebo někdo ze Smrtijedů jednoduše neobsadili Avada Kedavra. Proč ji nepoužil Voldemort, to je myslím vysvětlitelné – dvakrát už při tom selhal, podruhé před pouhými pár týdny na hřbitově. Proč ji nepoužil někdo ze Smrtijedů, to je možná o něco složitější, ale myslím, že znám důvod…"

Weasleyovic dvojčata se zavrtěla a i několik jiných vypadalo trochu netrpělivě.

„Nepochybuji o tom, že Voldemort dostal z Harryho tak trochu… strach a nepochybně získal jistý respekt k jeho schopnostem, k síle jeho magie, magické moci. Je zřejmé, že samotná oběť Lily Potterové by k Harryho záchraně před téměř čtrnácti lety nestačila… vždyť kolik matek nebo otců by neobětovalo život pro své děti?"

Otázka byla řečnická, přesto pár lidí souhlasně přikývlo. Minerva, Molly, Arthur i Kingsley si v duchu představili tváře svých dětí. Bylo by to jednoduché rozhodnutí.

„Takže se domnívám, že Voldemort se... možná i vzhledem k jistým …podobnostem… mezi sebou a Harrym, které nebudu rozebírat, zabýval myšlenkou, že by mohl Harryho získat na svou stranu, koneckonců chlapce příliš nezná a neví, že tato možnost v jeho případě nepřichází v úvahu. A toto měl patrně na mysli při obsazení kouzla, protože předpokládal jen dva možné výsledky – buď Harryho smrt nebo jeho připojení se k temné straně. Není pochyb o tom, že pokud by se Harry z jakýchkoliv pohnutek – například zachránit si život - rozhodl i jen na čas sdílet s ním svou magii a své tělo, Tom by našel způsob, jak ho k sobě neodvolatelně připoutat a zvýšit svou moc. Navíc by to bylo velmi silné poselství světu, což samo o sobě by znamenalo pro naši stranu pohromu. A ještě by měl zajištěného dědice ze spojení s kouzelníkem, jehož moc se vyrovná jeho. Velmi dobře promyšleno… ale Voldemort ve své aroganci nepočítal ještě s jedním možným řešením, pravděpodobně mu vůbec nepřišlo na mysl…"

Větší část žen i mužů kolem stolu teď visela řediteli na ústech s neskrývanou nedočkavostí, jednou z výjimek byl Severus Snape, který už znal odpověď. Nicméně přes svou lhostejnou masku i přes svou nechuť k následujícímu odhalení se docela těšil na jednu konkrétní reakci.

Albus se rozhodl své obecenstvo dále nenapínat.

„Aby Voldemort mohl přivolávat Smrtijedy, musel do určité míry – nicméně přesto do značné hloubky - spojit svou magii s jejich – to je, jak funguje jejich znamení. Je to poměrně složitá záležitost a není pochyb, že pro Voldemota mnohem výhodnější než pro jeho následovníky, ale každopádně pro nás je důležité, že v magii každého Smrtijeda – respektive každého, kdo má jeho znamení na ruce – bude navždy přítomna část jeho magie, magie, která se podílela na obsazení této kletby. Já, Minerva a Severus jsme si jisti, že v případě Harryho by každý označený jako Smrtijed mohl fungovat stejně jako Voldemort. Což, jak si jistě uvědomujete, nám dává jedinou možnost…"

Šokované ticho přerušila, nikoliv překvapivě, reakce Siriuse Blacka.

„Snape! Chceš mi říct, že ten umaštěný bastard musí šukat mého kmotřence?"

„Nevyjádřil bych to přímo takto," Albus Brumbál zněl poněkud nesouhlasně, když se díval na rozzuřeného Siriuse i na překvapení nebo zděšení v obličejích ostatních „ale ano, v zásadě je to pravda… Harry a Severus musí mít pravidelný sexuální kontakt a nakonec dítě, aby bylo kouzlo zlomeno a aby Harry měl šanci žít."

„Řediteli," Sirius Black měl v hlase zoufalství, „jste si jistý, že není… něco…"

„Ředitel a já jsme strávili nad možnostmi celou noc a jsme si – bohužel - naprosto jistí, Blacku, že neexistuje vůbec nic – nic kromě možnosti, že budu něco jako tvůj zeť," přerušil ho hedvábný hlas Severuse Snapea.

„Jsi zatracený parchant, Srabusi," Sirius byl vzteky bez sebe, „jsem si jistý, že si to užiješ, ale jestli mu ublížíš, jestli mu zkřivíš vlásek na hlavě, přísahám, že klidně strávím dalších pár let v Azkabanu, že…"

„Siriusi," Remus i Albus se snažili zároveň uklidnit situaci a nakonec Remus položil svému partnerovi ruku na rameno a Sirius na chvíli ztichl. Bohužel byl okamžitě vystřídán Severusem, který si situaci zjevně užíval a výsměšně se ušklíbl, než tiše a s mrazivým podtónem promluvil.

„Vyhrožuješ, pse? Můžu tě ujistit, že mě následující noci s tím… spratkem… zrovna nenaplňují blahem, ale myslím, že na rozdíl od něj bych bez nich přežil bez újmy na zdraví. Dej si pozor - nebo mě budeš prosit na kolenou, abych ho, jak jsi tak hezky řekl – šukal…"

Nenávist by v Siriusově obličeji identifikovalo i malé dítě, ale než mohl odpovědět, zjevně si uvědomil, že jeho školní nemesis tentokrát opravdu tahá za delší konec provázku. Ve stejné chvíli přerušil šum mrazivý hlas Minervy McGonagallové.

„To je dost, oba dva. Je těžké uvěřit, že je to skoro dvacet let, co jsem vás učila, někteří moji prváci mají víc zralosti než vy dva dohromady. Jestli jste si to ještě neuvědomili, jde tady o Harryho život. Myslím, že nám všem je jasné, že jde o jediné řešení a pro Harryho to bude jistě… nejobtížnější. Ty, Siriusi, bys měl přemýšlet, jak ho podpořit a jak mu pomoci se s tím vyrovnat. Uvědom si laskavě, že Severus jen zachraňuje jeho život a že to ani pro něj nebude lehké. A Severusi, ty nemusíš zhoršovat situaci a provokovat ho, je to pro něj - i pro nás - samozřejmě šok. Chovejte se jako dospělí, je už opravdu na čase!"

„Děkuji ti, Minervo," Albus se s důstojností nadechl a pokračoval: „Nemáme moc času – nevíme přesně, kolik dní lze po pronesení kouzla přežít a nemůžeme riskovat nebo čekat, až Harry bude slabý a nemocný. Probudí se asi za čtyři hodiny a krátce nato bychom měli provést zmíněný kouzelnický svatební obřad, který ho přinejmenším na pár hodin stabilizuje. Nepůjde o žádnou oslavu a bude to jen formální, bohatě stačí, když tam budou Remus, Sirius a já s Minervou. A Kingsley, ty to domluvíš s někým z ministerstva - možná se Sidonií, ale nechám to na tobě. Noc už by měl Harry strávit se Severusem. Přinejmenším zpočátku by bylo dobré vše držet v tajnosti, takže vás žádám o mlčenlivost. Molly, Arthure, dejte si pozor, ať se nic nedozví Ron a Ginny, totéž platí pro Freda a George."

Fred a George vypadali na okamžik, jako by chtěli protestovat, ale Albusův a Minervin přísný pohled jim rychle zavřel ústa.

Jejich matka se prudce nadechla: „Ale Albusi... nebylo by pro Harryho snadnější, kdyby Ron a Hermiona..."

„Dozví se to nejpozději za pár dní, Molly," přerušil ji ředitel, „jestli bude Harry za pár dní živý... měl by být, „rychle reagoval na poplašené tváře, „Voldemortovi dojde, jak se věci mají - což mimochodem znamená, že Severus už nemůže být špionem - a nejspíš to dá vědět všem svým Smrtijedům. Znamená to také, že Severus jako zrádce bude v minimálně stejném nebezpečí jako Harry a pro nás to bude více práce... Ale to jsem odbočil, zpátky k naší současné záležitosti," obrátil se k Mollyinu manželovi a bystrozorovi Pastorkovi.

„Kingsley a Arthure, postaráte se pak o dočasné utajení dokumentů na ministerstvu. A samozřejmě, ti z vás, kdo mají blízko k Harrymu, snažte se mu být oporou. To je asi pro tuto chvíli vše. Severusi, ty o svém momentálním úkolu už víš. Siriusi a Remusi, vy pojďte prosím se mnou do Bradavic."

Oba jmenovaní okamžitě kývli a Remus pohlédl zvědavě směrem k Severusovi.

Brumbál jeho pohled zachytil. „Severus navštíví Dursleyovy, potřebujeme jejich podpis jako zákonných zástupců. A ano, málem bych zapomněl, ačkoliv jste to asi už všichni slyšeli - co se týče Alastora a Hestie, budou za pár dní v pořádku. Jinak vám děkuji za včerejší i dnešní účast a ještě jednou - zatím si nechte vše pro sebe. Bohužel mám ještě nějaké zařizování, takže se nemohu zdržet, Minerva vám může některé věci objasnit místo mě nebo Severuse. Pěkný den a vy dva mě následujte."

S přikývnutím na Harryho kmotra a jeho partnera hodil Albus Brumbál prášek do krbu a po pronesení slov „Kancelář ředitele v Bradavicích" zmizel v plamenech. Remus a Sirius ho následovali. Hned po nich odešel z místnosti i Severus Snape a zbylí členové řádu se pustili do tichých i rozrušených hovorů.

Molly Weasleyová měla v očích slzy a vyptávala se Minervy na další podrobnosti, kterých mnoho nebylo. Kingsley Pastorek a Arthur Weasley řešili organizační záležitosti. Fred a George se ze své první schůze řádu – oslavili sedmnáctiny teprve před pár týdny - vzpamatovávali u svého oblíbeného místa u krbu.

„Chudák Harry, vždycky schytá to nejhorší," Fred se nevěřícně otřásl, „umíš si představit sex se Snapem?"

George soucitně zavrtěl hlavou. „A pochybuju, že si to umí představit Harry… Jak často vlastně musí, víš…?"

Fred pokrčil rameny a pak se obrátil do místnosti. „Bille…", zavolal tiše.

Nejstarší Weasleyovic syn se odtrhl od Tonksové a Charlieho a zamířil k dvojčatům. Když mu George předložil zmíněnou otázku, s povzdechem potřásl hlavou.

„Může se to lišit, ale u většiny známých podobných kouzel – nebo spíš prokletí – to obvykle bývá jednou týdně. Každopádně to ten parchant musel docela plánovat, protože téměř žádná taková kletba – myslím s nějakým prvkem sexuální magie – neúčinkuje na nikoho pod patnáct let. To byl nejspíš ten hlavní důvod, proč k útoku došlo na Harryho narozeniny…"

Fred a George si vyměnili pohled. Byli pěkně naštvaní. Harry si tohle rozhodně nezasloužil. Byl něco jako jejich malý bratříček. Kromě toho byl laskavý a měl opravdu dobré srdce – jen díky němu mohli uvažovat o otevření vlastního obchodu v Příčné ulici.

„Sakra, Frede," zamumlal George, když Bill odešel, „neříkej mi, že bychom nevymysleli Ty-víš-komu taky nějaký hezký dáreček."

**Konec druhé kapitoly**


	3. Kapitola třetí

**Kapitola třetí**

Severus se přemístil už z prahu toho odporného domu a během pouhých čtyřiadvaceti hodin se podruhé ocitl v Zobí ulici.

Zlomyslně za sebou pořádně bouchl dveřmi, aby si všichni užili křik Blackovy ďábelské matky, ale přesto nebyl zrovna v dobré náladě, když mířil k domu Potterových příbuzných. Ti z útoku vyvázli kupodivu bez zranění – Temný pán se zjevně zaměřil přímo na Pottera. Pochopitelně, jestli měl nějakou myšlenku na případné Potterovo připojení, nebylo by úplně ideální zabít nejdřív jeho příbuzné. Také pár škod na domě bylo už pryč, bystrozorský tým zjevně zapracoval.

Petunie Dursleyová mu otevřela se stisknutými rty. Asi ho viděla oknem.

„Co chceš? Nestačil vám včerejšek?"

„Vidím, že jsi pořád stejně milá a laskavá, Petunie... a také tě rád vidím," ušklíbl se Severus, „nepozveš mě dál?"

Petunie trhla rameny v gestu, které se při velmi dobré vůli dalo vykládat jako pozvání a neochotně ustoupila dovnitř.

V obývacím pokoji byla puštěná televize. Severus musel uznat, že pokoj by nevypadal tak špatně, kdyby všude nevisely fotografie Dursleyovic nepříjemného potomka. Potter tu neměl fotografii ani jednu. Zajímavé. Zdálo se, že spratek přece jen nebyl tak rozmazlený. Možná by nebylo špatné zjistit si o něm trochu víc. Severus byl Zmijozel - v jejich soužití se mu mohou nějaké důvěrné informace hodit.

Petunie mu nenabídla ani vodu. „Nemám čas," sdělila mu vztekle, „řekni mi, co chceš a jdi."

Severus zvedl obočí. „Potřebuju podpis tebe i tvého manžela. Dva podpisy a Pottera už nikdy nemusíte vidět."

„Vernon tady není, ale můj podpis by určitě stačil."

„Nestačil. Buď se můžu stavit za ním v práci," Petunie se zatvářila patřičně vyděšeně, „nebo mu zavolej. Pokud vím, nepracuje daleko. Stačí přijet a podepsat se."

Bylo zřejmé, že Petunie by ho nejraději vyhodila nebo mu řekla něco hodně sprostého, ovšem dobře si uvědomovala, kdo před ní stojí. Bylo zábavné sledovat boj v jejím obličeji, škubání svalů, které se nakonec usadily do zamračené masky.

„Dobrá," souhlasila nakonec neochotně, „pokud říkáš, že kluka už neuvidíme…"

Severus si nedělal velké iluze o rodinné lásce, ale přesto ho překvapilo, že ji vůbec nezajímalo, co se děje s jejím synovcem - nezeptala se ani, jestli je po včerejším útoku v pořádku. Než Dursley dorazí, mohl by se tu trochu porozhlédnout. Ještě před zvednutím telefonu Petunii zarazil.

„Počkej. Kde je Potterův pokoj?"

-)-)-)

Něco tu zjevně nebylo v pořádku.

Jediné vybavení pokoje tvořila stará postel s mizernou matrací, otlučená skříň a pár polic s poničenými a nejspíš dávno odloženými hračkami, některé z nich nesly podpis Harryho bratrance (kluk píše jak orangutan, pomyslel si znechuceně Severus). Nebyl tady ani koberec nebo závěsy, zato byly na okně mříže. Mříže? Severus věděl o mudlech dost na to, aby mu bylo jasné, že mříže na oknech nejsou zrovna standardní součástí dětských pokojů. A na co tady byla kočičí klapka ve dveřích? Severus dobře věděl, že Potter má odjakživa sovu a přítomnosti kočky v domě nic nenasvědčovalo.

Všechny Severusovy špionské instinkty byly náhle v pozoru.

Pár kroků po místnosti stačilo k odhalení skrytého prostoru pod jedním z prken, který byl podle všech známek donedávna používaný. To dávalo smysl – Potter tu byl celé prázdniny až do včerejška. Albus Brumbál na tom trval přes všechny námitky Pottera samotného, Blacka i vlkodlaka. Voldemortovým zásahem na hřbitově prý kluk ztratil jen ochranu krve týkající se jeho fyzické osoby (Pán zla se už mohl po svém znovuzrození spratka dotknout bez rizika), oddělení kolem domu jeho tety a strýce ale měla fungovat dál a Harry tu měl být v největším bezpečí. To se ovšem Albus zase jednou zatraceně spletl.

Ale proč by Harry Potter něco schovával _pod podlahou_?

Petunie ho naštěstí nechala nahoře samotného – zjevně chtěla být od něj co nejdál, což byla touha, kterou s ní Severus měl společnou. Použil utišovací a odemykací kouzlo a rychle prošel všechny pokoje na patře. Byla tu ještě Dursleyových ložnice (tuctové, ale celkem vkusné zařízení, které muselo stát dost pěněz), pěkná místnost, kterou Severus odhadl na hostinský pokoj a především dětský pokoj patřící podle všech známek Dursleyovic obéznímu klukovi – přinejmenším rozměry postele by stačily i malému slůněti.

Pokoj byl největší, nejluxusnější a nejplnější. Hračkám už kluk odrostl, přesto tu zůstalo pár nejspíš pořádně drahých exemplářů. Byl tu stůl s počítačem a vším možným zařízením, přehrávače, cédéčka, stohy počítačových her, moderní televize, filmy. Nad stolem visela další zarámovaná fotografie (Severus v duchu zasténal) Dursleyových se synem ve věku zhruba pěti let, všichni tři se na ní smáli - prostě rodinná idylka. V rohu byl pytel s boxovacím oblečením a náčiním, skříně plné pěkného oblečení, které podle velikosti mohlo patřit jen Potterovu bratranci – Severus párkrát slyšel jeho jméno, ale bylo tak příšerné, že ho vždy raději hned zapomněl.

Příšerné jméno nebo ne, kluk si žil jako prase v žitě, to bylo zjevné a zřejmý byl i kontrast mezi dvěma chlapeckými ložnicemi.

Proč sakra nemohl mít zatracený Potter stejnou ložnici jako Petuniin spratek? Severus měl rád představu dalšího arogantního a rozmazleného Pottera, všechny náznaky něčeho jiného roky úspěšně ignoroval… co má dělat teď?

Možná, napadlo ho, když sestupoval po schodech, měl Potter jako malý ložnici s bratrancem - a když pak byl většinu roku v Bradavicích, nemělo smysl mu druhou místnost moc zařizovat. No, Petunie mu to jistě ráda objasní.

Jenže, Petuniina reakce na jednoduchou otázku (Kde spal Potter, než šel do Bradavic?) byla dost nečekaná. Zůstala stát jako solný sloup, zbledla a zjevně měla strach, když začala nervózně něco koktat o nedostatku peněz na dva pokoje a podobné nesmysly.

Severus toho měl právě dost. Rychle zvážil všechna možná pro a proti, zvedl hůlku a podíval se do vyděšených očí: „Legilimens!"

**Konec třetí kapitoly**


	4. Kapitola čtvrtá

**Kapitola čtvrtá**

Fawkes je přivítal pronikavým výkřikem, ale Sirius a Remus ho stěží zaregistrovali. Oba byli stále poněkud v šoku.

„Albusi," začal Sirius znovu zoufale, když se usadili do pohodlných křesel a domácí skřítek jim nalil kávu, „opravdu neexistuje jiné řešení? Harrymu je jen patnáct, je to ještě dítě… nemůžeme po něm tohle chtít… Nebude to nic jiného než znásilnění… a ještě má být těhotný!... nemůže to být aspoň někdo jiný než Snape?"

„Bohužel… Siriusi, sám dobře víš, že neexistuje nikdo jiný se Znamením zla, kdo je dnes na naší straně… Pokud se nechceš vydat do Azkabanu pro nějakého skutečného Smrtijeda - což, předpokládám, nechceš – nemáme jinou možnost. Je mi to líto," Albusovy oči se zdály být opravdu naplněné smutkem, „ale Severus není špatný člověk…"

„Špatný člověk? Je to krutý a pomstychtivý parchant, který Harryho nesnáší! Dělá se mi zle, když si představím, co mu může provést! Bude ho mít ve své moci, může ho ve své posteli mučit a ponižovat, jak bude chtít… ne, Remusi, nech mě, víš, že je to pravda… nesnášel Jamese a teď je určitě nadšený, že se na jeho synovi může pořádně pomstít!"

„Siriusi, přestaň," Albusův hlas byl teď ostřejší, „zavolal jsem vás sem proto, že nemáme času nazbyt. Harry se probudí mezi druhou a třetí a k obřadu by mělo dojít kolem šesté hodiny…"

„Ten obřad je opravdu nutný? Myslel jsem, že je třeba jen blízkost a sexuální kontakt…," tentokrát to byl Remus, kdo ředitele přerušil. Vypadal klidněji než jeho partner, ale kdo ho znal lépe, všiml by si okamžitě skrytého neklidu.

„Není absolutně nezbytný, Remusi, ale měl by pomoci a přinejmenším na pár hodin Harryho stav stabilizovat, jistě si pamatujete, jak včera začal slábnout. Vzhledem k tomu, že rozhodně neuškodí a může pomoci, nic tím nezkazíme… a myslím ostatně, že to bude nejmenší z Harryho starostí…"

Remus přikývl, nemohl nevidět logiku za Brumbálovými slovy. „A jak mu teď můžeme pomoci my?"

Albus pohlédl na dva své bývalé žáky – seděli vedle sebe, Remusova ruka konejšivě tiskla Siriusovu a zjevně čerpali pohodlí jen z přítomnosti toho druhého.

„Až se Harry probudí, někdo by u něj měl být a vysvětlit mu všechno… předpokládám, že vy dva vzhledem k vašemu vzájemnému vztahu a vzhledem k vašemu vztahu k Harrymu jste pro ten úkol ideální. Počítám s tím, že Harry bude mít možná nějaké otázky, které mu můžete nejlépe zodpovědět vy… nevím, jaké má vědomosti v oblasti…hm… sexuality… nebo mužského těhotenství… zvlášť vzhledem ke své mudlovské výchově…"

Sirius zasténal – představa podobného vysvětlování mu zjevně nedělala dobře, Remus byl ale klidný a začal se soustředit na svůj úkol. „Existuje ještě něco, co by měl vědět a co jsi nám neřekl? Třeba, kdy by mělo dojít k těhotenství? Nebo jaká by měla být četnost pohlavního styku? Musí žít se Severusem? Co škola a jeho kamarádi? Může to říct alespoň Ronovi a Hermioně?"

„Výborné otázky, Remusi…Vezmu to po pořádku. Pohlavní styk by měl probíhat alespoň jednou týdně. Musí jít o anální sex, kde bude Harry… příjemcem…"

„Skvělé… vždycky jsem chtěl vysvětlovat svému kmotřenci, jak má podržet tomu umaštěnci…," mumlal Sirius rozčileně, ale Albus si ho raději nevšímal.

„Bude žít se Severusem, magie potřebuje vnímat blízkost druhého. Do začátku školního to budou zřejmě všichni vědět... ale teď máme ještě pár dní klidu, než to nejspíš rozšíří Smrtijedi... Ronovi a Hermioně by to Harry určitě neměl psát po sově, ale možná bychom mohli v následujích dnech zvážit jejich návštěvu, měli by to jistě vědět dřív než novináři… Ano, to bude nejlepší. Ronova rodina to stejně ví prakticky celá a Hermioně Grangerové můžeme věřit, je to rozumná mladá dáma. Harry bude potřebovat podporu. A to nejenom od nich, ale i od vás…"

„Řediteli, to je samozřejmé…," začal Remus, ale Albus ho přerušil.

„Mám na mysli spíš Siriuse, Remusi… Vím, že tvoje nepřátelství se Severusem je hluboké, Siriusi, ale už kvůli Harrymu by ses měl ovládat. Nebudu ti znovu říkat, že se chováš – oba se chováte – nezrale a směšně, ani aby ses zamyslel nad svou vinou na tomto vztahu… ale Harrymu rozhodně nepomůže, když ho budeš proti Severusovi štvát nebo mu ho malovat v nejčernějších barvách…"

„Postarám se o to, Albusi…," promluvil rozhodně Remus Lupin.

„Dobrá… a poslední věc… co se těhotenství týče, oba jistě víte vše podstatné. Teoreticky by bylo možné snažit se mít dítě co nejdříve, aby kletba přestala působit, ale to je nemožné. Mluvil jsem s Poppy Pomfreyovou… v tomto věku je mužské těhotenství vyloučené a zvláště u Harryho, je na svůj věk poměrně malý a hubený… Podle Poppy je to bez rizika možné až za pár let, minimum je dva nebo tři roky, ačkoliv ideální by bylo počkat aspoň pět nebo šest let."

Hodiny odbily poledne. Z hnízda pod pohybujícím se ciferníkem vylétl maličký fénix, zazpíval dvanáct líbezných uklidňujích tónů a vzplál. Albus ho zamyšleně sledoval a po chvíli, jako by se rozpomněl na své návštěvníky, si povzdechl a dokončil svou řeč.

„Myslím, že je to všechno. Jak jsem říkal, Harry se probudí nejdříve ve dvě, takže je na vás, jestli se teď chcete najíst ve Velké síni – skřítci vás obslouží, jít ven nebo něco jiného. Ale bylo by dobré, kdybyste už před druhou byli na ošetřovně. Kromě Poppy by tam měl být ještě někdo, až se Harry vzbudí… a bude potřebovat vysvětlení."

-)-)-)

Severus Snape se naobědval v soukromí svých pokojů – dnes už měl lidí plné zuby a to ho to nejhorší teprve čekalo.

Přestože mu Tibby donesla jeho oblíbenou hovězí pečeni a milovaný čokoládový dort (jedno z nejukrývanějších tajemství bradavického profesora lektvarů), náladu mu oběd nespravil a na chudáka Tibby po něm zavrčel tak, že ubohá skřítka leknutím upustila podnos s nádobím na svou nohu.

Po zdlouhavém ošetřování miniaturních skřítčích prstů se Severus posadil ke krbu se skleničkou - opravdu ji po své návštěvě u Potterových příbuzných potřeboval. Severus nebyl hlupák a ve skrytu duše si vždy dobře uvědomoval, že kluk toho se svým otcem nemá společného zase tolik, rozhodně ne aroganci a nehorázné sebevědomí. Bylo také obecně známo, že Harry Potter se svými mudlovskými příbuznými moc nevychází – málokteré dítě zůstávalo v Bradavicích všechny vánoční prázdniny a nedostávalo žádné dopisy z domova. Severus to ale obvykle pouštěl jedním uchem tam a druhým ven, nehodlal narušit svůj vytvořený obrázek Chlapce, který přežil.

Jenže dnes došlo k něčemu, co mohl klidně označit jako změnu paradigmatu. To, co viděl ve vzpomínkách Petunie Dursleyové, by dost dobře mohlo být trestné – mudlové by to označili přinejmenším za zanedbávání a možná i za týrání dítěte. Malý chlapec, často zraněný nebo vyděšený, byl bez milosti zavírán do přístěnku pod schody, bratranec ho šikanoval a bil za pochvalného přikyvování rodičů. Navíc Harry zjevně trpěl podvýživou a teta se strýcem ho od útlého dětství využívali jako levnou pracovní sílu. Neměl vlastní hračky ani oblečení, jeho opatrovatelé často ignorovali i nutnou hygienu nebo zdravotní péči…

Ach ano, Dursleyovi byli dost chytří, aby nepřekročili nějakou mez a nepřivolali na sebe nežádoucí pozornost. Sami například Harryho fyzicky netýrali, rozhodně ne často nebo viditelně, ale skutečností bylo, že spasitel kouzelnického světa byl zanedbávané dítě, vychovávané bez lásky, něžného doteku nebo nějakého projevu zájmu o svou osobu. Severus měl ze vzpomínek Lilyiny sestry nejasný pocit, že mu ani neříkali jménem - jejich oslovení byla spíš nadávkami, která měla Harryho přesvědčit o jeho abnormálnosti a bezcennosti.

Zatraceně...

Bradavický profesor lektvarů v duchu vztekle zaklel, když ho napadlo, že Potterovým dětstvím se dá možná zčásti vysvětlit jeho chování v předchozích letech. Nebylo divu, že se ten pitomý kluk snažil vyřešit všechno sám nebo se vrhal do smrtelného nebezpečí - Vernonovi a Petunii Dursleyovým ani za mák nezáleželo na tom, jestli je chlapec v pořádku...

Co by asi Lily říkala, kdyby tohle viděla? Možná by ji potěšilo, že Severus neopustil Dursleyovy bez pár pozorností – několik mávnutí hůlkou stačilo, aby jejich život v následujích letech nebyl vůbec veselý. Byl to ale jen spravedlivý trest a Lily by to nejspíš potěšilo.

Severus se bezděčně pousmál při vzpomínce na svou kamarádku. Lily nebyla žádný anděl, ale byla milující člověk vyznávající spravedlnost a odvahu. Byla mu léta věrnou kamarádkou a Severus se dlouho domníval, že jeho láska k ní je ještě něco víc, teprve po škole si definitivně potvrdil, že ho přitahují spíš muži. Ale přesto byla Lily jednou z pouhých dvou osob, které ve svém životě opravdu miloval a po její smrti byla tato láska ještě posílena vinou a zoufalstvím.

Sklenička byla prázdná. Severus zadumaně hleděl na její dno, opít se neznělo jako špatné řešení... ale ne, další ohnivá whisky by nebyla dobrý nápad - rozhodně neudělá Blackovi tu radost, aby se před ním potácel. Nebyl typ člověka, který se opíjel, vždycky si raději udržoval kontrolu nad situací, pořádně v hlavě měl snad třikrát v životě... Ovšem na druhé straně, představa, že večer bude Potterovým manželem...

Severus raději ukryl láhev hluboko do skříně a pak znovu zaměřil své myšlenky na Harryho Pottera. Nemohl necítit soucit a lítost pro malého chlapce, který mě tak nelehké dětství (on sám měl aspoň milující matku) a který byl koneckonců i _Lilyin_ syn, ale přesto si odmítal připustit, ža by se jeho pocity k tomu Potterovu klukovi změnily.

Jenže co bude dělat večer? Věděl pochopitelně, co musí udělat _technicky_, ale neuměl si vůbec představit, jak to bude probíhat. Myšlenku na to, co se musí stát ještě tento večer, odsouval někam do nejhlubšího koutku své mysli, ale, u Merlina, zatraceně se to blížilo…

**Konec čtvrté kapitoly**


	5. Kapitola pátá

**Kapitola pátá**

Poppy Pomfreyová tiše ukázala rukou, když na ošetřovnu vběhl velký a udýchaný černý pes – ten pak rychle zamířil k lůžku, kde už seděl Remus Lupin a sledoval spícího černovlasého chlapce.

Pes se u postele bleskově přeměnil v člověka a ten se pokusil urovnat si trochu vlasy i oblečení, než se posadil na druhou stranu širokého lůžka. Po obědě ve Velké síni Sirius Black prostě potřeboval na chvíli ven, vyběhat aspoň částečně svou frustraci – po trojím oběhnutí bradavického hradu se opravdu cítil o něco lépe, ale rozhodně nebyl smířený se situací.

„Zatraceně, Remusi," zamumlal po chvíli a jemně uhladil chlapcovy neposedné vlasy, „podívej se na něj – proč to musí být vždycky on? Je to ještě kluk, měl by hrát famfpál a psát domácí úkoly... a maximálně přemýšlet, kdo se mu líbí... nebo se s někým líbat na Astronomické věži, ale ne _tohle_…"

Remus s povzdechem přisvědčil.

„Já vím," souhlasil, „ale než se Harry vzbudí… Brumbál má pravdu, musíš se trochu ovládat, co se týče Severuse… rozhodně tím Harrymu nepomůžeš."

Sirius zachmuřeně přikývl. „Budu se snažit…. Jenže mám opravdu strach, víš. Pro Harryho by to bylo obtížné tak jako tak… ani si není jistý, jestli se mu líbí kluci nebo holky, nikdy nikoho nepolíbil… A najednou je nucený mít sex a ještě ke všemu s někým, koho nenávidí… a co je horší, kdo nenávidí jeho. Co když mu ten bastard ublíží?"

„Nemyslím si, že Severus je krutý člověk," nesouhlasil Remus, „pochybuju, že by chtěl Harrymu úmyslně ublížit… i když to neznamená, že nemám strach. Ale jsem si jistý, že ani pro něj to nebude snadné, představ si, že bys na jeho místě byl ty…"

Sirius se bezděčně otřásl.

„Navíc o tom musíš přemýšlet tak, že tím Harrymu zachrání život – pokud by tady nebyl, Harry by byl odsouzen k smrti. Musíme jen doufat, že vše půjde dobře, že to bude fungovat tak, jak Albus, Minerva a Severus tvrdí… ačkoliv se zdá, že si tím jsou docela jistí. A taky to není navždycky. Pokud Harry zvládne tohle a pokud... pokud přežije válku, měl by být za pár let svobodný. Věřím, že bude mít ještě dost času… na všechno."

Oba chvíli mlčeli, ponoření v myšlenkách. Pak promluvil Sirius a jeho hlas byl tichý, ačkoliv nebylo třeba šeptat.

„Asi máš pravdu, ale já se nemůžu zbavit představy, že jsem mizerný kmotr. Když si mě James a Lily vybrali, byl jsem pyšný na tu čest a víš, že jsem to bral vážně, s válkou kolem nás to ani jinak nešlo. Oba byli určitě přesvědčení, že pokud se něco stane a já budu naživu, postarám se o Harryho co nejlíp, aby měl šťastné dětství, aby byl v bezpečí… měl jsem ho chránit, měl jsem tam být vždycky pro něj… a jak to dopadlo."

Remus chtěl něco říct, ale Sirius zavrtěl hlavou a hlasitěji a zoufaleji pokračoval.

„Honil jsem se za tou všivou krysou a skončil v Azkabanu, zatímco Harry vyrůstal zanedbávaný a nemilovaný… moc nám toho o svém dětství neřekl, ale můžeme si toho hodně domyslet. Když jsem se objevil, kvůli mně ho ohrožovali mozkomorové a místo abych se já postaral o něj, musel mě zachraňovat on. Pak se dostal do toho zatraceného turnaje a Ty-víš-kdo ho unesl a málem zabil… a teď? Opravdu skvělá kmotrovská práce… a nemůžu mu vůbec pomoct…"

„Siriusi," Remus nátáhl ruku ke svému partnerovi, „víš, že to nebyla tvoje vina, nic z toho. Udělal jsi pár chyb, ale nezasloužil sis, co se stalo. A můžeš… můžeme Harrymu pomoct, že jsme s ním, že tady budeme pro něj."

Sirius nešťastně přikývl a po chvíli smutně řekl: „Není to fér. On je _Chlapec, který přežil_, kvůli tomu zatracenému proroctví a všemu s Voldemortem už si prožil tolik… Ale myslel bych si, že aspoň… tenhle aspekt života bude moci prožít podle svého, že bude moci svobodně zkoumat svoje možnosti, vybrat si... Víš co myslím… první polibky, první láska, všechno tohle. Jak mu to máme říct?"

-)-)-)

V magickém kómatu nemohl mít Harry žádné sny – pomalu se nořil ze tmy, aby se jeho oči otevřely s pohledem na známý bílý strop ošetřovny.

Co tady dělá? Byl to famfrpál? Ne, byl přece u Dursleyových… Cítil, že ho někdo drží za ruku, když se trochu natočil, rozpoznal obrysy svého kmotra a rázem se mu všechno vybavilo – Voldemort, bystrozorové… z druhé strany postele musel sedět Remus, ale co ostatní, jsou v pořádku? Byli tam zranění….

„Siriusi," zamumlal a posadil se, aby se mohl natáhnout po brýlích, ale to už mu je Sirius podával a konečně pořádně viděl. Cítil se nějak slabší - unavenější, ale jinak v pořádku, jenže Sirius ani Remus se netvářili moc šťastně.

„Skvělé, že jsi vzhůru," řekl Sirius s hraným veselím, „jak jsi na tom?"

„Dobře, jen trochu unavenější, myslím… jsou všichni v pořádku?"

„Byla tam dvě zranění, ale nic vážného," odpověděl Remus.

Ve vzduchu viselo něco zlověstného.

„Hm," Harry byl trochu nejistý, něco určitě nebylo v pořádku, „já se cítím docela dobře, kdy mě pustí z ošetřovny? Nemusím se už vrátit, ne? Brumbál říkal, že po narozeninách můžu být s vámi – ale jestli se vám to nehodí…," odmlčel se. Možná prostě nechtějí, aby byl zbytek prázdnin s nimi, věděl, že jsou pár a žijí spolu jen pár měsíců, jen by jim překážel…

Sirius a Remus si vyměnili pohled.

„Harry," Remus byl vážný, „všichni jsou v pořádku – s výjimkou tebe. Pamatuješ si, že tě Ty… Voldemort proklel?"

Harry přikývl. Došlo mu, že v tom bude ten problém. Taky si vzpomněl, jak se včera najednou začal cítit slabý jako kotě, než mu madam Pomfreyová s vážným výrazem dala na ošetřovně nějaký lektvar s tím, že potřebuje pořádně spát.

Kletba… Nebyl tak naivní, aby si myslel, že Voldemort použil něco jako to, co používal Malfoy při jejich přestřelkách na chodbách Bradavic, muselo to být něco mnohem horšího, něco temného a neodvolatelného.

„Umřu?" zašeptal.

„Ne, Harry," ujistil ho Sirius. „Neumřeš, jen… tvůj život se změní…" Odmlčel se, jako by nevěděl, jak dál a Remus pokračoval.

„Harry, to prokletí tě mělo buď zabít nebo tě donutit připojit se k Voldemortovi…"

„Ale… já… nikdy bych se k němu nepřipojil, tak jak…"

„Harry, ředitel školy, tvoje vedoucí domu a Severus Snape strávili celou noc hledáním řešení a nakonec našli jedinou cestu, jak tě zachránit. Nebude to snadné, ale věř nám, jiné řešení opravdu není a navíc není moc času, nejpozději do několika dní bys byl mrtvý, takže musíme jednat hned, už dneska… Určitě sis všiml, že jsi slabší, magické kóma ten proces na chvíli zastavilo, ale to se dá bez rizika použít jen krátce…"

Pořád se tomu vyhýbali, musí snad někoho zabít nebo mučit? Co to může být tak hrozného?

„Takže… co musím udělat?"

Přišla chvíle pravdy. Sirius mu soucitně stiskl ruku a Remus začal mluvit.

„Vynechávám některé podrobnosti, ale v zásadě jde o problém sdílení magie... dost speciálního sdílení magie - kletba vyžadovala, aby... sis Voldemorta vzal, žil s ním, měl s ním pravidelně sex a nakonec zřejmě dítě. Ale nejspíš Voldemort nechtěl přímo tohle... nicméně kdyby sis chtěl třeba jen zachránit život a udělal to, jistě by našel nějakou cestu, jak tě dostat na svou stranu a těžit z tvé magické moci..."

Harry měl pocit, že se ještě neprobudil. Tohle by ho nikdy nenapadlo... sex s Voldemortem?

Přinutil se poslouchat dál, jak Remus pokračoval ve vysvětlování.

„... jinak jsi měl zemřít, ale našli jsme určitou … kličku. Vzhledem k fungování magie a k propojení Ty-víš-koho s jeho Smrtijedy, místo Voldemorta to může být i někdo, kdo nese Znamení zla. Jedinou možností je tedy …profesor Snape."

Harry zbledl.

„Děláte si legraci? Siriusi, je to vtip, viď, je to…"

Sirius zoufale zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, Harry, není to vtip. Je mi to tak líto, štěně…"

Harry se teď začal třást a otočil se k Remusovi.

„Jestli to chápu dobře… tak ještě dneska si musím si vzít Snapea a mít s ním sex? A potom s ním musím bydlet... a spát... a mít s ním dítě? Je to pravda?"

_Prosím, řekněte mi, že není, že to chápu špatně..._

Oba ale nešťastně přikývli.

"Siriusi... Remusi, to přece nemůžu udělat... Nesnáším ho a on... _nenávidí mě_. Já nemůžu... Myslím… myslím si, že bych byl radši mrtvý."

**Konec páté kapitoly**


	6. Kapitola šestá

**Kapitola šestá**

Harry měl v očích slzy a Sirius se natáhl a objal ho. Jeho kmotřenec ještě pořádně nevyrostl a vypadalo to, že ti mizerní Dursleyovi ho moc nekrmili - i když nebylo divu, jestli chlapec ztratil po událostech na hřbitově chuť k jídlu.

Každopádně se v jeho náručí trochu ztrácel... zatraceně, bylo to tak nespravedlivé.

„Pst, Harry… bude to v pořádku… a není to napořád, jen pár let…"

Harry na něj nevěřícně pohlédl.

„Jen pár let! Co kdybys to měl být ty? Neudělám to, nemůžu prostě, nenuťte mě…," v hlase teď bylo slyšet zoufalství i slzy.

Sirius bezradně pohlédl na Remuse. Ten mezitím zašel za Poppy a přišel s malou lahvičkou, kterou teď natáhl k Harrymu.

„Harry, vypij to, prosím."

Chlapec zaváhal, ale pak uchopil lahvičku a vypil ji naráz – uklidňující lektvar účinkoval rychle a Harry se uvolnil a opřel se o svého kmotra.

„Harry," Remus si nebyl úplně jistý, jak začít, „určitě nechceš zemřít…"

Harry po chvíli tiše zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne… ale, Remusi, je mi teprve patnáct, určitě se nemůžu ženit… a jak bych mohl mít se Snapem dítě, to přece biologicky nejde…"

Slova se teď ujal Sirius.

„Víš přece, že v kouzelnickém světě leccos funguje jinak než u mudlů… ženit se můžeš se souhlasem svých zákonných zástupců právě od patnácti, a to už je s Dursleyovými vyřízeno. A co se týče mužského těhotenství, máš pravdu, že pro mudly je to něco nemyslitelného a nemožného, ale kouzelníci mají v tomhle výhodu… Opravdu jsi o tom nic neslyšel, Harry?"

Jeho kmotřenec se na posteli neklidně posunul.

„No, možná jo… ale nějak jsem to asi moc nebral vážně a ani mě to nezajímalo… Ale v základní škole jsme měli biologii a vím dost na to, aby… no prostě nechápu, jak by to mohlo fungovat."

„Když si vzpomeneš, jak funguje třeba Mnoholičný lektvar, tak to možná není tak překvapivé," vysvětloval Sirius, „vezmi si, že to se lidské tělo kompletně změní na tělo někoho jiného - má jeho orgány, vlasy, jizvy, všechno. Dokonce se tak mužské tělo může změnit na tělo ženské a naopak… Takže není vlastně tak zvláštní, že existují lektvary a kouzla, které v mužském těle vytvoří některé ženské orgány – a ty pak umožňují i muži nést dítě, ačkoliv je to pro muže natolik náročné a nebezpečné a vyžaduje to od páru mužů tolik vzájemné magie, že zdaleka ne všechny páry to mohou podstoupit a drtivá většina z nich ještě může mít jen jedno dítě… Pro dvě ženy je to rozhodně snadnější… nicméně ani pro dva muže to v našem světě není zase tak výjimečné."

Harry byl poněkud ohromený a také k vlastnímu překvapení docela zaujatý. V poslední době soudil, že se mu líbí víc kluci než holky… nebylo tak špatné vědět, že je tu možnost mít vlastní dítě, i když bude mít mužského partnera. Bezděčně ho napadlo, jestli Remus a Sirius o tomhle taky uvažují…

„Hm… Siriusi, a ty s Remusem…," zaváhal, jestli není drzé se na tohle zeptat, ale zdálo se, že Sirius už pochytil myšlenku.

„Myslíš, jestli já s Remusem uvažujeme o dítěti?" a na Harryho váhavé přikývnutí pokračoval, „ve skutečnosti ano, rádi bychom někdy měli dítě, ale ne teď, možná za pár let, po válce…"

Harry teď nemohl potlačit zvědavost. „Hm, nechci vás urazit, ale nevadí, že Remus je vlkodlak?"

Remus se zasmál, byl rád, že Harry na chvíli zapomněl na svoje nastávající manželství.

„Ne, Harry, to by mělo být v pořádku, lykantropie naštěstí není dědičná, jen bych to nemohl být já, kdo by nesl dítě – vzhledem k transformaci během úplňků. To je taky další důvod, proč bychom čekali – Sirius není zdaleka tak v kondici, jak by měl být pro mužské těhotenství, po Azkabanu a podmínkách, ve kterých žil většinu minulého roku. A tím se vracíme zpátky k tobě – ve vašem případě bys to musel být ty, kdo by čekal dítě a ty jsi na těhotenství příliš mladý, tvoje tělo ještě roste a vyvíjí se, také bys potřeboval trochu přibrat… Podle Poppy musíte počkat minimálně dva nebo tři roky, než budete mít dítě, ale důležité je, že po porodu bys byl úplně volný, myslím tím, že kletba bude u konce."

Pokud přežiju Voldemorta, pomyslel si Harry temně, ale přecejen se mu trochu ulevilo. Tři roky se Snapem – to byla děsivá vyhlídka, ale mohlo by to být ještě horší.

„Kde je vlastně Snape? A říkal jsi, že se máme vzít už dneska… v kolik hodin? A pak hned musíme, víš...?"

„Obřad by měl být přesně v šest hodin v ředitelově kanceláři. Je to v podstatě ekvivalent mudlovské svatby, ale nemusíš z toho mít strach – bude to jen nejkratší možná varianta a bude tam jen několik lidí. Je to jen formalita, nebylo by to úplně nutné, ale pomůže to… a pak se můžete bez problémů rozvést. Do těch šesti máme čas."

Myšlenka na svatbu byla neskutečná, ale pořád to bylo přijatelnější než myslet na svatební noc.

„Přijdou taky Ron a Hermiona? A musím si změnit jméno nebo tak něco?"

Tentokrát mu odpověděl Sirius.

„Hermiona a Ron tam nebudou, ale Albus říkal, že jsi se s nimi mohl za pár dní sejít a všechno jim říct. Ostatně většina Weasleyových už byla informována plus několik dalších lidí z řádu. Myslím, že sám Brumbál ještě neví, jestli a jak dlouho to držet v tajnosti, každopádně dlouho se to asi neutají, ale určitě nechceme hned teď davy novinářů u brány… Ani jméno se ti nezmění. Budeš bydlet se Snapem ve sklepení, ale jinak by se toho pro tebe tolik změnit nemělo, pořád budeš chodit do školy, hrát famfrpál… i když si vezmeš Zmijozela, pořád budeš Nebelvír."

Sirius se snažil trochu odlehčit náladu, ale Harrymu to teď příliš nepomohlo. Moc se toho nezmění, haha, pomyslel si trochu hystericky, zapomněl snad na to, že s ním musím mít sex?

Zdálo se, že Remus i Sirius kolem toho chodili jako kolem horké kaše, ale Harry najednou potřeboval nějaké odpovědi. Nikdy vlastně nemyslel na Snapea – a vlastně ani na nikoho jiného ze svých vyučujících - jako na sexuální bytost. Muž byl odporný a krutý – Harry si zkusil představit, jak se ho dotýká a náhle se otřásl – co s ním vlastně bude muset dělat? A jak často? Nemyslel, že by přežil, kdyby to bylo každý den – a to ani neměl přesnou představu, co všechno dělají dva muži v posteli. Doufal aspoň, že mu Remus a Sirius něco řeknou nebo poradí – měli by mít dost zkušeností, ne? Při té myšlence zrudl a pak si odkašlal a zkusil to.

„Remusi, říkal jsi, že spolu musíme spát… jak často nebo…?"

Jeho kmotr a jeho bývalý učitel se na sebe podívali, bylo jim jasné, že ty otázky přijdou, ale přesto… Harry v tu chvíli vypadal tak mladě a bylo to tak… Sirius prosebně pohlédl na Remuse, nemohl se s tímhle vypořádat. Když si představil Snapea a Harryho, nahé… ne, tohle nezvládne. Raději by snad s Harrym viděl i obří chobotnici z bradavického jezera...

„Měli byste mít styk dnes a pak pravidelně jednou týdně…," Remus začal učitelsky, ale když se pořádně podíval na Harryho, okamžitě svůj tón změnil.

„Harry, asi zdaleka nevíš všechno… Sirius tvrdil, že se ti líbí kluci i holky, ale Bradavice nejsou v tomhle ohledu moc informativní a tvoji příbuzní asi taky ne. Můžeš se nás zeptat na cokoliv – máš nějakou představu o tom, jak probíhá sex mezi dvěma muži?"

Harry se navzdory situaci na moment téměř pousmál při vidině strýce Vernona dávajícího mu sexuální přednášku, ale když Remus položil otázku, ocitl se náhle v hlubokých rozpacích.

Věděl, že tohle je jeho jediná šance se něco dozvědět, než … nemysli na to… ale bylo to tak těžké! Dursleyovi byli puritáni a nikdy s ním o sexu nemluvili. Přesto samozřejmě nějakou představu měl, dokonce i o mužích, ale to bylo spíš děsivé, zvlášť když si to představil se Snapem… nemysli na to!

„No," začal váhavě a pak nervózně polkl, bylo to poprvé, co to někomu přiznával, „v poslední době se mi líbí víc kluci a myslím… no, že něco vím, ale nevím… co chce ta kletba…"

Dobrý odrazový můstek, pomyslel si s úlevou Remus – neměl zrovna velké zkušenosti se sexuální výchovou a zatracený Sirius zjevně nechal všechno na něm.

„Kletba je v tomhle bohužel jednoznačná. Jsou různé možnosti, jak dosáhnout sexuálního uspokojení – dotyky, tření, orální sex, nicméně ve vašem případě by mělo docházet k análnímu sexu, k proniknutí penisu. Jako ten, na koho byla kletba obsazena, bys měl být v tomhle ohledu pasivní… chápeš, co tím myslím?"

Sirius a Harry vypadali, že je jim oběma špatně od žaludku, přesto Harry statečně přikývl. Nebelvír, pomyslel si s láskou Remus a na Siriuse se zamračil. Místo aby mi trochu pomohl…

Merline, pomyslel si Harry, jak to vydržím? Musí to bolet a Snape… určitě by měl radost, kdyby mi mohl ublížit, místo mého táty… Snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe, že Snape mu nemůže jen tak ublížit nebo nějak hodně, aby se o tom všichni dozvěděli… a konečně, zachránil mu přece v prvním ročníku život, tak ho nemůže nenávidět tak moc. Ale stejně byl vyděšený. Když si představil, že za pár hodin bude mít Snapeův penis… nejraději by někam utekl, ale nemohl. No, pomyslel si cynicky, mohl si být aspoň jistý, že _tohle_ přežije, zažil přece děsivější věci …a nemůže to bolet víc než Cruciatus… lidé to dělají dobrovolně… určitě i Sirius a Remus… mohl by se zeptat…

Chlapec byl bledý a Remus cítil najednou nesmírný soucit – vzpomněl si na vlastní pomalé objevování světa sexuality. Bylo to tak nespravedlivé… Uměl si představit, o čem teď Harry uvažuje a když se pomalu nadechl, tušil, na co se zeptá.

Harryho hlas byl tichý a nešťastný. „Bolí to?"

Remus s jistým skrývaným vztekem pohlédl na svého milence, který vypadal, jako by ta otázka bolela jeho. _Sirius_ je kmotr, taky by se mohl trochu snažit!

Ale Harrymu odpověděl klidným a hlavně _uklidňujícím_ hlasem.

„Záleží to na spoustě okolností, ale s použitím lubrikace, s přípravou a s alespoň minimální ohleduplností to většinou nebolí nebo jen málo, milenci si to užívají. Nemusíš se bát. Nebudu zastírat, že v tvém případě, navíc když je to poprvé, když budeš nervózní nebo napjatý… může to být poněkud nepříjemné, může to trochu bolet, ale určitě to nebude nic strašného."

„Děkuju," zamumlal Harry. Byl rudý, ale zjevně se mu trochu ulevilo.

Remuse zaplavila vlna ochranitelského, téměř otcovského citu (koneckonců držel Harryho v náručí jen pár hodin po narození, byl svědkem jeho prvních krůčků i dětského žvatlání). Jestli mu Severus ublíží, zabiju ho, prolétlo mu hlavou a v tichém srozumění se spojil očima se Siriusem.

Koneckonců, Chroptící chýše pořád stojí a v tomhle případě by nám James z nebe jedině zatleskal, pomyslel si s náhlou krvežíznivostí vlkodlak.

Navenek ale nedal nic najevo, jen se na Harryho povzbudivě usmál. „Chceš ještě něco vědět?"

**Konec šesté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

**_Hodnocení a komentáře jsou velmi vítány!_  
><strong>


	7. Kapitola sedmá

**Kapitola sedmá**

Sidonia Bonesová si pomyslela, že podivnější svatební obřad ve své kariéře na ministerstvu ještě nezažila. Její bratránek Kingsley Pastorek ji požádal o alespoň několikadenní utajení, ale přesto ji překvapilo, když mladším ženichem byl Chlapec, který přežil. Navíc mu bylo čerstvě patnáct - ve slavnostním školním hábitu se znaky Nebelvíru a s rozčepýřenými černými vlasy vypadal opravdu jako _chlapec_ – nejenže byl nejslavnější osobou, kterou oddávala, byl také nejmladší. Povolení ke sňatku od jeho mudlovských příbuzných bylo v pořádku, oba podpisy osobně ověřila, ale přesto to bylo zvláštní. Vdávat nebo ženit se v patnácti bylo i v kouzelnickém světě velmi neobvyklé - a jaký důvod by mohl mít zrovna _Harry Potter_?

Druhý ženich sdílel s tím mladším špatnou náladu - Sidonia vůbec nechápala, proč se tedy berou - a i při nejkratším možném obřadu viditelně trpěl. Na rozdíl od toho mladšího měl zelenostříbrný hábit se syčícími hady, který demonstrativně ukazoval jeho příslušnost ke Zmijozelu. Sidonia byla v té době jen dospívající holka, ale dobře si pamatovala, že Severus Snape byl obviněn jako Smrtijed. Pokud si vzpomínala dobře, byl osvobozen po zásahu Albuse Brumbála (prý byl špión), ale Znamení zla na ruce měl - bylo ho možné zahlédnout i v jednu chvíli při obřadu a Sidonia se v tu chvíli neubránila nervóznímu uškubnutí. Harry Potter a Smrtijed? Sidonia nemusela být geniální, aby jí bylo jasné, že s tímto sňatkem je něco v zásadním nepořádku. Rozhodně to tedy nevypadalo jako spojení dvou milujících se srdcí.

Kromě bývalého Smrtijeda a Chlapce, který přežil, byli další podivnou dvojicí chlapcův svědek a jeho partner. Svědek Remus Lupin byl registrovaný vlkodlak - musela si zkontrolovat předpisy, jestli může vůbec svědčit. Ještě podivnější byl ale jeho partner – uprchlý vězeň a masový vrah Sirius Black, který byl ovšem podle Kingsleyho nevinný a také byl prý Harryho kmotr. Kingsley byl sice Sidoniin oblíbený příbuzný a schopný bystrozor, ale přesto měla dnes pocit, že je trochu moc… důvěřivý.

Alespoň další dvě zúčastněné osoby byly důvěryhodné, ale ani ty jí moc nepřidaly. Sidonia měla z Albuse Brumbála vždycky tak trochu strach, přestože většina jejích spolužáků ho viděla spíš jako laskavého dědečka. S Minervou McGonagallovou zase měla jednu tak trochu nepříjemnou zkušenost – v šestém ročníku ji přistihla s jedním zmijozelským sedmákem, když byli… no, raději nevzpomínat, prostě je přistihla.

Celkem vzato, byl to podivný zážitek. Krátký obřad trval sotva patnáct minut, a to ještě všichni vypadali, že už to chtějí mít opravdu za sebou. Starší ženich odříkával svých pár vět jako zpověď před popravou, mladší zase jako v tranzu – ostatně vypadal, že mu není moc dobře, i když po obřadu se mu zjevně udělalo o něco líp, možná to byla jen nervozita. Jedinou větší reakci zaznamenala, když došlo k magickému doteku – oba na sebe pohlédli s jakýmsi nechápavým údivem. Že by to v jejich případě byl tak silný pocit? Nebo jen nevěděli, o co jde?

Tak jako tak, Sidonia byla opravdu ráda, když to měla za sebou i ona. Popřála oběma hodně štěstí (podívali se na ni, jako by měla dvě hlavy) a pak s dokumenty v ruce rychle zmizela v krbu. Nějak měla pochybnosti o tom, že teď budou následovat obvyklé přípitky a gratulace.

-)-)-)

Severus Snape se celé odpoledne snažil na večer moc nemyslet a celkem se mu to dařilo. Potřeboval ostatně s pomocí Tibby udělat pár úprav v bytě a nějaké další přípravy. Přesto v duchu proklínal Temného pána každých pár minut - cožpak nebyl jeho život dost mizerný i bez Harryho Pottera? Po určité době mu došlo, že ted už se nemusí hlídat, nehrozí mu nechtěné uklouznutí a může klidně proklínat _Voldemorta_ nebo ještě lépe _Toma_ - jedno z mála pozitiv této šílené situace. A tak si toho zbytek odpoledne náležitě užíval.

„Doufám, že shniješ v pekle, Tome...," mumlal si tiše, když pokládal na noční stolek jednu konkrétní lahvičku. A když si představil, k čemu ji bude večer potřebovat - ne, ani peklo nebylo pro toho parchanta dost špatné.

Bohužel nemohl zastavit čas a tak si nakonec začal chystat oblečení na tu _šťastnou událost_.

-)-)-)

Někdy před pátou měl ovšem podivnou a nečekanou návštěvu.

_Bylo to poprvé a bohužel vzhledem k jejich brzkému – příbuzenství – pravděpodobně ne naposled, co do bytu Severuse Snapea vstoupil Sirius Black. Vypadal nešťastně, ale celkem odhodlaně a naštěstí svou návštěvu zřejmě nehodlal protahovat, spustil totiž hned za dveřmi.  
><em>

„_Severusi _(SEVERUSI?, zbláznil se nebo co?)_… vím, že mě nemáš rád… že mě nenávidíš… a vím, no… já a James jsme se k tobě nechovali vždycky nejlíp a já se za to omlouvám _(není pochyb, je šílený)_, ale Harry za to nemůže… Vím, že mu tím zachráníš život a jsem ti za to opravdu vděčný _(ano, ten Azkaban se na něm zjevně podepsal)_, ale prosím, neubližuj mu. Je mu teprve patnáct, je vyděšený, nikoho ani nepolíbil…"_

_Severus musel zpětně uznat, že to nezvládl nejlíp, po Blackově výlevu se totiž pořádně naštval - myslí si snad ten pes, že je nějaký sadista?_

„_Neboj se, Blacku, slibuju ti, že tvůj kmotřenec to přežije – a vzhledem k tomu, že Nebelvíři nemají moc sebevražedné sklony, rozhodně nebudu mít to štěstí, že bych se ho konečně zbavil," prohlásil blahosklonně a pak nemilosrdně dodal, „a teď vypadni, potřebuju se převléknout a nahého mě dnes uvidí jen tvůj kmotřenec."_

_Pak za zkoprnělým Blackem zabouchl dveře - jeho výraz stál skoro za to - ale dokonce i Severus si byl vědom, že to trošku přehnal - z té etudy bylo zřejmé, že přes všechny své chyby Black svého kmotřence opravdu miluje a má o něj upřímný strach. Nicméně, Severuse provinilost brzy přešla, Black se beztak omluvil jen naoko a ve skutečnosti vůbec svých činů nelitoval – možná měl teď strach, ale sotva si vzpomněl, že Severus měl taky často strach – například v té zatracené Chroptící chýši. Kromě toho, bez ohledu na to, co si Black myslel, on rozhodně nehodlal nakrájet Harryho Pottera do lektvarů. Je to jen sex, pomyslel si, kluk stál několikrát před Voldemortem a možná má i nějaké zkušenosti, o kterých jistě nebude vykládat svému kmotrovi._

Večeře v pět ve Velké síni byla neobvykle brzká a také neobvykle tichá a trapná. Účastnili se jen „svatebčané", tj. kromě něj a Pottera Black, Lupin, Albus a Minerva. Kingsley měl dorazit s úřednicí ministerstva až na šestou do ředitelovy kanceláře.

Severus byl dobrý špion a tak mohl sledovat ostatní spolustolovníky, aniž by to pořádně zaregistrovali. Albus s Minervou brzy vzdali pokusy o konverzaci a jen občas prohodili nějaké slovo mezi sebou. U ředitele bylo těžké odhadnout jeho myšlenkové pochody, ale moc vesele nevypadal. Minerva působila přísně a důstojně jako vždy, ale občas vrhla soucitné pohledy směrem k Potterovi a nabádavé směrem k němu – Severuse vůbec netěšilo, že si všichni zjevně myslí, že Pottera znásilní hned za dveřmi. Potter si sedl co nejdál od Severuse (za chvíli to bude můj manžel, pomyslel si s bodnutím hrůzy Severus), byl bledý, díval se do talíře, ale skoro nejedl. Ani Black se necpal jako vždycky, zato při každé příležitosti střílel na Severuse střídavě zuřivé a prosebné pohledy – Severus nevěděl, které jsou horší. I jindy vyrovnaný vlkodlak byl nezvykle zachmuřený, ale Severus si všiml, že se snaží působit uklidňujícím dojmem směrem k Potterovi i Blackovi.

Obřad byl také trapný a naštěstí krátký, přesto trval na Severusův vkus až moc dlouho. Mladá hnědovlasá úřednice byla z jejich _svatebního veselí_ zjevně poněkud v šoku. Potter vypadal trochu mimo.

Jakmile úřednice zmizela v krbu, Severus usoudil, že je čas, nehodlal to zbytečně protahovat. Beztak se ještě bude konat slzavé loučení (jako kdyby posílali kluka do dračí sluje, pomyslel si s odporem) - a on rozhodně netoužil být svědkem.

„Měli bychom jít, Pottere," řekl tiše ke svému _novomanželovi_, „počkám na tebe v mých pokojích u krbu. Doufám, že ti to nebude dlouho trvat."

Pozdravil ostatní krátkým sbohem a hodil do krbu prášek. Když pronesl „Pokoje Severuse Snapea v Bradavicích" a vkročil do plamenů, zahlédl ještě jejich převážně rozhořčené tváře. Jen Black se díval prosebně.

**Konec sedmé kapitoly**

-)-)-)

**_Moc uvítám všechny vaše komentáře a hodnocení :-)_  
><strong>


	8. Kapitola osmá

**Kapitola osmá**

Později odpoledne se Harry na ošetřovně docela uklidnil. Když se Siriusem a Remusem probrali ty nejchoulostivější otázky – a opravdu mu to pomohlo – vedli pak spíš oddechový rozhovor na nejrůznější témata. Remus a Sirius ho nejspíš chtěli trochu odvést od myšlenek na večerní dění a Harry jim byl vděčný. Jenže pak ho přišla ještě zkontrolovat madam Pomfreyová, a to ho rychle vrátilo do nepříjemné reality.

Po zdravotní prohlídce Remus obsadil časové kouzlo a zjistil, že je půl páté. V pět by prý měli sejít do Velké síně na večeři. Nato Sirius náhle prohlásil, že před večeří musí ještě někam zaskočit a vyběhl ze dveří jako Tichošlápek.

Remus mu navrhl, že s ním zajde na nebelvírskou kolej, měl by tam mít všechny své věci přenesené od Dursleyových a měl by se převléct z nemocničního pyžama.

Převléct se na svou svatbu.

Harry nikdy na svatbě nebyl, ačkoliv Dursleyovi se jedné účastnili, když se vdávala kamarádka tety Petunie - šestiletý Harry strávil tehdy celý den u Arabelly Figgové. Ale už tenkrát věděl, že lidé svatbu oslavují, oblékají si pěkné oblečení a jí spoustu dobrého jídla.

No, ne že by mu dnes něco takového hrozilo. Asi je to tím, že tady není co oslavovat.

Co se nálady týče, skoro by to mohl být pohřeb, pomyslel si chlapec ponuře.

Tak jako tak, v pyžamu jít nemohl. Harry neměl moc pěkného oblečení a mudlovského už vůbec ne, ale konečně tohle byla kouzelnická svatba, takže s Remusem nakonec vybrali nejlepší nebelvírský hábit. Měl ještě společenský hábit, který si vzal na loňský vánoční ples, ale ten mu připadal slavnostní až příliš a navíc mu připomínal nešťastný turnaj. Napadlo ho ještě, že by se měl jít osprchovat, ale Remus podotkl, že už nemají moc času.

„Myslím, že osprchovat se klidně můžeš až v Severusových pokojích," dodal a vypadal přitom poněkud nepříjemně.

Harry vrátil společenský hábit zpátky do kufru a všiml si přitom učebnice lektvarů – okamžitě si tak vybavil všechny ty chvíle, kdy se mu Snape ve třídě vysmíval nebo ho ponižoval. Harry si byl najednou jistý, že stejně se bude chovat i v ložnici – posmívat se jeho nezkušenosti nebo něco podobného – a zachvátila ho naprostá panika.

„Já se bojím," najednou vzlykal do Remusových ošuntělých šatů jako malé dítě. Remus ho konejšivě hladil po zádech a Harry si na chvíli nesmyslně přál, aby Remus byl Smrtijed. Neuměl si sice představit mít s ním sex – jenže to neuměl ani v případě Snapea. A mohl si být aspoň jistý, že Remus by byl laskavý.

„Bude to v pořádku," řekl Remus jemně, když se Harry vzpamatoval a začal se omlouvat za své dětinské chování. „Jsem si jistý, že Severus není zlý člověk. Možná neměl rád rád tvého otce, ale kdysi… byl přítelem tvé matky. Nemyslím, že by ti někdy opravdu ublížil – už kvůli ní. A vím, že to nebude snadné, ale ty to zvládneš. Jsi statečný, silný kluk, zvládl jsi mnohem horší věci."

Harry přikývl a utřel si oči. Byl překvapený nečekaným odhalením – Snape a přítel Lily Evansové?

A proč o tom nikdy neslyšel?

„Přežil jsi spoustu let s Dursleyovými a vsadím se, že žít se Severusem nebude horší, navíc budeš mít pořád nás," pokračoval Remus a Harry opět přikývl. Když zvládl strýce Vernona a tetu Petunii, žít se Snapem zvládne taky, toho se tak nebál. Bál se spíš něčeho jiného.

Remus asi vytušil směr jeho myšlenek, protože ho poplácal po rameni a povzbudivě se usmál. „Harry… co se týče sexu, pamatuj si, že za několik let budeš volný. A dneska… je to i strach z neznámého, příště to pro tebe bude jednodušší. Vzpomeň si, co jsem ti říkal a zkus se uvolnit… když ti to pomůže, můžeš to považovat třeba za něco jako lékařský zákrok…. A kdoví, třeba to pro tebe bude příjemná zkušenost… když ne dnes, tak někdy později…"

To určitě, pomyslel si Harry a nevěřícně si odfrkl. Remus se pobaveně zasmál a v lehčím tónu dodal. „A nezapomeň, že kdyby bylo nejhůř, máš nás dva a my jsme pořád dva Pobertové se spoustou dobrých nápadů na žerty!"

Harry se usmál. „Děkuju," zašeptal a Remus zavrtěl hlavou a se smíchem mu rozcuchal vlasy, které se Harry předtím snažil pracně a bezvýsledně učesat. A Harrymu bylo náhle mnohem líp, má dva skvělé náhradní otce (nebo tak něco, ale tohle bylo, čím pro něj byli). Sirius byl báječný, ale Remus byl v některých situacích ještě lepší – měl v sobě uklidňující kvality, které Sirius občas poněkud postrádal – ostatně často potřeboval uklidňovat sám.

-)-)-)

Sirius přišel na večeři rozzuřený, i když se zjevně snažil krotit. Večeře byla dost trapná záležitost. Naštěstí jim skřítkové naservírovali úplně běžné menu - jak Harry znal Dobbyho, moc by ho nepřekvapilo, kdyby jim upekl několipatrový přezdobený dort s jejich líbajícími se postavičkami na vrcholu. K tomu bohudíky nedošlo, asi měl někdo v kuchyni víc rozumu, ale i tak Harry nervozitou sotva něco snědl - měl tak stažený žaludek, že každé sousto v něm zvedlo vlnu nevolnosti.

Snažil se myslet na Remusovy pádné a logické argumenty, ale přesto stačilo, aby pohlédl na svého profesora lektvarů a okamžitě ztratil chuť k jídlu. Změna byla ovšem v tom, že ho Snape místo výsměchu ignoroval. Harry se v tom snažil najít útěchu, ale moc to nepomáhalo. Stejně tak mu nepřidaly ani soucitné pohledy profesorky McGonagallové - věděl, že to myslí dobře, ale bylo to horší než lepší.

Obřad prožil Harry v jakémsi podivném oparu - nemohl uvěřit, že se tohle opravdu děje. Probral se z toho zvláštního stavu teprve, když ho Snape oslovil po obřadu.

Rozhlédl se po místnosti – úřednice odešla první, následoval Severus a Kingsley právě mizel v krbu. Albus a Minerva ještě mluvili tlumeným hlasem s Remusem a Siriusem. Když se k nim Harry přiblížil, oba zrovna zamířili ke dveřím na chodbu, ale zastavili se a chvilku na něj počkali.

„Harry, není to jistě, co sis představoval, ale někdy ty nejlepší věci vzejdou z těch nejhorších - a já doufám, chlapče, že spolu budete nakonec šťastní," popřál mu ředitel. Harry se na něj zamračil - to přece nemůže myslet vážně! Možná už je prostě moc starý nebo už ani neví, co je sex, pomyslel si neuctivě.

Jeho vedoucí domu se na něj smutně usmála a sklonila se k jeho uchu. „Odvahu, Harry," pošeptala mu a pak už byli oba pryč a Harry zůstal sám se svým kmotrem a s Remusem.

Bez přemýšlení se vrhl Siriusovi do náruče, ale naštěstí se tentokrát ovládal natolik, aby nezačal brečet.

„Zatraceně, Harry," zavrčel Sirius, „je mi líto, že ti nemůžu nijak pomoct. Kdybych tam mohl jít místo tebe…," otřásl se, „…no, pro tebe bych to udělal."

Harry se tomu musel usmát – tenhle výrok byl bezesporu důkazem, že Sirius ho měl opravdu rád, a to ho zahřálo někde uvnitř a dodalo mu sílu, aby se napřímil.

Remus se něj usmál svým klidným způsobem. „Budeme na tebe myslet, Harry. Možná bys mohl přijít zítra na Grimmauldovo náměstí na oběd, co říkáš?"

Harry přikývl a oba ho naposled objali. „Mám tě rád," pošeptal mu Sirius a Remus tiše dodal z druhé strany: „Hodně štěstí, Harry."

S posledním pohledem na jejich povzbudivé i smutné úsměvy vstoupil Harry do plamenů.

-)-)-)

Přistál na měkkém zeleném koberci, ale Snape se jeho nemotornému příchodu kupodivu vůbec nepoškleboval.

Harry se zvedal pomalu - neměl tušení, co teď budou dělat, co když Snape půjde rovnou do ložnice? Neměl vůbec pocit, že je na tohle připravený a přemáhal nutkání se otočit zpátky ke krbu. Ale možná by měl jít nejdřív do sprchy… to by mu ale Snape musel říct kam…

Jeho zmatené myšlenky přerušil Snapeův hlas.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že tady ode dneška budeš bydlet, Pottere, měl bych tě s mými pokoji aspoň trochu seznámit… Teď jsme v obývacím pokoji, jak sis jistě všiml…"

Pokoj byl velký a docela reprezentativní – teď, když jejich „manželská povinnost" byla na chvíli odložena, Harry se uvolnil a se zájmem se rozhlédl. Místnost byla každopádně mnohem příjemnější, než by si kdy představoval, laděná v zelenohnědé a obdélníková. V čele místnosti – uprostřed kratší stěny - se nacházel krásný starožitný krb, z něhož vystoupil, naproti byly vstupní dveře z chodby. Vedle těchto dveří byl v rohu druhý menší krb s dvěma malými křesílky. S praskajícím ohněm a koberečkem pod křesílky to bylo velice útulné zátiší. Proti většímu krbu, kde teď stáli, stál stolek s několika velkými, pohodlným ušáky. Uprostřed místnosti se nacházel jídelní stůl, stěny byly lemovány knihovnami a gobelíny zdobenými výjevy z kouzelnické historie. Možná měly spolu s krby nějakou zásluhu na tom, že tady bylo příjemně teplo.

Snape mávl rukou ke dveřím ve stěně po jejich levé ruce.

„Tady mám pracovnu s knihovnou a laboratoř – tam máš vstup bez mého doprovodu zakázaný, už proto, že by to nebylo bezpečné. Také tam nechci být rušen, přirozeně kromě naléhavých důvodů. V tom případě zavoláš Tibby, ona zná heslo. Tibby!"

S hlasitým prásknutím se objevila malá domácí skřítka – Harry už viděl domácích skřítků dost, ale přesto byl překvapený jejím vzhledem a hlavně účesem – chloupky na vrcholku hlavy měla zelenou mašlí svázány do jakési malé palmy, byla nezvykle čisťounká a upravená, kolem pasu hnědou zástěrku se světle zelenými puntíky.

Stvoření se uctivě uklonilo. „Dobrý den, pánové! Co potřebujete od Tibby?"

„Tibby, tohle je můj manžel Harry Potter. Bude tu teď žít se mnou, může si tě zavolat stejně jako já. Nemáš hlad, Pottere?"

Zaskočený otázkou Harry zavrtěl hlavou a Snape si zamračeně přeměřil jeho postavu.

„U večeře jsi toho moc nesnědl. No, pro jistotu… Tibby, přines do kuchyně pár sendvičů a nějakou dýňovou šťávu. Dej na to trvanlivé kouzlo, můžeme to kdyžtak sníst ráno."

Tibby přikývla, popřála pánům dobrou noc a zmizela.

„Kuchyň je támhle za tím závěsem – je to kouzelný závěs, kterým můžeš projít, jako by tam nic nebylo," ukázal Snape na pravou stranu vepředu. „Pak vidíš troje dveře, první jsou do mé ložnice, druhé do koupelny a třetí, tady v rohu, do tvého pokoje."

Snape se na chvíli odmlčel. Kdyby to nebyl jeho obávaný profesor lektvarů, Harry by si pomyslel, že je nervózní.

„Zítra můžeme probrat nějaké další podrobnosti týkající se našeho soužití… pokud tedy nemáš nějaké otázky…"

Harry opět jen zavrtěl hlavou. Měl na jazyku „Ne, pane", ale pak se zarazil – jak by teď měl Snapea oslovovat? Všiml si, že Snape mu tyká, ale pořád mu říkal Pottere – nevěděl, co si z toho má vybrat. Každopádně, „pane" nebo „pane profesore" se mu nezdálo vhodné – vzhledem k tomu, že za chvíli… nemysli na to!

„Dobrá. V tom případě…," Snape se zhluboka nadechl a pohlédl na hodiny nad krbem, „možná bys mohl jít do svého pokoje a vybalit si věci. Já půjdu do koupelny… je mezi našimi pokoji a je průchozí. Teď je půl sedmé, v sedm budeš mít koupelnu prázdnou, pokud ji chceš použít. A sejdeme se přibližně za hodinu v mé ložnici. Máš nějaké námitky?"

Harry jich měl hodně, především proti celé téhle situaci, ale ten zatracený parchant Voldemort mu zrovna nedal moc na výběr.

A tak zase jen zavrtěl hlavou. Připadal si jako nějaký natažený strojek a náhle na něj dolehla podivnost té situace. Ale nemohl s tím prostě nic dělat. Vzpomněl si na to, jak se v minulém školním roce dostal do turnaje – taky by v něm raději nebyl. Nechtěl čelit drakovi nebo se ocitnout na hřbitově - ale když už byl v tom, nezbylo mu než bojovat nebo se přes to nějak přenést. S povzdechem proto zamířil ke dveřím svého nového pokoje.

Na prahu se překvapeně zastavil.

**Konec osmé kapitoly**

**-)-)-)**

**_Kushino, díky moc za komentář, všechny další jsou velmi vítány. Jinak vím, že tahle kapitolka možná zklame, pořád ještě žádná pořádná svatební noc :-) - nicméně plánuju psát dál a po několika dalších kapitolách se už tempo vývoje zrychlí :-)_  
><strong>


	9. Kapitola devátá

**Kapitola devátá**

Uvítaly ho nebelvírské barvy, červená a zlatá, stěny pak byly v příjemném broskvovém odstínu. Vpravo stála věrná kopie jeho kolejní postele. Proti ní světlý prádelník s nádherným zlatě orámovaným zrcadlem. Když se před něj postavil, zašklebilo se a uvítalo ho nevrlým: „No konečně! Už jsem myslelo, že se zblázním nudou – ten černý mi zakazoval i mluvit! Mohlo jsem jenom napodobovat výraz jeho obličeje a teď se pořád šklebím - doufám, že s tebou bude větší zábava!"

I přes svou náladu se Harry musel zasmát a ujistil zrcadlo, že se bude snažit.

_Aspoň si tady dole vždycky můžu popovídat se zrcadlem._

V pokoji byl také psací stůl a židle ze stejného světlého dřeva jako prádelník – soupravu doplňovala zčásti zaplněná malá knihovna a skříň, poslední kousek nábytku byl noční stolek mezi postelí a zdí. Dřevěnou podlahu - umně vyskládanou různě barevnými kusy dřeva - zdobilo několik šikovně rozmístěných červenozlatých koberečků.

Harry nikdy neměl hezký pokoj, místnost, která by byla opravdu jeho – rozhodně nepočítal ten, který mu se skřípěním zubů přenechali Dursleyovi.

Chlapec bezděky vzdychl a promnul si nos. Opravdu nechápal, proč Brumbál byl tak neústupný v otázce jeho bydlení... Asi jediné pozitivum téhle kletby bylo, že se svých _milujících příbuzných_ konečně zbavil, jenže stejně zase nemůže bydlet se svým kmotrem a s Remusem...

Sirius a Remus mu slibovali krásný a nově zařízený pokoj na Grimmauldově náměstí, ale zatím se tam dostal jen na jednu kratičkou návštěvu, když v domě bydleli pár dní a sami pro jistotu spali v kuchyni - dům byl tehdy zaneřáděný černou magií a jen stěží alespoň obyvatelný, nehledě na to, že Sirius mohl těžko jen tak nakráčet do Příčné ulice nakupovat...

Přistoupil ke knihovničce. Prázdná polovina byla zřejmě určena pro jeho učebnice nebo jiné vlastní knihy, v druhé části stály základní encyklopedie a příručky, několik slovníků, úvodní knihy do většiny předmětů a oborů. K Harryho úžasu zde byla také celá police knih o famfrpálu, nechyběla ani tlustá kniha zabývající se _„Každodenní péčí o vaše sovy"_.

Nad psacím stolem visel obraz Bradavic ve stylovém zlatém rámu – byl kouzelnický, ale naštěstí se zdálo, že nemá zájem se s Harrym bavit nebo že toho není schopen, zrcadlo mu bude úplně stačit. Ale bylo příjemné sledovat pohyb na obraze – na jezeře se objevovaly vlny, korouhvička se točila ve větru, malé postavičky přecházely nádvoří.

Mezi psacím stolem a postelí byl jakýsi podivný držák – Harrymu chvíli trvalo, než mu došlo, že je určen na koště.

_Snape myslel na umístění jeho koštěte? No, nejspíš nevěděl, že je od Siriuse..._

Na posteli s červeným povlečením ležel župan zlatavé barvy a čistý ručník. Harry se posadil vedle a mimoděk přejel dlaní po tkanině županu. Byla teplá, měkká a hebká - bylo nějak uklidňující se jí dotýkat, zatímco se snažil srovnat si trochu své zmatené myšlenky.

Byl po pravdě šokovaný promyšleností toho pokoje. Nebylo na něm nic výjimečného, ale nikdo nikdy nevěnoval tolik pozornosti místnosti nebo místu pro něj určeném. Byl si jistý, že to udělal Snape, muž si jistě nepouštěl do svých pokojů zbytečné hosty. A s magií nebo skřítky to samozřejmě netrvalo tak dlouho jako u mudlů, ale přesto to vyžadovalo nějaký čas a dobrou vůli. Muž nemusel použít barvy Nebelvíru, které nejspíš nesnášel, nebo dát do knihovny knihy o famfrpálu.

Nemohl si pomoci, ale možná teď ucítil trochu... naděje?

Bohužel měl právě naproti, mezi knihovnou a skříní, dveře do koupelny – ten pohled mu rychle připomněl, co bude za chvíli následovat a jeho nálada okamžitě zase o několik stupňů klesla. Na hodinách nad dveřmi (Harry se musel zašklebit, Snape si určitě potrpěl na včasné příchody) bylo za deset sedm – za chvíli bude mít volnou koupelnu. Slyšet z ní už teď nic nebylo, ale to byla asi magie.

Neříkal Snape něco o tom, že by si mohl vybalit?

Opřený o postel zde stál Harryho kufr – Harry byl překvapený, jak se sem dostal tak rychle z nebelvírské koleje. Věnoval nicméně zbylý čas rychlému vybalování – pár kousků oblečení i neviditelný plášť do skříně, prádlo do prádelníku, koště do držáku. Učebnice poslal mávnutím hůlky do knihovny. Na okamžik otevřel album a přejel rukou přes svatební fotografii svých rodičů. Smáli se na sebe a pak se políbili, lidé kolem nich se zjevně bavili – byl to úplný opak jeho „svatby". Harry se nemohl ubránit otázce, co by asi jeho rodiče říkali jeho manželství se Snapem a vzpomněl si na Remusovu záhadnou poznámku o jeho matce a Snapeovi. Byli jenom kamarádi? Se zděšením mu došlo, že spolu klidně mohli spát. Ani nevěděl, jestli je Snape gay. Nebo mohl být bisexuální… nevěděl ani takovou věc o svém manželovi, s nímž měl mít za chvíli sex…

Ta myšlenka ho probrala, vyskočil a rychle strčil album do nočního stolku. Bylo pět minut po sedmé, popadl ručník a župan a zamířil do koupelny.

V koupelně nebylo na první pohled nic pozoruhodného – záchod, umyvadlo, sprcha, skříňka se zrcadlem. Ale když Harry otevřel dveře, které nemohly vést do Snapeovy ložnice ani obývací místnosti, spatřil malý ráj na zemi – krásná místnost v jakémsi exotickém stylu s velkou zapuštěnou vanou nebo spíš bazénkem uprostřed. Červené, hnědé a oranžové dlaždice se leskly čistotou, ve dvou rozích rostly jakési malé keře s překrásnými květy – Harry si byl docela jistý, že nic podobného nikdy neviděl.

Aspoň nějaké výhody to má, pomyslel si Harry ponuře – ale i když se mu jeho pokoj nebo bazén líbily, nemyslel si, že by to vyvážilo nutnost sexu se Snapem.

Vrátil se do přední části koupelny a vzdychl. Usoudil, že by si měl asi pořádně dojít na záchod, když vezme v úvahu, co ho čeká. Magie měla naštěstí výhodu i tady - koupelna opravdu musela být zvukotěsná, když Snapea celou dobu neslyšel.

Když se pak svlékl, oblečení složil na hromádku a dal ho zpět do svého pokoje. Potom si stoupl pod sprchu a vzal do ruky mýdlo, ale nakonec ji ještě nespustil. Vrátil mýdlo zpátky a rozhodl se něco zkusit.

Prst jeho pravé ruky navlhčený v ústech se dotkl otvoru mezi půlkami – nikdy to nezkoušel a měl na okamžik pocit, že dělá něco nemorálního a zakázaného. Bezděčně si vybavil tvář strýce Vernona rudou vzteky nad „buzeranty"- minimálně jednou do roka, obvykle v době konání nějakého gay a lesbického průvodu zmíněného ve zprávách, dal jeho strýc průchod svému rozhořčení nad zvrácenými kreaturami proti přírodě, které by měli někam zavřít. Harry nikdy nepřikládal názorům svého opatrovníka velkou váhu – obvykle byly naprosto scestné, ale možná to na něm přece jen zanechalo nějakou stopu.

Otvor byl tak úzký a sevřený, že i jeden prst se tam dostal jen s námahou a bylo to docela nepříjemné. Remus říkal něco o přípravě a lubrikaci a Harry věděl, že pak to bude snazší, ale přesto mu to připadalo nemožné. Hlas rozumu mu říkal, že Remus by mu nelhal a že to lidé dělají dobrovolně a mají z toho potěšení, ale přesto… Nebylo to tak, že on a Snape by byli milenci a Snape by se mu snažil udělat radost, ne? Doufal, že mu nebude chtít ublížit, ale neublížit a udělat radost není zdaleka totéž.

Podobné myšlenky se mu honily hlavou celou dobu ve sprše. Bude to rychlé? Jak dlouho to bude trvat? V jaké by měli být poloze? Bude to bolet jen málo nebo hodně? Má jít hned potom do svého pokoje? Nemůže být nějak zraněný? Bylo to děsivé. Netušil, co má vlastně dělat on – vzhledem ke kletbě, k jejich věkovému rozdílu a jeho chybějícím zkušenostem bylo zřejmé, že Snape bude ten aktivní a konající. Jenže problém byl v tom, že mu Harrry nevěřil – všechny zkušenosti z minulých let mu říkaly mít se před Snapem na pozoru. Nemluvě o tom, že sama myšlenka mít sex se svým o dvacet let starším profesorem mu připadala nemocná – nebyl si ani jistý, jak to má říct Ronovi a Hermioně.

_Merline, proč já? Proč to vždycky musím být zrovna já? Proč to kruci není třeba Malfoy? Beztak by si se Snapem rozuměl..._

Celou dobu se snažil si říkat, že je to lepší než umřít a že vlastně o nic nejde, ale teď o tom málem začal pochybovat. Když si oblékal župan, třásly se mu ruce - měl pocit, že každou chvilku zpanikaří a uteče. Nebo začne brečet.

Najednou doufal, že to Snape udělá co nejrychleji.

**Konec deváté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

**_Děkuji Kushině a Patoložce za jejich komentáře - Kushino, uvítám jakékoliv upozornění na chyby, alespoň je můžu opravit :-)_  
><strong>


	10. Kapitola desátá

**Kapitola desátá**

Během svého nepříliš veselého života byl Severus Smrtijedem i špiónem a dvanáct let učil drzé a nevychované spratky – čelil za tu dobu spoustě nepříjemných situací, ale teď přesto vůbec netušil, co má dělat.

Přes den se snažil zabývat spíš organizačními záležitostmi a nemyslet moc na to, co bude s Potterem dělat ve své posteli – i když odpoledne nezapomněl připravit vedle postele pár vhodných lektvarů a lubrikant.

_Kruci, zapomněl na uklidňující lektvar. To samo o sobě svědčilo o jeho dnešním duševním stavu, Severus Snape nebyl typ, který by na něco zapomínal. No, možná to nebude potřeba - a kdyby bylo nejhůř, může vždy zajít naproti do laboratoře. Na druhé straně, pokud to nebude absolutně nutné, bylo by snad lepší se lektvarům vyhnout - magií ovlivňované akty jako tento obvykle lépe fungovaly bez dalších přidaných kouzel či lektvarů.  
><em>

Technicky se to zdálo být nesmírně jednoduché, ale... Šlo právě o to ALE.

Zkušenosti v sexu Severusovi nechyběly, ačkoliv své milence mohl spočítat na prstech jedné ruky. O panictví přišel v sedmém ročníku se spolužákem – slavili famfrpálovou výhru nad Nebelvírem. Během dalších několika let měl dva jednorázové zážitky v jediném britském kouzelnickém gay klubu. Nejlepší byl jeho několikaletý vztah s Elliotem – krátce po jeho nástupu do Bradavic se potkali na jedné konferenci o lektvarech, okamžitě si padli do oka a pravidelně se pak setkávali jednou měsíčně o víkendech. Z oboustranně výhodné dohody se nakonec vyvinulo jedno z mála přátelství v Severusově životě. Když si Elliot našel stálého partnera, udržoval nějaký čas podobný vztah s jedním obchodníkem v Prasinkách – ačkoliv k sobě neměli zdaleka tak blízko.

Jenže nic z toho se ani vzdáleně nepodobalo dnešní situaci. Všichni jeho partneři byli stejně staří nebo starší a věděli, co chtějí.

Harry Potter byl jeho student – to bylo samo o sobě děsivé. Bradavická pravidla sice nezakazovala konsensuální sexuální vztahy mezi zletilými studenty a vyučujícími, ale Severuse nikdy podobná myšlenka ani nenapadla, přestože mu občas některý ze starších chlapců přišel docela atraktivní - byl koneckonců jen člověk.

Kdyby už bylo klukovi sedmnáct nebo aspoň šestnáct… ale zatracený Potter oslavil teprve včera patnácté narozeniny (no, _oslavil_ - Severus si s jakýmsi bodnutím lítosti, které ho okamžitě vyděsilo, uvědomil, že chlapec rozhodně neměl žádnou oslavu nebo dárky), takže Severus si připadal skoro jako pedofil. Ke všemu byl na svůj věk spíš menší a navíc ještě hubený. Když si ho Severus představil, začala mu dělat starosti i technická stránka věci – on sám byl docela dobře obdařený a Potter Nepotter, rozhodně mu nechtěl ublížit.

Potter byl také - vzhledem ke svému věku nepřekvapivě – naprosto nevinný. I přes své naštvané úvahy vzhledem k Blackovi si to Severus dobře uvědomoval. Doufal aspoň, že Potterův prokletý kmotr udělal jednou něco užitečného a objasnil klukovi všechno potřebné, se vším tím honěním se za Kameny mudrců a bojováním s draky neměl Potter nejspíš moc času na takové věci jako studium sexuality - nehledě na to, že nebyl zrovna studijní typ. Ačkoliv, když se tak nad tím zamyslel, nedokázal si Blacka při tom úkolu moc představit (a určitě ne, když měl před sebou vyhlídku na sex svého kmotřence se Severusem Snapem). Možná to byl spíš vlkodlak…

A byl Potter vůbec na kluky? Nějaký instinkt Severusovi říkal, že by být mohl - zdálo se mu, že v poslední době chytil _Chlapce, který přežil_ častěji zírat na ostatní _studenty_ spíše než na _studentky_...

Bylo za pět půl osmé, kluk by tu mohl každou chvíli být. Bradavický profesor lektvarů se nedobrovolně zachvěl. Vůbec se na tohle netěšil, raději by snad vyrazil i na setkání Smrtijedů s Pánem zla...

To mu připomnělo viníka celé téhle zatracené situace.

_Ten parchant... zatracený ohavný bastard... zvrhlý idiot... Ach, jak sladké by bylo uvařit mu třeba takový Kostižravý lektvar, po kterém by se proměnil v bezmocnou zkroucenou žížalu... _

Přesně půl osmé. Severus ve svém tmavě zeleném županu seděl na posteli v ložnici a čekal. Neřekl, že by měl Potter přijít přesně v půl - a po pravdě, nebylo překvapivé, že sem chlapec zrovna nechvátá. Jen doufal, že pro něj nebude muset dojít.

Konečně, pomyslel si s malým úšklebkem, kde by pak byla ta slavná nebelvírská odvaha?

Chvíli bloudil očima po pokoji a myšlenky mu skákaly na všechny strany – napadlo ho, jestli se Potterovi líbil jeho pokoj. Ušklíbl se své sentimentalitě. Ještě by mohl Pottera jít uložit a koupit mu medvídka. Jenže, po tom, co dnes viděl u Dursleyových, se nemohl na kluka dívat úplně stejně. Navíc pokoj byl přece úplně normální věc – on byl starší a přinejmenším momentálně zodpovědný v tomto vztahu a bylo konečně jeho povinností zajistit svému manželovi slušné životní podmínky, ne?

Když se dveře konečně otevřely a Potter vešel dovnitř, Severus si uvědomil, že je zle. Nedělal si iluze o tom, že sem kluk vtančí nadržený a natěšený, ale tohle? Chlapec byl bílý jako stěna a celý roztřesený – Severus čekal, že se každou chvíli zhroutí nebo rozbrečí. Nebo obojí.

_Jenže ty mu musíš zachránit život._

Bylo mu jasné, že to musí udělat. Možná by bylo lepší to moc neodkládat, Potter se třeba jen zbytečně bojí neznámého. Zkusí to bez lektvaru a uvidí, jak bude Potter reagovat - snad mu dojde, že mu nechce ublížit nebo ho zranit.

Chlapec si vlezl do postele v županu a lehl si odevzdaně na záda, vyhýbal se při tom Severusovu pohledu. Vypadal jako panenská oběť.

_Zatracený Voldemort! Sakra. Uklidni se, Severusi. _

Severus si nejistě odkašlal. „Pottere, předpokládám, že víš, co máme udělat?"

Přikývnutí.

„Měl bys vědět, že ti nechci ublížit... Jsi připravený?"

Další rezignované přikývnutí. Severusovi bylo jasné, že to byla hloupá otázka a naprosto nepravdivá odpověď, ale absolutně netušil, jak se pohybovat v tomhle neznámém terénu. Chvíli zvažoval, zda by pomohlo líbání nebo doteky, nějaké... mazlení, ale pak ten nápad zavrhl. Byl si celkem jistý, že Potterovi se nelíbí myšlenka na jeho dotek vůbec, možná by to bylo ještě horší.

_Nepřemýšlej o tom jako o sexu. Zachraňuješ mu život, ber to jako nutný zákrok._

To se zdálo být spásnou myšlenkou.

„Pottere, otoč se, klekni si a roztáhni nohy." Snažil se mluvit laskavě, ale rozhodně, a zdálo se, že to funguje. Potter ho poslechl a udělal dokonce něco navíc – vytáhl si župan nahoru a odkryl zadek.

_Proč musí mít tak drobnou postavu?_

Severus Snape v duchu dnes už minimálně posté proklel osud i toho parchanta s hadím obličejem a s povzdechem natáhl ruku k nádobce s lubrikantem stojící na nočním stolku. Byl to nejkvalitnější přípravek vlastní výroby a kromě obvyklé funkce také uvolňoval svaly a zároveň měl mírné znecitlivující účinky – pro dnešní účely byl tedy naprosto ideální.

Jenže sotva se jeho prst dotkl kůže mezi sevřenými půlkami, chlapcovo sebeovládání najednou prasklo. Vydal zoufalý, potlačovaný vzlyk a sesunul se dolů.

Severus strnul. Tohle ne… Tohle nemůže…

Najednou musel na chvíli pryč.

-)-)-)

_Zatraceně! Nejsem žádný násilník!_

Severus si sedl v koupelně na zem – pronásledovaný obrazem vzlykajícího Harryho Pottera v jeho posteli.

Nemohl to takhle udělat – nebylo by to nic víc než znásilnění.

Navzdory tomu, že byl Smrtijed, nikdy se znásilnění nedopustil, ačkoliv jednou byl jeho nuceným a naprosto znechuceným svědkem. Věděl, že lidé si někdy představují, že Voldemort se svými Smrtijedy nedělá nic jiného než zabíjení, mučení a znásilňování mudlů – taková myšlenka byla absurdní.

Na většině setkání se řešily úplně jiné záležitosti – například získávání stoupenců, nové informace nebo ovládání ministerstva. A přestože docházelo k zabíjení nebo krutostem, Voldemort dobře věděl, že jeho následovníci mají různé schopnosti a jsou vhodní pro různé úkoly. Mezi Smrtijedy byli sadističtí násilníci i bezcitní mučitelé, nechyběli ale zvláště na počátku lidé, kteří získávali Znamení zla s vidinou budoucích politických či majetkových zisků, stejně tak mazaní oportunisté nebo ti, kterým šlo prostě o moc či temnou magii. V širším okruhu znal Severus dokonce několik lidí, kteří svého vstupu hořce litovali, jenže z Voldemortových služeb nebylo jednoduché cesty zpátky.

Severus byl dobrý v získávání informací a vaření lektvarů a naštěstí sám prohlédl brzy - ačkoliv bohužel ne dost brzy, aby si nezatížil svědomí několika neodpustitelnými. Ale na druhé straně, všechna tři zabití byla pro oběti milosrdenstvím – bez Avada Kedavra by neunikli mnohem horší smrti umučením.

Několikrát byl také nucen použít mučení, ale na rozdíl od některých jiných - především té šílené děvky Lestrangeové - dobře věděl, jak nezanechat závažné fyzické nebo psychické následky – alespoň v to doufal a následky se později snažil napravit. Navíc nikdy nemučil děti nebo zcela nevinné oběti - třikrát použil Cruciatus na bystrozory, kteří by navzdory své příslušnosti ke „straně světla" nejspíš neváhali udělat v určité situaci to samé. A párkrát se zúčastnil mučení svých kolegů Smrtijedů, ale toho litoval ze všeho nejméně...

Neznamenalo to, že by ho tyto události nestrašily v nočních můrách nebo že by za ně necítil odpovědnost a hluboce jich nelitoval, ale víc než tyto konkrétní hříchy ho nakonec trápilo spíše jeho selhání jako takové, to, že se vůbec mohl stát Smrtijedem. A během více než roční kariéry špiona se mu podařilo alespoň částečně vykoupit svou vinu záchranou několika lidí nebo zmírněním jejich utrpení.

Jenže co má dělat teď?

O bradavickém učiteli lektvarů se dalo říct leccos, ale nikdo ho nemohl podezírat z nedostatku inteligence.

Severusovi tudíž netrvalo dlouho, aby si uvědomil, že jednal naprosto pomýleně.

Ano, bezesporu to _musel_ udělat - jen úplně jiným způsobem.

Aby to nebylo znásilnění, Potter mu musí alespoň do určité míry věřit a vědět, že mu neublíží. Navíc je to nezkušený kluk, který je zjevně naprosto vyděšený a potřebuje nějakou míru empatie, soucitu a laskavosti – rozhodně ne odlidštěný přístup, kdy ho oslovuje příjmením a dává mu pokyny jako ve třídě.

_Neslyšel někde, že sex mění povahu věcí?_

Choval se jako naprostý hlupák. Dokonce i kdyby uvažoval jako pořádný Zmijozel, došlo by mu, že vzájemné porozumění je v _jeho_ nejlepším zájmu. Potter bude nejspíš v nejbližších letech jeho jediný sexuální partner a sex spolu provozovat musí v každém případě. Když s ním bude jednat laskavě, má naději v něm najít ochotného milence, který si bude sex užívat a vycházet mu vstříc – možná ne hned, ale časem.

_A vsadím se, že Black by z něčeho takového radost určitě neměl, _pomyslel si Severus s jistou škodolibostí._  
><em>

A když uvažoval víc do budoucnosti – není vyloučeno, že oba válku přežijí – kletbu mohou ukončit jen narozením dítěte. Budou spolu potom sdílet rodičovskou odpovědnost a v zájmu toho dítěte je, aby spolu aspoň nějak vycházeli, bez ohledu na to, zda budou žít spolu nebo od sebe. Severus zažil válčící rodiče a rozhodně nehodlal provést tohle svému dítěti.

Musí prostě úplně změnit přístup. Koneckonců Harry Potter už není jeho student, ale jeho manžel - jeho rodina a vzhledem k chlapcovu věku i jeho odpovědnost.

Nemusí už ani předstírat jakoukoliv náklonnost k Voldemortovi a nenávist k Chlapci, který přežil - Voldemortovi bude jeho „zrada" jasná nejpozději za pár dní.

Viděl to už předtím, jen si to odmítal přiznat – Harry Potter není klon Jamese Pottera. Dnes mu to definitivně došlo při sledování vzpomínek Petunie Dursleyové – možná má Potter… Harry víc společného s ním než se svým zemřelým otcem.

A když už mluvíme o rodičích - Harry je i synem Lily a už kvůli ní by měl udělat jen to nejlepší. Otřásl se i při pouze hypotetické představě, jak by Lily reagovala, kdyby si myslela, že znásilnil jejího syna - Merline, dokázala být docela děsivé stvoření!

A jedna příjemná věc z té kletby vzešla – nemusí být v nadcházející válce špiónem, může se otevřeně soustředit na pomoc Harrymu Potterovi - a třeba mu i dát důvod, proč vyhrát.

Teď, když věděl, co dělat, Severusovi se najednou nesmírně ulevilo. Ale přesto zamířil do laboratoře pro nejsilnější uklidňující lektvar.

**Konec desáté kapitoly**


	11. Kapitola jedenáctá

**Kapitola jedenáctá**

Harry ležel v Severusově ložnici překvapený - a ještě víc zmatený.

Nejdřív to probíhalo... no, v podstatě podobně, jak si představoval. Snažil se nedávat najevo, jak je vyděšený a nepodlehnout panice, doufal, že to bude mít rychle za sebou a zpočátku to vypadalo, že tomu tak bude.

Automaticky přikývl na otázky a automaticky poslechl pokyny. Zkoušel předstírat, že se to neděje, jenže iluze se rozbila v okamžiku, kdy ucítil Snapeův dotek TAM.

Byl to jemný a lehký dotek, ale přesto stačil k přetržení chlapcova sebeovládání, které v tu chvíli už viselo jen na tenké šňůrce. Popíraná realita už se najednou nedala ignorovat, byla tady v podobě Snapeova prstu - a Harry naprosto zpanikařil. Nemohl už prostě dál a bylo v mu tu chvíli jedno, co si o něm Snape pomyslí nebo jak bude reagovat.

Vzlykal s hlavou přitisknutou do polštáře a trvalo mu chvíli, než si uvědomil, že Snape je pryč. V první chvíli se mu nesmírně ulevilo. Možná si to Snape rozmyslel. Třeba to chce udělat až zítra nebo ráno a on by mohl jít v klidu spát do svého nového pokoje.

Jenže Snape se nevracel a nevypadalo to, že by šel jen tak na záchod nebo něco podobného.

Harry zneklidněl. Seděl ve svém novém županu na posteli, nervózně se ošíval a snažil se nevšímat si toho, co měl Snape na nočním stolku. Jeho ruce si nevědomky pohrávaly s páskem županu, kroutily ho a mnuly, jak se jeho už suché oči rozhlížely po pokoji, jako kdyby hledaly nějaký záchytný bod...

Kde byl jeho manžel?

A pak ho náhle něco udeřilo: Co když si to rozmyslel úplně a chce zrušit i obřad?

Ne, že by se ta myšlenka Harrymu v zásadě nelíbila… jenže přes její lákavost si brzy uvědomil, že nechce umřít. Vyděsilo ho to. Jestli si to Snape rozmyslel, tak zemře… a přes všechny problémy ve svém životě po tom rozhodně netoužil, to je určitě lepší sex se Snapem třeba i pětkrát denně.

No, to nevěděl tak jistě... ale stejně...

_Kde může být?_

_A proč vlastně odešel?_

Nebylo by divu, myslel si Harry nešťastně, jestli byl Snape znechucený nebo naštvaný. Nemusel by to přece dělat vůbec - dělá to jen kvůli němu. Nejspíš tu myšlenku nenávidí stejně jako Harry – ale jemu to aspoň zachrání život, Snape z toho nic mít nebude. Tedy pokud by se netěšil na to, že bude mít spoustu příležitostí ponižovat syna svého školního nepřítele...

Ale - ve skutečnosti se k němu mistr lektvarů vlastně nechoval tak špatně, ne? Vzato kolem a kolem, na Snapea byl úplný anděl. A připravil mu krásný pokoj – to vůbec nemusel, jak Harrymu našeptával malý neodbytný hlásek v hlavě.

_A já se mu tady rozbrečím jako malé dítě, nemůžu se divit, že odešel. Je to moje vina - snaží se mi pomoct a já brečím. A přitom o nic nejde. Plno lidí má sex v patnácti. V mudlovském světě se opijou na diskotéce a vyspí se s někým, koho ani neznají. V kouzelnickém světě se to určitě děje taky. Zvládl jsem mnohem horší věci a teď se chovám jako úplný slaboch._

Čím víc o sobě Harry přemýšlel, tím víc sebou pohrdal.

Remus mu všechno vysvětlil, řekl mu, že to není nic strašného. Dokonce mu řekl, že je statečný a silný a že to zvládne. Teď by byl určitě zklamaný.

Harry frustrovaně kopl nohou do pelesti.

Třeba, napadlo ho, se mu prostě nelíbím. Ani nevím, jestli je na kluky, ale i kdyby byl gay, nemusím se mu líbit já. Nejsem žádný krasavec… Vlastně myslím, že jsem spíš ošklivý, obrýlený, příliš malý, příliš hubený…

_A podobný Jamesi Potterovi._

Možná s ním Snape nemůže spát proto, že vypadá jako jeho otec.

Harryho napadlo, že už brzy se z těch myšlenek a z toho čekání zblázní. Pak ale jeho pohled znovu padl na několik lahviček a nádobku na nočním stolku a najednou ho vyděsila úplně odlišná představa.

_Co když se mu něco stalo?_

Jakmile ho to napadlo, uvědomil si, že Snapeovi se klidně mohlo udělat špatně. Může teď někde ležet a potřebovat pomoc, zatímco on tu sedí a přemýšlí o nesmyslech.

Harry se odhodlaně napřímil, připravený vyrazit na záchranu svého manžela, v ten samý moment se ale otevřely dveře z obývací místnosti.

-)-)-)

Potter... ne, _Harry_, seděl vyděšený na posteli, ale jakmile spatřil Severuse, viditelně se mu ulevilo.

_Zajímavé._

Teď to nesmí pokazit.

Sedl si opatrně vedle svého manžela. Ale nečekal, že chlapec začne mluvit dřív než on.

„Omlouvám se."

_Omlouvá se, že plakal, když byl vyděšený?_

„Harry… nemáš žádný důvod se omlouvat. Omluvit bych se měl spíš já… vím, že to pro tebe není lehké… ale nejdřív, možná by ti pomohl uklidňující lektvar?"

Chlapec na něj zíral vyjeveně, zjevně šokovaný z omluvy. Ale pak přikývl a vzal si z jeho ruky tmavou lahvičku. Severuse vždycky fascinovalo sledovat rychlé a přitom dobře zaznamenatelné účinky tohoto konkrétního lektvaru. Počkal, dokud se Harry úplně neuvolnil.

Pak se zhluboka nadechl. Nechtělo se mu do toho, malá část v něm se pořád bouřila při pomyšlení na to, že se právě hodlá omluvit tomu Potterovu spratkovi.

_Pořád je to lepší než se plazit před Voldemortem._

„Harry, je mi opravdu líto, jak jsem s tebou jednal… a nejenom dneska… ne, počkej, nech mě domluvit. Vím, že se ti to může zdát neupřímné nebo mi nevěříš… ale, no zkrátka... vím, že jsem se k tobě často choval špatně nebo nespravedlivě."

Harry se sice uklidnil, ale stále jen užasle zíral. Severus úplně mohl vidět, co se mu honí v hlavě: _Je to opravdu Snape?_

Ne, že by se mu divil, sám taky málem pochyboval o své identitě. _Ale k věci...  
><em>

„Myslím, že teď máme dobrou příležitost začít znova. Nejsem zrovna... dobrý nebo laskavý člověk, ale ty jsi teď můj manžel a já se budu snažit jednat s tebou... bez předsudků. Souhlasíš s novým začátkem?"

Harryho tvář se svýma vytřeštěnýma očima a pootevřenými ústy Severusovi právě teď připomínala břichonožku vyvalenou (jedna z přísad Revmatického lektvaru), ale následovalo váhavé přikývnutí. A pak, k jeho úžasu, rozpačité zamumlání: „Já... nebyla to vždycky... někdy jsem si to zasloužil."

Jak si někdy mohl myslet, že je ten kluk arogantní?

Kluk…Byla tu jedna věc, kterou bylo třeba vyřešit co nejdřív.

„Jako manželé bychom si měli říkat křestními jmény, Harry. Nemůžeš mě v posteli oslovovat „pane profesore".

_I když, přirozeně, existují určité hry..._ Rychle tu myšlenku odehnal. Pro Merlina, stává se z něj snad opravdu úchyl, myslet na to _skoro dítě_ v tomhle kontextu?

Harry se kupodivu pousmál, což Severuse nečekaně povzbudilo. _Zatím to jde dobře._

„Jinak, co se týče dneška, toho, co máme před sebou… musíš mi věřit, že ti nechci ublížit. Slibuju ti, že budu opatrný. A už jsem se tě jednou ptal, ale raději se zeptám znovu – jestli je něco, co chceš vědět, čeho se bojíš…"

Harry zaváhal, zjevně rozpačitý: „Já – bál jsem, že se mi budeš posmívat... jako při hodině, že budeš stejný…"

_Sakra. Zatraceně... ne, že by k té myšlence Harry neměl důvod. Jsem úplný idiot._

„Je mi to líto. Harry… nikdy by mě něco takového nenapadlo. V posteli jsi můj milenec, ne můj student…," zaváhal, „ačkoliv se tam taky můžeš něco naučit... A jen pro tvou informaci – podrobnosti probereme jindy, ale ve třídě lektvarů už tě mít nebudu… A vidím, že úleva je v tomto případě vzájemná," trochu se ušklíbl - nemohl koneckonců svou osobnost změnit zas _tak_ moc.

Chlapec se také zašklebil a pak se trošku zamračil a vrátil se k předchozí otázce. „Jak jsi se ptal… no, já myslím, že vím všechno… Remus mi to vysvětlil, ale…"

Severus trpělivě čekal.

„…já, zkoušel jsem ve sprše, víš, použít prst, a… vůbec to nešlo…Remus říkal něco o přípravě, tak…"

Harry byl rudý až za ušima a svíral pásek od županu, až mu zbělely klouby, ale Severus si oddechl - tohle nebylo tak těžké.

„Chápu, že to může být trochu… děsivé," snažil se volit slova opatrně, „ale nemusíš se toho bát. Je třeba použít hodně lubrikačního gelu, pak je to mnohem snadnější. Pomáhá také vkládat předtím postupně prsty… Nakonec to může být poněkud nepříjemné nebo to může zvlášť na začátku trochu bolet, ale není to nic strašného."

„Dobře… Remus říkal něco podobného, ale je úleva slyšet to znovu…"

Měl pravdu. Black je k ničemu.

A je načase pomalu přejít od slov k činům. Odkašlal si.

„Harry, nejsme do sebe zamilovaní a ani jeden z nás necítí touhu nebo vášeň, ale sex nemusí být jenom o tom - je to i o blízkosti, vzájemném uvolnění, o spoustě dalších věcí - a rozhodně by to nemělo být něco, čeho se děsíš. Přemýšlej o tom třeba tak, že jsme dva... přátelé, kteří si vzájemně pomáhají… No, aspoň si to můžeš zkusit představit. Já tě dnes povedu, ale můžeš mi kdykoliv říct, že se ti něco nelíbí a půjdeme pomalu. Není to něco, co ti udělám… je to něco, co děláme spolu, jasné?"

Harry se na něj nesměle pousmál. „Dobře… Severusi."

_Dobrá práce, Severusi._

**Konec jedenácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Doufám, že nejste moc zklamané/í - tahle kapitola byla možná kratší a „pořád nic", ale myslím, že je dost důležitá.  
><strong>_

_**Díky moc za vaše komentáře k předchozím kapitolám! Kushino, děkuju za upozornění, hned jsem chybku opravila. Patoložko, co se týče pokoje - Severus ho připravoval odpoledne, myslím, že někde to bylo implicitně zmíněno - s pomocí magie a skřítků to podle mého klidně mohl stihnout třeba za dvě hodinky :-)**_

_**Jinak tahle kapitolka byla poslední před tím, než Severus a Harry konečně naplní manželství... explicitněji řečeno, v příští kapitole bude sex. Měla by být do pěti dnů :-)**_


	12. Kapitola dvanáctá

**_Kapitolu chci věnovat komentujícím - díky moc :-)_  
><strong>

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

**Kapitola dvanáctá**

Rozhovor byl docela šokující – kdyby to bylo možné, Harry by uvažoval o tom, že se někdo vydává za Severuse Snapea s pomocí Mnoholičného lektvaru.

Nebyl si úplně jistý, jestli to Snape… nebo vlastně _Severus_… myslel všechno vážně, ale každopádně se zdálo, že se muž opravdu snaží. A kombinace lektvaru a rozhovoru měla zázračné účinky – Harry si poprvé od včerejška najednou připadal skoro... v pohodě.

Přesto teď mezi nimi panovalo poněkud trapné ticho, jak seděli na posteli ve svých jen barvou a velikostí odlišených županech.

Harry pohlédl na svého - teď už vlastně bývalého - vyučujícího, který se na chvilku asi ztratil v myšlenkách - nebo si možná nebyl úplně jistý co dělat, každopádně ten obrázek byl naprosto nový a překvapivý.

Ve třídě byl Snape... zatraceně, zvykni si na to, _Severus_... vždycky svrchovaným pánem - přísný, sarkastický, neomylný a leckdy krutý učitel. Takže tenhle pohled - to bylo skoro něco tak fantastického jako profesor lektvarů hladící Nevilla po vlasech nebo přednášející oslavnou ódu na Jamese Pottera.

„Možná bych si mohl svléknout župan," navrhl Harry rozpačitě, když mu došlo, že jeho manžel mu možná právě dává nějaký prostor být aktivní - jak jen to říkal?

_Není to něco, co ti udělám… je to něco, co děláme spolu._

„Dobrý nápad." Severus si sundal župan zároveň s ním a vystavil tak světlu lampy bledé štíhlé tělo. Harry byl rudý rozpaky z vlastního odhalení, ale když spatřil Severuse, téměř na svou nahotu zapomněl.

Koneckonců, věděl už, že ho přitahují muži.

Takže bylo vlastně... zajímavé vidět nahé mužské tělo… dokonce i v téhle situaci. Ve sprchách po famfrpálu nebo i na koleji viděl občas ostatní kluky nahé, ale nikdy si je nemohl pořádně prohlížet. Navíc Severus byl na rozdíl od nich dospělý muž… po všech stránkách.

Co teď? Sna... Severus říkal, že půjdou pomalu, znamená to začít s nějakými doteky?

Obličej jeho manžela moc neprozrazoval, i když ty temné, černé oči ho pozorně sledovaly. Nebyl v tom ale žádný výsměch nebo pohrdání, na které byl Harry zvyklý. A připisoval to hlavně účinkům lektvaru, že v tuto konkrétní chvíli v něm ten upřený pohled nevyvolával žádnou nervozitu.

Váhavě natáhl ruku a pohladil Severuse po břiše. Druhý muž se povzbudivě usmál.

_Škoda, že to nedělá ve třídě._

Harry jemně přejížděl po teplé kůži břicha a hrudníku, soustředil se se stejnou pozorností na každý kousek mužova těla. Severus se pomalu natáhl na postel a Harry ho nejistě následoval, lehl si na bok a jeho ruka nesměle pokračovala v mapování toho bílého těla.

Byla to pro něj zcela neznámá země, ale dotýkat se Severuse Snapea bylo překvapivě... příjemné. Přesto si Harry dával pozor, aby ani očima moc nezkoumal spíše ochablý úd v hnízdě tmavých chloupků - a už vůbec raději nepřemýšlel o tom, co to vlastně dělá. Sakra, právě laskal svého nenáviděného učitele! I když mu to alespoň nepřišlo moc sexuální - i Harry se svou spíše vágní představou o sexu tušil, že tohle bylo spíš o tom dopřát mu trochu času, nechat ho zvyknout si na další nahé tělo a situaci.

A ne prostě hned vrazit do jeho zadku, jak to Snape málem udělal předtím.

Tohle byl určitě lepší způsob a Harry, tiše vděčný, se snažil plně zaměřit na tělo před ním - pohladit ošklivou jizvu nad pupíkem (která Harryho naplnila nečekaným záchvěvem soucitu), lehce přejet prstem po vrcholcích růžových bradavek, vjet dlaní do řídkého černého porostu na hrudi, dotknout se jemně se rýsujících svalů na paži...

Byl novou zkušeností natolik zaujatý, že skoro nepostřehl, že se někdo začal dotýkat jeho.

Snape... _Severus, sakra!_ měl pravdu, necítili k sobě vášeň. Ale jejich hlazení a laskání bylo nečekaně hezké a uklidňující. Harry si ani neuvědomoval, jak moc touží právě po takovém doteku - ne přímo sexuálním, ale prostě něžném a laskavém, po konejšivém teple jiného lidského těla. Jeho dětství, alespoň co si pamatoval, bylo v tomhle ohledu pustinou. Remus a Sirius se nezdráhali ho obejmout nebo se ho dotknout, ale znal je relativně krátce a nebylo zatím ani moc příležitostí, jak se setkat – v minulém roce byli hlavně v písemném kontaktu.

Jeho manžel několikrát jemně přejel i po jeho penisu… a bylo to pěkné a docela… dráždivé. Ale ne natolik, aby byl plně vzrušený. Podle toho co věděl, kdyby ho Severus vzal do úst nebo ho i víc laskal rukou, mohl by mít orgasmus, stejně jako když se dotýkal sám sebe. A on by mohl podobným způsobem možná vzrušit Severuse – ačkoliv si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli by to zvládl.

Ale ve skutečnosti to nechtěl. Necítil se na to připravený. Ne úplně. Pořád nechtěl mít sex se svým profesorem lektvarů. Tohle... to, co dělali teď, se dalo koneckonců pořád považovat jen za… lidskou blízkost, neškodné milé doteky – z větší části. Zato stříkající sperma – to už by byl opravdu sex, žádná nutnost nebo něco takového. I když říkal Severusovi jménem, v jeho podvědomí to pořád byl jeho vyučující, starší a krutý, s mastnými vlasy, který ho nenáviděl. Nemohl za hodinu nebo za noc zavrhnout čtyři roky ponižování a výsměchu. Nebo si to aspoň myslel.

Bylo mu jasné, že Severus se cítí podobně, takže se necítil uražený, když muž uchopil jednu ze svých lahviček a jeho penis pak okamžitě reagoval.

Ale ty rozměry ho poněkud vystrašily.

„Je dost… velký…"

Severus se ušklíbl svým starým způsobem – aspoň bylo jasné, že to opravdu není Mnoholičný.

„To se ti zdá. Ještě jsem s ním nikoho nezabil."

Harry se trochu dotčeně zamračil a Severus se vrátil k uklidňující masce.

„Dobře... _promiň_. Jinak… nevím, co všechno víš, ale existují různé polohy. Nejsnadnější by to pro tebe bylo vkleče. Taky je to možné tváří v tvář, ležel bys na zádech, ale to by mohlo víc bolet… No a ty ostatní jsou spíš pro… pokročilejší."

Dívat se na druhého znělo - obecně - docela lákavě, ale přes jeho změněný náhled na Severuse Snapea si Harry nebyl úplně jistý, jestli chce _Snapea_ při tom vidět. Co když se při orgasmu šklebí stejným způsobem, jako když strhává Nebelvíru body? Při té mentální představě se Harry bezděčně nepatrně zachvěl.

Ne, na zádech radši ne.

Navíc, když viděl mužovu erekci, měl docela strach z bolesti.

„Na kolenou…?" začal tázavě.

Severus přikývl. „Dobře… klekni si… takhle… dlaně na postel…"

Jak rozpačitě zaujímal vhodnou pozici a snažil se necítit moc trapně, Harryho náhle něco napadlo. Bylo to možné hloupé, ale nějak to potřeboval vědět.

Přesto z něj slova lezla jako z chlupaté deky.

„Ty už jsi to... dělal… víckrát?… A jsi vůbec… hm... víš?"

Za jeho zády se ozval pobavený smích, který Harryho poněkud šokoval. Snape a upřímný pobavený smích? Co se to ksakru děje?

„Myslel jsem, že to bylo jasné, Harry… Jsem gay a dělal jsem to opravdu hodněkrát, stačí?"

„Stačí," odsekl Harry, náhle byl zase nervózní, ale Severus to zřejmě vycítil a jemně ho pohladil po zádech.

Pohlazení se ale nezastavilo, ruka najednou hladila jeho půlky a než si to Harry uvědomil, kroužila kolem malého otvoru. Překvapeně a prudce se nadechl, ale po chvíli stejného krouživého pohybu prstů se uvolnil, bylo to vlastně docela hezké...

Pak ucítil vlhký prst, pomalu se tlačil dovnitř a zaslechl tichý šepot. „Uvolni se… tak… pomalu…"

Byl to nezvyklý pocit, ale Harry, oči upřené na jemný vzor povlečení, se opravdu snažil... Rozhodl se zkusit vypnout na chvíli mozek, aby nepřemýšlel nad tím, čí prst se právě zasouvá do jeho zadku - a vcelku se mu to dařilo, asi díky uklidňujícímu lektvaru. Potom už to nebylo tak těžké… prst byl vlhký hodně a kromě toho začal být jeho pohyb najednou docela vzrušující, jak se dotýkal něčeho uvnitř… Harry zasténal a zaslechl za sebou tichý smích.

_Nemysli na to, že je to _on_. Představ si třeba Gabriela Brookse z Mrzimoru nebo toho hezkého sympaťáka z posledního ročníku Havraspáru..._

K prvnímu vlhkému prstu se přidal další, zpočátku to trošku hořelo, ale to bylo hned pryč a Harrymu se to líbilo, jak se prsty pohybují tam a zpět… A konečně třetí prst a Harry se napjal, bylo to nepohodlné až bolestivé, ale Severus okamžitě zastavil a konejšivě ho hladil po zádech a bocích… a nakonec si jeho tělo zvyklo a příjemné pocity se vrátily, Harry se dokonce zkusil zkusmo pohybovat proti a byl zklamaný, když prsty najednou byly pryč.

Uvědomil si, že teď dojde k tomu hlavnímu, k tomu, co podle kletby museli udělat. Otočil hlavu a sledoval Severuse, jak nabírá lubrikant na prsty a roztírá ho po své erekci. Zdálo se mu ho až moc, ale na druhé straně ho to uklidnilo – Severus mu rozhodně nechtěl ublížit.

„Jsi připravený?" Severus mu tu otázku položil dnes podruhé a on podruhé přikývl, ale tentokrát to byla pravda. Necítil skoro žádný strach, spíš zvědavost a určité napětí. _Jaké to asi bude?_

Otočil hlavu zpátky, jeho oči znovu nepřítomně sledovaly povlečení - a pak náhle ucítil něco většího než prsty na svém vchodu. Severus ho držel za boky, ale pronikal do něj pomalu a opatrně… a bylo to docela nepříjemné a trochu to bolelo, ale nebylo to nic strašného.

Měl dobré informace.

Přes ten klidný a pomalý přístup netrvalo dlouho, než byl penis celý uvnitř. Severus se ho zeptal, jestli je v pořádku a on kupodivu byl. Jeho manžel pak počkal ještě chvíli a když položil druhou otázku - jestli to nebolí - Harry si udiveně uvědomil, že vůbec. Byl neznámým způsobem plný, _hodně plný_, stěny jeho průchodu se nepříjemně natáhly a už vůbec nemyslel na chvilkové záblesky uvědomění (_Snape je v mém zadku!_). Ale vzato kolem a kolem - s jistým pobavením ho napadlo, že běžná hodina lektvarů v podstatě bývala horší.

Ne, na _tohle_ radši nemysli. Je to už jen tvůj _manžel_, nic jiného.

Severus se začal pohybovat, nejdřív pomaloučku a potom pořád rychleji. Taky zvláštní pocit, ale... ne vysloveně nepříjemný. Ne tak dobré jako prsty, ale ne špatné. Vlastně to skončilo příliš rychle.

-)-)-)

Severus zašeptal čistící kouzla (podle překvapeného chlapcova výrazu soudil, že Harry ležící vedle něj o nich zřejmě ještě neslyšel a téměř neslyšně si pohrdavě odfrkl nad takovou _základní neznalostí_) a odložil hůlku - v duchu si pak znovu přehrál předchozí dění, které se ukázalo být... snesitelnější, než očekával.

Neměl sex víc než rok, možná proto mu to netrvalo dlouho. Ale možná to bylo taky tím, že to nakonec bylo překvapivě dobré. Ačkoliv hlavně fyzicky... rozhodně by z toho měl lepší pocit, kdyby Harry byl o něco…vyšší a silnější, takhle měl chvílemi téměř pocit, že má sex s dítětem. Každopádně, tělo tohohle _dítěte_ už naštěstí nebylo příliš dětské - i přes svou drobnější postavu jevilo neklamné známky dorůstání a dozrávání, navíc mělo přitažlivý světle hnědý odstín (Harry musel strávit aspoň část minulých týdnů na sluníčku - nejspíš prací pro své mizerné líné příbuzné) a hladká pokožka ukrývala i nějaké svaly. Pořád to zdaleka nebyl Severusův ideál milence, k tomu Harrymu ještě pár let chybělo, ale chlapci se nedala upřít jistá přitažlivost.

Ale co bylo nejdůležitější - Severus sice netušil, co se chlapci honí hlavou, nicméně se zdálo, že Harry je v pořádku a zjevně si užíval aspoň to, když ho Severus připravoval prsty. Možná, pomyslel si se zadostiučiněním, to nebude dlouho trvat a bude si to užívat ještě víc. Severus mohl vlastně být navýsost spokojený. Pokoj byl cítit sexem, cítil se příjemně unavený a ospalý, v posteli měl „mladého milence" – co víc by si mohl přát?

_Nějaký lektvar, který by mě donutil zapomenout na to, že jsem právě souložil se zatraceným Chlapcem, který přežil - a co hůř, se synem toho rozmazleného zmetka Pottera. A navrch ještě kmotřencem pitomého bezohledného Blacka._

Tohle poprvé jsme ale nakonec nezvládli nejhůř, teď už to snad může být jenom lepší, pomyslel si nakonec Severus. A zívl, přepadla ho najednou nesmírná únava, možná to bylo tím, že z něj teď - aspoň na týden - spadlo břemeno _manželské povinnosti_ - v jejich případě opravdu povinnosti a navíc povinnosti životně důležité.

Harry se na něj – také ospale, rozpačitě a nesměle - usmál, když si lehl vedle něj a přikryl se dekou. Zdálo se najednou samozřejmé, že zůstane spát tady, i když se pečlivě odsunul na samý okraj postele - lůžko bylo naštěstí tak velké, že mezi nimi pořád zůstávala značná mezera. Severus si ještě došel na záchod a když se vrátil, Harryho brýle už ležely na nočním stolku a Harry měl zavřené oči. Ale zatím neusnul.

_Potter v jeho posteli._ Opravdu nový začátek.

Nespal vedle někoho celé roky – naposledy s Elliotem - a teprve teď mu došlo, že mu to vlastně opravdu scházelo. Ano, dokonce i když to bylo s Potterem, malá část v něm tu změnu vítala.

Ale - bez ohledu na to, že to byl Potter - doufal, že chlapci neublížil. Sice se snažil být maximálně opatrný... ovšem kluk byl drobný a v podstatě nevzrušený, navíc to bylo jeho poprvé.

Nejistě si odkašlal.

„Harry?"

Zelené oči se otevřely. Ne, teď není dobrá chvíle myslet na _ni_. Rychle tu myšlenku zahnal, tak rychle, že téměř zapomněl, že ho napadla.

„Co je..," zamumlal ten ospalec.

„Jsi v pořádku? Nebolí tě nic?"

Ten drzý kluk se na něj culil!

Severus překonal pokušení sebrat spratkovi nějaké body a zamračil se, přesto nějak nemohl sebrat sílu ke svému nejhoršímu úšklebku. Ta noc s ním zjevně dělala zvláštní věci.

Ale vypadalo to, že na Harryho jeho zamračení přece jen mělo nějaký vliv. Zamumlal tiše, že je v pořádku a pak zaváhal, než znovu promluvil.

„Se... Severusi?"

„Hm?"

Chlapec chvíli neklidně těkal očima po posteli a nervózně svíral přikrývku, než se odhodlaně nadechl.

„Děkuju… No, hlavně za to, že to vůbec děláš, ale taky... Víš, já …měl jsem opravdu strach… a myslel jsem, že to bude strašně bolet a nebylo to vůbec tak hrozné a když jsi… víš…," tváře znovu zalila červeň, „hm... no, něco se mi docela líbilo…"

Mohlo by se ti to líbit ještě víc, pomyslel si Severus, ale na druhé straně se v tu chvíli velmi nečekaně cítil docela hrdý na svůj výkon. Za normálních okolností (_od kdy je ale ten zatracený Harry Potter normální?_) by na právě proběhlém aktu přirozeně nebylo nic pozoruhodného nebo lichotivého - ovšem, když si vezme, jak na tom byli ráno nebo před pouhými pár hodinami - tak to byl vlastně zázrak, ne?

Pro Merlina - vždyť ještě před chvílí se zdálo, že to směřuje k naprosté katastrofě...

Harry se najednou zasmál.

„Víš, co si myslím? Možná, že mi Ron bude nakonec docela závidět, že jsem měl sex dřív než on."

„Zmlkni, spratku, chci spát," zamumlal Severus vcelku přívětivě - neměl už energii na sarkasmus ani na úšklebek nad takovým politováníhodným projevem dětinství.

To ho trochu vyděsilo - bože, za chvíli se bude na kluka sladce usmívat a oslovovat ho "miláčku"!

Ovšem na druhé straně, utěšoval se, je to můj manžel. Bohužel... ale nedá se s tím nic dělat. Takže se s tím prostě musím nějak srovnat a v zájmu přiměřeně poklidného soužití omezit - alespoň částečně - projevy své osobnosti.

Trpce vzdychl nad tímto příkořím osudu - co je to za život, když už ani nemůže pořádně urážet Pottera - ale potom pohlédl na chlapce, který už pravidelně oddechoval z tvrdého spánku.

A něco v jeho mladé tváři, v uvolněných rysech - nebo to možná byla skrytá úleva z ukončení jeho špionážní kariáry... ať to bylo cokoliv, to něco způsobilo, že Severus najednou pocítil něco jako mír, poprvé po velmi dlouhé době.

Zavřel oči a jeho únava ho rychle donutila odplout do spánku, těsně před usnutím ho však ještě zasáhla zbloudilá myšlenka - myšlenka, která by ještě včerejšímu Severusovi připadala jako kacířství nejhrubšího zrna.

Možná že ta kletba nebude nakonec tak strašná věc.

**Konec dvanácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Především velké díky za vaše komentáře k předchozí kapitole!**_

_**Tuhle kapitolu bylo dost těžké psát, snažila jsem se, aby to bylo realistické, takže to určitě nemohl být žádný výbuch vášně - ale na druhé straně obě postavy měly dobrou vůli a snahu - a Severus i zkušenost, takže to byl takový kompromis. Sex je tady spíš trochu technická, opatrná záležitost, povinnost doprovázená pochopitelnou trapností, nejistotou a rozpaky, na druhé straně je tu ale i ohledulnost a zmíněná snaha... Necítím se se sexuálními scénami moc silná v kramflecích - i když, jak jste asi pochopili, tady nešlo primárně o sex - tak buďte shovívavé :-)**_

_** A ještě jedna poznámka i k předchozí kapitole - tenhle příběh je naprosté AU, v rámci níž se i postavy mohou chovat trochu jinak (neboli být v nějaké míře OOC), včetně Severuse, kterého píšu hlavně tak, jak ho vidím, jak si ho interpretuju a také jakého ho chci mít. Snažím se, aby jeho jednání bylo logické, ale někdo to prostě může vidět jinak...**_

_** Technická poznámka - tohle byla jedna z možností, jak by příběh mohl skončit, ale taky jsem slibovala Mpreg, Voldemort by si zasloužil porážku a Harry a Severus šťastný a romantický konec, takže budu psát dál a uvidím, kam dojdu, nějaké myšlenky už mám... Teď budou následovat v intervalech zhruba po týdnu asi tři kratší kapitolky, pak budu přidávat tak jednou za týden až za 14 dní... Taky mám už nápad na další, trochu jiný příběh HP/SS (cestování časem), napsala jsem už dvě předběžné kapitolky, tak uvidím...**_

_**Všechny komentáře potěší :-)**_


	13. Kapitola třináctá

**Kapitola třináctá**

Když Harry zmizel v krbu, Sirius a Remus ho následovali. Den byl dlouhý i náročný a oba už chtěli být doma. Remus měl navíc pocit, že Sirius chce dát konečně průchod svému potlačovanému vzteku.

Nespletl se.

„Doprdele," zařval Sirius, sotva vylezl z krbu. Vzápětí se změnil v Tichošlápka a chvilku zuřivě a s hlasitým štěkotem lítal po místnosti.

Remus trpělivě čekal. Měl v tom praxi.

Konečně se velký černý pes unavil, proměnil se zpátky v rozcuchaného černovlasého čaroděje a klesl na pohovku. „Kráturo!"

Zarputile vyhlížející skřítek se vynořil zpod závěsu. Remus ho podezříval, že je předtím pozoroval a Siriusův vztek si docela užíval.

„Přines… mi… sklenici… vody…," zasípěl Sirius.

Remus požádal ještě o dýňovou šťávu. Kráturův postranní pohled na něj byl naplněný zlobou i pohrdáním (Remus nepochyboval, že si v duchu brblá něco o odporných vlkodlačích stvůrách), přesto skřítek okamžitě zmizel.

Vzhledem k jednoduchosti požadavku mu splnění příkazu trvalo podezřele dlouho, když se ovšem s parodií uctivé úklony a podnosem objevil, Remusův partner stále ještě dýchal zrychleně a hruď se mu prudce zvedala s každým nádechem.

Sirius vypil vodu – vrhl při tom po Kráturovi naštvaný pohled, protože byla teplá – a pak se opřel o pohovku a pohlédl na Remuse s prosbou v očích.

„Remusi… pomůžeš mi Snapea zabít, jestli mu něco udělá?"

Remus nevěděl, jestli se má smát nebo brečet.

„Siriusi," řekl klidně, „chápu tvoje obavy, ale myslím, že to moc prožíváš. Severus není zlý člověk, ať už si o něm myslíš cokoliv…"

Jeho milenec se divoce zamračil. „Zlý člověk," vyplivl s opovržením, „měl jsi ho vidět, když jsem za ním zašel do sklepení… Omluvil jsem se mu, prosil jsem ho… a ten parchant se mi smál do obličeje!"

Remus si vzdychl. Měl určité podezření, proč byl Severus vzteklý – dokonce ani jeho nemohlo těšit, že ho někdo považuje za násilníka. Ale nemělo smysl to vykládat Siriusovi.

Ten na něj znovu upřel zoufalé oči. S rozcuchanými vlasy a znavenými rysy přitom vypadal poněkud... šíleně. Byla tu vzdálená podoba s jeho fotografiemi otištěnými v _Denním věštci_ po zvěromágově útěku z vězení - a tehdy by na jeho duševní zdraví málokdo vsadil aspoň zlámanou grešli.

„Musím pořád myslet na to, co se tam děje… co když je sadista… možná má nějakou úchylku…. A chudáček Harry… ani jsem mu nemohl pomoct… Neměli bychom ho zkontrolovat? Víš, pro jistotu..."

Remus usoudil, že už toho bylo dost.

„Siriusi, přestaň. Harry bude v pořádku. Není to žádný chudáček, zachránil ti život, pokud si vzpomínám. Bojoval se stovkou mozkomorů a zvládne i jednoho Snapea. Soustřeď se na to, že bude živý, všechno ostatní se dá zvládnout. Uvidíš ho za pár hodin."

Zašklebil se. „A kdyby něco, slíbil jsem mu, že to dva Pobertové vezmou do svých rukou. Pojď si lehnout, na tu případnou pomstu potřebujeme být svěží, Siri…"

Sirius se docela ochotně nechal odtáhnout do postele – předchozí noc spali sotva dvě hodiny.

-)-)-)

Přes jejich spánkový deficit bylo na spaní ještě brzy, oba ale odpočinek v posteli potřebovali - nevyspalost, včerejší boj a dvoudenní psychická zátěž si vybraly své. Remus se pustil do čtení ve snaze přijít na jiné myšlenky a totéž navrhl Siriusovi.

Jenže Sirius dlouho číst nevydržel a nakonec jen leželi a střídavě se snažili mluvit o něčem jiném (tedy, _Remus_ se snažil) a diskutovat o tom, zda bývalý Smrtijed může být dobrý člověk nebo manžel/milenec - a přidružených tématech. Remus tak postupně musel vyvracet nejrůznější a s přibývajícím večerem stále absurdnější Siriusovy obavy. Když jeho partner začal rozvíjet teorii o smrtijedském spiknutí, jehož cílem bylo, aby si Snape pod záminkou ochrany musel Harryho vzít a infiltrovat jeho prostřednictvím Fénixův řád temnou magií, Remus už toho měl plné zuby.

„Krucinál, Siriusi, neblázni!" praštil svého milovaného polštářem. „Někdy mám pocit, že ti ten Azkaban opravdu vlezl na mozek!"

Sirius se zatvářil ukřivděně, ale psí oči tentokrát na vlkodlaka moc neúčinkovaly.

„Spi už, _prosímtě_," řekl jen o půl tonu laskavěji a otočil se na svou půlku, dávaje tak najevo, že se hodlá věnovat nerušenému spánku a nepřeje si být nadále obtěžován.

Sirius se odevzdaně zachumlal do peřin a přes své občasné trpitelské vzdechy nakonec přece jen usnul.

-)-)-)

Ale ani tak nebyla noc na Grimmauldově náměstí dobrá.

Někdy po půlnoci se Remus pokusil Siriuse přesvědčit, že nejlepší způsob, jak se zbavit ošklivých snů (nahý Harry připoutaný ke sloupkům postele a bičovaný svým vyučujícím lektvarů - přikovaný za ruce v cele a ohrožovaný Snapem s obřím vibrátorem v ruce - jeho mrtvé znásilněné tělo okusované obřím netopýrem…) je pořádný orgasmus, ale Sirius tvrdil, že si nemůže užívat, když jeho kmotřenec možná trpí někde v bradavickém sklepení…

Díky Remusovu měkkému srdci - přes všechno jeho nadávání - si tedy aspoň leželi v náručí. Když Sirius konečně usnul – jeho milenec jako vlkodlak nepotřeboval tolik spánku – Remus si musel připustit, že i on sám má určité obavy. Ale ty se týkaly spíše toho, jak se Harry vyrovná s nuceným sňatkem v tak mladém věku. Ačkoliv, Remus byl přesvědčený, že Harry je mentálně zralejší než patnáct – někdy si byl docela jistý, že je mentálně _mnohem_ zralejší než Sirius.

Ne že by to byla jeho vina. Se smutným úsměvem Remus chvíli sledoval neklidný spánek svého milence. V jeho očích byl stále stejně krásný jako před Azkabanem, i s určitou únavou a strhaností v rysech tváře, s předčasně šedivými prameny vlasů mezi černí nebo s drobnými vráskami kolem očí. Ale dobře věděl, že vězení nepoznamenalo Siriuse jen fyzicky.

Strávil dvanáct zatracených let mezi mozkomory, a i když ho zvěromágské přeměny uchránily od nejhoršího, nepřispělo to zrovna k jeho duševní vyrovnanosti. Remus pořád cítil vztek, vinu a hořkost, když si představil utrpení svého přítele v azkabanské cele – pronásledovaného nejhoršími vzpomínkami, ztrátou nejlepších přátel i pocity viny.

A nejspíš mu to taky zabránilo pořádně dospět – měl co dělat, aby si vůbec zachoval vlastní rozum a v mnoha ohledech tak pořád zůstal tím dvacetiletým mladíkem, který relativně krátce předtím ukončil školu a pořád nesnášel Severuse Snapea se vší tou bradavickou nezralostí a neschopností vidět vlastní chyby.

Pocit viny - že selhal jako kmotr a že selhal v případě Harryho rodičů - byl také nejspíš hlavním důvodem Siriusova přehnaně ochranitelského jednání vůči jeho kmotřenci. Remus věděl, že před Azkabanem Sirius pravděpodobně miloval Jamese více než kohokoliv jiného předtím - a možná i potom. Ach ano, nepochybně měl rád i Remuse, ale to byla tehdy prostě mladá bezstarostná láska... Zato James - to byla rodina, kterou Sirius nikdy pořádně neměl, bratr ulitý ze stejného kusu, duševní dvojče. A Harry - Remus nepochyboval, že Sirius vidí všechno to, čím se od svého otce liší (a nebylo toho málo) - přes všechny rozdíly byl ale Harry jediným Jamesovým odkazem, žijícím odkazem, který chtěl Sirius chránit tak, jak se mu to předtím osudově nepodařilo, a to vzhledem ke všem okolnostem nebylo vůbec snadné. A možná právě proto, že neviděl Harryho vyrůstat, Sirius v něm stále často spatřoval to bezmocné malé děťátko, které držel v náručí jako třetí - hned po Jamesovi a Lily, nevinné stvořeníčko, k jehož obrázku se ve chvílích jasného vědomí upínal v azkabanském utrpení.

Sirius teď ve spánku něco zamumlal a přetočil se na záda. Remus ho přikryl tím pohybem posunutou dekou – dům na Grimmauldově náměstí byl i v létě spíše chladný – a obrátil své myšlenky k jejich školnímu nepříteli.

Pokud se týkalo Severuse Snapea… no, Remus proti němu nikdy neměl takovou zášť jako Sirius a James. Už jako bradavický student se leckdy pořádně styděl za to, co mu Pobertové prováděli - Severus bezpochyby nebyl žádný andílek, ale Remus sebekriticky uznával, že vina ležela spíše na nich.

A hlavně - věřil instinktu Lily Evansové Potterové. Během dvou let manželství s Jamesem se Sirius a Remus stali i jejími dobrými přáteli. Remus si byl ale jistý, že o Severusi Snapeovi mluvila jen s ním, James i Sirius byli příliš… zaujatí. Díky tomu se Remus o Severusovi mnohé dozvěděl. Nebylo to tak, že by Lily zradila jeho důvěru… prostě si o tom potřebovala s někým promluvit a mohla si být jistá Remusovou mlčenlivostí, navíc si Remus uměl leccos domyslet. Tušil tak toho docela hodně o Severusově dětství a o tom, co ho formovalo, o jeho vnitřních obavách a bolestech, o démonech, které ho pronásledovaly. A dnes, jako dospělý a zralý muž - chápal, jak mohlo to všechno a navíc jejich šikana a ztráta jediného opravdového přátelství ovlivnit mladého chlapce, kterým tehdy byl.

A ať byl jakýkoliv - pořád platilo, že Lily dokázala odhadnout charakter nejlíp ze všech lidí, které Remus poznal. A věděl, že ji nikdy nepřestal trápit konec jejího přátelství s mladým Smrtijedem. Přes všechny zvěsti, které byly tehdy o Severusovi slyšet, Lily byla přesvědčená, že je to dobrý člověk, mnohem lepší, než by většina lidí věřila.

Kvůli Harrymu v to Remus doufal.

**Konec třinácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Díky moc za komentáře k dvanácté kapitole! Tahle kapitola možná milovnice HP/SS trošku zklame (nebo potěší milovnice RL/SB :-)), ale příští kapitola už bude patřit „novomanželům" - má pracovní název Ráno poté :-) A nebojte se, po dvou třech kapitolkách se děj začně konečně postupně zrychlovat :-)  
><strong>_

_**Poznámka k Siriusovi - mám jeho postavu ráda a moje pojetí rozhodně neznamená, že ho vidím jako špatného kmotra nebo nějakého hlupáka. Jen myslím, že ho podmínky v Azkabanu musely poznamenat víc, než se může zdát z JKR...  
><strong>_

_**Komentáře potěší :-)**_


	14. Kapitola čtrnáctá

**Kapitola čtrnáctá**

Harry se ráno vzbudil první. Trvalo mu chvíli, než si uvědomil, kde spí a co se vlastně děje. Nebo spíš, co se stalo včera a na jeho narozeniny... Voldemort, kletba, slabost, ošetřovna, Sirius a Remus, šok z jejich vysvětlení, sňatek, sex...

_Sex.  
><em>

_V noci měl poprvé sex. Se Severusem Snapem._

Pohlédl na černovlasou hlavu na druhé půlce postele. Jeho manžel spal zády k němu a Harry měl náhle nutkání natáhnout ruku a dotknout se těch tmavých pramenů.

_Jsou opravdu mastné?_

Okamžitě se cítil provinile, že takhle uvažuje. Zdálo se, že to fungovalo - cítil se dobře, byl mnohem silnější než včera a měl hlad. To znamenalo, že mu jeho do včerejška nenáviděný vyučující právě zachránil život.

Teď ten člověk ležel vedle něj - a Harrymu došlo, že pod přikrývkou musí být stejně jako on nahý.

Bylo to zvláštní probudit se vedle někoho jiného – a každopádně by Harryho nikdy nenapadlo, že první člověk spící s ním v jedné posteli bude Severus Snape.

Ale kupodivu - i přes tento stále spíš děsivý fakt - se mu nechtělo vylézt z teplé postele.

A myšlenky se mu pořád vracely k dění předešlé noci.

Teď mu připadalo skoro přehnané, jak byl včera vyděšený – nakonec to vlastně byla celkem... zajímavá zkušenost. Bylo to přesně tak, jak o tom mluvil Remus. Zčervenal, když si vzpomněl, jak Remus říkal, že by se mu to mohlo třeba i líbit – teď si to dokázal docela dobře představit.

Tedy hlavně fyzicky - fyzicky by se mu to asi mohlo líbit spíš než... no, zatraceně, _netoužil_ přece spát se Snapem!

Ale užít si to případně jenom _fyzicky_... to bylo normální, ne? I Harry při svém nedostatečném vzdělání v této oblasti věděl, že na určité věci tělo prostě reaguje.

Nejlepší bylo to, jak v něm Severus pohyboval prsty, ale ani když v něm byl jeho penis, nebylo to tak špatné. I když ze začátku to trochu bolelo, ale to se dalo čekat - a rozhodně zažil ve svém životě horší věci – hodně horších, _mnohem_ horších věcí.

Severus se převalil tváří k němu a Harry se opřel o loket a pozoroval ho. Takhle zblízka ani nepotřeboval brýle, ale přesto se pro ně natáhl. Uvědomil si, že Severus vlastně není vůbec ošklivý. Má jen… výrazné rysy a není to žádný tuctový, nemastný neslaný chlapík.

_A hlavně není tak hrozný, jak jsem si vždycky myslel. Včera ke mně byl nakonec opravdu laskavý, pochybuju, že by tomu ostatní věřili... že by mohl být takový... milý? Třeba Sirius...  
><em>

Ale stejně je to podivné – tohle je jeho manžel. A milenec… Nebo spíš sexuální partner? Harry se v takových věcech moc nevyznal, ale připadalo mu, že v tom je rozdíl…

„Nemám rád, když na mě někdo bezotyšně zírá," zamumlal sametový hlas - _tón_ ovšem moc sametový nebyl.

Harry se rozpačitě usmál na svého manžela. „Dobré ráno," řekl plaše.

„Nesnáším rána," zavrčel Severus. A za chvilku následovalo další zavrčení. „Kolik je hodin?"

Harry pohlédl nad dveře. Severus byl zjevně posedlý časem – zatím byly hodiny v každé místnosti, kterou viděl.

„Bude devět."

„Krucinál," jeho manžel zřejmě nebyl ranní ptáče, „v deset mám schůzku s Albusem. Musím vstávat. Jestli chceš snídat se mnou…"

Harry ke svému překvapení vlastně... chtěl. _Chtěl_ snídat se Severusem Snapem! Možná to bylo tím, že měl hlad jako vlk, ale i tak - Ron by si nejspíš myslel, že se pomátl na rozumu.

Myšlenka na Rona mi připomněla, že se jeho přátelé brzy o všem dozví. Trochu ho děsilo, jak asi budou reagovat.

Ještě než vyrazil do svého pokoje obléknout se (přece jen se moc necítil na to, aby snídal se svým manželem v županu), Severus na něj podezíravě pohlédl.

„Bolí tě to?"

Harry se nad tím zamyslel. V inkriminovaném místě cítil určité malé nepohodlí, ale to nic nebylo.

„Skoro vůbec," oznámil spokojeně.

Severus spokojeně nevypadal.

Ze svého stolku sebral další malou lahvičku.

„Vypij to," nařídil.

Harrymu to připadalo přehnané. Trochu se zamračil na štítek s latinským nápisem a kresbou dvou propletených mužských těl.

„Nic to není, Severusi. Nepotřebuju žádný lektvar."

„Když něco cítíš, tak to něco je," informoval ho chladně Severus. „Jsem mistr lektvarů, můj manžel nebude trpět jen proto, že je hloupý a hrdý Nebelvír."

Harry zvedl oči k nebi.

„Fajn," odsekl… a poslechl.

Severus se na něj téměř _mile_ ušklíbl.

„Vidím, že si nakonec budeme docela rozumět."

-)-)-)

Snídali v malé kuchyňce – byl tam stolek se dvěma židlemi a bylo to tam dokonce o něco útulnější než ve velké obytné místnosti.

Severus popíjel silnou kávu. Vypadalo to, že má trošku lepší náladu.

Harry se chtěl na něco zeptat, ale nebyl si jistý… co když to Severuse naštve? Neklidně se zavrtěl.

Jeho manžel na něj pohlédl přimhouřenýma očima.

„Ven s tím."

Harry vyprskl čaj.

Severus jen útrpně zavrtěl hlavou a Harry si rázem připadal jako naprostý idiot – ne že by to pro něj v přítomnosti Severuse Snapea byla novinka.

Odvahu, pomyslel si a rychle se nadechl, než ji ztratí. „Tyjsiznalmoumatku?"

Severus překvapením ztuhl, jeho černé oči se do něj pátravě zavrtaly a Harry měl na chvilku pocit, že se mu chystá něco odseknout. Ale po chvilce se muž trochu uvolnil a přikývl.

„Znal jsem ji… už od dětství, ještě než jsme šli do Bradavic…, zaváhal a pak trochu neochotně nabídl, „někdy bych ti o ní mohl říct víc, mám i nějaké fotografie…"

„Děkuju," řekl Harry upřímně. Měl pocit, že čím víc se o svém manželovi – _o Severusovi_ – dozvídá, tím větší pro něj představuje puzzle. Nikdy mu nepřišlo, že by mohl mít cokoliv společného s Lily Evansovou. Ale Severus aspoň včera říkal, že je gay, takže milenci snad nebyli.

No, to by bylo opravdu trapné.

Jedl výborný sendvič ze včerejška a Severus si ho zamyšleně prohlížel. Po chvíli řekl: „Chtěl jsem s tebou probrat ještě pár věcí. Je to teď i tvůj byt… jestli si chceš pozvat do svého pokoje nebo do velké místnosti kamarády, tak samozřejmě můžeš. Nerad bych, aby tu byla polovina Nebelvíru každý den, ale dvakrát třikrát týdně to bude v pořádku, když se budou chovat slušně a přiměřeně - i když mám pochybnosti, zda je něco takového v nebelvírských možnostech..."

Na chvilku se odmlčel a Harry měl pocit, že další slova mu působí fyzickou bolest.

„A co se týče Blacka a Lupina… vyučující a jejich rodinní příslušníci si mohou pozvat do svých prostor soukromé návštěvy. Jednou za čas - pokud možno _jednou za delší čas_ - to snad přežiju, když mi dáš varování předem..."

Harry byl docela překvapený takovou _vstřícností_. „Ehm… díky."

Severus přikývl: „Jaké máš na dnešek plány?"

„No, vlastně jsem pozvaný na oběd na Grimmauldovo náměstí…"

Zdálo se, že Severuse to nečekaně pobavilo. „Kontrola stavu kmotřence," zašklebil se.

Harry se defenzivně zamračil. „Nevím, co je špatného na tom, že na mě Siriusovi a Remusovi záleží," ohradil se.

Severus na to nic neřekl.

Po chvíli dopil kávu a zvedl se. „Budu muset jít... Harry. Předpokládám, že půjdeš na večeři do Velké síně, tak na šestou?"

Harry kývnul.

„V tom případě se setkáme tam… raději bych jedl v soukromí, ale Albus s Minervou nás budou chtít oba vidět, prý s námi potřebují ještě probrat nějaké záležitosti, i když je podezírám, že je prostě zajímá, jestli jsem ti neukousl hlavu… což mi připomíná ještě jednu věc. Pojď se mnou."

Severus ho vedl k jedné z knihoven ve velké místnosti. Ukázal hůlkou na prostřední polici a něco zamumlal. Objevila se další skrytá police - Harrymu to připomnělo kouzlo skrývající Siriusův dům - a Severus odtud vytáhl tlustou ohmatanou knihu.

Podal ji Harrymu se známým úšklebkem. „Než vyrazíš na Grimmauldovo náměstí, můžeš se na ni podívat a nějaký čas si ji nechat. Myslím, že pro tebe bude… podnětná."

Vzal do ruky prášek. „Užij si to se psem a vlkodlakem. Doufám, že tě nesežerou samou radostí, že jsi živý a celý… Hezký den…" A než Harry stačil odpovědět, byl pryč.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou s rozhořčením i pobavením. Nikdy si neuvědomil, že Severus je vlastně svým způsobem… zábavný. Navíc mu právě popřál hezký den, to bylo rozhodně další prvenství.

Na Grimmauldovo náměstí stačí vyrazit těsně před dvanáctou, ještě se stihne podívat na tu knihu. Snad to nebude něco o lektvarech.

-)-)-)

Nebylo. Jmenovalo se to _Čaroděj__&Čaroděj: Umět, chtít a vědět_. A na obálce byly dvě překřížené hůlky, z nichž létaly barevné jiskry.

Harry knihu náhodně otevřel a zíral na dva pohledné nahé muže ve velmi intimní situaci. Byl to kouzelnický obrázek a muži se pohybovali. Jeden ležel na zádech a nadzvedával prostřední část těla, druhý byl zády k prvnímu a pomalu se zvedal a klesal zpátky na jeho penis.

Oči mladého čaroděje bezděčně sklouzly k textu pod obrázkem.

_„Poloh existuje velké množství, nicméně při některých je dosažení orgasmu obtížnější…"_

Harry zrudl, přestože v pokoji nikdo nebyl, a rychle knihu zaklapl.

Vzápětí si uvědomil, že se chová jako malé hloupé dítě. Rozhodně už nechtěl být tak nepoučený jako včera.

A tak se rozhlédl po místnosti a pak se s knihou zabořil do pohodlného křesílka u malého krbu.

Čtení bylo opravdu… podnětné.

**Konec čtrnácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Díky moc za vaše komentáře k předchozí části - i k této jsou velmi vítány :-) Patnáctá kapitolka by měla přibýt zhruba za týden. A poznámka k názvu knihy, kterou Harry dostal od Severuse, a k jejímu motivu - k názvu mě inspirovala kniha Sex je umět, chtít a vědět, dvě hůlky se jako metafora objevují ve více povídkách, které jsem četla.** _


	15. Kapitola patnáctá

**Kapitola patnáctá**

Remus ani Sirius z postele chvátat nemuseli - být uprchlý vězeň nebo nezaměstnaný vlkodlak mělo čas od času i nějakou výhodu. Sirius ostatně pořádně usnul až poměrně pozdě a potřebovali taky dohnat spánkový deficit z předchozí noci.

Remus si po probuzení sedl do křesla poblíž postele, popíjel kávu a listoval nejnovější knihou o obranných kouzlech, kolem jedenácté ale usoudil, že je na čase Siriuse vytáhnout z peřin. Krátura měl nařízeno připravit oběd pro tři osoby na dvanáctou hodinu a Remus ze zkušenosti předpokládal, že Harry dorazí pár minut před tím.

Chvíli s láskou hleděl na svého tvrdě spícího milence. Ve spánku měl uvolněné rysy částečně zakryté prameny černých vlasů. Spali vždy nazí a Sirius teď měl větší část těla odkrytou – Remus skoro zatoužil probudit ho tím nejpříjemnějším způsobem, ale na to teď nebyl čas, Harry mohl klidně dorazit o něco dřív.

Takže se Siriusem jen jemně zatřásl a ten za chvíli s povzdechem otevřel oči a vzápětí se zamračil.

Vypadal při tom pořád rozespale… a neodolatelně roztomile. Remus se neubránil úsměvu a malému poškádlení.

„Nějaký další hezký sen o Harrym a Severusovi?"

Sirius zasténal. „Náměsíčníku… to není legrace…"

„Dobře, vím, že není," souhlasil Remus rychle, „ale když jsme u Harryho, počítám, že tady bude tak za půl hodinky, tak hezky z postele, lenochu… Asi chceš ještě do sprchy - já už půjdu dolů, aspoň tam budu, kdyby přišel dřív a můžu dohlédnout na Kráturu…"

-)-)-)

Sirius se k němu připojil za necelou půlhodinku a oba seděli chvíli mlčky a pozorovali Kráturu, jak – velice pomalu a neochotně, s postranními ošklivými pohledy - začíná servírovat.

„Doufám, že bude v pořádku," ozval se Sirius nešťastně, „co když…"

„Siriusi, prosím, přestaň s těmi katastrofickými vizemi. Víme alespoň, že to fungovalo, pokud by bylo něco v nepořádku, už bychom o tom věděli. To je hlavní. Počkej chvíli a uvidíme, ano?"

Sirius zasmušile přikývl. Remus, přes svou klidnou fasádu také nervózní, po chvíli nevydržel jen sedět a připojil se ke Kráturovi. Zrovna když naléval dýňovou šťávu, v krbu se objevily plameny, vystoupil Harry a Sirius se k němu vrhl jako trosečník k první sladké vodě.

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?"

„Jo… ahoj, Remusi… Siriusi, pusť mě, nemůžu dýchat…"

Sirius ho pustil a oba se na něj pátravě podívali. Harry okamžitě zčervenal jako rajské jablíčko, ale jinak vypadal dobře a kupodivu docela spokojeně - což Remuse uklidnilo a Siriuse naopak poněkud rozrušilo.

„Jsem úplně v pořádku," chlapec byl viditelně trochu nesvůj z jejich pohledů a rychle dodal, „a mám hlad, můžeme už jíst?"

„Dobře," zabručel nepřesvědčeně Sirius a všichni tři se posadili ke stolu s vepřovou pečení a brambory. Krátura v tu chvíli zmizel, bručíc si tiše svou obvyklou mantru - něco o zrádcích a špatné krvi.

Mlčky se pustili do jídla a až po notné chvíli se Remus rozhodl přerušit rozpačité ticho neškodnou otázkou.

„Jak se ti vlastně líbí Severusovy pokoje? Jednou nebo dvakrát jsem byl v té velké místnosti – když jsem předloni učil v Bradavicích - ale připadalo mi to tam trošku tmavé…"

Harry se najednou celý rozzářil.

„Mám svůj vlastní pokoj a opravdu se mi líbí. Jinak… no ještě jsem si to ani pořádně neprohlídnul. Ale hrozně se mi líbí zapuštěná vana v koupelně, je to vlastně spíš takový bazén – myslím, že je to ještě hezčí než koupelna prefektů, víte, byl jsem tam loni kvůli tomu druhému úkolu…"

Zarazil se při té vzpomínce - ponořit vejce pod vodu mu poradil Cedric.

Kolem stolu se opět na chvíli rozhostilo ticho. Pak se Remus vzpamatoval a rychle se na chlapce usmál. „To nezní špatně."

„Taky tady máš připravený pokoj, Harry, mysleli jsme, že v něm budeš bydlet teď ten měsíc do září… každopádně kdybys potřeboval, vždycky tu můžeš přespat nebo nás navštívit… pak se na něj můžeme jít podívat…," ozval se Sirius.

„To je skvělé… teď budu mít dva vlastní pokoje," řekl Harry až příliš nadšeně a Sirius s Remusem si vyměnili znepokojený pohled a na chvíli dokonce zapomněli na Harryho čerstvé manželství.

„U Dursleyových jsi měl taky vždycky vlastní pokoj, ten, jak jsme tě z něj teď vyzvedávali, ne? Mají dost velký dům…," poznamenal Remus.

„Hm," řekl Harry nepohodlně.

„Ne, že by se ti ho obtěžovali slušně zařídit… doufám, že Snape ti tam dal aspoň pořádnou postel," zavrčel jeho kmotr.

„Je to kopie mojí postele v nebelvírské koleji," pochlubil se Harry.

Remus a Sirius si vyměnili nevěřícný pohled. „V _nebelvírských_ barvách?"

„Jo. Celý pokoj je vlastně v červené a zlaté. Tedy, nábytek je ze dřeva, ze světlého. Mám tam knihovnu a..."

„Sakra práce," zamumlal Sirius naštvaně. Remusovi cuklo v koutcích úst.

Harry zmlkl a nechápavě na ně pohlédl.

Remus se pobaveně zasmál. „Je to jenom... Harry, podle tvého popisu budeš mít dva podobné pokoje. Když budeš chtít, můžeme s těmi barvami samozřejmě něco udělat… Jsi už vlastně dost starý, aby sis mohl pokoj zařídit sám, jen jsme chtěli, abys tu měl nějaké překvapení a taky není těžké ho změnit, když budeš chtít..."

„To je v pořádku," ujistil ho Harry, „je mi to celkem jedno..."

„Můžeme se tam podívat hned," navrhl Sirius s pohledem na prázdné talíře, „vsadím se, že máme lepší vkus než Sra... než Snape. _Promiň_, Remusi... a nedívej se tak, nemůžeš čekat, že si zvyknu hned. Kráturo! Ukliď to tady a kliď se mi z očí až do večera..."

-)-)-)

„Jsou skoro stejné," řekl Harry nevěřícně, jakmile nahoře otevřel dveře, pak se na ně zářivě usmál, „a je moc hezký, děkuju."

Výhodu měl tenhle pokoj ve slunečním světle, byl taky o něco větší a měl vlastní koupelnu, ale jinak se opravdu příliš nelišil od jeho nového útočiště ve sklepení.

Remus a Sirius při jeho přípravě vycházeli z toho, že temnoty už je v Harryho životě dost, takže veškerý nábytek byl také ze světlého dřeva. Nechyběl pracovní stůl, prádelník, knihovna a noční stolek, navíc tu byl ještě příjemný koutek s krbem a houpacím křeslem. Postel byla o něco jednodušší než v jeho druhém pokoji, ale záplava červené a zlaté stejně dělala z tohoto pokoje nevlastní dvojče toho bradavického.

Harry se svalil do houpacího křesla a pohlédl na krb. „Dal by se použít k cestování?"

Remus přikývl. „Požádali jsme o připojení k síti, je to trošku složitější vzhledem k tomu, že dům by měl být vlastně nepoužívaný, ale za pár dní by to už mohlo fungovat…"

Oba muži přivolali další dvě křesla a sedli si také proti krbu. Bylo tu útulno a příjemně. Harry si s úžasem uvědomil, že se cítí nejlíp od toho nešťastného závěru turnaje a od smrti Cedrika Diggoryho. Bylo příjemné vědět, že o něj Sirius a Remus tolik pečují. Možná už nebyl malé dítě a teď byl dokonce ženatý, ale stejně bylo dobré vědět, že tu pro něj vždycky je někdo starší a zkušenější.

Sirius, všiml si Remus, také konečně vypadal uvolněněji. Harry byl živý, zdravý a zjevně v dobré náladě. Přesto Sirius i Remus potřebovali ještě nějaké ujištění.

„Harry," Remus se rozhodl, že vezme ten úkol na svá bedra, „nechceme po tobě žádné podrobnosti," Sirius si na to zděšeně odfrkl, „ale vzhledem k nebezpečí, ve kterém jsi byl včera – proběhlo všechno v pořádku?"

Chlapec byl už zase červený a jen rozpačitě pokývl. A po chvíli s nesmělým úsměvem dodal:

„Bylo to… přesně, jak jsi říkal, Remusi…. A chci ti ještě jednou poděkovat…"

„Jsem rád, jestli ti to trochu pomohlo," odpověděl Remus srdečně.

Chvilku seděli všichni tiše, ponoření v myšlenkách. Remus byl šťastný, že Severus a Harry to zjevně zvládli lépe, než sám očekával. Také si vzpomněl na Lily a přemýšlel, co by říkala jejich manželství. Sirius si konečně oddechl a pocítil dokonce k Snapeovi něco podobného vděčnosti. Ovšem neznamenalo to, že by tomu člověku věřil, beztak má nějaké postranní plány a kdoví, jestli včera Harryho něčím neomámil. Na to, že měl sex se Snapem (Sirius se při tom pomyšlení zachvěl) vypadal na Siriusův vkus až moc spokojeně… Ne, že by si přál Harryho utrpení, ale bylo dost divné, že z toho zřejmě nebyl ani trochu nešťastný. Kdyby Sirius musel mít sex s tím odporným netopýrem, rozhodně by nevypadal tak... klidně. Opravdu podivné... Sirius se nepokojně ošil, měl pocit, že by Remus asi nesouhlasil s tím, aby provedli nějaké hlubší pátrání - prozkoumat, jestli Harry není pod Imperiem nebo tak něco... I když Harry proti Imperiu údajně umí bojovat, ne? Tak možná nějaký lektvar...

Harry, blaženě nevědomý o úvahách svého kmotra, si oddechl, že teď už ho snad žádné nepříjemné otázky nečekají, ačkoliv byl vděčný, že o něj tihle dva muži mají obavy. Nicméně pohled do krbu mu připomněl ještě jednu věc, kterou jim chtěl navrhnout…

„Mohli byste k nám někdy zajít na návštěvu… ukázal bych vám svůj druhý pokoj, je to opravdu docela legrační, jak jsou si podobné… Severus říkal, že mu návštěvy jednou za čas nevadí…"

Jeho kmotr se zděšeně zakuckal. „Severus?"

Harry se zamračil. „Nemůžu přece svému manželovi říkat „pane profesore"!"

„Má pravdu Siriusi," podpořil ho Remus, „musíš uznat, že v posteli by to bylo dost zvláštní," oba se zasmáli Siriusovu vyděšenému výrazu a pak Remus směrem k Harrymu dodal, „určitě rádi někdy přijdeme, Harry."

Sirius zavrčel něco jako „už se nemůžu dočkat" a Remus se chystal něco říct, pak ale pohlédl na knihovnu, a to přesměrovalo jeho myšlenky jinam.

„Ještě jedna věc, Harry, kdybys potřeboval s někým mluvit, vždycky tady pro tebe budeme… ale dobré informace najdeš i v knihách…," namířil hůlku na jednu z plných poliček: „Accio!"

Při pohledu na dvě překřížené hůlky zdobící obálku Harry vyprskl smíchy. Remus a Sirius se po sobě udiveně podívali.

Harry se ještě smál, když mu Remus podával knihu. Vlkodlak maličko znepokojeně svraštil obočí.

„Jsi v pořádku, Harry?"

„Jo, jenom… děkuju, ale já už jsem tu knihu dneska dostal. Dal mi ji Severus…"

„Dal ti ji Severus," opakoval nevěřícně jeho kmotr.

Znovu trochu v rozpacích, Harry jen pokrčil rameny.

„No… je vidět, že pořád dbá na tvé vzdělávání," řekl Remus vesele, ignorujíc Siriusův zděšený výraz, a poslal knihu zpět, „ale můžeš ji mít Bradavicích i tady v pokoji, myslím, že…."

Nedopověděl, do pokoje v té chvíli vlétla sova s dopisem a zamířila přímo k němu. Remus přivolal pro zvíře misku s vodou a otevřel obálku.

„Je to od Minervy a Albuse," oznámil, když rychle přelétl pár řádků, „ptají se, jestli by nám nevadilo, kdyby tady s tebou příští týden a pak do konce prázdnin aspoň o víkendech byli Ron a Hermiona. Mohli by dorazit už pozítří tenhle pátek…"

„Skvělé," řekl nadšeně Harry. Věděl, že nějaké výlety, do Příčné ulice nebo tak, jsou prakticky vyloučené (na Voldemortově seznamu smrti budou se Severusem asi brzy zapsáni s několika vykřičníky), ale i tak bylo dobré vidět Hermionu a Rona, i když se moc netěšil, jak jim bude vyprávět o nejnovějším vývoji svého života...

Pohlédl tázavě na Siriuse. „Nevadí vám to?"

„Jasně, že ne, štěně, tvoji kamarádi jsou vždycky vítáni, ačkoliv nevím, co budou říkat na tenhle ohavný dům… což mi připomnělo," Sirius se náhle ďábelsky zašklebil, „musím říct své drahé matce, že dům starobylého a vznešeného rodu Blacků poctí brzy návštěvou čarodějka z mudlovské rodiny. Sakra, nemůžu se dočkat, až jí to povím…"

Remus i Harry se smáli jeho nadšení – Hary byl předtím na Grimmauldově náměstí jen jednou, ale s portrétem Valburgy Blackové se bohužel setkal a docela živě si dokázal představit, jak bude vyvádět.

„Jen se asi budeš muset vracet do Bradavic na noc," připomněl mu pak Remus, „bylo by dobré, kdyby už fungoval krb ve tvém pokoji, zkusím to trochu urychlit…"

Harry vrhl na krb trochu nepřátelský pohled. Bylo to opravdu nutné?

Remus asi četl jeho myšlenky.

„Nevíme, jak přesně to všechno funguje, ale zejména asi na začátku byste měli být se Severusem hodně spolu nebo aspoň blízko, i když ne nutně v jedné místnosti - magie vyžaduje vnímat magii té druhé osoby a podle Brumbála - když budeš pryč přes den, měl bys být v Bradavicích alespoň v noci, pro jistotu..."

„Nevadí," řekl Sirius optimisticky, i když se trochu zamračil při připomínce, „určitě si to stejně pořádně užijeme. Už jsme ti ukazovali pobertovskou knihu žertů, Harry?"

**Konec patnácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Patoložko, díky moc za komentář k předchozí kapitole. Jinak už mám určitou představu o dalším vývoji příběhu, jen teď budu kapitoly přidávat o něco později - počítám, že v rozmezí deseti až čtrnácti dnů. A všechna hodnocení samozřejmě potěší :-)** _


	16. Kapitola šestnáctá

**Kapitola šestnáctá**

„Už jsem myslel, že se ti i po čtyřech letech v Bradavicích podařilo zabloudit na cestě do Velkého sálu," přivítal ho nevlídně Severus, když Harry chvíli po šesté dorazil na večeři.

Harry nebyl tak hloupý, aby si představoval, že se Severus Snape po jejich svatební noci změní v usměvavého anděla - ten člověk byl nespíš protivný a sarkastický od přírody – ale stejně se ho slova i tón dotkly.

„Neměli jsme domluvenou přesnou hodinu," ohradil se dotčeně.

„Ale chlapci, no tak, nehádejte se," ředitel se jen spokojeně usmíval a v Harrym ten úsměv náhle vzbudil touhu hodit Brumbálovi do bílého plnovousu bramborovou kaši nebo aspoň nějaký krémový zákusek.

„Je dobře, že jste tady, pane Pottere," to byla profesorka McGonagallová, „po večeři bychom měli probrát pár organizačních záležitostí. Teď vám přeji dobrou chuť:"

Po veselém odpoledni stráveném na Grimmauldově náměstí Harrymu vyhládlo a tak se rychle pustil do vynikající večeře.

-)-)-)

Po jídle se Brumbál pohodlněji opřel.

„Věřím, že si potřebujeme promluvit o tom, jak to teď bude ve školním roce a jak to vyřešit se zveřejněním vašeho manželství, Harry. Severus ti už nejspíš oznámil, že nebudeš navštěvovat třídy lektvarů…"

Harry kývl. „Ano, ale nechtěl bych úplně skončit…"

„Velká škoda by to nebyla," zavrčel Severus. Brumbál na něj káravě pohlédl.

„To nebude nutné, Harry. Nicméně, navštěvovat třídy by prostě nebylo příliš vhodné. A už vůbec by tě Severus neměl hodnotit. Pochybuji sice o tom, že by z jeho strany hrozilo nějaké zvýhodňování," Harry se musel v duchu zašklebit, to by spíš Voldemort začal tančit někde po loukách a opěvovat stromy, „nicméně existuje pravidlo pro tyto případy… tuším, že od doby, kdy si starý ředitel Cyrinus Pinastrius ve svých 105 letech vzal šestnáctiletou studentku Havraspáru Proserpinu Běláskovou a…"

„Albusi, nějaká Proserpina nám může být srdečně ukradená. Jde o to, Po… Harry, že i když tě nebudu mít ve třídě a hodnotit tě, můžu ti dávat soukromé hodiny a zkoušel by tě párkrát do roka někdo z Kruvalu nebo Krásnohůlek… Co ty na to?"

Harry byl trochu zaskočený… tohle řešení ho vůbec nenapadlo. Soukromé hodiny nezněly tak špatně, kdyby v nich byl jeho manžel podobně milý jako v noci nebo ráno. Jenže co když to bude jako ve třídě a úplně to zničí jejich příměří?

„Pottere," vyštěkl Severus, „mám s tebou ztrácet čas nebo ne?"

Minerva nesouhlasně stiskla rty.

Harry byl frustrovaný – no, s tím příměřím to možná nebude tak horké... teď se skoro zdálo, jako by mezi nimi nikdy žádná noc neproběhla. Musel být Severus, ne, _Snape _takový parchant?

„Chci si to rozmyslet," prohlásil zamračeně.

Černé oči mistra lektvarů se do něj rozhořčeně zabodly, ale Brumbál promluvil první.

„Samozřejmě, chlapče, tak moc to nespěchá…"

„Albusi," začal Severus, ale Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou.

„Potřebujeme dnes vyřešit hlavně to, jak vaše… pouto… oznámit. Harry, Ronovi a Hermioně to můžeš říct už v pátek, až dorazí na Grimmauldovo náměstí, ale problém bude s veřejností. Díky tomu napadnutí a zapojení bystrozorů aspoň všichni věří, že se Voldemort vrátil… a už z toho jsou patřičně šokovaní a vyděšení…"

„Kdy myslíte, že to zjistí Voldemort?"

„Nejpozději za pár dní, pane Pottere," vysvětlovala profesorka McGonagallová, „i pokud bychom dělali všechno možné, bez sexuálního kontaktu byste nejspíš přežil nejvýše pět šest dní… takže pokud nebudete… jestliže nebude řekněme do týdne oznámeno vaše úmrtí, dojde mu, že jsme museli najít řešení a pak si asi uvědomí, jaké… doufejme, že ne dřív."

„Pochybuju o tom – on si nepřipustí, že udělá chybu, takže teď nejspíš čeká, že za dva tři dny za ním zoufalý a umírající Potter přileze a bude ho prosit o život…"

Harry si při Severusových slovech nevěřícně odfrkl.

„Jsme si skoro jistí," pokračoval Brumbál, „že Voldemort potom nebude váhat oznámit všechno v patřičné úpravě Smrtijedům. Konečně pro lidi bude tvoje svatba šok a jistě také... dost dobrý důvod k očerňování nebo nenávisti. Smrtijed, i když bývalý… a _Chlapec, který přežil_? Zvlášť teď, když se ještě ani nevzpamatovali z toho, že je Voldemort zpátky? Ne, to se lidem líbit nebude, navíc tvůj věk, a to, že Severus je nebo byl tvůj profesor…"

„A… co tedy budeme dělat?"

Brumbálovi náhle zajiskřilo v očích.

„Ach, myslím si, že je čas na malý protiúder… Protože všechno stejně brzy vyjde najevo, možná by bylo lepší dát lidem naši verzi… než čekat na tu Voldemortovu."

Harrymu to připadalo jako dobrý nápad. Tedy než se na tím pořádně zamyslel.

„Znamená to… rozhovor? Do Věštce?"

„Ne, Pottere, stačí to pošeptat ptáčkům," odsekl Severus. Muž byl zjevně ve špatné náladě - ve _velmi_ špatné náladě, ale i tak se Harry stěží ovládl. Co má sakra jeho _manžel_ za problém?

„Severusi… Ano, milý chlapče, v zásadě přesně to. Budeme muset promyslet, jaké informace jim sdělíme a dát si pozor na to, co otisknou, ale… myslím, že nakonec to nebude takový problém. Jestli jsem dobře informovaný, Harry, tvoje chytrá kamarádka chytla na konci školního roku nějakého zajímavého _broučka_, není to tak?"

-)-)-)

Harry byl naštvaný.

Ach, ano, Severus už ho viděl naštvaného nebo vzteklého mnohokrát (ani by nespočetl, kolikrát to bylo, když mu sebral body), ale tentokrát to bylo asi poprvé, co se z toho neradoval.

Ten kluk snad nebyl tak pitomý, aby si představoval, že z něj najednou bude milý člověk. Konečně mu neřekl nic tak špatného… Merline, vlastně se opravdu snažil - dokonce si byl skoro jistý, že v podstatě poprvé od doby, kdy se přátelil s Lily nebo možná s Elliotem…

Pravda, mohl být trochu _milejší_ (už jen to slovo mu málem způsobilo bolest hlavy), ale copak to šlo po těch neveselých Albusových novinkách? Člověk se nedozví každý den, že ho někdo bez jeho vědomí vysává jako pijavice… A ani to všechno neříkal úmyslně, ještě musel myslet na všechno, co se dnes dozvěděl a urážet Pottera byl v podstatě jakýsi automatický reflex…

„Co to mělo znamenat?"

První manželská hádka, pomyslel si Severus s jakýmsi nevěřícným pobavením. Harry stál před ním zamračený, s rukama v bok.

Zvedl obočí.

„Co tím myslíš? Říkal jsem ti, že nejsem zrovna laskavý člověk…"

Harry rozčileně rozhodil rukama.

„To vím! A nemusíš na mě být zas tak moc milý… ale taky mě nemusíš urážet. Stačilo by úplně, kdyby ses choval _normálně_…"

Severus byl vždy toho názoru, že normalita se přeceňuje, ale jeho manžel by asi filozofickou diskusi právě teď neocenil.

„Dobrá. Domluvili jsme se na novém začátku, takže příště se pokusím chovat… _normálněji_. Ještě něco?"

Chlapec nešťastně sklonil hlavu.

„Ne, já jen…"

Severus se náhle cítil unavený.

„Harry, řekl jsem, že se budu snažit, ale nemůžeš čekat, že na tebe budu na veřejnosti… příliš milý. Jsem soukromý člověk a i tak bude nejspíš kolem nás dost řečí. Nejlepší bude, když budeme ve škole viděni pohromadě co nejméně a když spolu budeme jednat co nejvěcněji. Nechci žádné spekulace o svém manželském životě…"

„To ti ani nemůžu říkat Severusi?"

Bradavický profesor lektvarů měl bezděčně vidinu Harryho Potetra oslovujícího ho uprostřed davu studentů něčím jako:_ „Severusi, kdy dneska přijdeš domů?"_ Vzdychl. Asi se tomu nevyhne.

„Ne, to můžeš…"

„Dobře," řekl Harry. Nejistě se odmlčel.

„Já… půjdu si asi číst do pokoje… Dobrou noc, Severusi."

-)-)-)

Severus se v laboratoři zdržel až zhruba do dvou hodin – vyhovovalo mu chodit spát později a musel využít toho, že má ještě volno. Nebude to dlouho trvat a škola bude plná otravných tvorů, eufemisticky zvaných studenti a studentky, kvůli kterým bude muset vstávat v nekřesťanskou hodinu.

Právě když za sebou zavíral dveře a otočil se do obývacího pokoje, zaslechl výkřik z Harryho ložnice.

No, nebylo divu, jestli chlapec měl noční můry.

Bez problémů otevřel dveře do místnosti, a to ho nečekaně – překvapilo? Nebo dokonce potěšilo? Harry o tom nevěděl, ale jeho pokoj byl chráněn speciálním ochranným kouzlem – do jeho pokoje mohli vkročit jen ti, kterým chlapec vstup dovolil, ať už vědomě či podvědomě.

_„Ne, prosím… ne… pustit…"_

„Harry," Severus jemně zatřásl zmítajícím se tělem, „no tak, probuď se."

Jeho manžel polekaně otevřel oči, ale chvíli trvalo, než se úplně probral. Pak okamžitě pohlédl na Severuse stojícího nad ním – rozpačitě a provinile.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit…"

„Ještě jsem nespal," přerušil ho Severus rázně. Bedlivě si Harryho prohlížel.

„Máš takovéhle… špatné sny často?"

Chlapec zaváhal… a to jako potvrzení Severusovi stačilo. S povzdechem se posadil na postel a ignoroval, jak se chlapec okamžitě nervózně odsunul o kousek dál.

„Můžu ti dát Bezesný lektvar, ale brát ho denně není úplně nejlepší, možná by stačilo vzít si ho zatím každý druhý večer… a časem se to snad zlepší, od… té noci na hřbitově neuplynula zas tak dlouhá doba. Hm… možná by sis o tom měl s někým promluvit…"

Panebože, vyděsil se, co to ksakru dělám? Nechci být Potterův psychoterapeut, úplně stačí, že jsem jeho manžel…

Ale při pohledu do těch – teď stále trochu vyděšených, smutných a rozespalých – zelených očí ho tenhle fakt najednou neštval. No, alespoň ne _moc_.

**Konec šestnácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Patoložko, díky moc za komentář k předchozí kapitole. Pořád platí, že další kapitoly budu přidávat v rozmezí deseti až čtrnácti dnů, doufám, že příští bude o něco dříve než tahle. A jako vždy - všechna hodnocení samozřejmě potěší :-)** _


	17. Kapitola sedmnáctá

**Kapitola sedmnáctá**

„Dobré ráno!"

Harry sebou trhl, když uslyšel ten protivný vysoký tón a nasadil si brýle. Sotva se probral, ale jak se ospalýma očima rozhlížel, v pokoji byl zcela určitě sám.

„Tady jsem," ozvalo se zrcadlo jásavě a Harry jen zavrtěl hlavou, taky už by si mohl zvyknout na všechny ty kouzelnické vychytávky.

Například na _Bezesný lektvar_.

Vyspal se po delší době opravdu dobře, ale když chtěl najít Severuse, aby mu pořádně poděkoval, zjistil, že už bude jedenáct a muž byl bůhvíkde.

Harry se rozhodl strávit den tím, co mu předchozí měsíc u Dursleyových nejvíc chybělo, samozřejmě kromě kamarádů – famfrpálem, ale i při létání musel myslet na to, že Snape minulou a předminulou noc vůbec nepřipomínal toho zapšklého netopýra z dřívějška – zato ve Velké síni byl zase pěkně protivný.

Možná je prostě nejmilejší v noci – s pobavením ho napadlo, jestli by Severusově učitelské reputaci nepomohlo, kdyby se hodiny lektvarů učily o půlnoci nebo tak. No, nejspíš ne – představil si večer vždycky nejospalejšího Nevilla, jak usíná nad kotlíkem – ne, to by asi Severus nerozdýchal.

Tak jako tak, doufal že Severusovi bude moct poděkovat aspoň při večeři, ale Tibby ten večer obsluhovala jen jeho a Harry se v tom rozlehlém bytě cítil podivně osamělý.

Kde asi Severus byl?

Taky mi to mohl dát vědět, pomyslel si trošku naštvaně. Nebo aspoň nějak sdělit, že tu dnes vůbec nebude. Ne, že by ho to _zajímalo_, samozřejmě – ale byla to slušnost, ne?

Nehledě na to, že v opačném případě by to Severus určitě vědět chtěl. Harry toho o manželství zas tak tolik nevěděl, ale soudil, že jako manželé by měli mít stejná práva i povinnosti, dokonce i když to byl spíše sňatek z rozumu a hlavně nutnosti. Nehodlal být nějakým poslušným Severusovým ocáskem, to tedy ne – a rozhodně by si Severus měl zvyknout na to, že už není jeho bezmocný student, který nic nenadělal se zadržením nebo s odebranými body.

Ale zase na druhé straně byl Severus v noci opravdu _milý_, takže by mu Harry mohl jít příkladem. Rozhodl se, že jestli Severuse neuvidí ani zítra ráno, než vyrazí na Grimmauldovo náměstí, nechá mu u Tibby vzkaz.

Mimoděk se pousmál při pomyšlení, že zítra zas uvidí své kamarády.

A vzápětí se zamračil, když si uvědomil, co jim musí sdělit.

_„Jo, Rone, už jsem ti říkal, že musím mít každý týden sex se Snapem? Ne, není to shoda jmen, opravdu musím spát s naším příšerným učitelem lektvarů. A jen tak mimochodem, je to můj manžel..."_

Ne, takhle to asi nepůjde.

Snad nikdo z nich nepadne do mdlob nebo tak něco.

Ale možná by si měl zopakovat první pomoc.

Jen pro jistotu.

-)-)-)

„Harry!" pro záplavu Hermioniných vlasů Harry chvíli neviděl, ale naštěstí se jeho kamarádka rychle vzpamatovala a pustila ho z objetí. „Jsi v pořádku? Paní Weasleyová nám řekla jen to, že jsi byl napadnutý a prokletý Voldemortem v Zobí ulici a že nám to musíš říct ty… co to bylo za kletbu? Vypadáš bledý…"

„Pro Merlina, Hermiono, brzdi trochu," Ron, který právě vyšel z krbu, vrtěl hlavou, ale také vypadal znepokojeně.

„Ahoj Rone… Možná bychom mohli jít nahoru, Sirius s Remusem jsou sice taky někde nahoře, ale stejně budeme mít v mém pokoji víc soukromí…," Harry je už vedl po schodech.

„Skvělej pokoj, kamaráde," Ron se uznale rozhlédl. Harry roztržitě přikývl a s úlevou zaznamenal, že v tom nebyla žádná závist – Ron měl sice vlastní pokoj, ale zdaleka v něm neměl tak pěkný a kvalitní nábytek nebo krb. No, po loňském roce si asi Ron uvědomil, že přes všechny peníze není Harryho život zrovna procházka růžovým sadem.

_A rozhodně mi nebude závidět, až se dozví čerstvou novinku. _

„Máš tu i knihovnu," všimla si Hermiona a pak zamířila k oknu, aby pohladila Hedviku, která se před chvílí vrátila z výletu.

Usadili se do tří křesílek u krbu – dvě z nich tady přibyla od minule. Měl by Remusovi a Siriovi poděkovat.

Hermiona a Ron z jeho výrazu zřejmě usoudili, že půjde o vážnější rozhovor. Hermiona na něj upírala pátravý pohled a Ron si nervózně mnul ruce.

„No," začal Harry nejistě, „asi bych měl začít tím, že teď jsem v pořádku. Ta kletba, jak jste o ní slyšeli, mě sice mohla zabít, ale Brumbál se Snapem a McGonagallovou našli řešení…"

-)-)-)

Kupodivu to vzali lépe, než čekal. Tedy, Ron si nejdřív myslel, že si dělá srandu, ale když zjistil, že ne, jen ho velmi upřímně litoval. A proklínal Voldemorta.

_„Teda, to je hrozný, Harry… Doufám, že nebyl moc… no víš, hnusný nebo tak… hm, a seš si jistý, že se to nedá nějak zrušit? Zeptám se Billa…"_

Hermiona měla oči jako talíře, ale jakmile se vzpamatovala, zahrnula ho soucitem a okamžitě začala plánovat výzkum.

_„I když asi těžko najdu něco, o čem by Brumbál a Snape s McGonagallovou nevěděli… Možná by bylo nejlepší mít dítě co nejdřív, Harry. Jenže máš pravdu, hned to nejde. Jak jsi říkal, že se jmenovalo to původní kouzlo? A jak by to vlastně fungovalo, kdybyste nemohli mít sex? Kdyby byl profesor Snape třeba v bezvědomí nebo byl jeden z vás třeba zajatý? A co kdyby…"_

Harrymu z toho šla hlava kolem, zvláště když si uvědomil, že na většinu jejích otázek nezná odpověď a že neví, co by se vlastně všechno mohlo stát.

Ale asi po dvou hodinách se všichni konečně trochu uklidnili a Ron navrhl, že by zítra mohli vyrazit do Doupěte.

„Máma s tátou by tě opravdu chtěli vidět, Harry, a ostatní taky. Navíc, až se to Voldemort dozví, možná k nám jen tak nebudeš moct, asi po tobě půjde ještě víc…"

„Po Severusovi taky," dodal bezděčně Harry a vysloužil si tou nenucenou zmínkou překvapené pohledy od obou svých kamarádů – Ron dokonce otevřel pusu dokořán. V duchu si otráveně vzdychl – to si všichni opravdu myslí, že bude o svém manželovi mluvit jako o profesoru Snapeovi nebo co?

Hermiona se vzpamatovala první.

„No, jestli má Ron pravdu, tak jste se taky mohli co nejdřív podívat k nám, kluci. Naši by vás chtěli víc poznat a navíc jste u nás ještě nebyli."

-)-)-)

Když Harry v pátek večer přistál na koberci u krbu, zahlédl ještě světlo pod dveřmi do laboratoře - možná tam Severus byl i ráno, kdy ho taky vůbec neviděl.

Napadlo ho, že by mohl zaklepat – ale o čem by s ním vlastně mluvil? Vzkaz mu nechal a ostatně Severus věděl, že víkendy a příští týden stráví na Grimmauldově náměstí. Přece mu nebude chodit dávat dobrou noc…

Zítra vyrazí brzo ráno, aby byli co nejdřív v Doupěti, takže Severuse nejspíš uvidí až v neděli, kdy je v plánu ten pitomý rozhovor.

_A každopádně ho uvidí v úterý._

Skoro se zdálo, že Severus hodlal jejich manželství omezit na sexuální setkání jednou týdně - jejich magie sice potřebovala nějaký kontakt, ale k tomu asi bylo dostačující přebývání v jednom bytě a spánek v sousedních místnostech. Harry se zamračil, i když vlastně pořádně nevěděl proč. Měl by za to být rád, ne? Byl si jistý, že ještě před pár dny by minimum kontaktu se Severusem Snapem uvítal… tak proč mu to najednou nepřipadalo správné?

-)-)-)

Do Doupěte dorazili v sobotu včas na snídani. Kromě Charlieho tu byli všichni, i když s Billem stihli prohodit jen pár slov, protože odcházel na nějakou schůzku – Harry ho zas tak dobře neznal, takže byl trochu překvapený jeho zájmem o svou osobu, ale to nebylo nic proti paní Weasleyové.

Sledovala ho jako velmi ustaraný ostříž, což nemohlo ujít dvojčatům.

„Mami, možná by ses…," začal Fred.

„… měla Harryho konečně zeptat,"

„… jestli je v pořádku,"

„… ať můžeme vyrazit ven zahrát si famfrpál," dokončil George.

„Vy dva!" řekla paní Weasleyová, ale nejspíš to zabralo, protože se vzápětí otočila k Harrymu s velice nešťastným výrazem.

„Harry, zlato… vím, že se tě Bill ptal, ale… _opravdu_ jsi v pořádku? Nemůže to být pro tebe snadné, Severus sice není zlý člověk, ale… Doufám, že se k tobě chová dobře… ve _všech směrech_, víš…"

Před týdnem by to Harryho nenapadlo, ale teď měl mocit, že _probírat_ s paní Weasleyovou svůj sexuální život se Severusem Snapem je mnohem horší než _mít_ sexuální život se Severusem Snapem. A šklebící se dvojčata tomu moc nepomáhala.

„Jsem úplně v pohodě," ujistil ji rychle a byl si jistý, že zčervenal (tenhle stav mu možná za chvíli zůstane, vzhledem k tomu, s jakou frekvencí v posledních dnech rudnul) – a honem pokračoval, než se mohla zeptat na něco dalšího, „ehm, docela bych si zahrál ten famfrpál, kluci…"

-)-)-)

Ale Fred a George se taky chovali nějak podivně.

Každou chvíli si špitali něco stranou a než odešel, klesli před ním na kolena a sepjali ruce v dramatické póze.

„Musíš nám pomoct, Harry," prohlásil Fred tónem umírajícího žádajícího o splnění posledního přání.

Harry tázavě pokrčil rameny.

„Chceme poznat tvého kmotra, Harry, jednoho z bohů, které dnem i nocí svými činy uctíváme…"

Harrymu došlo, že nějak zjistili, že Sirius byl jedním z Pobertů, i když netušil jak – veřejně známou informací, alespoň mezi členy řádu, přece bylo jen to, že jeho kmotr je nevinný.

Ron nápadně zrudl (alespoň jednou taky někdo jiný). _Aha_.

„Jasně, proč ne," souhlasil ochotně, „stejně si pořád stěžuje, že je na Grimmauldově náměstí příšerná nuda…"

Vůbec ovšem netušil, jaké události tím uvádí do pohybu.

**Konec sedmnácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

_**Patoložko, díky moc za komentář ke kapitole 16 :-) Pokračování by mělo být do 14 dnů...**_


	18. Kapitola osmnáctá

**Kapitola osmnáctá**

„Slyšela jsem, že jste prý pana Pottera vždycky nenáviděl a choval se k němu nespravedlivě."

Severus potlačil nutkání odseknout něco jako _No a co?_ nebo _A co je vám do toho?_ Měl Albuse uškrtit, když přišel s tímhle zatraceným nápadem…

Znechuceně si odkašlal.

„Bohužel musím přiznat, že mé chování k Harrymu nebylo v minulosti vždy úplně ideální. Jsem jenom člověk, slečno Zmijová. Nicméně jsme se dohodli začít znovu a doufám, že mi Harry časem vše odpustí."

Bradavický profesor lektvarů slíbil řediteli, že se bude snažit být vstřícný a diplomatický, na tomhle rozhovoru záleželo přijetí jejich manželství v kouzelnickém světě, ale měl už plné zuby těch sentimentálních výmyslů a očekávaných nesmyslů, které musel vypouštět z úst dobrou půlhodinu. Dokonce i když na některých z nich, například na té poslední odpovědi, bylo něco pravdy, rozhodně je netoužil pronášet nahlas - natož se s nimi svěřovat _„všem našim zvědavým čtenářům a čtenářkám". _

Co se jeho týkalo, všichni ti zvědavci se měli starat spíš o Voldemorta samotného, než o jednu jeho kletbu, kvůli které se jejich milovaný Nebelvír a jeho obecně nenáviděný profesor museli vzít.

Aspoň taková byla oficiální verze. Ne nutnost sexu, jen nutnost manželského spojení a magického působení. Titulek _Harry Potter musí souložit se Smrtijedem_ by opravdu nevypadal dobře, ale Severusovi bylo jasné, že ti chytřejší a zběhlejší v kouzlech a historii si na základě toho rozhovoru a všech faktů pravdu stejně dají dohromady…

Jediné štěstí bylo, že rozhovor nedělala ta příšerná Holoubková, i když s touhle ženskou si podle Severusova mínění taky moc nepomohli.

Reportérka Xenie Zmijová, asi třicetiletá blondýnka v mudlovském oblečení, byla podle šéfredaktora zpravodajské rubriky _Denního věštce_ jejich nejserióznější novinářkou – a nejspíš to byla pravda, protože _Denní věštec_ měl v tuto chvíli dobré důvody si Albuse Brumbála moc nerozházet.

„Děkuji vám, pane Snape. A teď ještě pár otázek k vašemu manželovi a bude to hotové… Pane Pottere, musel jste se oženit tak náhle, naše čtenáře by jistě zajímalo, zda jste předtím měl nějakou lásku. Váš vztah ke slečně Grangerové je údajně pouze přátelský…"

_Prý seriózní. Dokonce nejserióznější. _Severus si v duchu nevěřícně odfrkl.

Harry k němu nervózně zabloudil očima, jako by ho žádal o pomoc. Severus to nevydržel a dal mu povzbudivý pohled.

_Jenom proto, že si přeju, abychom ten idiotský rozhovor měli konečně za sebou._

Jeho manželovi však i tohle malé povzbuzení zjevně dodalo dost odvahy. Trochu se narovnal a pak pohlédl na reportérku s odmítavým výrazem, který by se dal interpretovat i jako varovný.

„Ne. A už vůbec jsem neměl a nemám žádný milostný vztah s Hermionou Grangerovou – za prvé je to má nejlepší kamarádka a za druhé dávám přednost mužům. Ještě něco, slečno?"

To nebylo tak špatné… na Nebelvíra, pochopitelně.

-)-)-)

Večer po rozhovoru dorazil Harry do Bradavic až asi dvě hodiny po večeři, chtěl se ještě vidět se Siriusem a Remusem. Odpoledne totiž strávili s Ronem a Hermionou na jejich první návštěvě u Hermioniných rodičů.

Grangerovi byli velice milí a od pohledu kultivovaní a vzdělaní lidé a Ron byl fascinovaný jejich domácností a všemi těmi podivnými předměty a přístroji – zvláště počítač a televize ho naprosto uchvátily – nicméně bylo zjevné, že žijí v úplně jiném světě. Harry, Hermiona a Ron si dávali dobrý pozor, aby nezmínili některé detaily ze svých dobrodružství a pro jistotu ani Harryho manželství – Hermiona si nebyla úplně jistá, jestli by ji rodiče pustili zpět do světa, kde by čistě teoreticky podobné prokletí mohlo zasáhnout i ji.

Snad poprvé se teď Harrymu podařilo vystoupit z krbu v jejich bytě docela elegantně – bohužel jeho manžel nebyl poblíž, aby to mohl ocenit.

„Severusi?" Harry se rozhlédl a vzápětí se otevřely dveře od laboratoře.

„Pojď dál."

Pozvání bylo strohé, ale Harry přesto vešel dychtivě a s neskrývanou zvědavostí – ještě na tomhle Severusově území nebyl.

Prostor byl větší, než si myslel a v tuto chvíli ani nestál přímo v místnosti pro přípravu lektvarů, spíš v jakési pracovně a skladu přísad zároveň. Byly tu hned trojí dveře, ty nalevo otevřené do knihovny.

Severus sledoval jeho pohled.

„Knihy vedle se týkají jen lektvarů a příbuzných témat, všechny ostatní mám v obývací místnosti… Tady proti je laboratoř a poslední dveře jsou do kanceláře a sousedí s učebnou, kterou tak dobře znáš…"

„Aha," řekl Harry nejistě. Problém byl v tom, že pořádně nevěděl, jak se Severusem mluvit, nebyl to už jeho profesor, ale zároveň ho tak podvědomě stále do určité míry vnímal a ještě ke všemu Severus Snape byl prostě… _Severus Snape_.

„Chtěl jsi něco… Harry?"

_Jeho manžel si asi taky ještě nezvykl._

„Jo… chtěl jsem se zeptat na Hedviku – moji sovu, víš… Může sem do sklepení?"

Severus bezděky zamyšleně poklepával klouby prstů o desku stolu.

„Dopisy sem samozřejmě doručovat může… dveře jsou okouzleny, aby jimi sovy mohly proletět. Ale ty jsi se asi ptal, jestli tady může bydlet nebo spát?"

Chlapec nesměle přisvědčil.

„Ne každý den, ale třeba někdy… když bude unavená nebo tak…"

„No, jestli ji chceš mít tady místo v sovinci… není to úplně běžné, ale vyučující nebo jejich rodinní příslušníci mají tu možnost, tak je to jen na tobě."

„Díky… Severusi. Půjdu už asi do svého pokoje, tak dobrou noc."

„Dobrou noc," řekl tiše Severus.

-)-)-)

Když chlapec odešel, Severus se vrátil zpět ke knize _(„Použití přísad do lektvarů ve školách a kouzelnické zákony"_), ale nějak se nemohl soustředit.

Všechno bylo tak nové – někdy se musel hodně přemáhat, aby neřekl Potterovi… Harrymu něco jedovatého – ale zároveň, k jeho údivu, mu to všechno vlastně moc nevadilo – rozhodně ne tolik, jak by ještě nedávno předpokládal.

Zamračeně sevřel rty, zatímco jeho oči nepřítomně sledovaly stránku.

Nerozuměl tomu. K čertu, vlastně mu moc nevadilo ani to, že má teď Harryho Pottera, zachránce kouzelnického světa, nastěhovaného ve svých, do té doby čistě _soukromých _prostorách

A teď dokonce i s tou jeho nápadnou bílou sovou.

Severus vzdychl. Kdyby byl k sobě upřímný, musel by přiznat, že něco uvnitř něj má z té bílé sovy v jeho komorách vlastně skoro radost…

Nejspíš to mělo něco společného s tím, že měl kdysi také sněžnou sovu. Málokdo to věděl, bylo to už roky, co jeho Lot zemřel.

_Byla to jedna z jeho posledních opravdu hezkých vzpomínek na matku. Šli nakupovat do Příčné ulice před jeho prvním ročníkem v Bradacicích. Byl to nádherný, teplý srpnový den – Eileen Snapeová si vzala svoje jediné letní šaty, které nosila jen výjimečně. Poprvé v životě – a naposledy se svou matkou – měl zmrzlinový pohár u Fortescua._

_Když šli z knihkupectví, zvedl náhodou hlavu od knížky právě v okamžiku, kdy procházeli kolem zvěřince._

_Nádherná a vznešená bílá sova stála hrdě na svém bidýlku u okna a nevzrušeně sledovala ruch ulice, ale když na ni pohlédl, jako by mezi nimi něco přeskočilo._

_Byla to láska na první pohled._

_Neměli moc peněz, ale Severus snad poprvé v životě škemral tak dlouho, až matku obměkčil. Naštěstí sova nebyla tak drahá. Měla už svá léta a toho roku byly navíc v módě spíše kočky. _

Matka ten den navrhla pojmenovat sovu Lancelot po známém rytíři krále Artuše, Severusovi se to ale později zdálo moc dlouhé a taky spíš takové… nebelvírské.

Tak se z Lancelota stal Lot, jeho nejvěrnější kamarád v Bradavicích. Zemřel asi rok poté, co Severus začal učit. Od té doby si vlastní sovu nepořídil.

-)-)-)

_Harry Potter si vzal bývalého Smrtijeda!_

_K velmi nečekané svatbě došlo před pár dny v Bradavicích. Harry Potter - známý také jako Chlapec, který přežil – si den po svých 15. narozeninách vzal svého – údajně už bývalého, viz dále – profesora Severuse Snapea. _

_Většina lidí, které jsme oslovili, byla z tohoto oznámení v šoku._

_„Snape Harryho vždycky nesnášel, měl radost pokaždé, když mu mohl sebrat nějaké body," řekla nám spolužačka Harryho Pottera Parvati Patilová. A Harryho spolužák Neville Longbottom pro změnu na chvíli ztratil řeč. „To musí být nějaký omyl," prohlásil pak a po potvrzení zprávy se zmohl jen na: „Chudák Harry…"_

_Co bylo důvodem tohoto podivného sňatku sotva zletilého chlapce a muže proslulého svým bývalým spojením s Vy-víte-kým? Na další stránce přinášíme exkluzivní rozhovor s novomanželi!_

„Mami? Nevíš, kde mám tu černou košili?"

Molly Weasleyová zvedla hlavu od _Denního věštce_ a pohlédla na Billa, který se právě chystal do práce. Byla šťastná, že vzal práci v Anglii, po delší době teď měla všechny děti kromě Charlieho doma a i toho viděla častěji na schůzích řádu – jen škoda, že to muselo být kvůli Voldemortovi.

„Potřebovala už vyprat, drahoušku, vezmi si jinou…"

Bill přikývl a pak si všiml velkého titulku. A hvízdl.

„Sakra, to nezní moc dobře, viď? Harry Potter a Smrtijed…"

Molly zasmušile přisvědčila.

Bill se ale nečekaně pousmál.

„Jediné štěstí je, že to vyšlo o prázdninách – do začátku školního roku už si na to všichni aspoň trochu zvyknou…"

-)-)-)

„Harry?"

Když se Harry vrátil v pondělí do Bradavic, mířil od krbu rovnou do svého pokoje – vůbec si nevšiml Severuse sedícího s knihou na druhé straně u ohně, dokud na něj muž nezavolal.

„Ahoj," pozdravil rozpačitě, když k němu došel – oblečení měl pomačkané a špinavé, protože se na Grimmauldově náměstí rozhodli trochu propátrat půdu, a nebyl si úplně jistý, jak by Severus reagoval, kdyby se takhle posadil do druhého křesla.

Ale zdálo se, že Severus si jeho oblečení nevšiml.

Trochu nepřítomně odložil knihu na stolek – který tam včera zcela jistě nestál – a zamyšleně na něj pohlédl pronikavýma očima – Harry si bezděčně vzpomněl na rentgen, který jednou v dětství absolvoval. Ten přístroj tehdy dokázal vidět skrz jeho kůži i svaly a z očí svého manžela míval někdy stejný pocit - že dokáží prohlédnout všechny jeho vrstvy a vidět, co se skrývá uvnitř.

„Nedáš si se mnou čaj?"

Otázka zastihla Harryho zcela nepřipraveného, po překvapeném vydechnutí ale rychle přikývl a za chvíli už jim Tibby servírovala kouřící šálky.

-)-)-)

Severus tohle posezení tak úplně neplánoval, ale když viděl Harryho mizet od krbu do pokoje, prostě na něj zavolal – a teď, sledujíc skřítčino přehnaně pečlivé úsilí, v duchu dumal, co ho vlastně přimělo k tomu pozvání.

_Zítra je úterý._

Jejich druhý… sexuální akt? Pohlavní styk? _Milování_ se k tomu zcela jistě nehodilo.

Každopádně, bylo to už nějaký čas, co Severus nacházel uspokojení v rychlých anonymních souložích s cizinci v klubu – a to, že k tomu došlo jen dvakrát (nebo třikrát - počítaje v to tu první opilou epizodu v Bradavicích), svědčilo o tom, že nikdy nebyl ten _typ_.

Uvědomil si, že zatím se svým manželem moc interakcí neměl a zítra příležitost nebude. Ne, že by toužil trávit s Harrym veškerý čas nebo že by se snad neobešel bez jeho společnosti, ale nějak se mu nezdálo správné, aby spolu celé dny nekomunikovali a jednou týdně absolvovali rozpačitou neosobní soulož. Začátek nebyl tak špatný a Severus to náhle nechtěl pokazit – nemohlo by přece být tak těžké dosáhnout vzájemně uspokojivého přátelství se spokojeným sexuálním životem?

Mít to, co měl s Elliotem – bylo to nejlepší, co dosud poznal.

Cink!

Harry upustil příliš horkou kovovou lžičku na podnos s čajem a Severus se probral ze zamyšlení – a se shovívavým úsměvem namířil na lžičku hůlkou.

„Icenare!"

„Páni," Harry vzal do ruky studenou lžičku, nabral do ní horkou tekutinu a zafoukal, „ tohle jsem nikdy neslyšel…"

Severus stiskl rty, aby zabránil vyklouznout nějaké automatické hanlivé poznámce, a rychle probral v hlavě možná témata hovoru - ach ano, mohl by se zeptat Harryho na jeho názor ohledně dnešního Denního věštce…

-)-)-)

„Moc tu tedy nejsi," zabručelo nevrle zcadlo, když Harry vstoupil do pokoje – a samozřejmě sebou při nečekaném zvuku trhl.

„Sakra!" řekl trochu naštvaně, „nemusíš mě tak děsit. A nemusíš mít strach, od příštího týdne tady budu častěji…"

Ten den šel spát dřív, ale přes únavu jen tak neusnul. Myslel na překvapivě civilní rozhovor, který vedl se Severusem – nebyl to jejich první, ale pořád ho překvapovalo a vyvádělo z míry, když se se svým dříve nenáviděným vyučujícím bavil _normálně_.

Jak zadumaně zíral na strop postele, vybavil si náhle Severusovu tvář ozářenou ohněm z krbu. Ne, nemyslel si, že je jeho manžel krásný, ale – možná to bylo i tím, že o něm dozvídal čím dál víc – přišel mu teď stále zajímavější.

Ještě se do něj zamiluju, pomyslel si pobaveně. Směšná představa. Ale tak jako tak, teď se mu prostě perspektiva několika let se Snapem nejevila zdaleka tak hrozná – tedy pokud oba přežijí. Na takové večery u krbu se skoro _přátelským_ povídáním by si dokázal zvyknout…

Zítra ale na to asi nedojde… čekala je přece jejich _manželská povinnost_.

Dokonce i v tmavé ložnici se Harry zarděl. Teď už se nebál, rozhodně ne fyzické bolesti, ale pořád se mu to zdálo… hm, trapné? Neskutečné?

Prostě si asi musí zvyknout – vsadil by se, že po padesáté nebo tak už mu to nepřijde.

_Padesátkrát_. Padesát pohlavních styků se Severusem Snapem. To je vlastně celý rok…

Stejně je to prostě divné, to byla poslední Harryho vědomá myšlenka, než se propadl do spánku.

**Konec osmnácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

_**Cairo, děkuji za komentář ke kapitole 17 :-) Pokračování by mělo být do 10 dnů...**_


	19. Kapitola devatenáctá

**Kapitola devatenáctá**

Tibby byla velmi pozorná skřítka.

Dobře si všimla, že její pán byl dnes poněkud nervózní.

Tibby byla mimořádně chytrá skřítka.

Takže věděla, proč je profesor Snape nervózní. Mezi bradavickými skřítky se toho moc neutajilo – věděli toho o obyvatelích hradu leckdy víc než jejich nejbližší příbuzní. Věděli, že Sybila Trelawneyová miluje červené a sexy spodní prádlo, že Filius Kratiknot má po půlnoci slabost pro zmrzlinu nebo že Argus Filch zbožňuje mudlovské komiksy.

A – čerstvá novinka – že Harry Potter se musí každé úterý pářit se Severusem Snapem kvůli kletbě Toho-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit.

Tibby byla úplně obyčejná skřítka.

To znamenalo, že nervozitě svého pána nerozuměla. Páření bylo veselou a pro většinu domácích skřítků každodenní a nezbytnou záležitostí – Tibby se vůbec nedivila, že spousta skřítků, kteří žili v domácnostech svých pánů sami, se nakonec stala protivnými a popudlivými bytostmi.

Tibby byla opravdu dobrá skřítka.

Jako dobrá skřítka nechtěla o svém pánovi mluvit špatně, ale… někdy to s ním nebylo snadné, i když vcelku to byl velmi dobrý pán. Tibby si nebyla jistá, protože lidé nebyli stejní jako domácí skřítci (leckdy byli velice podivní), ale… možná to bylo i jeho nedostatkem páření v minulých letech?

Každopádně Tibby soudila, že pravidelné páření jejímu pánovi i Harrymu Potterovi pomůže. Kdyby tomu bylo u skřítků zvykem, vsadila by se, že z toho brzy oba budou veselejší.

A spokojení a šťastní jako skoro všichni domácí skřítci.

-)-)-)

Krucinál.

Harry Potter vždycky věděl, že život není fér, ale...

...proč sakra museli všichni o jeho _osobním_ životě vědět tolik?

Během úterka na Grimmauldově náměstí si Harry uvědomil jednu věc – opravdu ho štvalo, že o té zatracené kletbě a jejích následcích ví tolik lidí.

Za prvé – věděli, že musel mít sex se Severusem minulé úterý.

Za druhé – věděli, že ho musí mít každý týden.

A z toho vyplývalo, že všichni čtyři přítomní (Sirius, Remus, Hermiona i Ron) věděli, že _dneska_ bude mít sex se Severusem Snapem. I když se o tom aspoň nikdo nezmínil, díky Merlinovi za malé dary.

Bohatě stačily jejich vědoucí a povzbuzující pohledy před odchodem – připadal si málem jako hrdina, který jde bojovat s rozzuřeným drakem nebo podstoupit nějakou podobně nebezpečnou zkoušku (Remus a Hermiona), nebo jako mudlovský světec, kterého v následujících hodinách čeká úděl mučedníka (Sirius a Ron).

_No není jeho život prostě úžasný? _

Naštěstí Harry netušil, že o jeho sexuálním životě mají v současnosti celkem přehled i všichni skřítci v Bradavicích.

-)-)-)

Severus byl nervózní, i když si byl jistý, že si toho nikdo nevšiml. V ukrývání svých pravých pocitů uměl být dobrý – když chtěl. Ukrývat své pocity pro toho psa Blacka nebo spratka Pottera dřív obvykle _nechtěl_.

Ráno zahlédl Harryho jen letmo, když chlapec procházel ze svého pokoje ke krbu – zdálo se, že si tento týden, který trávil s přáteli na Grimmauldově náměstí, zvykl tamtéž i snídat.

Jejich interakce byla dost rozpačitá.

„Harry?" Severus to musel zvolat dost nahlas, v kuchyni si totiž prozpěvovala Tibby.

Jeho manžel se zarazil a otočil se k němu s práškem do krbu v ruce.

„Ah… dobré ráno."

Musí se přece nějak domluvit na večer – jen doufal, že Harry nezapomněl, že je _úterý_.

„Kdy se vrátíš? Po večeři?"

Přikývnutí. Na chlapcově tváři se zároveň objevila červeň – takže _nezapomněl_.

„Hm… tak v sedm myslím."

„Vyhovovalo by ti, kdybychom se sešli v mém pokoji kolem osmé?"

Červeň se prohloubila.

„Jo... jasně. Kolem osmé." opakoval Harry a rychle dodal, „už musím jít, tak ahoj…"

A chvatně zmizel v krbu. Severus zavrtěl hlavou. Měl nejasný pocit, že v poslední době se mu konverzace s Harrym Potterem tak nějak _vymyká z ruky_.

-)-)-)

Když stál Harry večer v koupelně, bezděky ho napadlo, co si o jeho těle asi myslí Severus.

Na rozdíl od Harryho měl přece nějaké možnosti porovnávat – neříkal něco v tom smyslu, že má dost zkušeností?

Harry nikdy předtím o svém _ošklivém a krutém učiteli_ v sexuálním kontextu neuvažoval, ale pokud by to udělal, myslel by si, že s ním nikdo spát chtít nebude. Sice by asi nepředpokládal, že je úplně nezkušený… ale stejně.

Jak se ale teď chystal do ložnice, uvědomil, že mu to sice pořád připadá dost trapné (a jistě po tom _netouží_), ale že mu _v zásadě_ nevadí mít se Severusem sex. A když to nevadilo _jemu_ – z logiky věci bylo jasné, že spoustě mužů předtím to taky nevadilo. Ano, dokázal si teď představit, že to nejspíš i chtěli.

Konečně, dokonce ani před pár týdny by Harry nezpochybnil jisté kvality svého profesora lektvarů (například jeho inteligenci).

A minulý týden mu začalo docházet, že je to vlastně docela zajímavý člověk.

Takže mohl před Harrym spát se spoustou mužů a z nich byli všichni jistě chytřejší než on (Harry si prostě nějak nedovedl představit Severuse, jak má sex s nějakým hlupákem), bezesporu mnohem zkušenější a většinou jistě i pohlednější (Harry o svém vzhledu neměl valné mínění).

Ta myšlenka – že ve srovnání s předchozími milenci svého manžela je naprosto nedostatečný – Harrymu najednou z nějakého důvodu vadila. I když věděl, že vlastně není tak úplně Severusův _milenec_.

No, alespoň už dneska není tak roztřesený a vyděšený. Harry se pokusil tvářit pokud možno sebejistě a lhostejně, když vešel do ložnice.

-)-)-)

Severus se málem pousmál nad tím, jak se chlapec očividně pokoušel tvářit normálně – a jak mu to vůbec nešlo.

Bylo to celkem logické – na jejich situaci toho opravdu moc normálního nebylo.

Vzpomněl si na své předsevzetí dosáhnout toho nejlepšího možného z téhle situace a povzbudivě se usmál, zatímco chlapec s pravou nebelvírskou odvahou shodil župan a vklouzl pod přikrývku.

Na stolku měl připraveno vše potřebné. I když možná… no jistě by o Harrym neřekl, že je _uvolněný_.

Odkašlal si.

„Harry… nepotřebuješ uklidňující lektvar?"

Ulevilo se mu, když Harry rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou.

Měl pocit, že by bylo dobré držet se zatím co nejvíc minulého scénáře – předpokládal, že chlapce uklidní pocit, že ví, co může očekávat.

-)-)-)

_Čaroděj&Čaroděj_ byla informacemi doslova nabitá kniha – Harry ji sice zdaleka nepřečetl celou (i když si prohlédl všechny ty báječné pohyblivé obrázky) – ale i tak už věděl, že existuje spousta poloh a praktik, o nichž předtím neměl ani tušení.

Ale ulevilo se mu, když se zdálo, že jejich druhé setkání bude podobné tomu prvnímu.

Severus ho začal nejdřív opět hladit a Harry to s příjemným pocitem jisté známosti opětoval. Tentokrát se mu ale zdálo, že pomalé Severusovo hlazení směřující od jeho ramen a krku až ke slabinám je nějaké jiné, už ne jenom konejšivé a uklidňující.

Ale rozhodně se díky němu uvolnil.

Pak na něj Severus tázavě pohlédl.

„Chceš znovu…"

Ani to nemusel dokončit, Harry rychle přikývl a zaujal příslušnou pozici. Sakra – stále by mu připadalo zatraceně divné se na Severuse dívat!

I když tohle bylo pořád taky dost... no, mírně řečeno, _neobvyklé_.

Severuse teď neviděl, ale slyšel, jak se muž natáhl k nočnímu stolku. A měl najednou trochu smíšené pocity – přál si, aby tuhle trapnou věc už měl za sebou, ale na druhé straně byl zvědavý, jestli mu Severusovy prsty zase přinesou tak příjemné pocity jako minule.

Přinesly.

Ještě o něco příjemnější.

Samotný akt byl hodně podobný prvnímu, snad jen s tím rozdílem, že věděl, co má čekat.

Severus byl stejně opatrný jako poprvé.

Cítit Severuse uvnitř už nebylo úplně nové.

A znovu to bylo – pro nedostatek lepších slov – _zajímavé_.

A když se ho Severus zeptal, jestli je v pořádku, pocítil najednou vděčnost, která by se mu ještě před velmi nedávnou dobou zdála zcela absurdní – vděčnost, že je to Severus, s kým tady právě leží.

Mohlo to být ještě horší.

Mohl tady být s nějakým opravdu pořádným mizerou – a ani by to nemusel být ten parchant Voldy, nehledě na to, že by stokrát radši byl mrtvý, než aby dovolil té hadí stvůře, aby se ho dotkla.

Potom ho Severus naučil čistící kouzlo.

Když Harry usínal, napadlo ho, jestli dnes Severus musel znovu použít ten lektvar na erekci.

Nějak si toho vůbec nevšiml.

Jeho spánek byl bez nočních můr.

-)-)-)

Severuse překvapilo, že nemusel použít Topořivý lektvar – stačila jen malá vlastnoruční pomoc.

A Harry pro změnu nepotřeboval ten uklidňující.

Zatím se všechno vyvíjelo dobře – s tou myšlenkou Severus spokojeně usnul, jeho probuzení ale už tak příjemné nebylo.

Ruka mu hořela bolestí – probudil se vlastním zoufalým výkřikem a než ztratil vědomí, zahlédl ještě Harryho vyděšenou tvář.

Voldemort už _věděl_.

**Konec devatenácté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

**_Především děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitole. Tahle kapitolka je spíš taková kratší, poklidná a odpočinková :-), myslím, že v těch dalších bude víc událostí, ale na druhé straně - tohle není akční příběh :-) Jinak další kapitola by měla být do 14 dnů.  
><em>**


	20. Kapitola dvacátá

**Kapitola dvacátá**

„Pane Pottere, uklidněte se. Severus bude v pořádku, s touto situací počítal a připravil se na ni…"

Harry úzkostlivě i s jistou nadějí pohlédl na madam Pomfreyovou. Konejšivě ho poplácala po rameni.

„Lektvar by měl zabrat každou chvíli… sice je to jeho vůbec první použití, ale jak znám Severuse, určitě to bude fungovat. Bradavice mají štěstí, že tu pracuje tak schopný lektvarista, představte si, před časem se mu povedlo významně zvýšit účinek lektvaru proti dračím neštovicím, a to jen tím, že přidal…"

Harry to nemohl vydržet.

„Promiňte," přerušil poněkud neuctivě stále zaujatější monolog bradavické léčitelky, „takže už ho to nebolí?"

„Ne, můžeme jít, Harry," za madam Pomfreyovou se náhle objevil jeho manžel a Harry vydechl úlevou, Severus zase díkybohu vypadal jako jeho staré já. Rukáv hábitu měl vyhrnutý a ruku v místě Znamení zla ovinutou úzkým a tmavým kusem kůže, ale nezdálo se, že by ještě cítil bolest.

„Měl jsem strach," zamumlal rozpačitě, protože věděl, že když dostal Severuse na ošetřovnu, choval se tak trochu jako vyděšené dítě.

Zdálo se mu to, nebo se v Severusových očích opravdu objevil úžas? Bylo přece přirozené bát se o svého manžela, dokonce i kdyby se to stalo před časem jeho nenáviděnému vyučujícímu, nepřál by mu něco takového…

Severusova další slova ho překvapila.

„Asi jsem tě měl upozornit, že k tomu může dojít. Promiň, Harry."

Teď vypadala užasle pro změnu madam Pomfreyová. Severus Snape omlouvající se Harrymu Potterovi ji šokoval skoro víc než před dvaceti lety upír na ošetřovně.

-)-)-)

Přestože o tom nemluvili, Harry i Severus si byli vědomi toho, že Voldemortova znalost toho, co se stalo, je vystavuje většímu nebezpečí než kdy předtím. Být špionem nebo _Chlapcem, který přežil_ bylo samo o sobě dost riskantní záležitostí. Ale být tím, kdo Voldemorta zradil a být _Chlapcem, který znovu navzdory všemu přežil_… člověk nemusel být génius, aby mu došlo, že Voldemort musí být vzteky bez sebe a že veškeré své síly teď pravděpodobně napne k pomstě, k jejich dopadení nebo smrti.

Ale navzdory tomu uběhly ty tři týdny do začátku školy víceméně poklidně. Až na jeden incident s rozrušeným plačícím skřítkem – Dobbym, který trval na tom, že se bude s Tibby střídat v obsluhování Harryho Pottera a jeho manžela – byl jejich byt téměř oázou klidu.

Sex měli ten měsíc ještě třikrát.

Harry se při něm stále nezbavil pocitů jisté nepatřičnosti a podivnosti, ale aniž by si to uvědomil, ty pocity byly stále tlumenější. Jejich sexuální setkání probíhala v zásadě podle už nastaveného scénáře a snad i proto byla stále něčím známějším a jaksi normálnějším.

Ačkoliv…

Když Harry už popáté automaticky zaujal vhodnou polohu a když cítil, jak se v něm jeho manžel pohybuje, pocítil najednou jistou nespokojenost.

Ano, vůbec to nebolelo. Ne, v podstatě už mu to téměř nevadilo. A ano, bylo to vlastně docela příjemné.

Ale sex měl být lepší, ne?

Možná k tomu přispělo Harryho nečekaně poctivé studium knihy _Čaroděj&Čaroděj _(nemohl za to, že jejich školní učebnice neměly tak zajímavé pohyblivé obrázky), ale Harry byl ten den jejich tichým sexuálním aktem poněkud rozčarovaný. U Merlinových koulí, dokonce i masturbace byla zábavnější!

A Severus měl orgasmus a on ne. To se Harrymu nezdálo moc spravedlivé.

No, dobře, našeptával mu nějaký skrytý hlásek, Severus mu zachraňoval život, takže vlastně _bylo_ spravedlivé, že z toho aspoň něco má – a třeba byl ve skutečnosti tím aktem znechucený – ale přesto, Harry poprvé v jejich krátkém sexuálním životě usínal s pocitem určitého a ne úplně přiznaného zklamání – což by v den jejich sňatku považoval za něco nemožného nebo absurdního.

Ale jinak jejich spolužití bylo skoro idylkou. S přimhouřenýma očima by o jejich manželství mohli skoro napsat článek do _Týdeníku čarodějek_.

Mohlo by se to jmenovat _Jak si vzít svého nepřítele a zachovat si duševní i fyzické zdraví aneb Netradičně k manželskému štěstí (tj. k manželskému soužití bez nutkání zabít toho druhého_).

Tato poklidná koexistence byla možná umožněna tím, že se vídali méně, než by Harry při životě v jednom bytě očekával – Harry trávil víkendy na Grimmauldově náměstí a ostatní dny převážně venku a Severus býval přes den často zaměstnán v laboratoři.

Ale i tak spolu strávili pár večerů u krbu.

Popíjeli čaj.

Vedli opatrné civilní rozhovory – oba se v tiché shodě vyhýbali všem výbušným tématům jako Sirius, Pobertové obecně, výuka lektvarů a podobně.

Tedy až do dne, kdy Severus vytáhl krabici s fotografiemi.

Začalo to naprosto nevinně.

-)-)-)

Na první fotografii byla asi desetiletá holčička sedící vedle kola, snímek byl mudlovský, ale i tak z něj bylo zřejmé, že malá Lily Evansová je unavená a zároveň velice spokojená. Na tváři měla rozzářený úsměv a ruce opřené za zády v trávě.

„Bylo to po našem prvním společném celodenním výletě na kolech," vysvětloval Severus, „tvoji prarodiče o víkendech hodně jezdili na výlety a párkrát mě vzali s sebou. Tohle bylo poprvé, měl jsem staré půjčené kolo, ale moc jsme si to s Lily užili, možná i proto, že s námi nejela Petunie…"

Harry nepřítomně přikývl. Remus a Sirius mu mohli vyprávět nějaké příběhy o jeho matce v Bradavicích, ale o jejím dětství předtím nejspíš něco věděl jen Severus – tedy kromě Petunie, jeho teta ovšem v tomto směru neoplývala, mírně řečeno, zrovna ochotou.

„Co se vlastně stalo s mými prarodiči? S Evansovými? Vím, že teta někdy chodila na jejich hrob, ale nikdy mi nic neřekla, jen že zemřeli, než jsem se narodil. Nemohli být ještě tak staří…"

„Nebyli… Zemřeli asi rok před tvým narozením při autonehodě, možná to byl důvod, proč si tvoje teta vymyslela tu povídačku o tvých rodičích…"

„Škoda, že jsem je nepoznal…"

Severus se pousmál.

„Líbili by se ti, byli to laskaví lidé… a kdyby žili, asi mohlo být tvoje dětství o dost jiné."

Nebo kdyby žili Potterovi, pomyslel si Harry, nahlas to ale neřekl. Věděl už, že Jamesovy rodiče mělo na svědomí několik Smrtijedů – další důvod k vyřízení účtů s Voldemortem.

Severus mezitím vzal do ruky další fotografii – na obrázku, tentokrát kouzelnickém, seděli Lily a Severus v cukrárně v Prasinkách, před sebou měli poháry s neroztékající se zmrzlinou a nějaké sladkosti. Za okny se snášel sníh a dvě už dospívající děti se vesele cpaly, dívka s šibalským pohledem na fotografujícího, chlapec s rozpačitým úsměvem – vypadalo to, že se při fotografování cítil spíš nesvůj.

„To jsou moje čtrnácté narozeniny, vyšly právě na víkend v Prasinkách… byly skvělé až do zpáteční cesty, kdy si na nás bohužel počkali tvůj otec s kamarády," Severus se zamračil při té vzpomínce.

Harry se zamračil také.

Něco mu říkalo, že ptát se Severuse na svého otce a ostatní Poberty není dobrý nápad. Ale přesto v tu chvíli umíral zvědavostí. A také měl trochu vztek – nechápal, proč Severus pořád očerňuje Jamese Pottera i ostatní, on sám dobře věděl, jaký umí mistr lektvarů být. Krutý, sarkastický, provokující svými poznámkami člověka k nepříčetnosti…

Něco z jeho myšlenek se zřejmě odráželo v jeho obličeji, protože Severusův výraz se najednou změnil – bylo v něm pohrdání a chlad, které Harry na téhle tváři už docela dlouho neviděl.

„Ach ano, Pottere… tvůj milovaný kmotr ti ještě nevyprávěl o tom, jaký arogantní parchant uměl být tvůj dokonalý otec? A jak krutě se dokázal chovat on sám? A jak se na to tvůj oblíbený vlkodlak díval a nic neudělal…"

Harry okamžitě vyskočil. Ten výsměšný tón i oslovení ho přenesly o pár týdnů zpátky.

„Přestaň! Můj táta byl dobrý člověk… moje maminka by si ho nevzala, kdyby byl takový, jak říkáš! A je mrtvý… nevím, proč ho pořád musíš pomlouvat…"

„Proč? Opravdu, chceš vědět _proč_, Harry?" Severus zkroutil rty do krutého úsměšku, „…pak bys to možná měl vědět… počkej tady."

Rychlým krokem zamířil do své laboratoře. Harry za ním vztekle zíral.

Když se Severus o pár minut později objevil, Harry už byl o něco klidnější, ale stále nechápavě hleděl na mělkou kamennou mísu zdobenou runami, kterou Severus držel, i na stříbřité světlo, které z ní vycházelo. Rychle mu došlo, že je to myslánka… velmi podobná té ředitelově, ale co s ní Severus zamýšlí?

Jeho manžel na něj upíral chladný rozhněvaný pohled.

„Jak jsem slyšel, s tímhle předmětem už ses seznámil, _můj drahý Harry_, jen se teď místo na Smrtijedy můžeš podívat na pár odporných spratků, které jistě poznáš… Je tady několik mých vzpomínek na školní léta. Prosím, račte vstoupit…," protáhl výsměšně.

Harry s náhlou nejistotou hleděl do třpytivého obsahu myslánky. Aniž by věděl proč, ta lehounce se čeřící bělavě stříbrná hladina ho zneklidňovala – jako kdyby mu nějaký instinkt říkal, že to, co uvidí, se mu vůbec nebude líbit. Bezděky udělal krok zpátky.

Severus pochopitelně okamžitě zvedl obočí a ušklíbl se.

„Tak tohle je nebelvírská odvaha? Bojíš se snad _pravdy_, Harry? Bojíš se snad toho, že obrázek tvých hrdinů by mohl trochu poblednout…"

Harry přimhouřil oči. Beze slova vykročil vpřed.

-)-)-)

Remus překvapeně pohlédl na nečekaného hosta, který se u krbu právě zvedal z podlahy.

„Harry! Dnes jsme tě nečekali… je všechno v pořádku?"

Harry pokrčil rameny. Vypadá trochu rozrušeně, uvědomil si Remus.

„Ahoj, Remusi. Je to jen… jen s vámi opravdu potřebuju mluvit. Kde je Sirius?"

„V knihovně s dvojčaty…" Remus se pousmál Harryho výrazu, „nevím, co tam v poslední době dělají, ale každopádně tam tráví spoustu času a odmítají mi o tom cokoliv prozradit. No, nejspíš chystají nějaký opravdu povedený žertík…"

Remus si všiml, že na slovo _žertík_ Harry zareagoval nějak podivně (stiskl rty a zamračil se), ale usoudil, že se mu to asi jenom zdálo. Každopádně to vypadalo, že je něčím opravdu vyvedený z míry.

„Počkej chvíli, Harry, zavolám ho. Kráturo!"

-)-)-)

„Měli jste mi to říct dřív, vůbec by mě nenapadlo, že můj táta byl jako Dudley. A vy…"

Sirius a Remus si vyměnili nechápavé pohledy.

„Co tím myslíš, Harry?"

Harry se vyhýbal jejich pohledům. Pak vzdychl a poraženě sklonil hlavu.

„Viděl… viděl jsem nějaké Sna… Severusovy vzpomínky. V myslánce. Z Bradavic, když jste chodili do školy, viděl jsem vás všechny a…," chlapec rozhořčeně zvýšil hlas, „bylo to odporné! Jak jste se k němu chovali, hlavně můj táta a ty…," zklamaně pohlédl na svého kmotra.

_Sakra._

Sirius nešťastně pohlédl na Remuse, ale zdálo se, že tentokrát to zůstane na něm. Remus se tvářil provinile, ale jeho výraz jasně říkal _tohle je na tobě_.

Sirius si nejistě prohrábl vlasy.

„Nejsme na to zrovna pyšní, Harry…," začal, zatímco v duchu horečně přemítal, co _přesně_ vlastně Harry viděl, „ale byli jsme mladí a hloupí… a nesnášeli jsme se se Snapem v podstatě od začátku, jako ty s Dracem Malfoyem…"

„Nikdy bych Malfoyovi neprovedl takové věci, zvlášť když by si vůbec nezačal nebo byl sám proti nám třem," skočil mu okamžitě do řeči Harry, „a když jste ho ponižovali u toho jezera, víte s tím… nechci o tom ani mluvit!... tak jste byli starší než já. Myslel jsem, že můj táta…," nešťastně se odmlčel.

Remus a Sirius si vyměnili další pohled, tentokrát patřičně zahanbený. Vypadalo to na dlouhý večer.

-)-)-)

Harry té noci nemohl usnout. Převaloval se v posteli pronásledovaný nechutnými obrázky svého otce a kmotra šikanujícími a ponižujícími jeho manžela.

Bylo to v lecčems podobné tomu, co mu prováděl Dudley s Piersem a dalšími svými povedenými kamarády… a přitom to v mnohém bylo ještě horší. Bylo to rafinovanější a promyšlenější, protože Pobertové byli starší a mnohem chytřejší… ale to nebylo to nejhorší.

Nejhorší bylo to zklamání.

Zklamání nad tím, že lidé, které tolik miloval a obdivoval, jednali takhle… Harry chápal, že Severus není zrovna nejsympatičtější člověk a došlo mu, že se s nimi taky občas dokázal pořádně vypořádat, ale přesto bylo jejich chování často neospravedlnitelné.

Teď už Harry chápal například to, proč Severus údajně celou čtveřici špehoval a proč se snažil je při něčem přistihnout, jak slyšel tehdy v Chroptící chýši – nebylo divu, že se pokoušel zbavit svých tyranů.

Nebylo to, jako by na Siriuse a Remuse zanevřel – zdálo se, že se teď za své chování opravdu stydí, a Harrymu taky někdy během jejich upřímného rozhovoru došlo, že i jeho táta nebo jeho „náhradní otcové" jsou jen lidmi, ale stejně se s dnešním odhalením vyrovnával jen těžko.

Z vedlejší místnosti zaslechl Harry klapnutí dveří, Severus asi právě odcházel z laboratoře.

Severus… zdálo se, že toho mají víc společného, než by Harryho kdy napadlo. Z některých náznaků měl Harry pocit, že Severusovo dětství nebylo zrovna šťastné a teď se dozvěděl, že Severus se v Bradavicích potýkal s něčím podobným jako on na mudlovské škole.

Ještě než ale Harry nakonec přece jen odplul do spánku – možná si měl říct Severusovi o Bezesný lektvar – vzpomněl si na něco, co s jeho dnes převažujícími úvahami až tak nesouviselo.

Co zatraceně plánují Fred, George a Sirius?

-)-)-)

Severus nenašel chlapcovo zděšení nad myslánkou zdaleka tak uspokojivé, jak si myslel.

Možná to bylo tím, že si v posledních týdnech poprvé jasně uvědomil, že jeho manžel vlastně není žádný rozmazlený spratek – vzpomínky Petunie Dursleyové zahrnovaly i několik incidentů, které ukazovaly, že její povedený synáček se nechoval k Harrymu o moc líp než Pobertové k němu.

Navíc se chlapec ve škole nikdy ani náznakem neprojevoval podobně jako Potter starší nebo ten zatracený pes Black.

Takže Severus ke své hrůze zjistil, že se cítí málem provinile, že rozmetal na kusy Harryho idealizovaný portrét mrtvého otce. Dokonce i on si uvědomoval, že James Potter nebyl v jádru tak špatný člověk – na to poznal osobně až moc Smrtijedů – a že s věkem o něco zmoudřel.

Severus dokončil práci na lektvarech pro madam Pomfreyovou – mohl by je už dělat poslepu – a po chvíli za sebou zavřel dveře do laboratoře. Teprve u dveří svého pokoje si uvědomil, že je mohl zavřít o něco tišeji, ještě pořád si úplně nezvykl na to, že musel ve svých pokojích myslet na někoho jiného.

Když se v ložnici chystal do postele, se zadostiučiněním si vzpomněl, jak Harry hned po vynoření z myslánky letěl ke krbu. Bylo jasné, že chce po psovi a vlkovi nějaké vysvětlení – docela by ho zajímalo, co mu ti dva asi řekli. Dovedl si to představit, beztak se vymlouvali nebo z toho možná obviňovali jeho.

Ale lehko jim při tom určitě nebylo, pomyslel si škodolibě.

_Vsadím se, že Black měl co dělat, aby se před svým kmotřencem náležitě kál – nehledě na to, že se musí smířit s tím, že už v jeho očích nebude zdaleka tak úžasný jako dřív._

A s tou myšlenkou se mu usínalo sladce.

**Konec dvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Především děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitolce :-)  
><strong>_

_**Možná se vám může zdát, že se to vyřešilo moc snadno, ale myslím, že to není tak nereálné – Severus musel už od první války počítat s možností, že se jeho role provalí a že ho Voldemort bude chtít potrestat prostřednictvím jeho znamení – a já ho považuju za natolik chytrého, aby mezitím vymyslel nějaký účinný lektvar.**_

_**Jinak děj se v téhle kapitole zrychlil a bude tomu tak i nadále. Další část bude do 10-14 dnů, doufám, že spíš dřív.**_


	21. Kapitola jednadvacátá

**Kapitola jednadvacátá**

Drobná copatá dívenka šťouchla do spolužačky a očima ukázala k Harrymu.

„Hele, támhle je!"

„Jmenuje se vůbec ještě Potter?"

„…tvrdí, že musí mít sex."

„Fuj, sex se Snapem, radši bych…"

„…třeba spolu spali už dávno…"

_Jo, nejspíš od prvního ročníku, pitomci._

Harry byl sice na nevítanou pozornost už celkem zvyklý, ale přesto se prvního září cítil na nástupišti bradavického vlaku pořádně nesvůj – a všechny ty pátravé pohledy a postranní šeptání ho štvaly.

A především ho zlobily ty očividné nesmysly, které kolem poletovaly – někteří jeho spolužáci nejspíš věřili, že nějaká povídačka o kletbě je jen zástěrka pro legalizaci jejich dávného a tajného mileneckého vztahu, případně v jejich manželství viděli jakési temné spiknutí nebo dokonce snahu dostat se na první stránky novin – svým způsobem to všechno vlastně bylo spíš k smíchu než k pláči.

Pravda, objevily se i nějaké soucitné či sympatizující výrazy, ale ani ty Harryho příliš netěšily. Mohl jen doufat, že ta novinka brzy ztratí svou pikantnost – a snad to bude dřív než do Vánoc.

_A to mám ještě štěstí, že ten článek vyšel už o prázdninách – Merline, když si představím, že by si to všichni přečetli ráno ve Velké síni u snídaně…_

Ron a Hermiona se museli zúčastnit nějakého setkání prefektů a tak se ukryl v kupé s Ginny a zvláštně působící světlovlasou dívkou – měl matný pocit, že patří do Havraspáru. Bylo příjemné, že si ho zvědavě neprohlížela jako většina ostatních – při jeho příchodu prostě jen vzhlédla od časopisu a soucitně podotkla něco, co znělo Harrymu dost nesmyslně:

„Ach. Je hrozné, když někoho pronásledují brblenky. Mohou být opravdu únavné, ale nakonec si najdou nějakou rozkvetlou větev."

Harry na ni zvládl jen užasle zírat, zatímco horečně přemýšlel, co jsou to brblenky – neprobírali náhodou něco podobného ve třetím ročníku s Remusem?

„To je Luna Láskorádová," představila dívku Ginny a pak se obrátila k Harrymu, „Luno, asi znáš Harryho Pottera…"

Luna přikývla tak energicky, až se jí rozhoupal náhrdelník ze zátek od máslového ležáku, ale pak sklonila špinavě blonďatou hlavu zpátky ke svému časopisu a zaujatě si dál četla článek, jehož nadpis se Harrymu jevil naprosto obskurní. Do rozhovoru svých spolucestujících se už zbytek cesty moc nezapojovala, ale její společnost byla přesto podivně uklidňující. Ale nejvíc Harryho uklidnilo, že díky ní nebyl jediný, kdo viděl podivné tvory táhnoucí do Bradavic jejich kočáry – Luna tvrdila, že se jmenují testrálové. Harry sice nevěděl, jestli jí může věřit, ale pak usoudil, že na tom konečně zas tak moc nezáleží. Spíš ho zajímalo, proč je mohou spatřit právě oni dva – ale zároveň se z nějakého důvodu skoro bál odpovědi.

-)-)-)

Severus, sedící u slavnostní večeře mezi Brumbálem a Trelawneyovou (skvělé, dva největší cvoci ve škole, odfrkl si v duchu), se snažil působit co nejhrozivějším dojmem, ale ani to nezabránilo těm malým i větším příšerám vrhat na něj kradmé a zvědavé pohledy.

A kdyby šlo jen o studenty…

„Ach Severusi, je to od tebe opravdu odvážné vzít si toho chlapce," zašeptala mu diskrétně bláznivá Trelawneyová a Severus potlačil nutkání uškrtit ji tou odpornou barevnou šálou, co měla kolem krku.

Měl ale podezření, že to by mu neprošlo dokonce ani jako manželovi slavného Harryho Pottera, proto jen zvedl obočí a upřeně na ni pohlédl tak hrozivě, že v tu chvíli by rozhodně nikoho nenapadlo pochybovat o jeho smrtijedském angažmá. Doufal, že to tu potrhlou čarodějnici trochu vyvede z míry, pro jistotu ale ještě nasadil svůj tichý, zdánlivě měkký a důvěrný, a přesto výhružný tón.

„Proč myslíš, _drahá_ Sybilo?"

Profesorka věštění se pod jeho pohledem zakoktala. „…N..no, víš… má křišťálová koule i čajové lístky…," pokradmu se rozhlédla a ještě ztlumila hlas, „mu předvídají smrt!"

„Všechny nás to jednou čeká, včetně tebe, Sybilo," řekl Severus chladně, „ostatně jsem slyšel, že v tvé rodině všichni umírají poměrně mladí. Mimochodem," naoko starostlivě na ni pohlédl, „nevypadáš dobře. Jsi podezřele bledá, na čele ti naskákaly pupínky, máš červený nos, vrásky kolem očí a…," kriticky ji přejel očima, „přes prázdniny jsi nějak zhubla – nejsou to všechno příznaky vílí horečky, na kterou zemřely tvá matka i babička?"

Poté Sybila díkybohu zmlkla a Severus nenápadně sledoval studenty, především své zmijozelské – bylo mu jasné, že má před sebou obtížné období, ale na druhou stranu, odhalení jeho skutečné loajality může být k něčemu dobré. Dává mu to šanci účinně a otevřeně působit na ty, kteří dosud jen uvažovali o připojení se k Pánovi zla…

Vyhledal mezi svými hady ty nejsvětlejší vlasy – Draco znuděně píchal vidličkou do salátu a když se jejich oči střetly, okamžitě odvrátil zrak.

Severus v duchu vzdychl.

A pak tady byli takoví jako Draco Malfoy. Bylo mu jasné, jak si ten kluk představuje svou budoucnost – s největší pravděpodobností se už viděl klečet před Voldemortem, který mu uznale poklepává na rameno, ale nejspíš neměl ani tušení, že se na dráhu Smrtijeda naprosto nehodí.

Severus měl pro toho chlapce jistou slabost – Lucius býval jeho přítelem a i po té dávné Voldemortově porážce s ním Severus udržoval kontakt (musel přece hrát věrného Smrtijeda, který přes masku Brumbálova špióna dychtivě čeká na návrat svého pána). Díky tomu byl Draco jediné dítě, které znal doslova od plenek, dítě, které mu občas sedávalo na klíně a které se mu vždy chlubilo nejnovější hračkou.

A co se jeho týče, Draco ještě nebyl úplně ztracen…

„Čokoládový dort, Severusi?" vytrhl ho z myšlenek Albus.

Ten proklatý stařec dobře znal jeho slabost.

„Ano, děkuji, Albusi," řekl upjatě.

Brumbálovi zajiskřilo v očích. Přisunul k němu talíř, na němž spočíval kus dortu, který by mohl sníst leda tak Hagrid, a zkoumavě na něj pohlédl.

„Už se Harry rozhodl, jak to bude s lektvary?"

„Budu mu dávat soukromé hodiny," odpověděl Severus s jistou nechutí, věděl dobře, jak na to Brumbál bude reagovat.

„Výborně, výborně… těší mě, že si začínáte rozumět, chlapče…," nezklamal ho ředitel.

Severus se ušklíbl. Znal už svého manžela natolik dobře, aby mu bylo jasné, že Harryho rozhodnutí mělo víc společného s myšlenkou, že by neměl působit zbytečné problémy a komplikovat situaci… než snad s tím, že by _chtěl_ Severuse znovu za svého učitele.

A když už byla řeč o Harrym…

Severus pohlédl k nebelvírskému stolu, kde se všichni zrovna dobře bavili nad nějakým kouskem zrzavých dvojčat. Vidět Harryho ve školním hábitu bylo svým způsobem velmi znepokojující – připomínalo mu to, jak je chlapec mladý. Mohl se mu čas od času líbit některý ze studentů šestého či sedmého ročníku, ale nikdy by ani na okamžik vážně neuvažoval o tom, že by s nimi mohl navázat jakýkoliv vztah.

A teď měl sex se studentem _pátého_ ročníku.

Pro Merlina, připadal si skoro jako nějaký pedofil.

Na uklidněnou si musel dát kousek dortu.

Naštěstí zrovna v tu chvíli Harry vzhlédl a váhavě se na něj usmál. Vypadal šťastně a Severusovi se bezděčně ulevilo, chlapec v tu chvíli rozhodně nepůsobil jako nějaká oběť. Ovšem sám se ani náhodou nehodlal před celou školou ztrapnit nějakým podobným nechutným citovým výjevem, proto na Harryho jen krátce kývl a pak zaměřil pozornost na Albuse, který se právě rozhodl představit novou profesorku obrany proti černé magii.

-)-)-)

Zatímco všichni ostatní měli po večeři volno, Harry se mrzutě ploužil do sklepní učebny.

Severus z nějakého jemu neznámého důvodu usoudil, že pátek bude nejvhodnějším dnem pro soukromé hodiny lektvarů, ale Harryho by ani ve snu nenapadlo, že hodlá s lekcemi začít hned první den školy.

I když ho to asi napadnout mělo, vzhledem k tomu, že znal toho muže už čtyři roky.

Jak mířil do dobře známé neoblíbené učebny, jeho nervozita rostla. Byl už tak dost podrážděný vší tou nechtěnou pozorností a teď tohle.

Pitomé lektvary.

Nebyla to jen nervozita, co cítil, když vzal za kliku – měl opravdu strach. Co když… co když se všechno pokazí?

Měl najednou pocit, že snad ani před svou svatební nocí se tak nebál.

_Jsi Nebelvír, tak se vzpamatuj!_

Odhodlaně se nadechl a vstoupil dovnitř.

Severus stál u svého stolu a zaujatě si prohlížel nějakou lahvičku. Když Harry vešel, odložil ji, založil si ruce a pak mu pokynul ke stolu v první řadě.

Na jeho desce ležely nějaké papíry a brk. Harry tázavě pohlédl na svého manžela.

Severus si odkašlal.

„Jsem si vědom toho, že jsme v minulosti v těchto hodinách nezačali ani nepokračovali zrovna dobře…," začal opatrně.

_Jo, to je slabé slovo. Ale počkat – nezačali? Nezačali? Spíš jsi nezačal dobře ty, Severusi…_

Harry se ušklíbl. Náhle před sebou viděl všechny ty momenty, kdy ho Severus ve své třídě ponížil, kdy se mu vysmíval… a kdyby měl Nebelvír všechny body, které Severus Snape Harrymu strhl, nemusel by zbytek koleje skoro hnout prstem a nejspíš by stejně vyhráli školní pohár.

„_Vzpomínám si_, Severusi," řekl pomalu a krutě. Pak se pokusil napodobit ten odporný tichý tón hlasu mistra lekvarů, _„Harry Potter… Naše nová – _hvězda."

Severusovy černé oči se do něj ostře zabodly a muž se temně zamračil. Ještě nedávno by se Harry pod tím pohledem aspoň zachvěl, teď ho ale téměř vyzývavě opětoval.

„Řekl jsem, že jsem si našeho špatného začátku i všeho ostatního vědom," zopakoval Severus chladně, „a pokud vím, za své dřívější chování jsem se ti omluvil. Nicméně, ani ty jsi nebyl zrovna vzorem ctností, pokud si vzpomínám… jistě ses pokaždé _vzorně připravoval a poctivě se učil_…"

Harrymu dalo opravdu práci se ovládnout, ale nakonec se mu to nějak povedlo.

„Fajn," řekl podrážděně, „takže za to můžu _já_. Co mám dělat?"

Drzý spratek, pomyslel si Severus, ale nahlas to neřekl. Místo toho ukázal na hromádku papírů.

„Každopádně, vzhledem ke všem okolnostem… připravil jsem pro tebe test, jsou to v podstatě základní otázky týkající se převážně lektvarů, kterým jsme se poslední čtyři roky ve třídě věnovali. Příště se pak podíváme na tvé praktické dovednosti. Uvidíme, nakolik bylo mé hodnocení oprávněné… a hlavně, na co můžeme navázat."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny, sedl si, vzal do ruky brk a začal číst první otázku.

Zdálo se, že jeho mlčení Severuse trochu znervóznilo.

„Koneckonců," dodal ještě lehčím tónem, „na tvé výuce bych si teď měl dát opravdu záležet. Jsi můj manžel, nechtěl bych, abys byl ten nejméně schopný absolvent Bradavic v lektvarech… i když Longbottom by tě před úplně posledním místem nejspíš zachránil."

_Jdi někam_, pomyslel si Harry naštvaně, ale raději pevně stiskl rty. Test nebyl zas tak hrozná náplň hodiny – a měl by se na něj opravdu soustředit.

Dokonce i když měl na Severuse vztek, nechtěl před svým manželem vypadat jako naprostý hlupák.

-)-)-)

Víkend strávil Harry převážně s Ronem a Hermionou u jezera – pokud možno co nejdál od všech zvědavců. I tak se za ty dva dny stihl pohádat asi tak s půlkou Nebelvíru.

Podle svého názoru za to ovšem nemohl.

Například Levandule.

Spiklenecky se k němu naklonila hned u sobotní snídaně.

„Harry, mně to můžeš říct…"

Harry absolutně nechápal, o čem mluví.

„Co?"

„Jak dlouho už jste spolu. Víš, je to vlastně hrozně romantické… on by mohl být tvůj otec, ale stejně se do tebe zamiloval. A všichni jsme celou dobu věřili, že se nesnášíte, to bylo fakt chytré. Jenom nechápu…"

Zbytek Harry neslyšel, protože raději vstal a vyšel z Velké síně ven – zamířil na snídani do kuchyně, kde se jeho nálada trochu zlepšila. Dobby ho nadšeně obskakoval a skřítky by ani nenapadlo klást mu idiotské otázky.

_Nejspíš ani neví, že jsem ženatý_, pomyslel si Harry spokojeně, když sledoval jejich nevinné rozzářené tvářičky s netopýříma ušima.

Seamus byl ještě horší.

Když Harry v pátek večer vešel do společenské místnosti, vrhl na něj zhnusený pohled.

„Teda, Harry, nechápu, že ti to stojí za to – získávat si pozornost _takhle_. Jako bys jí už neměl dost. Ale šukat kvůli tomu se Snapem… No, nejspíš je v tom _fakt dobrej_."

Bylo to už dlouho, co Harry opravdu _toužil _vrazit někomu pořádnou facku.

Samostatnou kapitolou byl Zmijozel – jejich reakce byly asi nejpestřejší, což bylo logické, protože zároveň čelili nejspíš dost šokujícímu odhalení o vedoucím své koleje.

Jejich pohledy proto odhalovaly nejrůznější emoce – obdiv, soucit, vztek, nenávist, vypočítavou obezřetnost i prostou zvědavost. A Malfoy dokonce přestal se svými urážkami, i když právě u něj si Harry nebyl vůbec jistý, co mají jeho chladně lhostejné pohledy znamenat.

Nebo lépe řečeno, co se _ukrývá_ pod nimi.

-)-)-)

Bylo překvapivé, že téměř celý slunečný víkend neviděli dvojčata.

„Hej," strčil do nich Ron v neděli ráno u nebelvírského stolu, „nepůjdete s námi ven? Chceme si zahrát cvičný famfrpálový zápas s Mrzimorem …"

„Famfrpál…," začal naoko užasle Fred a jeho identická kopie doplnila:

„…myslíš snad tu bláznivou a bezúčelnou hru na košťatech?"

Ron po obou střelil napůl zděšeným a napůl nevěřícně pobaveným pohledem.

„Rozhodli jsme se místo toho dělat něco užitečného," pokračoval Fred,

„…a začít pořádně studovat," navázalo jeho dvojče,

„Pochybujeme, že si to uvědomuješ, Rone,"

„…ale bradavická knihovna je opravdu zábavné místo,"

„…mnohem zábavnější než famfrpálové hřiště," dokončil Fred se smrtelně vážnou tváří.

„Nezbláznili jste se náhodou?" Ron na ně vytřeštil oči.

„My? Ztělesnění racionality, serióznosti a píle?" utahoval si z něj George.

Když se dvojčata po snídani zvedla a vypadalo to, že opravdu míří ke knihovně, Ron se znepokojeně obrátil k Harrymu.

„No, uznej, Harry… není to divné? _Dokonce ani_ _Hermiona_ ještě od pátku v knihovně nebyla."

-)-)-)

V neděli večer vytáhl Harry ve svém pokoji zrcátko, které mu daroval Sirius k narozeninám.

„Siriusi? Remusi?" zavolal tiše, i když nepředpokládal, že by Severus poslouchal za dveřmi. Ostatně pokud věděl, Severus byl právě na nějaké poradě – držel se sice svého předsevzetí s Harrym před ostatními prakticky nekomunikovat, ale Harry zaslechl mluvit o setkání vyučujících profesorku Prýtovou s novou profesorkou obrany proti černé magii – nemohl si vzpomenout na její jméno, ale vypadala docela nadějně.

Chvíli musel čekat, ale nakonec se v hranatém zrcátku objevila Siriusova tvář.

„Ahoj, Harry. Všechno v pořádku?"

Harrymu pár sekund trvalo, než mu došlo, že něco není, jak má být – Sirius byl rudý a udýchaný, vlasy měl rozcuchané…

„Siriusi, jen jsem…," začal rozpačitě a vzápětí zmlkl, protože za Siriusem zahlédl Remuse, který vypadal podobně jako Sirius a právě si zapínal knoflíčky u košile.

_Sakra. Sakra sakra sakra…_

„…je mi to líto," vykoktal Harry, okamžitě celý červený, „neuvědomil jsem si, že… že je tak pozdě…"

Sirius se zasmál a bezděčně nadzvedl ruku, jako kdyby chtěl Harryho konejšivě poplácat po rameni – a pak ji spustil dolů.

„My to přežijeme, Harry," utahoval si z něj a pak zvážněl, „děje se něco?"

„Ani ne," řekl Harry ještě rozpačitěji než předtím (neměl ani pořádný důvod, kruci!), „jenom jsem chtěl vidět nějakou přátelskou tvář, všichni se na mě dívají a myslí si bůhvíco… půlka lidí nás považuje za tajné milence… a plno lidí z Nebelvíru se mnou nemluví…"

Za Siriusem se znovu objevil Remus, který zjevně všechno slyšel. Harry si všiml jednoho nedopnutého knoflíčku u zřejmě kvapně zapínané košile a znovu se cítil provinile, v Remusových jantarových očích však našel jen laskavost a pochopení.

„Časem určitě přijdou k rozumu, Harry," uklidňoval ho, „je to prostě šok… přestože ministerstvo oznámilo Voldemortův návrat, mnozí se tomu zdráhají uvěřit nebo před tím zavírají oči… a pak si prostě Voldemortovu kletbu vykládají jen jako výmluvu, pořád je lepší představa _Chlapce, který přežil_, jak byl sveden perverzním Smrtijedem, než připustit si, že se vrací všechny ty hrůzy války…"

Harry s povzdechem přikývl. Ještě chvilku si s Remusem a Siriusem povídal a pak se omluvil, že je vyrušil, a popřál jim dobrou noc.

„Vždycky jsme tady pro tebe, Harry," ujistil ho Sirius a Harry se šťastně usmál a po těle se mu rozlilo zvláštní teplo – po tolika letech s Dursleyovými si pořád úplně nezvykl na to, že se o něj někdo dospělý takhle stará.

Ovšem téměř okamžitě pocítil horko i ve tváři, to když se Sirius otočil k Remusovi a škádlivě dodal: „A jsem si jistý, že budeme mít _dobrou noc_…"

„Siriusi!" řekl Remus pohoršeně, ale Harry dobře postřehl, že mu v očích tančí spíš pobavení.

Když uložil zrcátko do nočního stolku, zavrtal se do peřin a raději si nepředstavoval, co budou jeho kmotr a Remus dělat teď.

Jenom najednou pocítil trošku závist – ne nad tím, že mají sex, ale nad tím, že jsou opravdu milenci. Nad tím, s jakou důvěrností se dotýkají jeden druhého, nad tím, s jakou lehkostí se škádlí, nad citem, který z nich vyzařuje, když se na sebe podívají… prostě nad tím, že jenom nemají sex, ale že se mají rádi.

**Konec jednadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Především děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitolce - já zas děkuji ráda :-) Další část bude opět do 10-14 dnů...**_


	22. Kapitola dvaadvacátá

**Kapitola dvaadvacátá**

Draco Malfoy nevěděl, co si má myslet.

Seděl ve zmijozelské ložnici pátého ročníku a zamračeně pozoroval chrápajícího Goyla, ten idiot spal s otevřenou pusou. Na vedlejší posteli kupodivu ještě neležel Crabbe, přitom ti dva byli obvykle nerozluční. Draco byl vždy přesvědčený, že je to tím, že oba mají jen kus mozku, takže společně pak můžou jakž takž fungovat.

Pravda, jejich pěsti a tupá věrnost byly občas k užitku.

Blonďatý Zmijozel potřásl hlavou. Čert je vem, teď měl jiné starosti.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že _strýček Severus_ není na jejich straně.

Ten zrádce si přirozeně nezasloužil nic jiného než krutou smrt, ale přesto…

Předtím se všechno zdálo tak jednoduché a samozřejmé – dva muži, které nejvíc obdivoval, byli Smrtijedy a on nepochyboval o tom, že je bude následovat.

Ne, že by o tom teď pochyboval.

Ale _proč_ Severus Snape zradil? Svým způsobem musel obdivovat, jak je ten muž dokázal všechny vodit za nos… a nejspíš dokonce i Pána zla, pokud byl špionem už za první války.

Když o tom tak přemýšlel, dávalo to smysl – nikdy vlastně neslyšel Snapea pořádně nadávat na mudly a jeho otec se několikrát pohrdavě vyjádřil o tom, že Severus by měl něco dělat se svými zábranami ohledně některých zábav, ačkoliv Draco si nebyl úplně jistý, co přesně tím myslí.

A Snape navíc nebyl čistokrevný.

Jeho otec vždycky tvrdil, že takovým by se nemělo moc věřit, ale Draco si myslel, že Snape je výjimka – dokud si ten zrádce nevzal Pottera, místo aby ho nechal umřít.

Draco znechuceně potřásl hlavou, když si představil svého vedoucího koleje, jak šuká s tím hubeným nebelvírským zmetkem. Možná si to Snape užívá, ve Zmijozelu se vědělo, že je na kluky.

Potter, na druhé straně… Draco se ušklíbl, možná by měl toho jejich milovaného _Chlapce, který přežil_ spíš litovat. Snape ho vždycky nesnášel a to, že mu zachránil život, nemusí znamenat, že ho nemučí v posteli. Konečně, i přes svou zradu byl pořád Zmijozel, který jistě využije situace.

A vsadil by i poslední galeon, že Potter byl až do teď nepolíbené neviňátko.

Goyle se na posteli převalil a ruka mu sjela z postele, deka odhalila nahá záda lesknoucí se potem. Draco s odporem nakrčil nos – škoda, že člověk tyhle idioty občas potřebuje – a vrátil se ke svému přemítání.

Nebyl si úplně jistý, co má dělat.

I když by se pro něj vlastně nemělo nic změnit.

Vždycky věděl, jakou cestu si vybere.

A ani teď rozhodně nepochyboval o tom, že Pán zla je lepší možností než ten neschopný spolek milovníků mudlů v čele s praštěným senilním dědkem – Albus Brumbál byl možná ucházející kouzelník, ale ještě víc blázen zaslepený naivními a nebezpečnými ideály.

Problém byl v tom, že vždycky považoval Snapea za nejchytřejšího člověka, kterého znal.

Za chytřejšího než svého vlastního otce.

Teď se potvrdilo, že byl nejspíš i nejprohnanější a nejlstivější.

Dracovi bylo _v zásadě_ jedno, co ten zrádce dělá – jenže co když Snape ví díky svému špehování něco, co on ne? Co když se prostě jen přidal k vítězné straně?

-)-)-)

„Nazdárek, všichni!"

Harry zíral a když se rozhlédl, spatřil překvapené nebo šokované výrazy všude kolem sebe – pozdrav nové profesorky obrany proti černé magii rozhodně nepatřil do bradavického standardu.

_Asi to nebude druhá McGonagallová._

I její vzhled byl dost netradiční – mladá žena měla krátké ježaté vlasy zářící křiklavě fialovou barvou, mudlovské džíny a růžové tričko s nápisem _Dej pozor - bystrozor!_ Harry si na ni z prvního dne ve Velké síni vzpomínal jen matně, ale byl si naprosto jistý, že neměla fialové vlasy.

Nebyly tehdy náhodou oranžové? Nebo možná červené?

S veselým úsměvem se rozhlédla po třídě.

„Jsem profesorka _Tonksová_. Při narození mi sice dali i křestní jméno, ale je tak příšerné, že vám nehodlám zkazit den tím, že bych ho zmínila. Pracuji jako bystrozorka, takže," přísně se podívala na Levanduli a Parvati, které si něco začaly šuškat a teď rychle zmlkly, „doufám, že po všech těch zločincích zvládnu i vás. Podle toho, co jsem slyšela, úroveň vaší výuky obrany proti černé magii byla zatím dost… nevyrovnaná."

Zvážněla a všechny je pomalu přejela pohledem. Harrymu se zdálo, že na něm se její oči zastavily o něco déle než na ostatních.

„V souvislosti s aktuálními událostmi, především s návratem Vy-víte-koho, je přitom výuka tohoto předmětu mimořádně důležitá – to, co se tady naučíte, vám může zachránit život, stejně tak vašim kamarádům nebo rodinám. Proto se v letošním roce budeme soustředit především na praxi, ačkoliv ani bez teorie se přirozeně neobejdeme. Nicméně dnes si můžete uklidit učebnice a připravit si hůlky, podíváme se, co jste zatím zvládli z obranných kouzel…"

Všichni se s nadšeným očekáváním zbavili připravených knih i psacího náčiní a Harry se usmál. Letos možná Brumbál nevybral tak špatně.

Jen doufal, že Tonksová je opravdu Tonksová.

-)-)-)

Hodina obrany byla v úterý poslední.

Když Harry, Ron a Hermiona vyšli z učebny, spatřili na chodbě Severuse Snapea – stál se založenýma rukama u protější zdi a znuděným a zároveň ostrým pohledem sledoval studenty procházející kolem. Když se objevil Harry, mlčky mu pokynul – _Chci s tebou mluvit_.

„Počkáte na mě chvilku?"

Ron i Hermiona přikývli a Harry váhavě zamířil k Severusovi, sledován zvědavými pohledy všech ostatních.

Severus obsadil kouzlo, které Harry ještě neslyšel – _Muffiato_ – a šel rovnou k věci.

„Poslal bych ti vzkaz, ale potřebuji si právě promluvit s profesorkou Tonksovou, takže rychleji to vyřídím osobně," informoval Harryho, „jde o to, že dnes večer mám několik zadržení, předpokládám, že minimálně do osmé hodiny… takže bychom se sešli v mé ložnici v devět. Doufám, že ti to vyhovuje?"

„Ehm, jo," zamumlal Harry rozpačitě, protože si v tu chvíli uvědomil, že před svými spolužáky a spolužačkami právě řeší svůj sexuální život se Severusem Snapem. Ne, že by ho z té vzdálenosti mohli slyšet – navíc to neznámé kouzlo bylo nejspíš proti odposlouchávání – ale stejně to byla podivně surrealistická situace.

„Dobrá. V tom případě se uvidíme večer," Severus účinně ignoroval jeho rozpaky, mávnutím hůlky zrušil kouzlo a pak vyrazil ke dveřím do učebny tak rychle, že kolem něj jeho černý hábit vlál jako v prudkém větru.

„Všechno v pořádku Harry?" zeptala se tiše Hermiona, když všichni tři zamířili do nebelvírské věže. Oba vypadali maličko zaskočeně a Harry si uvědomil, že ho vlastně poprvé viděli v nějaké interakci s jeho manželem.

„Jasně," pokrčil rameny, „prostě jenom nějaké _manželské_ záležitosti."

Hermiona jen souhlasně přikývla a pak zaměřila svou pozornost na několik hlasitě se dohadujících druháků – brala své prefektské povinnosti vážně. Zato Ron bolestně a znechuceně zasténal a pak na něj vrhl napůl vyčítavý a napůl soucitný výraz.

„Ah, nemusel jsi dávat tuhle představu do mé hlavy, Harry!"

-)-)-)

Severus v duchu proklínal střídavě sebe a střídavě Mrzimor – konkrétně tři studenty, kterým dal dnes po výbušném incidentu v lektvarech zadržení. Vzato kolem a kolem to byl značně neuvážený krok, protože se od rána cítil unavený a teď to bylo ještě stokrát horší.

A před sebou měl sex s Harrym.

Horká sprcha byla uklidňující a uvolňující, ale zároveň se mu v ní začalo chtít spát – měl už pár dní spánkový deficit, protože nedělní porada se značně protáhla a včera strávil větší část noci v laboratoři.

S povzdechem vystoupil ze sprchy a jakmile se osušil a přehodil přes sebe župan, tiše zavolal Tibby a požádal ji, aby mu ze skladu přinesla nějaký povzbuzující lektvar.

Skřítka se objevila do pěti minut s požadovanou lahvičkou a pak mu popřála dobrou noc a s uctivou úklonou zmizela.

Jenom se mu to zdálo, nebo byl v tom přání nějaký skrytý podtón?

Severus zavrtěl hlavou, asi se mu už dnešní večer opravdu pletou myšlenky.

Musel počkat pár minut, než lektvar začne účinkovat.

Uvažoval, jestli by si neměl vzít ještě Topořivý lektvar… ale ne, s odstraněním únavy by to nemělo být nutné. Ačkoliv chtěl tu myšlenku popřít a ačkoliv se cítil hluboce znechucený sám sebou – nějak už ve své posteli neviděl jen svého mladičkého studenta.

_Bývalého studenta_, snažil se přesvědčit sám sebe.

Viděl hezkého mladíka s tělem, které ještě nebylo plně dospělé, ale které zároveň nebylo dětské, s tělem, které už pro něj mělo určitou přitažlivost.

Ušklíbl se nad tou ironií – on, Severus Snape, přitahovaný k ještě nedávno nenáviděnému potomkovi Jamese Pottera.

Zahlédl v zrcadle svůj výraz a ušklíbl se ještě jednou.

Stačilo se na sebe podívat a bylo zřejmé, že Potter… Harry bude jen těžko přitahován k němu. Ovšem, k alespoň průměrně uspokojivému sexuálnímu životu k sobě nemuseli být vzájemně zas tak moc přitahováni, ale Severus přesto usoudil, že je příliš brzo…

Naštěstí se nezdálo, že by chlapce nějak odpuzoval, Harry zvládal situaci velmi dobře. Nicméně zatím byl jejich sexuální život spíše asexuální, což podle Severusova mínění dávalo Harrymu čas se s celou touhle zatracenou situací nějak vyrovnat.

A pokud by snad chlapec časem chtěl něco v jejich setkáních změnit, pak to bylo na něm, aby udělal první krok, Severus ho nehodlal tlačit do něčeho, na co není připravený.

Odvahy by na to jeho manžel měl mít dost, ne?

Byl přece _Nebelvír_.

-)-)-)

Severusovy pohyby byly teď o něco rychlejší a pak muž zasténal, po chvíli vydechl a jeho penis pomalu opustil Harryho tělo. Harrymu začal stékat po noze bílý pramínek, ale už po pár vteřinách zaslechl zašeptané čistící kouzlo. Pak se pomalu otočil, lehl si na půlku postele, kterou už začal považovat za svou a přitáhl si přes sebe přikrývku.

Severus mezitím vstal a odešel do koupelny.

Harry myslel na to, jak bylo vlastně příjemné cítit Severuse v sobě. Jenže zároveň měl pocit, že jeho manžel se snaží být vždycky co nejrychlejší.

_Merline, dnes se udělal rychleji, než by drak vychrlil oheň! _

Možná by mu měl říct, že to není nutné.

Jenže co když Severus sex s ním nesnáší?

Harry vzdychl a myšlenky se mu zatoulaly k jeho v současnosti nejoblíbenější knize, k jejím vzrušujícím obrázkům…

…_například dva čarodějové ve stejné pozici jako on a Severus, ale přesto to bylo úplně jiné… Ruce, které se dychtivě dotýkají, vášnivé i něžné polibky, sténání, blažený vzdech rozkoše… _

Věděl, že by se při sexu mohl dotýkat sám sebe, ale nebyl si stoprocentně jistý, jak by na to Severus reagoval… a asi to bylo hloupé, když teď byli manželé už přes měsíc, ale pořád se cítil trochu trapně při pomyšlení, že by si ho honil před Severusem Snapem.

Bylo by to nejspíš odlišné, kdyby měl sex s někým jiným, s někým svého věku nebo s někým, kdo nebyl jeho vyučujícím… zkusil si představit pohledného a stále dobře naladěného černovlasého Gabriela, šesťáka z Mrzimoru. Gabriel by ho určitě líbal a nemusel by při sexu myslet na takové věci jako se Snapem… zavřel oči a v duchu viděl Gabrielovo tělo na svém, představoval si je v jiné pozici, sebe na zádech… cítil, jak jeho penis začíná pomalu reagovat… ruka mu sklouzla dolů pod peřinu a sevřela…

„Harry? Jsi v pořádku?"

Otevřel oči. Severus stál vedle postele a starostlivě na něj hleděl.

„Slyšel jsem, že jsi dnes při hodině bylinkářství málem omdlel…"

Harry zrudl. Jak se to sakra Severus dozvěděl? Nejspíš ve sborovně od Prýtové.

„Nic to nebylo. Jen se mi ve skleníku trochu zatočila hlava, jak jsem vstal, bylo tam horko."

Severus mlčky přikývl a pak vklouzl pod přikrývku na druhé straně postele.

„Dobrou noc, Harry."

-)-)-)

Celkem vzato, ke konci prvního (prvního celého) školního týdne se všechno začalo usazovat – skoro nikdo už na něj na chodbách nezíral a Harry společně s Ronem a Hermionem si znovu zvykal na školní rutinu. Hermiona se už párkrát zmínila o tom, že letos se musí ve škole zvlášť snažit, vzhledem k tomu, že je na konci čekají zkoušky NKÚ. Harry to sice nijak neprožíval – na to bylo dost času, ale v duchu si slíbil, že udělá maximum pro dobré výsledky… ještě před rokem nebo před půl rokem si nebyl úplně jistý, ale teď už považoval Siriuse a Remuse za svou rodinu a chtěl, aby na něj byli pyšní.

Nehledě na to, že nehodlal připustit, aby si o něm Severus myslel, že je hloupý nebo líný.

Jinak ale škola byla celkem v pohodě.

Jediné, co Harryho momentálně trápilo, bylo, že se už pár dní necítil úplně dobře – trápily ho závratě a občas se mu chtělo zvracet.

Před Ronem, Hermionou i ostatními se mu to většinou dařilo skrývat. Nemohlo to přece být nic vážného. Možná jen něco špatného snědl, i když v tom případě bylo divné, že to netrápí nikoho jiného, všichni přece jedli ve Velké síni totéž.

-)-)-)

Aspoň že už byl pátek.

Přesto Severus při vstávání proklínal všechny zakladatele – když už museli zakládat tuhle zatracenou školu, proč sakra vyučování nemohlo začínat aspoň o hodinku nebo o dvě déle? Párkrát už to Brumbálovi navrhl, ale starý čaroděj se na něj vždycky jen s falešným soucitem usmál a pravil, že to je _tisíciletá_ _tradice_ a že on osobně vstává podle roční doby ještě o hodinu nebo o dvě dřív, aby si vychutnal svítání a vůbec půvab a svěžest jitra, kdy se vše probouzí. Co se Severuse týkalo, tisíciletou tradici i _půvab jitra _mohl klidně vzít čert– profesor lektvarů byl nočním tvorem, který odjakživa nesnášel ranní vstávání a po prázdninách býval první týden vždycky nejhorší. Díkybohu alespoň za víkendy.

Ve Velké síni si sedl stranou v naději, že jeho zjevně špatná nálada odradí všechny případné spolustolovníky

Štěstí dnes bohužel nestálo na jeho straně.

Jeho zachmuřené zírání do kávy náhle přerušil veselý hlas. _Odporně veselý hlas._

„Dobré ráno, Severusi. Nevadí, když si přisednu? Au! Promiň, jsem hrozná nešika."

Bohužel se o ten stůl nepřerazila.

„Dobré ráno, _Nymfadoro_."

Rozzářený úsměv na chvíli pohasl, ale pak se Tonksová zřejmě rozhodla předstírat, že se jednalo jen o nešťastné přeřeknutí nebo že Severus vůbec neslyšel její velmi hlasité oznámení ve sborovně, které všechny pod hrozbou použití kletby _Furnunculus_ varovalo před používáním jejího křestního jména.

Severus mlčky sledoval, jak si nabrala přímo obří porci míchaných vajíček a když se pustila do jídla, doufal, že bude mít chvíli klid. Božské ticho ale trvalo jen asi půl minuty.

„Je zvláštní být tady jako profesorka," řekla Tonksová po chvíli, „není to tak dlouho, co jsem seděla tamhle dole a nemůžu si zvyknout říkat všem ostatním jménem – s tebou nebo s Aurorou to ještě není tak strašné, ale taková McGonagallová a Brumbál… Včera večer jsem se proměnila v ředitele, dívala se na sebe do zrcadla a půl hodiny se zdravila _Ahoj, Albusi_, ale nevím, jestli to pomohlo…"

Severus něco zavrčel.

„Mimochodem, Harry je opravdu dobrý v obraně proti černé magii – podle toho, co jsem zatím viděla, překoná i většinu lidí ze šestých a sedmých ročníků. Je pravda, že umí vytvořit Patrona?"

Severus přikývl, napil se kávy a pohlédl na Harryho. Tonksová ještě něco vykládala, ale už ji neposlouchal, všiml si totiž, že Harry je strašně bledý a zřejmě vůbec nejí. Ron se k němu nakláněl a s divokou gestikulací mu cosi vykládal. Harry přikyvoval, ale když Ron zmlkl, něco mu řekl a pak opatrně vstal a pomalu šel ke dveřím z Velké síně. Neudělal ale ani pár kroků, když se náhle zapotácel a vzápětí padl k zemi.

Severus u něj byl během minuty.

-)-)-)

Společně s Tonksovou a Minervou levitovali Harryho na ošetřovnu. Naštěstí zřejmě jen omdlel a když ho Poppy uložila na první volné lůžko, téměř okamžitě se probral.

Severus se posadil vedle něj, zatímco Poppy provedla pár základních diagnostických kouzel a pak se zamračila.

„Je to poprvé, co jsi omdlel, Harry? Cítíš se v poslední době dobře?"

Harry pokrčil rameny.

„Moc ne. Myslel jsem, že jsem něco snědl nebo jsem prostě unavený, ale je to čím dál tím horší… už pár dní se mi každou chvíli točí hlava a několikrát se mi chtělo zvracet. No a dneska ráno jsem zvracel a od té doby mám pocit, že neudržím nic v žaludku…"

„Měl jsi něco říct," ozval se Severus ostřeji, než zamýšlel. Snažil se nedávat to moc najevo, ale byl naštvaný – takže během posledních několika dní kluk málem omdlel ne jednou, ale několikrát? Proč sakra nic neřekl? Beztak je to vina těch hloupých mudlů…

„Severusi," řekla nabádavě Poppy. Pak si hůlkou přivolala dvě lahvičky a pohlédla na všechny profesory, kteří stáli kolem Harryho postele jako tři sudičky.

„Můžete jít, o Harryho se postarám. Severusi, ty bys tady mohl zůstat, jestli to Harrrymu nevadí. Vyšetřím ho a pak se podívám na jeho krev a moč. Snad to nebude nic vážného…"

Minerva i Tonksová věnovaly Harrymu povzbudivý úsměv a zamířily ke dveřím. Severus tázavě pohlédl na svého manžela. Vůbec nepochyboval o tom, že chce zůstat a ulevilo se mu, když chlapec přikývl.

**Konec dvaadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Děkuji Caiře za komentář k předchozí kapitolce :-) Další část bude do 14 dnů...**_


	23. Kapitola třiadvacátá

**Kapitola třiadvacátá**

Sirius hlasitě zaklel, když vytáhl ten zatracený stroj dovnitř a řidítka ho uhodila do boku.

To neměl dělat.

„Další mudlovské harampádí! Nestačí ti, že zamořuješ náš dům vlkodlaky a podobnou sběří? Jsi ostuda naší rodiny, jsi…"

Sirius za sebou přibouchl dveře, aby neslyšel další láteření své matky.

„Sakra, Remusi, musíme konečně vymyslet, jak se toho krámu zbavit…," řekl naštvaně, sotva vstoupil do kuchyně, ale pohled na Remuse připravujícího oběd jeho náladu okamžitě zmírnil. I v pohodlných domácích kalhotech a volné hnědé košili mu to slušelo, jeho ruce obratně sekaly cosi zeleného (Sirius spolkl poznámku, že by to šlo i kouzlem, Remuse krájení bavilo), pohyboval se s jakousi nedefinovatelnou energií i elegancí… a ten zadek… ach, Merline!

„Víš dobře, že to není jen tak, ta kouzla, která ho tam drží, jsou tmavá jako plamen z ďáblova osidla," Remus se otočil a zvědavě pohlédl na to, co Sirius právě opřel o zeď.

„Kolo? Chceš se snad učit jezdit na kole?"

Sirius nedbale pokrčil rameny a pomalu přešel k Remusovi, zezadu ho objal a jemně se zakousl do měkkého lalůčku ucha.

„Mmm… to bych taky mohl, ale myslel jsem, že když mám létající motorku, mohl bych zkusit použít kouzla i na něco jiného… vsadím se, že létající kolo ještě nikoho nenapadlo…"

Remus se zasmál a zelenou hromádku shrnul z prkénka do vonícího hrnce.

„Fajn, ale nestěžuj si, až se při těch pokusech přizabiješ. A přestaň, Tichošlápku, mám hlad jako vlk."

Sirius se zašklebil. „To mě nepřekvapuje. Poslyš… není to náhodou tím, že jsi vlkodlak?"

Sedli si ke stolu za neustálého škádlení a pustili se do jídla, ale už po pár minutách cinkání příborů se v krbu objevila vážná tvář Albuse Brumbála.

„Dobrý den, Remusi, Siriusi. Je mi líto, že vás ruším u oběda, ale máme situaci v Bradavicích…"

„Jde o Harryho?" přerušil ho znepokojeně Sirius.

Brumbál zachmuřeně přikývl.

„Bohužel. V tuto chvíli je na ošetřovně, ještě pořád zjišťujeme, co se přesně stalo…"

Už po prvních jeho slovech se oba čarodějové rychle zvedli. Vypadalo to, že Krátura dnes bude sklízet ze stolu téměř plné talíře.

-)-)-)

„Otrávený? Jedem, který ho jen zázrakem nezabil? Jak se to ksakru mohlo stát?"

Sirius rozčileně přecházel po ředitelově kanceláři. Remus pohlédl na ředitele.

„Můžeme ho navštívit?"

„Samozřejmě. Teď spí, Poppy mu mu podala protijed, který má dost nepříjemné vedlejší účinky, bude trvat tak měsíc, než se z toho úplně dostane. Nicméně myslel jsem, že budete chtít počkat na Severuse, počítám, že přijde každou chvíli s výsledky vyšetřování…"

Remus jen mlčky přikývl a sedl si. Chvíli studoval naleštěnou desku Brumbálova stolu, pak zvedl hlavu a jeho oči s něhou sledovaly černovlasého muže stále nervózně přecházejícího mezi stolky s křehkými stříbrnými přístroji. Nebyl sám, kdo ho pozoroval – někteří bývalí ředitelé a ředitelky na svých portrétech se zdáli být vděční za každé rozptýlení.

Po chvíli to nevydržel.

„Siriusi…," řekl tiše.

Sirius s povzdechem usedl vedle Remuse, proti řediteli, který zaujatě hleděl na protější zeď, s maličkým sotva opeřeným Fawkesem sedícím mu na rameni. Remus natáhl ke svému partnerovi ruku a jejich ruce se v tiché vzájemné podpoře propletly.

Mlčeli a čekali. Ticho bylo těžké, ale nikdo neměl chuť na plané povídání a Brumbál jim toho už víc říct nemohl.

Severus vstoupil tak tiše, že ho skoro neslyšeli. Přešel ke stolu a posadil se na čekající křeslo mezi Brumbálem a Remusem.

Vypadá unaveně, všiml si Remus.

„Kdo to byl?" Sirius rukama sevřel opěradla křesla.

„Bystrozorové právě zatkli Theodora Notta a Vincenta Crabba, nicméně za útokem stojí samozřejmě Voldemort," informoval je chladně Severus. Přejel si rukou po čele. „Měli jsme velké štěstí, že Theodore Nott je namyšlený líný zmetek, který nerad hne prstem…"

Musel si všimnout nechápavého výrazu všech tří svých společníků. S povzdechem se dal do vysvětlování.

„Bylo to chytře vymyšlené – Pán zla… _Voldemort_ chtěl Harryho mrtvého, jenže momentálně se k němu sám prakticky nemůže dostat. Musel hledat někoho přímo v Bradavicích, mezi studenty… A Theodore Nott je schopný, ctižádostivý a bohužel velmi dobrý v lektvarech."

„Bradavické ochrany brání tomu, aby do hradu byly přineseny jedy, až na výjimky…," vysvětlil tiše Remus Siriusovi.

Severus přikývl. „Bylo nutné jed připravit uvnitř a _Doušek pomalé smrti_ byl výbornou volbou. Působí na všechny důležité orgány, pomalu je likviduje a některé z magických přísad mezitím brání tomu, aby bylo cokoliv poznat, svým kouzlem jejich funkci nahrazují, takže člověk se jeví naprosto zdravý… Obvykle po několika týdnech už je poškození takové, že dojde k selhání organismu, otrávenému už pak nelze pomoci."

Sirius s Remusem vypadali zmateně.

„Ale Harry se necítil dobře…"

Mistr lektvarů se ponuře ušklíbl. „Naštěstí. Tenhle jed je dost náročné připravit a vyžaduje to i spoustu fyzické námahy při získávání a zpracování surovin, musí se například přesně daným způsobem sekat silné kořeny jelenivce. Jak jsem říkal, naším štěstím bylo, že Nott je líný spratek a jakákoliv fyzická námaha je pod jeho úroveň. Takže do přípravy lektvaru zapojil Vincenta Crabba…"

„Ano, už chápu, co jsi měl na mysli tím štěstím…," Remus se trochu usmál. Pak se obrátil ke svému partnerovi. „Vincent Crabbe je nejspíš nejméně schopný student, kterého jsem tady měl tu čest či spíš smůlu učit…"

Severus pohrdavě ohrnul rty.

„Mírně řečeno, Lupine. Ten kluk má tak tři mozkové buňky a navíc má nejspíš sadistické sklony, nepochybuji, že Voldemort by tuto kombinaci za jiných okolností ocenil… V tuhle chvíli to ale u něj má Crabbe spočítané. Při práci na lektvaru – respektive při přípravě surovin – musel udělat pár zdánlivě nevýznamných chyb, ale ty způsobily, že jed nefungoval tak, jak měl. Harrymu bylo špatně, ačkoliv by správně působení lektvaru vůbec neměl zaznamenat, a díky tomu jsme ho mohli odhalit, než by bylo pozdě…"

„Takže Harry bude v pořádku?" Sirius mu netrpělivě skočil do řeči a v hlase měl zoufalý podtón strachu i naděje.

Severus na něj s nechutí pohlédl a vypadalo to, že se chystá říct něco ostrého, ale pak se jen zhluboka nadechl.

„Ano. Jed byl podán v pondělí ráno a už začal dělat svou práci, ale zachytili jsme to ještě včas. Podali jsme mu protijed – jed se z jeho systému úplně dostane až tak za měsíc, ale nakonec bude naprosto v pořádku, i když mu tak dva tři dny bude hodně špatně a minimálně týden by měl ležet."

Sirius i Remus vydechli úlevou, Sirius stiskl Remusovu ruku. Také z Brumbálových ramen jako kdyby najednou spadla tíže – a dokonce i několik portrétů vypadalo šťastněji.

Pak Remus zamyšleně pohlédl na svého bývalého kolegu.

„Ale… jak mohli ten jed…"

Severus si odfrkl „Domácí skřítek. Nevíme ještě přesně, jak se to Nottovi povedlo, ale dostal jednoho z rodinných skřítků do bradavické kuchyně a pak mu přikázal přidat jed do Harryho pití."

Sirius zuřivě vydechl a vyskočil. „Kde je to zvíře teď?"

Brumbál na něj káravě pohlédl a Severus znechuceně zvlnil rty.

„Zdá se, že ten _skřítek_ za to nemůže – musel svého pána poslouchat a nebudu tady rozmazávat, jak Nottovi se svými domácími skřítky zacházejí. Ostatně ani přesně nevěděl, co způsobí… a pokud vím, už minimálně hodinu tluče hlavou o zeď v kuchyni. Ostatní skřítkové by ho po takové době odtrhli, ale jeden pošetilý skřítek jim v tom brání… stojí před tím provinilcem a vykřikuje něco o tom, že každý, kdo ublíží velkému Harrrymu Potterovi, si nic jiného nezaslouží."

Remus se trochu pobaveně pousmál. „Dobby…"

„Zařídím to. Za chvíli jsem zpátky." Brumbál vyšel ze dveří.

Teď když byl ředitel pryč, Sirius se už neudržel.

„Nevypadáš, že by ti na Harrym aspoň trochu záleželo, Snape. Ksakru, je to i přes všechno tvůj manžel…"

Severus nebezpečně přimhouřil oči.

„Nebudu ti tady tvrdit, že Harryho miluju, protože to není pravda. Ale přesně jak říkáš, je to můj manžel a i kdyby nebyl, záleží mi na bezpečí každého bradavického studenta, dokonce i když ty spratky nehodlám nijak rozmazlovat. Nicméně, Blacku, někteří z nás se umí ovládat a nevystavovat všechny své city na odiv, ne jako hlupáci, kteří nosí své srdce na dlani…"

Na chvíli se odmlčel a Remus toho momentu využil k zažehnání hrozící bouřky – Sirius se zjevně právě chystal reagovat na Severusův posměšný tón.

„Myslím, že bychom se měli jít podívat na Harryho, Siriusi."

-)-)-)

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem se zase probudil na ošetřovně," řekl Harry nešťastně „doufám, že tu aspoň nemusím zůstat dlouho…"

Madam Pomfreyová trochu stiskla rty. „Jak se teď cítíš?"

„Jsem v pořádku…," zamumlal Harry a po dalším přísném pohledu bradavické lékokouzelnice neochotně dodal, „jen mě bolí hlava a žaludek mám jako na vodě…"

„A to jsi pod vlivem lektvaru proti bolesti. Byl jsi otrávený a máš velké štěstí, že jsi přežil," hlas madam Pomfreyové byl ostrý, ale přitom bezděčně pohladila přikrývku a když na ni Harry jen užasle zíral, rychle se pustila do obsáhlého vysvětlování.

Skvělé, pomyslel si Harry rozčarovaně, když lékokouzelnice odešla. Celý měsíc, než se pořádně uzdravím. Měsíc, kdy se musím „_náležitě opatrovat. Žádné vysedávání u jezera s kamarády, žádný famfrpál. A minimálně celý první týden v posteli."_

No, přinejmenším nemusím být _tady_.

Představil si týden ve svém sklepním pokoji a vzdychl. To mu nepřipadalo jako bůhvíjaká výhra, snad si bude moct aspoň pozvat kamarády nebo Siriuse s Remusem. I když, pravda, měl by být hlavně vděčný, že je naživu. Díky Merlinovi, že Crabbe je takový tupec.

Voldemort se snaží mě zabít tak často, že si na to za chvíli vážně zvyknu, pomyslel si s jakýmsi šibeničním humorem, ale potom se přesto bezděčně zachvěl. Kdyby nebyl Nott líný…

Harryho neradostné myšlenky přerušil příchod jeho náhradních rodičů a Harry si vychutnal jejich objetí na uvítanou i starostlivé otázky.

„Už jsme tu byli po obědě, ale to jsi ještě spal," vysvětloval mu Sirius a hladil ho po ruce, „tak jsme se potom zašli najíst, proto jsme tu nebyli, když ses probudil…"

Na chvíli se všichni tři odmlčeli, pak se však Harry odvážil položit otázku, která mu celou dobu vrtala hlavou.

„Co se vlastně stane s Nottem a Crabbem?"

„Byli vyloučeni ze školy, zatčeni bystrozory a obviněni z pokusu o vraždu," objasnil mu Remus, „ještě jim ale není sedmnáct a nemohou skončit v Azkabanu. Za závažné zločiny – jako je pokus o vraždu – mají nicméně trestní odpovědnost už od třinácti, takže předpokládám, že skončí ve vězení na ministerstvu…"

„Nevěděl jsem, že je i jiné kouzelnické vězení…"

„Byl jsem tam pár dní, než mě hodili do Azkabanu," řekl hořce Sirius, „lidé tam často stráví první dny po zatčení, než jsou převezeni nebo než dojde k soudu. Také se tam občas vězní lidé za menší zločiny, nezletilí, vážně nemocní nebo těhotné čarodějnice. Je to v nejhlubším podlaží na ministerstvu, maličké temné cely plné pavouků, ale proti Azkabanu učiněný ráj…"

Při vzpomínce se zachvěl a Remus mu konejšivě přejel dlaní po zádech a směrem k Harrymu dodal: „Budou tam vězněni do sedmnácti a bude se s nimi nejspíš jako s nezletilými jednat relativně slušně, mohou tam studovat a podobně. Ale v sedmnácti jim bude podáno Veritasérum nebo budou podrobeni nitrozpytu – a pokud svého činu nebudou ani trochu upřímně litovat, nespíš budou odsouzeni na delší dobu a tentokrát to bude Azkaban."

To se Harrymu zdálo docela spravedlivé.

Remus a Sirius s ním ještě chvíli seděli. Když se Harrymu začala klížit víčka (byl ospalý díky lektvaru proti bolesti), madam Pomfreyová je vyhnala – slíbili mu, že za ním zítra zajdou do sklepního bytu.

Ale když se Harry v noci probudil, nebyl sám. Na vedlejší židli dřímala povědomá tmavá postava.

Harry tichounce vyklouzl z postele na záchod, ale když se vrátil, Severus byl vzhůru.

„Jak ti je? Nepotřebuješ něco?" Tón hlasu byl klidný a nevzrušený, ale Harrymu se přesto zdálo, že v tmavých očích vidí starost a zájem.

_Na světě se dějí opravdu zvláštní věci. _

Zavrtěl hlavou a snažil se ignorovat teplou vlnu uvnitř.

„Ne. Můžeš jít spát dolů, Severusi, tady se nevyspíš…"

„Hm," řekl Severus souhlasně, ale nezvedl se. Podíval se na stolek vedle postele a kývnul hlavou směrem k malé lahvičce.

„Uvařil jsem ti lektvar proti bolesti, měl by lépe reagovat na tvoje konkrétní příznaky a přitom nijak neoslabovat a nezpomalovat účinek protijedu. Vezmi si ho ráno hned po probuzení, Poppy… madam Pomfreyová už o tom ví."

„Děkuju," zašeptal Harry. Ležel už zase v posteli a oči se mu rychle zavíraly, přesto si uvědomil, že se cítí podivně bezpečně – a došlo mu, že svému manželovi snad poprvé naprosto věří.

-)-)-)

Severus nespal.

Na ošetřovnu okny dopadalo měsíční světlo a v jeho záři se díval na pobledlou tvář svého mladého manžela. Klidně oddychoval s jednou rukou pod hlavou, jen víčka se občas zaškubala.

Chybělo tak málo…

A nebylo to poprvé.

Nebylo to poprvé, co byl Harry Potter v ohrožení života, ale bylo to poprvé, co na tom Severusovi opravdu záleželo.

Vždycky se o chlapce svým způsobem staral, ano, dokonce ho opakovaně chránil, jenže až donedávna to bylo víc kvůli Lily než kvůli Harrymu samotnému. I přes své každodenní chování ve skrytu maximálně pečoval o klukovu bezpečnost, ale popravdě – kdyby Harry Potter zemřel při střetu s baziliškem nebo na hřbitově v Malém Visánku, Severus by nijak zvlášť netruchlil.

Ale když dnes s Poppy zjistili, že v chlapcově těle koluje smrtelně nebezpečný jed…

Jenom měsíc stačil, aby mu na tom klukovi začalo záležet.

Samozřejmě, ne, že by to dával nějak moc najevo, nebyl takový emocionální idiot jako třeba Black, ale ráno poprvé po dlouhé době pocítil opravdový strach o život druhého člověka.

_Lily by měla radost._

Měl podezření, že neoklamal ani Brumbála. To nebylo moc překvapivé, ředitele bylo v některých věcech takřka nemožné zmást.

V tomhle byl horší než Voldemort.

Přirozeně, Voldemort používal všechny možné nehumánní způsoby, jak z lidí dostat pravdu – ale kdyby nebylo séra pravdy, nitrozpytu, mučení a některých lektvarů, moc by se toho od nikoho nedozvěděl.

To Brumbál uměl v lidech číst, dobře interpretovat malá gesta, odmlky i nevyřčená slova.

Severus tiše vzdychl a jeho ruka se sama od sebe natáhla a jemně přejela rozcuchané a zpocené černé vlasy. Tak málo chybělo a Harry…

Vzápětí profesor lektvarů zlostně svou ruku stáhl– co to proboha dělá?

_Hladíš Harryho, protože ti na něm záleží_, našeptával mu jakýsi otravný hlásek.

Ale tohle podivné chování mu vadilo méně než čekal a najednou se rozhodl dát stranou všechny staré zábrany… nikdo ho přece neviděl. Navíc to byl jeho manžel, očekávalo se, že projeví aspoň trochu péče.

Ne že by se snad někdy hodlal takhle ztrapnit před tím idiotem Blackem, ale co oči nevidí…

Nechtělo se mu spát.

S rukou položenou na tmavých vlasech si Severus znovu rekapituloval dnešní události. Očekávali, že Voldemort bude po jejich spojení zuřit, ale přesto se jím dali do určité míry zaskočit, ukolébali se zvlášť v Bradavicích do falešného pocitu bezpečí. Brumbál slíbil, že se postará o skřítky i o naprosto bezpečné jídlo a pití… ale co všechno ještě přehlédli?

Štíhlý muž na židli si jen zhluboka vzdychl.

Bradavice patřily k nejbezpečnějším místům kouzelnické Británie, obklopoval je nespočet silných oddělení a ochranných kouzel, ale Severus dobře věděl, že stoprocentní ochrana nikdy neexistuje, zejména ne před temnou magií a před zakázanými a dávno zapomenutými kouzly, která se Voldemort nezdráhal používat.

Prostě budou muset být ještě víc opatrní než dosud.

A doufat.

**Konec třiadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

_**Děkuji moc komentujícím předchozí kapitoly - Caiře a anonymce 9. Opravdu nejsem tak krutá, abych z nebohého Harryho udělala patnáctiletého otce :-) Jinak další kapitolka zřejmě přijde o něco později, snad do tří týdnů, budu teď totiž převážně mimo domov...**_


	24. Kapitola čtyřiadvacátá

**Kapitola čtyřiadvacátá**

Bylo to čtvrtý den po útoku, když Severus seděl nad seznamem bradavických studentů. Každá stránka knihy byla věnována jednomu z nich a doprovázena pohyblivou fotografií, to mu usnadňovalo si všechny vybavit.

A identifikovat potenciální rizikové příznivce Voldemorta.

Sám Pán zla se do Bradavic dostat nemohl – musel by k útoku znovu využít někoho, kdo už v těchto zdech žil a studoval.

V tom případě by jistě neriskoval – vybral by si studenta nebo studentku z rodiny osvědčených a věrných Smrtijedů, navíc někoho, kdo je sám dostatečně oddaný a schopný.

Jeden v Nebelvíru.

Dvě dívky v Havraspáru.

Jeden malý Mrzimor.

A osm studentů ve Zmijozelu.

Celkem jich bylo dvanáct, tucet chlapců a dívek, jejichž rodiče nebo další příbuzní se oddaně klaněli Voldemortovi a byli za to odměněni jeho důvěrou a vysokým postavením ve smrtijedské hierarchii.

Pět nejmladších studentů mohl naštěstí vyloučit rovnou – byli v prvním či druhém ročníku.

Po chvíli váhání zavrhl i dva studenty ze čtvrtého ročníku – Bethany Gouldová z Havraspáru byla sice Averyho neteří, ale bylo to chytré a laskavé děvče. Její otec měl navíc mudlovské předky, se svým švagrem si nikdy nerozuměl a po smrti své ženy se s ním ani nestýkal. A Aaron Jugson ze Zmijozelu byl jednoduše hloupý – po fiasku s Crabbem by ho Voldemort použil jen těžko.

Zbývala pětice z vyšších ročníků Zmijozelu.

V sedmém ročníku byl Logan Dixon, Rookwoodův synovec. Chytrý, ctižádostivý a mazaný kluk, opravdový Zmijozel – Severus měl pochybnosti, že by se do něčeho zapojil, pokud by nebylo naprosto jasné, že se tak ocitne na vítězné straně.

Nicméně… ruku do ohně by za to nedal.

Pak dvě dívky ze šestého ročníku. Erisa Warrenová a Lucinda McNairová. Ušklíbl se nad druhým jménem. Lucinda byla povrchní, lehkomyslná, arogantní a navíc nepříliš inteligentní.

Zkrátka _celý tatínek_.

Severus si bezděčně vybavil mudlovské přísloví o jablku, které nepadá daleko od stromu.

Pokud by jí Voldemort svěřil _jakýkoliv_ úkol, mohl rovnou spáchat sebevraždu nebo se vzdát bystrozorům.

Což byly sice krásné, ale bohužel poněkud nepravděpodobné scénáře.

Takže Lucinda rozhodně nepřicházela v úvahu.

To Erisa byla něco úplně jiného.

Tiché a vážné děvče, ale bystré, schopné a opatrné. Severus měl vážné podezření, že dívka ve skutečnosti odmítá zapojení celé své rodiny do Voldemortových cílů, nedivil by se, kdyby s nimi po studiu přerušila všechny styky nebo něco podobného. Erisa měla vlastní ambice a s největší pravděpodobností se nehodlala příliš zaplést do války.

_S největší pravděpodobností._

Její myšlenky Severus číst nemohl. Ani použít nitrozpyt – Erisa byla nadaná a základy nitrobrany ovládala dobře.

V duchu ji připsal na pomyslný seznam podezřelých.

Ze zbylé dvojice – Gregoryho Goyla a Draca Malfoye – mohl rovnou škrtnout toho prvního.

Zato Draco…

Chlapec byl záhadou. Severus si všiml, že Draco v poslední době Harryho i zbytek Nebelvíru spíš ignoruje, ale nebyl tak naivní, aby si myslel, že mladý Malfoy prodělal náhlou změnu srdce.

Severus se zamyšleně napil kávy a přitom se mu vybavil malý světlovlasý chlapec, vždycky tak dychtivý potěšit svého otce… a zároveň úzkostlivý a toužící se jenom stulit do matčina náručí.

Sakra.

Poněkud ho děsilo, že ve skutečně nemá ani ponětí, co se Dracovi honí hlavou, i když nějaké odhady měl. Jenže Draco stejně jako Erisa by okamžitě zaznamenal každý pokus o nitrozpyt a navzdory svému většinou idiotskému chování nebyl hloupý.

Podtrženo a sečteno, kromě jiného by měl dávat zatracený pozor na Logana Dixona, Erisu Warrenovou a především Draca Malfoye.

Být manželem Harryho Pottera by měla být placená práce na plný úvazek.

-)-)-)

Jakmile skončila poslední hodina s McGonagallovou, Lee Jordan s úlevou hodil učebnici do tašky a otočil se na své kamarády.

„Hej, kluci, nepůjdem ven? Mám skvělý nápad na jeden žertík… jenom to chce ještě pár experimentů…"

Fred a George se na sebe podívali.

„No… fakt bysme šli rádi, kamaráde,"

„ale dneska nemůžeme,"

„máme nějakou práci v knihovně."

„Jasně, tak někdy jindy," Lee pokrčil rameny. Snažil se nedat najevo zklamání a pomalu vyšel ze dveří. Možná by mohl říct Angie nebo Katie...

Tenhle rok to bylo už poněkolikáté, že Fred a George neměli čas… místo svých obvyklých aktivit trávili nějak podezřele moc času v knihovně nebo někde v ústraní… a přitom se nezdálo, že by vymýšleli nějaké nové legrácky. Lee potřásl hlavou. Byli prostě letos nějak divní… nechovali se vůbec jako dvojčata, která znal už šest let.

Lee si byl celkem jistý, že dvojčata ve skutečnosti nestudují. No, rozhodně ne na lektvary nebo astronomii. Znal ty dva natolik dobře, že mu bylo jasné, že se školou nemá jejich náhlé úsilí nic společného. Rozhodně jim nešlo o lepší známky nebo tak něco.

Ale o co tedy _šlo_?

A proč mu o tom nic neřekli?

-)-)-)

_O dva týdny později_

Harry mrzutě zíral na svou oblíbenou sexuální příručku. Venku se už začalo stmívat a tak se vrátil do svého pokoje a z nedostatku lepších nápadů sebou praštil na postel a chvíli znuděně listoval stránkami _Čaroděj&Čaroděj: Umět, chtít a vědět._

_Jo, ta knížka byla skvělá a někteří kluci na pohyblivých fotografiích byli vážně sexy…_

Jenže, proč mu ji sakra Severus vlastně dal?

Kruci, nejspíš i Tibby měla zajímavější sexuální život než on. Byla sice pravda, že kdyby se to všechno nestalo, tak by asi na sex ještě nějaký čas vůbec nepomyslel – ale když už ho mít musel, tak proč by si ho neměl aspoň trochu užít?

Dnes to mělo být potřetí od toho dne, kdy zatím naposledy skončil na ošetřovně.

Fyzicky byl už skoro v pořádku. Když měli sex poprvé po tom útoku, cítil se ještě hodně mizerně a byl jen rád, když to měl za sebou. Podruhé to nebylo o moc lepší, připadal si pak strašně unavený – ačkoliv vlastně nemusel skoro nic dělat.

Tehdy před týdnem se taky Severuse zeptal, co by se stalo, kdyby nemohli mít sex vůbec – co kdyby byl opravdu vážně zraněný, někdo ho unesl…

„_To bych po pár dnech umřel, ne?"_

_Severus pokrčil rameny… a svraštil obočí, jako kdyby se mu ta myšlenka vůbec nezamlouvala._

„_Nejsem.. nevíme to jistě, Harry. O podobných kletbách toho ve skutečnosti víme jen málo, nikdo s nimi, díky Merlinovi, nemá zkušenosti. Ale domnívám se, že by to trvalo mnohem déle než pár dní. Nejdůležitější byl ten první… to první spojení naší magie a čím delší dobu budeme mít pravidelně sex, tím bude tvá magie ustálenější, silnější a schopnější vydržet déle bez našeho kontaktu. Navíc, možná by kletba vzala v úvahu náš záměr…"_

„_Záměr?"_

_Jeho manžel lehce nadzvedl obočí._

„_Jistě jste v některé hodině museli mluvit o tom, že často kouzlo spoluutváří záměr, vůle či úmysl…"_

„_No…"_

„_A ano, jistě jsi pozorně poslouchal, jak bývá tvým zvykem..."_

_Harry lehce zrudl._

„_Nejsem zase tak špatný student, víš," ohradil se dotčeně._

„_Hm. Každopádně, kdyby měla kletba – a možná by šlo spíš o důsledek původního kouzla _Coniugium proles_ – pocit, že oba velmi chceme splnit její požadavky a že nám v tom pouze něco brání, něco, s čím nemůžeme nic dělat, mohla by snad být shovívavější… a mohlo by trvat dost dlouho, než by to mělo ty nejhorší následky."_

„_Kletba může mít _pocit_?"_

_Severus se ušklíbl._

„_Zjednodušeně řečeno. Pro ty _méně duševně vybavené_. Dokonce i když nejsi úplně hloupý," Harry vrhl na Severuse obezřetný a nevěřícný pohled (taková poklona!), „někdy musíme být k našim méně obdařeným bližním ohleduplní a ušetřit je inteligentní konverzace na úrovni…"_

Harry se nepřítomně poškrábal na bradě a při vzpomínce se pousmál – Severus ho tehdy vlastně svým způsobem škádlil…

Nikdy by ho to nenapadlo, ale už si na svého manžela tak nějak zvykl.

Nevadilo mu s ním žít.

Cítil se s ním v bezpečí.

Věřil mu.

Někdy byl Severus svým jedinečným způsobem _zábavný_.

A byl svým způsobem přitažlivý – no, přinejmenším když máte slabost pro tmavé, záhadné, sarkastické a poněkud děsivé typy. Včera se o něm Harrymu dokonce zdálo – nepamatoval si úplně přesně podrobnosti, ale byl to _ten druh snu_. Ten, po kterém se člověk budí tvrdý a nadržený a nezbývá mu nic jiného, než hledat okamžitou úlevu – a jak Harry to ráno v rychlém rytmu pohyboval rukou po svém ztopořeném a netrpělivém mužství, poprvé si při tom představil Severuse, už to nebyla jeho ruka, ale Severusovy prsty kolem jeho penisu… a Harry vyvrcholil a nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Ale nebylo přece nic špatného na tom, že byl vzrušený, když si při tom představoval svého manžela…

Harry by to nikomu nepřiznal – a už vůbec ne třeba Siriusovi – ale vlastně měl svého manžela docela rád.

Většinou.

Ale zpátky k sexu.

Harry teď spíš zamyšleně hleděl na knihu, kterou už znal skoro zpaměti. Severus ji jistě nepotřeboval, říkal přece, že má dost zkušeností… ale proč potom některé z nich nevyužil?

„Pane Harry?"

Tibbyin uctivý hlásek ho vytrhl z úvah.

„Ahoj, Tibby."

„Profesor Snape panu Harrymu vzkazuje, aby ho dnes očekával v ložnici po deváté, přijde asi o půl hodiny později," oznámila skřítka. _Nadšeně_. Zvláštní bytůstky, tihle domácí skřítci.

Harry jí poděkoval, ale někdy ve chvíli, kdy Tibby s tlumeným prásknutím mizela, mu to došlo.

_Profesor Snape_.

Severus byl profesor. Ještě docela nedávno _jeho_ starší učitel, muž, který na něj byl leckdy krutý, ale i muž, který ho znal jako malého jedenáctiletého kluka, muž, který za něj byl jako vyučující zodpovědný.

Byl to důvod, proč byl v sexu s ním tak… opatrný?

Někdy má člověk z ničeho nic pocit náhlého osvícení – jako kdyby se někde v jeho mozku najednou roztrhla opona a v rychlém sledu následovaly jednotlivé herecké výstupy.

Už poznal Severuse dost na to, aby věděl…

…že Severus byl morálnějším člověkem, než by kdy předtím věřil.

Nepochyboval o tom, že Severus byl zejména zpočátku minimálně stejně nesvůj z jejich intimity jako on sám…

…cožpak to zvlášť ve zpětném pohledu nebylo úplně jasné?

A Harry náhle rozuměl tomu, proč se Severus choval tak, jak se choval…

…nechtěl mu ublížit nebo ho do něčeho tlačit.

Harry alespoň doufal, že tomu tak je.

Protože jestli ano, pak věděl, co má dělat.

Protože v tom případě to bylo na něm.

Harry s náhlým vzrušením vyskočil z postele a zamířil do koupelny tak rychle, že cestou zakopl o ledabyle odhozený svetr – musel se přece důkladně připravit!

„No, no, jen se nepřeraz," zabručelo zrcadlo.

-)-)-)

„Brownová, Patilová!"

Při zvuku jeho hlasu Levandule i Parvátí nadskočily, což bylo naprosto na místě, protože tady dole neměly po deváté hodině co dělat.

Severus je ale – k překvapení obou dívek – jenom s ostrým napomenutím poslal do jejich koleje (nebo kamkoliv jinam, ne že by mu na tom záleželo) a jakmile se ty dvě rychle rozběhly nahoru, rázně zamířil do svých pokojů. Měl na práci něco jiného než dvě pošetilé Nebelvírky.

Sex se svým manželem.

Počkat – _na práci_?

Samozřejmě, nedalo se popřít, že v jejich případě šlo o velmi (přesněji _životně_) důležitou manželskou povinnost.

To přece od začátku věděl – oba to věděli.

Severus se zamračil a bezděčně zvolnil krok.

Ale nechtěl snad mít s Harrym časem uspokojivý sexuální život? Sexuální kamarádství jako s Elliotem?

A nebylo na tyhle myšlenky jednoduše ještě příliš brzy?

Nechtěl to snad nechat spíš na svém až příliš mladém manželovi?

Dosáhli už přece jistého pokroku – a v poslední době se Severusovi zdálo, že je pro Harryho svým způsobem přitažlivý, alespoň některé jeho pohledy směrem k Severusovi se tomu zdály nasvědčovat, dokonce i když si jich Harry nebyl vědom…

Jenže – co když Harry nenajde odvahu k žádné změně?

A jak dlouho by na to Severus měl vlastně čekat?

A co když Harry očekává nějaký podnět od něj?

Poprvé od prvního večera jejich manželství si Severus náhle nebyl jistý, co má dělat.

-)-)-)

Za ty dva měsíce si zvykli na určitou rutinu.

Ale když Severus po rychlé sprše vešel do ložnice, něco bylo jinak.

„Ahoj, Severusi," ozval se tichý hlas.

Harry neležel pod přikrývkou nahý a neupíral rozpačitě oči na strop.

Hleděl přímo na Severuse a v očích měl zvláštní určenost, jakési dosud neznámé odhodlání, které způsobilo, že Severus se ve své chůzi k posteli na chvíli zastavil.

Nebo ho zastavilo, co viděl?

Chlapec seděl se zkříženýma nohama na posteli ve svém županu – a Severus si ve světle lampiček rychle povšiml, jak nedbale má ten zlatavý oděv oblečen. Volně uvázená páska na téměř úplně rozevřeném županu částečně odhalovala pružné mladé tělo.

A dole pod ní zahlédl Severus Harryho penis, nebo alespoň jeho část, poklidně se svou špičkou dotýkající přikrývek…

…a možná ne tak úplně poklidně?

Severus viděl Harryho penis mnohokrát.

Tak proč náhle polkl?

-)-)-)

Praxe ve svádění sice Harrymu scházela, ale zdálo se, že to funguje.

_Díky, Merline. Ale ještě při mně stůj…_

„Harry," ten hlas byl hladký i temný, jako tmavé svůdné hedvábí, které pomalu klouzalo po jeho zádech. Pak Severusovy černé – a ach, tak intenzivní, skoro hořící – oči pomalu a upřeně přejely po jeho těle a zastavily se tam, kde jedna část jeho těla na ten pohled okamžitě reagovala. _Tvrdě_ reagovala.

Harry se náhle zachvěl.

Ale nebylo to zimou.

-)-)-)

Zdálo se, že Merlin na jeho nejistotu odpověděl.

Ale musel se o tom přesvědčit.

Severus shodil svůj župan na zem a nahý si sedl na postel, ale přitom nespouštěl oči ze svého zjevně vzrušeného manžela. Najednou tak úplně nevěděl co říct… ale možná chtěl něco říct jeho manžel, jeho mladý a v tuhle chvíli zatraceně rozkošný manžel…

_Rozkošný? Vzpamatuj se, Severusi._

„Harry?" vložil do svého hlasu všechny své otázky.

Harry s náhlou nejistotou sklopil oči a rukou nevědomky pevně sevřel cíp polštáře.

Ale pak hlavu zase zvedl a díval se na Severuse s nesmělým, odhodlaným, nervózním i vzrušeným výrazem.

„Myslel jsem..," zaváhal a tišeji zamumlal, „že bysme… mohli bysme… to dneska dělat jinak?"

Jinak? Severusova hlava byla náhle prázdná. Nestávalo se to často, ale obvyklá brilantnost jeho mysli ho v tu chvíli zrádně opustila.

„Co tím myslíš, Harry?"

_Myslí… myslí tím to, co myslím?Myslí tím to, co chci? Chce to, co chci?_

Harry na něj hleděl rozšířenýma očima a Severus měl najednou pocit, že je poprvé opravdu _vidí_. Měly jemnou mechově zelenou barvu a dívaly se na něj s něčím jako touhou a kousek nad nimi byly ty černé vlasy, které kdysi nesnášel, ale najednou nevěděl proč, byly přece tak hezky rozčepýřené a tak roztomile padaly Harrymu na čelo… A kousek pod zelenýma očima byla ústa, Severus netušil, proč si jich dřív nevšiml, byla to opravdu hezká ústa s krásně tvarovanými růžovými rty…

Severus zapomněl na svou otázku a Harry na ni zřejmě zapomněl odpovědět. Čas jako kdyby se zastavil a dva muži na sebe hleděli, jako kdyby nikdy předtím jeden druhého nespatřili, mohla to být vteřina i věčnost, Severus to netušil a nezáleželo na tom.

Ale pak mu Harry dal odpověď na jeho otázku.

Velmi nečekanou odpověď.

Trochu plaše, ale přesto rozhodně se k němu sklonil a než si Severus stačil uvědomit, co se děje, byly ty hezké rty na jeho… a nebyly jen růžové a krásně tvarované, byly i měkké a teplé… a úžasné…

Jen byly poněkud nesmělé a zjevně nezkušené a Severus si brzy uvědomil, že jim musí pomoct. A tak opětoval polibek se vší touhou, která v něm poslední týdny rostla, se vší vášní, které už roky nemohl dát průchod, s intenzitou, která odrážela všechen jeho strach z budoucnosti i všechno, co cítil k tomuhle chlapci.

Svět i s Voldemortem a se vším ostatním byl najednou jen něčím nepodstatným. Všechno, na čem záleželo, bylo, že Severus něžně držel Harryho v náručí, že Harryho ruce se ho dotýkaly a že jejich rty se spojily v prvním polibku.

**Konec čtyřiadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Děkuji moc Caiře, Trancimoně a Anonymce9 za komentáře :-) Jinak se velmi omlouvám za zpoždění ("real life", jak píší anglické autorky) a doufám, že další kapitolka už přijde do 14 dní.**_


	25. Kapitola pětadvacátá

**Kapitola pětadvacátá **

Ron se nespokojeně mračil, když Harrymu už potřetí pomáhal ze země.

„Jseš si jistej, že už seš v pořádku, kamaráde? Můžem říct Tonksové, jestli se necítíš dobře. Hele, možná bys ještě neměl…"

„_Jsem v pořádku_, Rone," řekl Harry trochu naštvaně, „jenom… no, víš, pořád musím myslet na to, že mi madam Pomfreyová ještě nedovolila hrát famrpál…"

Ron okamžitě chápavě přikývl.

„Jo, to naštve, kámo. Ale příští týden už bys nastoupit mohl, ne? Fakt nám v týmu chybíš, Angelina říkala, že…"

Během Ronova monologu se Harry nenápadně rozhlédl, jestli si nikdo nevšiml, že C_hlapec, který přežil_ znovu nedokázal včas zareagovat na jednoduché odzbrojovací kouzlo. Profesorka Tonksová byla naštěstí otočená zády a trpělivě vysvětlovala Expelliarmus Nevillovi. Zato Hermiona ho pozorně sledovala s dobře známým uvažujícím výrazem.

Harry v duchu zasténal. Hermiona si zjevně všimla jeho nesoustředěnosti a na rozdíl od Rona ji jen těžko mohl přesvědčit, že ho tak moc trápí o pár dalších dní odložený famfrpál. Tedy, samozřejmě mu chyběl a strašně moc si chtěl zase zahrát… ale momentálně musel mnohem víc myslet na něco úplně jiného.

_Na to, jak se v noci dívali jeden druhému do očí, když do něj Severus vstupoval, na to, jak nesmírně to bylo intenzivní…_

_Na to, jak se v něm Severus začal pohybovat v pomalém rytmu dlouhých a hlubokých přírazů… na jeho ruku kolem Harryho tvrdého penisu… _

Že je znovu na zemi, Harrymu došlo, teprve když se jeho zadek spojil s podlahou a vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

Úplně přeslechl Ronovo _Expelliarmus_.

Znovu.

Sakra.

Ron odevzdaně zavrtěl hlavou a zvedl ruce.

„Hele, vzdávám to, Harry. To ses dneska tak špatně vyspal nebo…"

I kdyby Ron v tu chvíli rozpačitě nezmlkl, Harry by přesně poznal, kdy Ronovi došlo, že dnes byla středa a že včera bylo úterý – že byla _ta noc_. Tvář jeho kamaráda získala barvu, která svým temným odstínem červené zajímavě ladila se zrzavými vlasy.

_Kdybys tak věděl, Rone_.

-)-)-)

Ve Velké síni to během oběda hučelo jako v úle, ale Severus byl přesto duchem mimo.

Dokázal se dnes jen těžko soustředit dokonce i během hodin – v prvním ročníku tak tak stačil zachránit svůj _vlastní_ kotlík před výbuchem.

Nejjednodušší možný lektvar, jaký mohl vařit.

A zapomněl tam hodit rozdrcené listy kalokvětky – chyba, kterou by u zkoušky neprominul ani studentům prvního ročníku.

Nikdy se mu nic podobného nestalo – tak roztržitý nebyl ani tehdy, když Voldemort plánoval, že zkusí všechny své Smrtijedy přeměnit v neporazitelné obry s vlkodlačími schopnostmi. Nebo když si Brumbál po jednom ze svých řídkých výletů do mudlovského světa pohrával s myšlenkou zavést v Bradavicích sexuální výchovu („Myslím, že bys byl nejlepší volbou pro tuto výuku, Severusi. Jsi dětem věkově nejblíž a upřímně řečeno, nejsem si jistý, jestli si vzpomínám, kdy jsem naposledy…").

„Severusi? Jsi v pořádku?"

Severus skoro nadskočil. Minerva na něj starostlivě hleděla.

„Všiml sis vůbec, že jíš _špenát_?"

Severus na moment málem neovládl zděšení, když se zahleděl na svou vidličku plnou toho odporného zeleného hnusu a na z poloviny prázdný talíř. _Nenáviděl_ špenát. Když Severus něco nenáviděl, obvykle se tím netajil a postaral se, aby se to všichni dozvěděli – to byl zřejmě důvod, proč na něj teď Minerva zírala jako dítě, které právě poprvé spatřilo Bradavice.

Lhostejně pokrčil rameny a s přemáháním spolkl obsah vidličky.

„Možná se mi změnily chutě, Minervo. Ne, že by ti do toho něco bylo… já rozhodně neřeším, jestli stále považuješ za vrchol gastronomie ty odporné mudlovské skořicové sušenky."

Minervu jeho chladný tón nevyvedl z míry. Ztlumila hlas a naklonila se k němu.

„Nemáte nějaké problémy s Harrym? Tonksová se zmínila, že dnes nebyl při obraně ve své kůži… tak mě napadlo, víš, jestli je _všechno_ v pořádku?"

Ach, pro Merlina. Podle Minervina ruměnce měl Severus skoro pocit, že ví, co zahrnuje do toho _všechno_.

Zavrčel něco nesrozumitelného a s předstíranou chutí se pustil do ohavné břečky na svém talíři, aby mohl co nejrychleji zmizet co nejdál od té proklaté zvědavé čarodějnice.

_Kdybys tak věděla, Minervo. Představ si, že včera večer jsme já a tvůj oblíbený student měli sex, který jsme si opravdu užili. Představ si, že mě Harry políbil, svého staršího profesora, kterého ještě nedávno nenáviděl. A představ si, že dal svou ruku kolem mého ptáka a honil mi ho a vůbec to nebylo špatné na někoho, kdo to dělal poprvé. Nikdy jsem ti to nevěřil, ale Harry Potter může být někdy velmi dobrým studentem…_

_A dát mu tu knihu byl mimořádně dobrý nápad._

Když Severus vyšel ven z Velké síně (hodlal zajít do svého bytu a zavolat si Tibby nebo toho bláznivého Dobbyho, aby mu přinesli něco pořádného k jídlu), potkal na chodbě Harryho s jeho oddanou družinou – zrzavým Weasleym a někdy až moc chytrou Grangerovou.

Harry zrudl, když ho míjel a vyhnul se jeho pohledu… stejně jako se mu vyhýbal celé ráno. Hermiona přeběhla očima z něj na rozpačitého Harryho a zamyšleně si skousla ret.

Severus v duchu zaklel a věnoval jí svůj proslulý zamračený výraz. Pochyboval, že by to tu zatracenou Grangerovou odradilo – bohužel nevypadala moc vyděšeně. Ale aspoň to zkusil.

-)-)-)

Po vyučování zašli Harry, Hermiona a Ron na chvíli za Hagridem. Nezdrželi se dlouho, Ron musel na famfrpálový trénink. Když zmizel v šatně, Harry si to namířil zpátky do hradu, ale Hermiona ho chytla za rukáv hábitu.

„Je docela hezky, Harry. Nesedneme si na chvíli k jezeru?"

Harry vzhlédl k podmračené obloze a vzdychl. Byla to průhledná záminka – dobře věděl, že Hermiona se dnes nijak netouží kochat pohledem na jezero, dokonce i když bylo, obklopené podzimně zbarvenými stromy, opravdu malebné.

Ale na druhé straně – potřeboval se někomu svěřit. A nějak si nemyslel, že Sirius a Remus by byli vhodnými kandidáty. Tedy možná Remus ano, ale pochyboval, že by byl večer sám…

Když si sedli na kámen, který Hermiona rychlým kouzlem zahřála, šla jeho kamarádka rovnou k věci.

„Co se děje, Harry? Vím, že se mezi tebou a profesorem Snapem něco stalo…"

Harry zaváhal.

„Potíž je v tom… Hermiono, já sám nevím, co se přesně děje…," nešťastně pokrčil rameny, „jenom všechno je to tak divné a… prostě nevím."

Hermiona ho jemně vzala za ruku a soucitně se usmála.

„Harry, já se v takových věcech moc nevyznám, ale podle toho, co čtu a co říká moje mamka, tak vztahy jsou vždycky složité. Možná ti pomůže, když se někomu svěříš… nevím, jestli ti můžu poradit, ale slibuju, že to nikomu neřeknu…"

Harry se nadechl a když začal mluvit, už se nemohl zastavit. Najednou z něj všechno muselo ven.

„Hermiono, myslel jsem, že to manželství bude hrozné a že to bude všechno jen takové… víš, že jednou týdně budeme muset to udělat a jinak… no, že jinak to bude spíš stejné nebo, já nevím. Ale Severus je… je prostě jiný, než jsem myslel. Vlastně ho v poslední době mám docela rád. Skoro vůbec už na něj nemyslím jako na učitele – i když mě učí lektvary, je to něco úplně jiného, chová se ke mně většinou docela hezky, když jsme sami. Je to prostě jen… Severus, víš? A je to prostě divné, nepřijde mi to normální… než jsme se museli vzít a mít sex, nesnášel jsem ho a on mě taky a teď… přijde mi to rychlé a divné a nevím, co dělat. A sex… včera se mi to poprvé opravdu líbilo a nevím, jestli je to normální… s tím, jak jsme se k sobě chovali a jak je starší a byl můj učitel a… víš, trochu mě to všecko děsí a napadlo mě taky, co by si o mně pomyslel táta nebo Sirius… hlavně Sirius… a…"

„Harry, přestaň. No tak…," Hermiona ho objala a chvíli jen v tichosti seděli. Harry celý nesvůj zíral na klidnou modravou hladinu, na jednu stranu se mu ulevilo,¨ale na druhou se cítil trochu nesvůj kvůli tomu, s čím se Hermioně svěřil. Co si asi o něm teď bude myslet?

„Harry?" zeptala se Hermiona po chvíli, „četl jsi něco o kouzelnickém manželství?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, trochu překvapený odbočením od tématu.

„Když jste se brali, vzpomínáš si na to, čemu se říká magický dotek?"

„Myslím, že ano," Harry svraštil čelo, „vzali jsme se za ruce a ta čarodějnice mávla hůlkou a něco řekla, nepamatuju si už slova, ale byl to takový zvláštní pocit, jako kdyby celým mým tělem něco projelo, něco teplého a zároveň studeného a strašně… silného. Myslím, že jsem se z toho zachvěl..."

Hermiona spokojeně přikývla.

„Ta slova, co říkala, byla stará kouzelnická formule v latině, v překladu to znamená _Nechť spojení magie požehná tomuto spojení dvou lidí_. Víš, i když pominu kletbu, která vás zasáhla, kouzelnické manželství se vyznačuje právě tím, že jde částečně i o magické spojení… nejde o to, že by se magie dvou lidí úplně smísila nebo něco podobného, ale spíš o to, že se posílí jejich vzájemné působení, obě magie jsou pak v kontaktu… A dojde k tomu právě po uzavření kouzelnického svatebního obřadu, magie pak na něj reaguje – ale jde tady i o přístup obou partnerů, o jejich snahu…"

„Hm…," Harry trochu zmateně potřásl hlavou, „ ale co to má společného…"

„K tomu se dostanu, Harry," řekla Hermiona netrpělivě, „víš, tohle působení magie má manželství pomáhat. Kdyby se ale vzali dva lidé, kteří se skutečně nenávidí, cítí k sobě odpor a nemají žádný zájem opravdu naplňovat slova pronesená během celého obřadu – třeba ta o vzájemném respektu, lásce a pomoci – pak jim ani magický dotek nepomůže."

Harry přikývl. To dávalo smysl. Zároveň si vzpomněl, že nedávno se Severusem mluvili o něčem podobném.

„Jo, já vím, kouzlo často spoluutváří vůle nebo úmysl…"

„Přesně tak. A víš, myslím, že vy dva se Se… s profesorem Snapem jste tu vůli měli. Tedy, no, předpokládám, že ani jeden z vás nechtěl toho druhého _opravdu vážně_ do smrti nenávidět nebo něco podobného. A jestli se alespoň trochu snažíte a chcete spolu nějak vycházet, pak vám magie pomáhá třeba vynést na povrch určité pozitivní pocity, urychlit jejich vývoj nebo je o něco posílit. Možná to říkám špatně, protože tohle jsou spíš hypotézy než nějak exaktně dokázané věci, ale nějakým podobným způsobem by to mělo fungovat. Každopádně, magie sama o sobě vás nedonutí něco cítit nebo nevytvoří šťastné manželství, ale prostě může pomoct…"

„Takže, když mám teď Severuse rád a když se všechno tak rychle změnilo, tak to není nenormální nebo divné? Chci říct… byl to můj profesor, Hermiono. Nesnášel mě. Choval se ke mně hrozně. Je o hodně starší…"

Hermiona vzdychla a pak ho vzala za ruku.

„Víš, Harry, přemýšlela jsem o tom. Říkal jsi, že tvoje maminka a profesor Snape byli nejlepší kamarádi. Takže pochybuju, že by tě někdy opravdu nenáviděl – určitě ne takovým způsobem, jakým třeba ty nenávidíš Voldemorta. Koneckonců tě vždycky chránil…"

„Máš pravdu. Ale…"

„Harry," přerušila ho Hermiona, „možná se moc soustředíš na špatné věci. Ať už k tomu došlo jakkoliv, jste teď manželé. Proto je podle mě jednoduše dobře, že spolu vycházíte. A je to svým způsobem přirozené, dokonce i když zapomeneš na všechnu magii. Žijete spolu, zvykli jste si jeden na druhého, máte spolu pravidelně sex. Většina lidí by za podobných okolností k tomu druhému něco cítila. Nenormální by bylo spíš, kdyby to bylo naopak."

Harry chtěl něco říct, ale Hermiona mu jen stiskla ruku a pokračovala.

„Já vím, co chceš říct, Harry, ale myslím si, že věk nebo tohle všechno nejsou nepřekonatelné překážky. Moji tetu učil na střední škole strýček. Byl jenom o několik let starší. Začali spolu chodit hned, když skončila školu a jsou šťastní. Podobné věci lidem nezabrání, aby se měli rádi nebo aby se do druhého zamilovali. A co se týče věku… no, dvacet let je hodně. Ale pořád to není čtyřicet nebo padesát let. I v mudlovském světě je takový nebo větší rozdíl docela častý, třeba když si vezmeš všechny ty slavné herce nebo zpěváky. _Stává se to_. A vzhledem k tomu, že čarodějové žijí v průměru o pár let déle… no, tak je to vlastně ve skutečnosti ještě menší rozdíl. A navíc…"

Jeho kamarádka se zarazila.

„Hermiono?"

„Harry, možná bych to neměla říkat, ale… nikdo z nás neví… Víš, o čem mluvím, válka a Voldemort… Nevíme, co bude za pár let a jak to všechno skončí… Takže, jestli k profesoru Snapeovi něco cítíš, nebraň se tomu… i když to nemusí být hned romantická láska…"

_Romantická láska?_ Harry si představil Severuse, jak s ním tančí na břehu jezera za svitu měsíce a odfrkl si. Ne, tak to mu nejspíš opravdu nehrozilo.

A byl si celkem jistý, že Severus není ten typ, co mu bude nosit růže a chystat pro ně večeře při svíčkách.

Na druhou stranu – dřív by ho nikdy ani v nejšílenějším snu nenapadlo, že by Severus Snape mohl být přítelem Lily Evansové nebo ho utěšovat při nočních můrách.

„… a jestli se ti líbí…," Hermiona se trochu začervenala, „…no, víš, jestli si užíváš sex, tak je to stejné… a myslím, že na tom není vůbec nic špatného… A protože asi nemůžeš mít sex s někým jiným, je to jedině dobře, ne?"

Harry přisvědčil, všechno tohle už mu proběhlo hlavou taky. Ale Hermiona ještě neskončila.

„A Harry… každý ví, že Sirius a Severus Snape se zrovna nemají v lásce, ale Sirius má hlavně rád tebe. A určitě nechce, abys byl nešťastný. Takže by asi nebyl nadšený, ale prostě by mu nezbylo nic jiného než si zvyknout."

Harry se zašklebil, když si představil, jak si Sirius _zvyká_ na Severuse – nebo spíš na spokojenou dvojici _Harry a Severus_. Ale Hermiona měla pravdu.

„Díky, Hermiono," řekl upřímně.

Mladá čarodějka se jen usmála a pak na něj zamyšleně pohlédla.

„Změnil ses, Harry. Víš, neumím si představit, že bychom spolu takhle mluvili ještě nedávno. Jsi teď mnohem víc… chováš se, jako bys byl najednou o dost starší."

Harry se trochu trpce ušklíbl.

„Jo, to asi bude tím, že _díky_ Voldemortovi nemám jinou možnost… Někdy bych jenom chtěl, aby všechno bylo jako dřív…"

-)-)-)

Když se Harry vrátil večer dolů z nebelvírské věže, bylo už pozdě, i když Severus nejspíš ještě pracoval v laboratoři. V obývacím pokoji nebyl, bylo tady ticho a šero rušené jen praskotem a měkkým světlem ohně z krbu.

Harry se umyl a pak vklouzl do postele ve svém pokoji. V nebelvírské společenské místnosti se na chvíli ocitl v jiném světě – většina lidí se tam dnes večer dobře bavila. Dokonce i Fred s Georgem se po delší době zúčastnili všeobecného veselí a s Leem převáděli nějaké vtipné zákusky a sladkosti. Bylo to prostě jako vždycky – jenom když zaslechl jednu holku z třetího ročníku stěžovat si na hodinu se Snapem, měl na chvíli pocit, že sem nepatří. Před pár měsíci by se k ní nejspíš připojil…

Ale teď ve své posteli musel znovu myslet na to, o čem mluvil s Hermionou. A na to, jak daleko se Severusem za tu relativně krátkou dobu došli. Na to, jak mu Severus pomohl, když měl tenkrát noční můru o Cedrikovi, jak byl úplně jiným učitelem, když ho učil lektvary a byli to jen oni dva. Jak byl nakonec laskavý té první noci. Jak mu připravil hezký pokoj, takový, s kterým se jeho strýc s tetou nenamáhali celých čtrnáct let… Byly tu desítky věcí, které za poslední měsíce úplně změnily jeho názor na Severuse Snapea, od maličkostí až k těm nejdůležitějším věcem.

Samozřejmě, nebylo to vždycky ideální. Hodně často mu Severus šel na nervy, pořád byl protivný a sarkastický a mohl by být mnohem milejší aspoň k lidem, které měl Harry rád.

Ale stejně.

Harry nevěděl, jestli má být vyděšený nebo vzrušený, když si vzpomněl na poslední noc. Bylo to tak naprosto jiné než předtím… Pamatoval si, jak mluvil s Remusem, než měli se Severusem poprvé sex. Pamatoval si, co Remus tehdy říkal a jak mu to připadalo směšné a nemožné.

„_A kdoví, třeba to pro tebe bude příjemná zkušenost… když ne dnes, tak někdy později…"_

A teď, když se to stalo… najednou nemohl myslet prakticky na nic jiného. Harry se zavrtal hlouběji do peřin, zavřel oči a v duchu si znovu přehrával všechno…

_Začalo to jako nesmělý a lehký dotek jedněch rtů na druhých – Harry předtím nikoho nepolíbil – ale když se zapojil Severus a dal do jejich líbání všechen svůj strach a touhu a vášeň… najednou oba na chviličku zapomněli na celý svět._

_A možná proto se jejich první polibek postupně stal znovu jen něžným a pomalým, jako kdyby ani jeden z nich nechtěl skončit, jako kdyby se báli následující reakce toho druhého. _

_A opravdu, když se jejich rty odtrhly, ani jeden z nich nevěděl co říct… Stále se objímali a dotýkali jeden druhého, ale zároveň Harryho pohled sklouzl dolů a chlapec se vyhýbal Severusovým očím._

„_Harry?" Severusův hlas byl jemný a tázavý a Harry váhavě zvedl hlavu._

„_Severusi, já… nevadilo ti to?"_

_Severus mu odpověděl tím, že se k němu sklonil a znovu ho měkce i s touhou políbil. A Harry tu odpověď pochopil, náhle už nepochyboval, že i Severus to chce **jinak**._

_A Harry nevěděl úplně přesně jak… ale měl nějaké nápady._

_Jen se zbytkem váhavosti shodil svůj župan a stejně jako Severus byl nahý. Poprvé se na něj Severus opravdu **díval** a Harry se zachvěl pod tím pohledem._

_A pak Severus pomalu klesl dolů, ležel teď na zádech a přitáhl si Harryho na sebe. Harry cítil Severusovu erekci a bezděčně si vzpomněl, jak si tehdy poprvé Severus musel vzít lektvar, aby… ale v tuhle chvíli to ani náhodou nebylo třeba a zároveň to bylo jiné než minule a předminule a Harry pocítil zadostiučinění, když si uvědomil, že je to on, kdo Severuse vzrušuje, to na něj se Severus dívá s takovou touhou v černých očích._

_I jeho penis rychle reagoval a náhle se jeho i Severusova tvrdost třely o sebe a bylo to nádherné. Oba teď dýchali o něco rychleji, jak se pohybovali proti sobě, ale pak už to nestačilo a Harry sklouzl ze Severusova těla a chvíli jen fascinovaně hleděl na vzpřímený a na vrcholu se lesknoucí penis a myslel na všechno, co se dozvěděl v té knížce. _

_Opatrně natáhl ruku a v očích měl otázku. Severus se překvapeně nadechl a povzbudivě pousmál._

„_To je v pořádku, Harry…"_

_Nejprve jen pomalu a nejistě začal Harry pohybovat svými prsty ovinutými kolem toho tvrdého orgánu, postupně ale získával sebedůvěru, když Severus dychtivě reagoval a viditelně si užíval jeho laskání._

_Přesto ho po chvíli zjevně neochotně přerušil._

„_Je to… úžasné, ale nechci se ještě udělat, Harry."_

_Převalil se na bok a znovu Harryho políbil a chytil jeho spodní ret do úst, pak škádlil ty růžové a sametové rty jazykem, zatímco jeho ruka laskala chlapcův podbřišek a stehna._

_Když přerušil polibek, Harry zklamaně zasténal, ale Severusův jazyk jen sjel dolů po jeho krku a pomalu pokračoval k jeho levé bradavce. Začal po jejím vrcholku tvrdě a rychle přejíždět špičkou jazyka a jeho ruka uchopila a mnula druhou bradavku. _

_Harry nikdy moc neuvažoval o téhle části svého těla jako o erotické zóně, ale v tuhle chvíli byly ty pocity téměř příliš. Vzrušeně sténal a jeho tělo se bezděčně pohybovalo, vzpínalo se proti druhému muži, ale Severus s jeho mučením ještě neskončil._

_Po chvíli jeho ústa opustila levou bradavku a jazyk se na okamžik přesunul na druhou a zatímco po ní kmital, Harry bezděčně vklouzl jednou rukou do Severusových vlasů, které k jeho jen napůl uvědomovanému úžasu nebyly mastné, jen jemné a hebké. _

_Veškerá myšlenková soudržnost ho pak zcela opustila, když Severusova ústa nečekaně sjela dolů a jeho tvrdý penis byl náhle obklopen horkou a vlhkou jeskyní Severusových úst a šikovným jazykem._

„_Ach, Merline!" Harrymu netrvalo snad ani minutu, než vyvrcholil, unikl mu téměř zoufalý sten, když z jeho penisu vystříkl do Severusových úst horký proud semene._

_Chvíli trvalo, než se Harry vzpamatoval a na okamžik pocítil rozpaky, když si uvědomil, co se právě stalo, ale Severus se klidně natáhl vedle něj s jednou rukou stále položenou na jeho břiše… a Harry se najednou cítil jen spokojený a zvláštním způsobem nasycený. A trochu unavený, zavřel oči, i když neměl v úmyslu spát._

_Severus se nad ním pobaveně zasmál._

„_Ještě jsme neskončili, Harry…"_

_Harry otevřel oči. Severus se právě natahoval na noční stolek pro známou lahvičku, ale Harryho pozornost byla upřená na něco jiného, na Severusův tvrdý a připravený penis s unikajícími kapkami touhy, a náhle nechtěl nic jiného, než aby tahle úžasná věc byla uvnitř něj. Při té myšlence sebou jeho penis škubl a Harry užasle zamrkal._

_A Severus měl najednou na tváři podivně známý úšklebek._

„_Má to své výhody, že ti je patnáct, Harry."_

_Severusovy prsty už v té chvíli škádlily jeho vchod a pak do něj první vlhký prst vstoupil. Severus byl vždy opatrný a pečlivý, když ho připravoval, a dnes to nebylo jiné, ale přesto to trvalo mnohem kratší dobu, což mělo nejspíš co dělat se skutečností, že Harry byl uvolněný a vzrušený a nemohl se dočkat, až ucítí Severusův penis v sobě, jen pohyb prstů v něm byl tak dobrý…_

_Když prsty vyklouzly, Harry se téměř automaticky začal otáčet na kolena, ale Severus ho zastavil._

„_Dnes to bude jiné, Harry…," zašeptal tichým a svůdným hlasem, a jemně Harryho převalil zpátky na záda, pak se přesunul mezi jeho nohy a svůj penis rychle potřel silnou vrstvou lubrikantu. Ze své knihy Harry dobře věděl, jakou pozici musí zaujmout a tak nadzvedl nohy a váhavě je položil na Severusova ramena._

_Poprvé se dívali jeden druhému do očí, když do něj Severus vstupoval a ta zkušenost byla nesmírně intenzivní a zároveň podivným způsobem uklidňující._

„_V pořádku?" zašeptal Severus, když byl celý uvnitř._

_Harry jen přikývl, nemohl mluvit. _

_Severus se začal pohybovat, nejprve v pomalém rytmu dlouhých a hlubokých tahů. Naklonil se k Harrymu, aby ho políbil a jedna jeho ruka sklouzla dolů a obemkla Harryho znovu rychle tvrdnoucí penis. _

„_Podívej se na mě, Harry."_

_Harry otevřel oči. Smyslové přetížení bylo téměř nesnesitelné. Zdálo se, že Severus přesně ví, jak se pohybovat, aby zasáhl jeho prostatu, jeho ruka kolem Harryho erekce a jeho černé oči spojené s očima mladšího muže zvyšovaly Harryho pocity způsobem, který si ještě nedávno neuměl představit. Harry se svíjel pod svým manželem a ty báječné pomalé tahy mu náhle nestačily._

„_Severusi," zašeptal, „víc, rychleji, prosím…"_

_Severus mírně zrychlil své tempo, přirážel teď tvrději a zároveň se opět naklonil k Harrymu, aby se jejich rty mohly spojit v horečnatém polibku. Netrvalo to dlouho a Harry podruhé toho večera cítil, jak napětí v jeho těle roste k bodu nesnesitelnosti. Ani si neuvědomil, že zavřel oči, když se s hlasitým výkřikem udělal, na hrudník i krk mu dopadaly horké proudy vlasního vyvrcholení a bylo to silnější než cokoliv, co předtím zažil._

_Stále ještě měl oči zavřené, když se nad ním Severus otřásl a uniklo mu nízké, hrdelní zasténání. Pak pomalu klesl na Harryho vlhkou hruď a po posledním něžném polibku se svalil vedle něj. Chvíli ani jeden z nich nepromluvil._

_Pak se Severus nadzvedl na loket a pohlédl na Harryho s pobaveným výrazem._

„_No… myslím, že tohle bylo opravdu zatraceně **jiné**." _

-)-)-)

Noc byla chladná a snad nejchladněji bylo na ostrově v Severním moři. Jen zřídka proplouvající mudlovské lodě či přelétávající letadla na tomto místě zaregistrovaly jen malý a pustý skalnatý pahorek, ale ve skutečnosti zde pod složitými kouzly stála nehostinná budova, v níž úpěli vinní a mnohdy i nevinní, v níž i pár lidských strážců nikdy nemělo dobrou náladu a v níž panovalo zoufalství, které si nikdo nezasvěcený neuměl představit.

Ale dnešní noci se něco změnilo. Poprvé po desítkách let zaslechly azkabanské zdi výkřiky radosti, ač někdy z úst už pološílených či zcela šílených.

K Pánovi zla se vraceli jeho věrní.

**Konec pětadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

**_Děkuji moc za komentáře k předchozí kapitole Naervon a Caiře - vždy potěší a jsou tou nejlepší motivací :-) Příští kapitolka by měla přijít opět plus mínus do 14 dnů..._  
><strong>


	26. Kapitola šestadvacátá

**Kapitola šestadvacátá**

Harry se o útěku Smrtijedů z Azkabanu dozvěděl od Severuse, ještě než odešel na snídani do Velké síně, proto ho vzrušená atmosféra u nebelvírského stolu moc nepřekvapila. Více studentů než obvykle, především mezi těmi staršími, mělo před sebou noviny, také u ostatních stolů se utvořily malé diskutující hloučky.

I u zmijozelského stolu se zjevně novinu dozvěděli a většina ze starších studentů četla noviny podobně zaujatě jako část studentů u ostatních stolů. Harry věděl, že zdaleka ne všichni zmijozelští podporují Voldemorta, přesto ho trochu zarazilo, že nikdo z nich nevypadal nějak zvlášť vesele nebo bůhvíjak nadšeně.

Dokonce ani Malfoy. Seděl sám na kraji stolu a místo Denního věštce četl nejspíš nějaký dopis. Vypadal jako jeho obvyklé bledé, chladné a nafoukané já, přesto měl Harry při pohledu na něj pocit, že ten list papíru mu velkou radost nedělá.

Vysoká a rusovlasá mrzimorská dívka předčítala hlavní článek tak hlasitě, že útržky vět dolétly až k Harrymu.

„…okolnosti hromadného útěku…"

„…s maximální ostrahou…"

„…informoval mudlovského předsedu vlády…"

„…Dolohov, Rokwood…"

„…odsouzen za vraždu…"

Harry poslouchal jen na půl ucha – podle toho, co slyšel, se zdálo, že Severus mu už vše podstatné řekl.

A přinejmenším se také po jejich ranním rozhovoru zdálo, že tahle novina prolomila trochu rozpačitou atmosféru kolem něj a Severuse. I když se Harry zároveň cítil provinile – v posledních dnech myslel víc na hloupé věci jako sex se Severusem než na Voldemorta nebo válku.

„Mozkomorové prý přeběhli k Voldemortovi," vysvětlovala právě Ronovi Hermiona, skloněná nad Denním věštcem.

Harry se také naklonil k rozloženým novinám a přelétl očima černobílé pohyblivé fotografie uprchlých vězňů. Nejlépe viděl ze svého úhlu tmavovlasou čarodějku, která se na obrázku jen pohrdavě usmívala. Její strhané rysy stále nesly stopy bývalé krásy a Harry si náhle uvědomil, kdo to je.

Siriusova příbuzná Belatrix Lestrangeová – její jméno přece bylo v rodokmenu na Grimmauldově náměstí.

Tohle byla žena, která mučila Nevillovy rodiče, dokud nezešíleli. Harry rychle soucitně pohlédl na Nevilla, který seděl o kus dál s povislými rameny a zachmuřeně zíral na svou snídani. Nezdálo se, že by měl v úmyslu dnes ráno cokoliv jíst a Harry se mu vůbec nedivil.

Rozhlédl se po Velké síni a po chvíli zaměřil svůj zrak na stůl učitelů. Severus právě mluvil s profesorkami McGonagallovou a Prýtovou, vážné tváře všech jasně prozrazovaly téma jejich rozhovoru. Teprve po chvíli si Harry všiml, že je mezi nimi i profesor Kratiknot, jeho malá postavička se za stolem s hromadami jídla úplně ztrácela.

Ron do něj šťouchl.

„Koukej, Harry, máš tu Hedviku."

Krásná bílá sova se k němu právě snášela obloukem.

Doručený dopis byl od Remuse a Siriuse. Chtěli ho odpoledne navštívit a Harry jim rychle odpověděl, s odesláním dopisu ale chvilku počkal, než si Hedvika trochu odpočine, venku dnes foukal studený vítr. Rozčepýřená sova ho hned po přistání ne úplně něžně klofla do ruky – asi mu chtěla připomenout, že ji v poslední době trochu zanedbával, přestože čas od času spala v jeho ložnici – pak se napila vody a pustila se do pamlsku, který jí nabídl.

Když sově přivázel dopis s odpovědí k nožce a trochu roztržitě ji na rozloučenou pohladil („Můžeš večer přiletět do mého pokoje, Hedviko, připravím ti místo, ano?"), Hedvika se vznesla do vzduchu. Harry se za ní díval, než mu zmizela z očí a přemýšlel, proč ho Remus a Sirius chtějí vidět – nejspíš kvůli té dnešní zprávě, ale, na druhé straně, těžko o tom někdo z nich věděl víc než psali v novinách.

„Harry," přerušil jeho myšlenky Ron, „pojď, za chvíli máme hodinu."

„Jo, jasně," Harry se probral ze zamyšlení a zvedl se, aby následoval své kamarády. Možná to bylo díky tomu, že se Hermiona s Ronem začali dohadovat o něčem z minulé hodiny, ale cestou do učebny bylinkářství si uvědomil, že by měl upozornit Severuse na návštěvu svého kmotra a jeho partnera.

Ve skutečnosti, výstižnější bylo, že ho musel _varovat_.

-)-)-)

Remus a Sirius dorazili přesně, jak měli domluveno, na pátou hodinu. Už tady dole byli, ale nikdy se tu nesetkali se Severusem – jak mu jeho manžel sdělil, sama myšlenka, že ti dva stráví _jakoukoliv _dobu v jeho bytě, mu přinášela zlé syny, ba přímo _noční můry_.

„Kdybych tady Blacka a Lupina spatřil na vlastní oči, můj milý Harry, pak už bych toto místo stěží mohl vidět jako svůj bezpečný domov. Jen představa Lupina přehrabujícího se v _mé knihovně_ nebo Blacka používajícího _můj záchod_ je sama o sobě dost strašná – horší už je jenom představa jednoho z nich v mé posteli."

Harry tehdy bezděčně vyprskl čaj, který pil a pak se rozesmál. Představa Severuse a Siriuse – společně, jak se líbají nebo dokonce něco víc… bylo to naprosto absurdní.

Ovšem na druhé straně – on jako Severusův manžel – to by se mu ještě docela nedávno zdálo mnohem absurdnější.

Smích tenkrát Harryho rychle přešel, ale dnes už se při vzpomínce pousmál.

Severus jako jeho manžel.

Mohlo by to být horší.

-)-)-)

„Takže, Harry… co Severus? Vycházíte spolu dobře, ne?"

Remusova otázka Harryho zaskočila. Strávil s Remusem a Siriusem příjemnou hodinku u krbu, přestože mluvili o spíše neveselých věcech – o útěku Smrtijedů z Azkabanu, o Siriusově sestřenici („Už jako holka byla pěkná potvora, Harry. Jednou nechala skřítku našeho dědy stát celý den na mrazu jen proto, že jí přinesla snídani s jedním vajíčkem místo dvou."), o Harryho zdravotním stavu („Remusi, jsem už vážně v pořádku. A od pondělka můžu dokonce hrát famfrpál. Myslíš, že byste se mohli někdy zajít podívat? Jako psa by tě nikdo nepoznal, Siriusi…") a o nových zákonech, které ministerstvo přijalo kvůli vlkodlakům.

Jedinou nadějnější novinou bylo otevření Siriusova případu. Všichni se na chvíli odmlčeli, když si uvědomili, že možná nebude trvat dlouho a Sirius bude znovu svobodný člověk.

Harry si právě představoval, jak ho Sirius bude moci při hře pozorovat, aniž by se předtím musel proměnit v psa, když ho z toho blaženého snění vytrhla Remusova otázka.

A nemohl za to, že mu v hlavě okamžitě naskočil největší posun v jejich vztahu.

„_Podívej se na mě, Harry."_

_Harry otevřel oči. Smyslové přetížení bylo téměř nesnesitelné. Zdálo se, že Severus přesně ví, jak se pohybovat, aby zasáhl jeho prostatu, jeho ruka kolem Harryho erekce a jeho černé oči spojené s očima mladšího muže zvyšovaly Harryho pocity způsobem, který si ještě nedávno neuměl představit. Harry se svíjel pod svým manželem a ty báječné pomalé tahy mu náhle nestačily._

„_Severusi," zašeptal, „víc, rychleji, prosím…"_

-)-)-)

Sirius musel s nechutí uznat, že si to Snape uměl zařídit – jeho pokoje byly vkusné, elegantní a zároveň docela útulné. Raději si prohlížel každý detail místnosti, než aby příliš myslel na možnost svého osvobození. Otevření jeho případu bylo sice skvělé, ale nechtěl se oddávat předčasným nadějím.

„Takže, Harry… co Severus? Vycházíte spolu dobře, ne?"

Sirius trochu zamračeně pohlédl na svého partnera. Proč kruci museli mluvit o tom zatraceném Sra- _Snapeovi_? Co se Siriuse týkalo, raději předstíral, že Harry je stále svobodný a ve všech ohledech nevinný.

Tady dole žije jenom proto, aby měl více soukromí a aby byl ve větším bezpečí.

A je jenom náhoda, že na tohle tady dohlíží právě ten umaštěný Snape, který jinak nemá s jeho Harrym nic společného.

Proč musel Remus takhle krutě a necitlivě narušovat jeho uklidňující představy?

„Ah… jo. Je to v pohodě… uhm, myslím, že jsme si zvykli," koktal Harry a Sirius s náhlým znepokojením pohlédl na svého podezřele se červenajícího kmotřence.

Harry si celý nesvůj nervózně mnul ruce a nedíval se ani na jednoho ze svých náhradních otců, místo toho sledoval plameny v krbu tak usilovně, jako kdyby je chtěl uhranout.

Něco nebylo v pořádku

Zdálo, že s ním Remus tohle přesvědčení sdílí, protože se znepokojeně naklonil _k_ _jejich malému chlapci_ a jemně mu položil ruku na rameno.

„Opravdu je všechno v pořádku, Harry? Chci říct… nechová se k tobě nějak špatně? Neuráží a neponižuje tě? Je to pořád Severus Snape… možná by to nemyslel špatně, ale všichni víme, jaký umí být… Můžeme si s ním promluvit, víš."

_To si piš, že ano. Promluvím si s ním tak, že na to do smrti nezapomene. A nějaký žertík by taky neuškodil. Co třeba… _

„Ne," vyhrkl Harry rychle, „všechno je fajn, vážně."

A zrudl ještě víc.

_Proč se tak stydí? Jestli se k němu ten mizerný Snape chová špatně, není to jeho vina, nemá se za co stydět. Ledaže…_

Sirius znepokojeně polkl. Bože ne, nechtěl myslet na Harryho a Snapea při _tom_. Ale jestli mu Snape nějak ublížil nebo něco podobného, je jeho kmotrovskou povinností zasáhnout.

Nadechl se.

_Merline, možná jsem měl tenkrát odmítnout, když mě James požádal o celou tuhle kmotrovskou věc. I když, chudáka Jamese by určitě nenapadlo, co mě čeká… _

Ale než Sirius stačil něco říct, promluvil znovu Remus – a zřejmě ho napadlo totéž.

„Harry, je snad něco v nepořádku… v ložnici? Můžeš nám říct cokoliv, jestli je hrubý nebo jestli je to pro tebe nepříjemné…"

„Ne!" Harry prudce zvedl hlavu, „to není…je to jen…"

Odmlčel se, jako kdyby se bál pokračovat, ale právě když Sirius myslel, že už nic neřekne, Harry tiše zamumlal – tak tiše, že Sirius ho skoro neslyšel:

„…je to jen… _naopak_…"

Sirius se chvíli snažil přesvědčit sám sebe, že je hluchý nebo přinejmenším nedoslýchavý. Harry přece právě nemohl říct, že on a Snape…

Zachvěl se.

„Na tom není nic špatného, Harry," řekl konejšivě Remus a Sirius na něj vrhl nevěřícný pohled.

Na tom bylo _všechno_ špatně.

„Je to naprosto přirozené, Harry," pokračoval Remus povzbudivě, „sex je primárně něco, co by se ti mělo líbit. A ty a Severus…"

Sirius si vzpomněl na svou v Azkabanu k dokonalosti přivedenou dovednost úplně přestat vnímat své okolí a předstírat, že je někde jinde, na krásném místě, kde nejsou žádní mozkomoři, úpící nešťastníci a dotěrné krysy. Nebo, v tomhle případě, Severus Snape a jeho malý nevinný Harry, kteří si spolu užívají sex.

Raději zavřel oči, aby iluze takového nebe byla ještě dokonalejší, ale to neměl dělat.

Náhle měl před očima děsivou vizi.

Harry – _nahý Harry_ – se skláněl nad stolem, opíral se o něj rukama a zezadu do něj s vášnivým výrazem bušil _nahý Snape. _Odporně při tom sténal a Harry jen blaženě kvílel.

„_Ano, Severusi, ano!"_

-)-)-)

Severus rázně vešel do dveří a vzápětí ztuhl. Bohužel se ale nemohl otočit a zmizet, ti tři si ho už všimli.

Co tady ti dva ještě dělají, sakra?

Měl sto chutí jen v tichosti zamířit do laboratoře, ale to by bylo příliš nezdvořilé. Co se týkalo Blacka i Lupina, bylo mu to srdečně jedno, ale Harry by mohl být naštvaný, pokud by se alespoň minimálně nesnažil.

S nechutí přešel ke krbu a odměřeně pokývl na oba nevítané hosty.

„Lupine. Blacku. Nejste právě na odchodu?"

No, dobře, možná zrovna tohle říct neplánoval, ale nemohl by přesně tvrdit, že svých slov lituje.

Harry se zamračil a vrhl na něj temný pohled.

„Snape," řekl Black a Severus zvedl obočí. Black ho nikdy neviděl rád, ale dneska se mu z tónu psova hlasu zdálo, že ho Sirius Black opravdu z duše nenávidí ještě víc než kdy předtím.

„Severusi," pozdravil Lupin jaksi rozpačitě a vrhl varovný pohled na svého milence, „právě jsme se zvedali. Je mi líto, trochu jsme se zdrželi, Harry pro nás měl plno… ehm,zajímavých… novinek."

„Hm," zavrčel Severus a pohlédl na svého manžela. Harry postával u krbu a se skloněnou hlavou zaujatě studoval koberec, ale i tak si Severus všiml jeho rudých tváří.

Asi z toho horka u ohně, možná by neměl stát tak blízko…

„Ahoj, Harry," ti dva zabedněnci Harryho postupně objali, jako kdyby ho neměli vidět rok. Lupin mu ještě něco zašeptal do ucha a Harry rozpačitě přikývl a nejistě zabloudil očima k Severusovi.

Když Harryho pustil i Black, Severuse bezděky napadlo – ne, že by žárlil na toho psa – jak by bylo hezké Harryho takhle přirozeně obejmout, ne nějak zamilovaně, pochopitelně, ale jen prostě… nenuceně a přátelsky.

„Na shledanou Severusi, rád jsem tě viděl," Severus si málem nahlas nevěřícně odfrkl, _já tebe tedy rozhodně ne, vlkodlaku_. Ale Harry se usmíval a Severus usoudil, že když se Lupin tak okatě snaží, malá lež kvůli Harrymu neuškodí.

„Nápodobně, Lupine. Sbohem," _a doufám, že tě tu jen tak neuvidím_.

Chladně si pokývl s Blackem a pak ti dva zamířili ke krbu na druhé straně místnosti a za chvíli je pohltily plameny.

Díky Merlinovi, konečně se mohl ve svém bytě volně nadechnout.

-)-)-)

Harry byl tentokrát skoro rád, když za Siriusem a Remusem klesly plameny v krbu – nemusel být extra vnímavý, aby mu bylo jasné, že Sirius z jeho spíše nechtěného odhalení dnes bude špatně spát.

Otočil se k Severusovi. Na chvíli mezi nimi zavládlo trapné ticho, potom si Severus odkašlal.

„Už jsi jedl, Harry?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, ale než stačil navrhnout, že se mohou navečeřet společně, vlétla do místnosti Hedvika.

Přistála na Harryho rameni a spokojeně zahoukala, když ji pohladil po peří, tak jak to měla ráda. To nebylo nic zvláštního, ale Harry užasle zamrkal, když pak přeletěla k Severusovi, něžně ho klofla do ruky a poté se vznešeně vrátila na Harryho rameno.

Oba se na ni dívali – podle toho, jak si Severus nejistě třel ruku poctěnou Hedvičiným klofnutím, Harry hádal, že ho tohle překvapilo stejně jako jeho.

Usmál se.

„Má tě ráda."

Severus trochu odmítavě pokrčil rameny.

„Kdysi… také jsem míval sněžnou sovu. Je to už dávno, zemřela před třinácti lety."

„Ach," řekl Harry překvapeně, Severus mu toho o sobě stále mnoho neprozrazoval. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že jeho manžel mohl mít domácího mazlíčka – i když sova byla pro mnoho čarodějek a čarodějů spíše jen praktickým poštovním doplňkem.

„Takže to bylo, když jsi byl v Bradavicích… myslím, jako student?"

Severus vypadal, jako kdyby litoval, že se o tom zmínil, ale přesto neochotně odpověděl.

„Ano. Matka mi ji koupila v Příčné ulici, před mým prvním ročníkem."

Jako mně Hagrid, pomyslel si Harry vzrušeně. Nemohl si pomoci, ale byl zvědavý.

„Jak se jmenovala?"

„Lot… Vlastně Lancelot, ale pro mě to byl prostě Lot. Byl to můj kamarád. Jistě, bylo to jen zvíře, ale…"

„Vím, co tím myslíš," Harry mu nadšeně skočil do řeči, „někdy mám pocit, že mi Hedvika snad čte myšlenky, pozná vždycky, když jsem smutný a tak…"

„Hm."

„A je strašně chytrá."

„No, jistě jsem viděl dost hloupějších sov," řekl Severus. Z jeho úst to byla nepochybně pochvala a Harry se rozzářil.

Pak ho něco napadlo.

„Severusi, když nemáš sovu… kdybys potřeboval, můžeš si půjčit Hedviku. Bude jen ráda, baví ji létat," poškrábal sovu po krku a ona souhlasně zahoukala, „a myslím, že je rychlejší než školní sovy."

„Je to tvoje sova…"

„No, myslím… když jsme se vzali, je tak trochu i tvoje, Severusi. Jako tvoje pokoje, taky jsi mi tu udělal místo."

_Protože mi nic jiného nezbylo._

Ale to Severus neřekl nahlas. Místo toho, s pohledem na Harryho ruku mazlící se se spokojenou bílou sovou (Severus rychle zahnal obrázek Harryho ruky mazlící se s něčím jiným. Ne, v žádném případě nemyslel na Harryho prsty nesměle ovinuté kolem jeho penisu, na jejich váhavý pohyb…) jen tiše přikývl.

„Děkuji ti, Harry."

Hedvika souhlasně naklonila hlavu.

-)-)-)

_Draco,_

_tato noc byla pro nás a pro našeho Pána šťastným dnem. Nebude to trvat dlouho a Brumbál s tou svou směšnou organizací i se svým milovaným Potterem budou na kolenou a budou litovat své zatvrzelosti. _

_Čeká nás nová doba, nový řád kouzelnického světa a já dělám vše, abych nám v něm zajistil náležité postavení. Je ale čas, abys i ty dal našemu Pánovi najevo svou oddanost. Nic jiného od tebe ostatně neočekávám a vím, že mě nezklameš._

_Synu, po Vánocích se do Bradavic vracet nebudeš. Zaujmeš konečně místo, které ti patří, místo poslouchání Brumbálových učitelských poskoků (a toho zrádce) budeš jako Smrtijed vykonávat rozkazy Pána zla a pomáhat tak změnit náš svět. Voldemort byl velmi potěšen zprávami o tvých schopnostech a o tvém smýšlení. Bohužel, přestože bych ti to neměl prozrazovat, mnozí z našich, kteří dnes znovu stanuli Pánovi zla po boku, jsou k ničemu – Azkaban je pro nás zničil. Potřebujeme mladou krev. Do Vánoc je tvým úkolem zjistit, kteří z tvých spolužáků jsou skutečně oddáni našim myšlenkám a ochotni sloužit našemu Pánovi. Víš, na koho se máš zaměřit, mluvili jsme o tom před tvým odjezdem do školy._

_Zdraví tě tvůj otec_

_P.S. Drahoušku, posílám ti nějaké sladkosti, které upekla a připravila Linky. Doufám, že ve škole je vše v pořádku. To, že už brzy nebudeš v Bradavicích, neznamená, že nepotřebuješ studovat. Zaměř se hlavně na přeměňování a na obranu proti černé magii, v lektvarech už jsi dost dobrý. Například obranná kouzla se ti mohou vždy hodit. Musím přiznat, že nejsem zrovna nadšená z tvého odchodu ze školy – přestože se samozřejmě těším, že můj malý Dráček bude zase doma (ano, Draco, pro mě vždy budeš můj malý Dráček). Tvůj otec nicméně tvrdí, že to bude pro tebe nejlepší. Chci mu v tomto ohledu věřit. Jistě budeš dobrým služebníkem našeho Pána. _

_Pokud ještě nosíš ten svůj oblíbený šedý kabát, nezapomeň na něj při pobytu venku používat oteplovací kouzlo. Opatruj se._

_S láskou maminka _

**Konec šestadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

****_Děkuji moc za komentáře k předchozí kapitole Naervon a Caiře :-) Příští kapitolka by měla přijít do 14-21 dnů..._**  
><strong>


	27. Kapitola sedmadvacátá

**Kapitola sedmadvacátá**

Tibby byla mrzutá.

Nebylo divu – od té doby, co se Breberka zakoukal do Milly, se Tibby s nikým nepářila.

Už celý týden.

To vysvětlovalo její náladu. Všichni ostatní se jí v kuchyni i při uklízení zdálky vyhýbali a několik skřítek i skřítků jí jemně naznačilo, že by měla co nejdřív zvážit nějaké tělesné potěšení.

Tibby samozřejmě neměla zlomené srdce nebo něco podobného – ale opravdu ráda trávila čas s Breberkou. Byl veselý, roztomilý a páření s ním bylo nejpříjemnější, jaké kdy Tibby zažila.

Ale nedalo se nic dělat – Tibby si prostě bude muset najít někoho jiného.

Vždyť dokonce i její dříve tak zachmuřený pán měl teď lehčí krok – jenom díky tomu, že se konečně začal bavit v posteli.

Tibby se zachichotala – hned měla při té myšlence lepší náladu.

Ovšem, lidé byli hloupí. A Severus Snape a Harry Potter nejvíc ze všech – dělali jakoby nic, ale Tibby si dobře všimla všech těch drobných změn v jejich chování.

Severus mluvil s Harrym mnohem měkčím tónem než s kýmkoliv předtím.

Harry častěji večeřel se Severusem v jejich pokojích.

A když se Severus nedávno podíval na Harryho… pohlédl na něj jako na něco cenného a vzácného a zároveň s jakýmsi údivem nad tím, že tahle drahocennost teď sedí u jeho krbu a hádá se s ním o svém kmotrovi.

Harryho zase jednou přistihla nad bůhvíkde vylovenou fotografií mladého Severuse s jeho matkou – hleděl zamyšleně na šťastný úsměv toho černovlasého mladíka a Tibby měla pocit, že ví, jakou si v duchu klade otázku – kdy Severus tenhle úsměv ztratil?

Ale ještě ho nenapadlo, že by to mohl být on, kdo by mohl ten úsměv na tvář Severuse Snapea vrátit…

Tibby si odfrkla. Nu, lidé byli opravdu velice nedůvtipní, to všichni domácí skřítci dobře věděli. Ale to nebyla její starost, její starostí byla dýňová polévka, kterou právě míchala.

Skřítka se do toho míchání tak zabrala, že dočista přeslechla první zavolání svého pána. Ale než se vzpamatovala, zahlédla toho bláznivého Dobbyho, jak horlivě zmizel.

Tibby se musela potrestat alespoň tím, že si na nohu pustila prázdný hrnec.

Ale pak, zatímco v duchu Dobbyho proklínala, ji něco napadlo.

Počkat – nebyl tenhle trošku praštěný skřítek (alespoň od páření s Kali minulý týden) volný?

Tibby se šťastně usmála a s novým elánem se pustila do míchání.

-)-)-)

Severus nevrle pohlédl na skřítka, který samou snahou hned po svém objevení zakopl o koberec a nátahl se mu k nohám. Měl raději svou tichou nenáročnou Tibby.

Ale co se dá dělat – zdálo se, že v balení s Harrym Potterem přišlo i tohle nemožné potrhlé stvoření.

„Dobby se moc omlouvá, pane," drmolil teď ten nešťastný tvor, „Dobby je nešikovný, Dobby urazil nohy svého pána, Dobby…"

„Dobby už hlavně pro Merlina zmlkne!" přerušil ho Severus.

Skřítek opravdu okamžitě zavřel ústa.

Severus nařídil přinést skřítkovi večeři pro něj i pro Harryho. Netušil sice, proč se ho Harry odpoledne zeptal, zda s ním může povečeřet tady, ale v poslední době mu Harryho občasná přítomnost při dříve tak osamělém večerním jídle vůbec nevadila.

Teprve po chvíli si uvědomil, že je to snad poprvé, kdy večeří v jejich pokoji _v úterý_.

Večeře a sex.

Bylo to skoro jako…

_Přestaň myslet na hlouposti, Severusi. Není nic divného na tom, že budeš jíst se svým manželem a pak půjdete do ložnice a budete mít sex. A ano, není to už tak úplně jenom sex – ale to je dobře, ne? To jsi přece chtěl. Mít to, co s Elliotem… pohodlné sexuální přátelství._

Jen… přátelství se příliš nezdálo jako to nejpřiléhavější slovo.

_Krucinál, Severusi, vzpamatuj se! _

Mistr lektvarů znechuceně potřásl hlavou nad tím, čím svou hlavu zaměstnával v době, kdy tady byly mnohem závažnější záležitosti k uvažování. Proč na něj měl takovýhle vliv ten zatracený Harry Potter? Dobrá, Severus byl možná ochoten uznat, že Harry není tak hloupý a arogantní fracek jako jeho zploditel, ale přesto to byl koneckonců jen obyčejný dospívající kluk…

_A taky Chlapec, který přežil… a hlavně tvůj manžel… tvůj milenec…_

Tak dost, nařídil si Severus v duchu a rázně přešel ke dveřím do svého království. Do večeře je ještě dost času, mohl by udělat něco užitečného. Například opravit testy. Nebo se připravit na zítřejší schůzi Fénixova řádu – je to sice z větší části banda idiotů, ale dokonce i jim by snad po Severusově vystoupení mělo dojít, že Voldemort opravdu není jen směšnou a neškodnou figurkou s hadí tváří.

-)-)-)

Během října a listopadu si Harry a Severus pomali zvykali na to, že jejich úterní setkání začala být o něco… osobnější.

Na bradavických chodbách nebo i sami ve svých místnostech se k sobě stále chovali jako dvě civilizované, nicméně nepříliš blízké bytosti – klidně mohli být bratranci z pátého kolena anebo kolegové sdílící z nedostatku možností společný byt, dokonce i když spolu vycházeli čím dál lépe. Dokázali se už dávno obejít bez urážek, posměchu a ironie, tedy alespoň většinou.

Ale vždy v úterý večer v Severusově ložnici se náhle alespoň na pár desítek minut stávali milenci.

Pro Harryho bylo těžké oddělit nezúčastněného Severuse lhostejně ho míjejícího na chodbě ve svém černém hábitu od Severuse, který ho líbal a laskal v ložnici…

Při snídani ve Velké síni – s výhledem na učitelský stůl – bylo těžké nemyslet na ruce, které se ho dotýkaly s nečekanou vášní i něhou… na dvě spojená zpocená těla… na sténání rozkoše… na všechny ty úžasné pocity…

A nebyl to jenom sex.

Bylo těžké nemyslet na Severuse, který se stával v jejich soukromých lekcích lektvarů stále trpělivějším učitelem, na Severuse, který stejně jako on byl kdysi malým nešťastným chlapcem, na Severuse, kterého už nějaký čas vůbec neviděl jako svého učitele…

„Harry," strčil do něj Ron, „hej, nespíš?"

Harry se zašklebil.

„Ne, ale mohl by ses tomu divit?" pokývl hlavou k Binnsovi. Učitelův duch byl zcela ponořen do problematiky nějakých dávných skřetích válek.

„Četl jsem právě dopis od našich," zašeptal Ron, „máma je pěkně vyvedená z míry, protože Bill letos na Vánoce nedorazí sám..."

„Přijde s Fleur," hádal Harry.

„_Nejenom_ s Fleur," zdůraznil Ron a nenápadně se přikrčil za Seamuse, když zrak profesora Binnse chvíli prodléval v jejich směru.

„Jak to?"

„No, zdá se, že Bill se nějak nemohl rozhodnout, jestli je na kluky nebo na holky… takže přijde s Fleur a s Chrisem. Žijí spolu všichni tři, víš. Ne že by máma neměla radost, ale přece jen to tak úplně nečekala…"

„Jako že jsou spolu – že jsou milenci? Všichni tři?"

„V kouzelnické společnosti nejsou trojice zase tak neobyklé," ozvala se za nimi Hermiona. Harry a Ron si doteď vůbec neuvědomili, že je poslouchá – zřejmě byla dnešní látka příliš nudná i na Hermionu, která byla obvykle jediná, kdo si jakžtakž dělal poznámky.

„Není to sice moc časté, ale je to naprosto respektované. A od přijetí zákona Lerisy Fairbanksové je navíc možné takové partnerství zlegalizovat – existuje přímo obřad, kterým lze uzavřít svazek tří lidí," dodala klidně Hermiona.

Pro Rona to zjevně nebylo žádnou novinkou, ale Harry se zamračil – co všechno mu ještě o kouzelnické společnosti uniklo?

„Jak to, že jsem o tom neslyšel?" otočil se na Hermionu podrážděně.

Mladá čarodějnice si jen útrpně povzdechla.

„Protože tě donedávna zjevně víc zajímal famfrpál," odsekla, „nebo jsi musel řešit všechny ty věci s Voldemortem," dodala o něco laskavěji.

Pak svraštila čelo, jako kdyby si na něco vpomněla..

„Stačilo by ostatně, kdybys pořádně četl _Denního věštce_. V tom předminulém bylo třeba oznámení o spojení Amelie Bonesové – je docela známá, pracuje na ministerstvu – s Brigid Balvínovou a Evanem Saundersem."

„Hm," začal Harry, „ale proč…"

Ale větu už nedokončil. Vepředu totiž duch profesora Binnse doslova nadskočil a pak na ně ukázal průzračným prstem.

„Vy tři," zasípal rozhořčeně, „nejste vůbec hodni slyšet ještě něco z pozoruhodných skřetích dějin! Vy," dusil se rozčilením (naštěstí nemuseli mít strach, že by to pro něj mohlo být fatální), „vy si nezasloužíte vědět vůbec nic dalšího! Ven, všichni! Dnes jsem skončil!"

Dramaticky se odmlčel a proplul zdí do sychravého podzimního počasí, zatímco studenti (spící polovinu třídy jeho výlev probral) se s nadšením začali zvedat z lavic.

-)-)-)

„Když už jsme u Vánoc," řekla Hermiona na chodbě, „kde vlastně letos budeš trávit svátky ty, Harry?"

Harry se zarazil. Za normálních okolností by jistě neuvažoval o ničem jiném, než o Grimmauldově náměstí a prvních Vánocích s jeho „náhradními rodiči", ale manželství se Severusem trochu zamíchalo kartami.

Proto jen váhavě pokčil rameny.

„Ještě si to rozmyslím," řekl nepřesvědčivě. Možná by mohl dát Severusovi vědět, že by s ním dnes povečeřel doma… a při té příležitosti to můžou probrat. A ostatně se to hodí, je úterý…

Harry se náhle nemohl dočkat večera.

-)-)-)

„Vím, že mi něco chceš říct, Harry."

Harry vzdychl. Jak to, že ho Severus dokázal tak dobře číst? Asi to bylo jeho špiónskou kariérou…

„Přemýšlel jsem," začal váhavě, „o Vánocích."

Severus nechápavě nadzvedl obočí a odložil příbor.

„A?"

„No, chtěl jsem… totiž původně bych je chtěl určitě strávit na Grimmauldově náměstí… se Siriusem a Remusem…"

V Severusově tváři se nepohnul ani sval. Pokrčil rameny.

„V tom ti přece nikdo nebrání, Harry. Jsi _osobně svobodný_ člověk, žádný nevolník. Pro mě za mě můžeš strávit Vánoce třeba s Voldemortem u krbu, jestli po tom toužíš… I když bych ti to příliš nedoporučoval, Voldemortova představa o pravé poezii Vánoc se rovná tomu vyzkoušet si pár nových mučících zaklínadel…"

„No," Harry se nešťastně zavrtěl, „jen jsem myslel… Ty jsi teď taky moje rodina, Severusi. Chtěl bych strávit Vánoce na Grimmauldově náměstí se Siriusem a Remusem – a s tebou."

Severus si pogratuloval k tomu, že už dojedl, jinak by mu určitě zaskočilo.

Takhle jen výsměšně zkřivil ústa a vrhl na Harryho temný nevěřícný pohled.

„Black, Lupin a já? A společná oslava Vánoc?! Ty si snad umíš představit, jak se na sebe s Blackem usmíváme při pojídání vánočního pudinku a poslechu těch ohavných, rádoby dojemných vánočních písní? Nebo snad čekáš, že mu na dárek napíšu _Siriusovi s láskou Severus_?"

„Prosím, Severusi…," Harry natáhl svou ruku a položil ji na Severusovu.

„V žádném případě," řekl Severus kategoricky. Ale nějak to znělo méně kategoricky, než chtěl.

„Severusi," řekl tiše Harry, „já nevím, kolik toho víš o Dursleyových…"

„Víc, než bych chtěl," odsekl mu Severus a na Harryho nechápavý pohled dodal, „byl jsem za nimi, když jsi byl po útoku v kouzelnickém kómatu, potřebovali jsme jejich souhlas ke svatbě… Navíc, nezapomeň, že jsem drahou Petúnii znal od dětství."

„Jo, to je vlastně pravda," zamumlal Harry a pak chvíli zaujatě hleděl na prázdný talíř, „víš, oni mě nikdy nepovažovali za rodinu…"

Severus to dobře věděl. Málem zaskřípal zuby, když si vzpomněl na to, co viděl tehdy v mysli Petúnie Dursleyové.

„Těšil jsem se, že teď to bude o Vánocích jiné… ale nebylo by to ono bez tebe, ty jsi taky moje rodina, Severusi. Jenom nevím – nechtěl jsi… nechtěl jsi jet někam k příbuzným nebo tak něco?"

„Ne," Severus odmítavě pokrčil rameny, „jak víš, moji rodiče jsou dávno mrtví, jinak žádné blízké příbuzné nemám… a ostatně jsem nikdy netoužil po všech těch vánočních nesmyslech. Bohatě mi stačilo, že jsem každý rok musel předstírat radost z nějakého Brumbálova praštěného dárku…"

„Takže jsi byl o Vánocích vždycky sám?"

„Nevadilo mi to," řekl Severus příkře, ale to nezabránilo tomu, aby se v Harryho očích objevil soucit. Hloupý Nebelvír, pomyslel si Severus, ale přesto se ho to trochu dotklo – kdy naposled s ním někdo soucítil?

„Tak… budeš o tom aspoň přemýšlet, Severusi?"

V Harryho hlase byla prosba – a také naděje. A Severus ji nemohl úplně zničit.

„Dobře," souhlasil neochotně, „za nějakých podmínek bych o tom _možná_ mohl uvažovat… ale nošení koruny, zpívání nebo podobné hlouposti ode mě nečekej. A mimochodem, Black s Lupinem už o tomhle tvém plánu ví?"

Harry náhle vypadal trochu vyděšeně.

„No, ještě ne," řekl slabě, „ale jsem si jistý, že Remusovi to vadit nebude a Sirius…"

„Bude skákat radostí do stropu, řekl bych," řekl Severus s úšklebkem. Zlomyslně se usmál, náhle se mu perspektiva _rodinných Vánoc s Blackem a vlkodlakem_ nejevila tak špatná. Och ano, jistě by přitom trpěl, ale vsadil by se, že Black ještě víc.

-)-)-)

„Můj pane, nenašla jsem nic…," koktala Belatrix nešťastně.

„Zklamalas, mě, Belo. Myslel jsem, že se na tebe mohu spolehnout, jsi jediná, komu mohu svěřit něco takového," Voldemortovy červené oči shlížely chladně na Belatrixinu pokorně skloněnou postavu, „nicméně, doufám, že ve svém pátrání budeš pokračovat."

„Samozřejmě, můj pane," Belaxtrix vděčně políbila jeho ruku.

„Co Blackův dům? Žádný pokrok?"

Tmavovlasá žena s opovržením zkřivila rty ve strhané pobledlé tváři.

„Dala jsem ten úkol těm budižkničemům Greyovi a starému Rookwoodovi a už jsem je za jejich neschopnost potrestala, pane…"

„To ovšem nic nemění na tom, že zodpovědnost neseš ty, má drahá," protáhl výsměšně Voldemort a naoko lítostivě dodal, „víš, že mám pro tebe slabost, Belo, ale takové selhání nemohu ponechat bez trestu – Crucio!"

Téměř pět minut žena na podlaze křičela a svíjela se bolestí, ale Voldemort nehnul ani brvou. Klidně hladil Nagini a pak ležérně sklonil hůlku.

„Můžeš jít. Doufám, že brzy mi přineseš lepší zprávy."

„Děkuji, můj pane, je mi to líto, udělám všechno, co budu moct…," kvílela Belatrix žalostně, zatímco se plazila ke dveřím – polonahá, protože část oblečení na sobě během mučení roztrhala. Z koutku úst jí stékala slina.

Voldemort ji sledoval nezúčastněným pohledem, dokud na chodbě zesláblou rukou nezvedla hůlku a nezavřela jí dveře.

Pak přešel k zrcadlu, jedním mávnutím ruky se zbavil šatů a zachmuřeně hleděl na své bílé, tenké a slabé tělo, které vůbec nebylo hodno nejmocnějšího čaroděje všech dob a budoucího vůdce kouzelnické Británie.

-)-)-)

Ten večer byl Severus ve sprše první a když Harry vešel do ložnice jen s ručníkem omotaným kolem pasu, se škádlivým úsměvem na něj pohlédl.

„Ach, dnes jste nějak odvážný, pane Pottere…"

Překvapený Harry – tuhle stránku svého manžela ještě moc neznal – okamžitě zčervenal.

Ale pak se rozhodl ho překvapit taky. Pustil ručník na zem.

Severusův hlasitý výdech mu prozradil, že byl úspěšný. Harry pomalu přešel k posteli a vklouzl k Severusovi. Jeho vůně a jeho objetí už pro něj byly něčím důvěrně známým…

A najednou byl Severus na něm a prudce ho políbil. Harryho rty okamžitě reagovaly, divoce se přitiskly na ty Severusovy. Severusova kůže byla teplá a Harry vítal váhu jeho těla, tvrdost tisknoucí se proti jeho vlastnímu vzrušenému rozkroku… Náhle se nemohl dočkat, až bude Severus v něm.

V posledních týdnech většina rozpaků mezi nimi zmizela a Harry už neváhal, když po chvíli vyklouzl zpod Severuse a jemně ho šťouchl tak, aby Severus ležel na zádech. Pak se sklonil a vzal Severuse do úst.

„Ach, Merline…," Severus jen nasál vzduch, když jazyk přejel po vlhké štěrbině na špičce jeho penisu. Bylo to jen podruhé, co Harry tohle dělal a možná nebyl nejzkušenější, ale jeho dychtivost a nadšení to více než vynahradily… Severus mohl jen bezmocně sténat, s rukama svírajícíma přikrývku… Jak si jen mohl někdy myslet, že Harry je špatný student?

„Harry…," vydechl po chvíli, „dost, nemůžu…"

Harry zvedl hlavu – vlasy měl rozcuchané víc než obvykle, rty se mu leskly a oči za brýlemi zářily touhou ho potěšit…

Severus náhle téměř nemohl dýchat – nikdy neviděl nic úžasnějšího a nepřál si v tu chvíli nic jiného, než se takhle dívat na Harryho věčně.

Téměř bez přemýšlení dosáhl na stolek pro lubrikant a Harry se ochotně natáhl, aby ho Severus mohl připravit. První prst bez meškání pronikl do těsného sevření a brzy ho pomaleji následoval druhý. Jejich pohyb uvnitř přinášel Harrymu zjevně potěšení, protože chlapec zasténal a dychtivě se tlačil proti kluzkým prstům, zatímco Severusův jazyk hladil jeho rameno a pak se černovlasá hlava posunula níž a zuby jemně skously bradavku.

„Severusi," Harry teď dýchal rychleji, „jsem připravený…"

Severusovy prsty ho opustily a Harry věděl, co teď přijde – a čekal už jen na to, až do něj konečně vnikne ta sametová tvrdost…

Ale Severus měl jiné plány.

„Chtěl bych něco zkusit, Harry," políbil chlapce na rty a pak si lehl na záda, zatímco jeho penis dychtivě trčel vzhůru a pulzoval očekáváním, „mohl bys být nahoře, víš…," naznačil rukou.

Harryho knížka _Čaroděj&Čaroděj_ zahrnovala samozřejmě i tuhle pozici, ale Harry tak úplně nečekal, že by ho Severus nechal takovým způsobem ovládat jejich milování.

„Dobře," řekl trochu nejistě. Pomalu si klekl nad Severusovo tělo.

„Uvolni se," zašeptal Severus a uchopil vlastní penis, zatímco Harry pomalu sklouzl na něj, „opatrně, můžeš se takhle dostat hlouběji….," pozorně sledoval Harryho tvář, ale viděl na ní jen soustředění… a pak spokojenost.

Oba vydechli, když byl Severus téměř úplně uvnitř a Harry se nejprve váhavě začal pohybovat. Severus mu pomáhal řídit pohyb boků, ale brzy víc vnímal své rostoucí potěšení, Harry byl tak těsný, tak teplý kolem něj… A Severus nad sebou viděl Harryho tvář, oči zavřené, rty pootevřené… A když se ty oči otevřely… najednou v nich nespatřil jen rozkoš a touhu…

Harry otevřel oči. Severus rukama svíral jeho boky, bledou tvář lemovaly černé vlasy rozhozené po polštáři, ale Harryho k sobě přitáhl upřený pohled očí… byla v nich jakási divoká touha a ještě něco, co Harry nemohl identifikovat, ale něco v něm na to odpovědělo stejným způsobem a na okamžik se v těch temných hlubinách ztratil…

Ale i když teď Harry spojil svůj pohled s jeho, nepřestal se na něm pohybovat. Stále sebejistěji klesal dolů a znovu se nadzvedával, Severusův penis stále snadněji pronikal vždy nepatrně hlouběji a příliš brzy Severus cítil, že se blíží jeho vyvrcholení… Zasténal jako v odezvě na tiché zvuky, které unikaly Harrymu a pak rukou obemkl hebký a lesklý vrcholek Harryho erekce…

Merline, vidět Severuse takhle pod sebou, cítit jeho pulzující tvrdost v sobě… když Severus natáhl ruku, aby se ho dotkl, byla to poslední kapka. Harry s výkřikem vyvrcholil a jen chvíli poté následovalo i Severusovo vyvrcholení, mužovo tělo se zachvělo, na vteřinu se vzepjalo a pak s prudkým výdechem zase kleslo na lůžko.

„Severusi," zašeptal Harry, na chvíli přemožený tím okamžikem, a předklonil se, aby Severuse políbil. Líbali se jemně a neuspěchaně – teď to nebyla vášeň, ale jen teplé přijetí a cit, o kterém zatím ani jeden z nich nechtěl moc přemýšlet.

Když se jejich dýchání vrátilo do normálu, Harry se jen pomaličku a neochotně zvedl ze Severusova těla, vkleče zašátral na nočním stolku a s hůlkou v ruce tiše pronesl čistící kouzlo.

„Díky, Harry," Severus se na něj měkce usmál a natáhl ruku, aby ho jemně pohladil po tváři.

Harry se bez rozmýšlení přitulil ke štíhlému bledému tělu vedle sebe. Dlouhá ruka na ně přitáhla přikrývku a pak se natáhla zhasnout lampičku. Harry měl hlavu na Severusově hrudi a šťastně se zaposlouchal do uklidňujícího bušení jeho srdce. V tu chvíli bylo všechno ostatní nepodstatné, zůstali tady jen oni dva, v malé teplé bublině bezpečí a lásky.

Lásky?

Byla to první noc, kdy Harry usnul v Severusově náručí.

**Konec sedmadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)**  
><strong>

****_Děkuji moc za komentáře k předchozí kapitole Naervon a Caiře :-) Příští kapitolka by měla přijít plus mínus do 21 dnů (do Vánoc) a měla by být trošku vánoční :-)  
><em>****


	28. Kapitola osmadvacátá

**_**Tuhle kapitolu chci jako dárek věnovat všem věrným čtenářkám tohoto příběhu - v tomto případě především Caiře a Naervon... Díky moc - bez vás by tato povídka nebyla taková, jaká je - a možná už by nebyla vůbec.**_**

-)-)-)

**Kapitola osmadvacátá**

Na nástupišti v Prasinkách panoval čilý ruch, jak skupinky studentů nastupovaly do vagónů – mnozí sháněli své kamarády, aby se s nimi na cestu mohli usadit v kupé, jiní ještě rychle kontrolovali, zda nic nezapomněli. Přišlo i několik studentů, kteří na Vánoce zůstávali v Bradavicích, aby mohli zamávat spolužákům.

Byl chladný zimní den, slunce však jasně svítilo. Všem na nástupišti stoupaly od úst obláčky páry, ale navzdory tomu i navzdory kdesi v dáli probíhající válce s Voldemortem byla nálada spíše veselá. Málokdo si všiml tiché a plaché Jane Fieldové, jejíž otec, zkušený bystrozor, zemřel před třemi týdny při střetu se Smrtijedy. Dívenka se smutnou tvářičkou postávala stranou od ostatních a čekala na svou nejlepší kamarádku – zapomnětlivá Maddy si na poslední chvíli vzpomněla, že nechala pod postelí dárek pro babičku.

Zaznamenal ji však štíhlý a bledý chlapec, který kolem ní zdánlivě lhostejně přešel do prvního vagónu. Když však naposled stočil pohled k bradavickým věžím, i nepříliš pozorný člověk by zaznamenal v očích Smrtijedova syna nečekané emoce.

-)-)-)

Potter tu byl taky a loučil se s mudlovskou šmejdkou i s bandou zrzavců. Draco znechuceně zkřivil rty. Pak sklouzl pohledem na holku přešlapující opodál. _Dcera zrádce_. Field pocházel z čistokrevné rodiny, ale té cti si nevážil a byl za to spravedlivě potrestán. Tetička Bella se na něm prý docela vyřádila.

To Draco si samořejmě vážil přízně Temného pána – ale přesto se mu z Bradavic příliš nechtělo.

Jistě že chtěl dělat něco užitečnějšího než poslouchat žvásty Brumbálových poskoků.

Samozřejmě chtěl pomoci Pánovi zla vyčistit kouzelnickou Británii – i když osobně byl toho názoru, že by bohatě stačilo prostě těmi mudlovskými šmejdy pohrdat a veškeré zrádce ignorovat, však oni by si sami rychle rozmysleli, na které straně stát, pokud by jim mohlo přinést výhody spojení s vládnoucím Voldemortem. Tohle ale Draco přirozeně nikomu vykládat nehodlal.

Ani svému otci.

Napřímil se.

Je mu sice sotva šestnáct, ale udělá všechno, aby na něj jeho otec byl hrdý. Lucius Malfoy jen málokdy někoho pochválil. Draco měl někdy pocit, že je stále jen malý kluk dychtivě čekající na otcův chladný hrdý úsměv, na nenápadné schvalující přikývnutí, na uznalé poplácání po rameni a na ta řídká a přitom tak sladká slova _Výborně, Draco_ nebo _Jsem na tebe hrdý, synu_.

Teď dostal příležitost, za kterou musí být šťastný.

Když se ale ještě jednou – naposledy – podíval na starobylý hrad, měl navzdory cestě před sebou (cestě ke svým rodičům, pro Merlina!) náhle pocit, že opouští bezpečný domov.

-)-)-)

Harry věděl, že by měl víc myslet na to, co se děje kolem. Měl by se víc soustředit na boje posledních týdnů, na pomalu, ale jistě rostoucí počet mrtvých. Ale on se přesto nečekaně cítil docela šťastný, tak šťastný, jak jen mohl být v téhle situaci a v téhle době.

On a Severus se ukázali být mnohem kompatibilnější, než by si někdy pomyslel.

A u když už jsme u myšlenek – nemohl přestat myslet na svého manžela. Severusova tvář, oči, tělo, dokonce i jeho sarkastické poznámky, _prostě Severus_, to všechno se objevovalo v jeho hlavě a před jeho zrakem i v těch nejnevhodnějších chvílích.

Sex byl pořád lepší.

Jejich rozhovory stále upřímnější.

Každý den se stále víc těšil dolů do sklepení.

Každý týden se stále víc těšil na jejich společnou noc.

Celý prosinec se těšil na jejich první společné Vánoce.

Harry už nemohl popřít, že má Severuse rád.

-)-)-)

„Poslouchej pořádně, Remy. Kdybys to někdy musel dělat sám…"

Sirius pronášel složité kouzlo, doprovázené pohyby rukou, s takovým ladným půvabem, že z něj Remus nemohl spustit oči.

Trvalo to skoro minutu.

Ale pak…

„Siri… to je nádhera!"

Sirius hrdě přikývl a zálibně pohlédl na své dílo. Vánoční strom stojící poblíž krbu byl ozdoben červenými, zelenými i zlatými koulemi a dalšími ozdobami roztodivných tvarů, kouzelné svíčky planuly teplým měkkým světlem, drobní andílci se vznášeli nad zelenými svěžími větvemi, řetězy se umně proplétaly mezi jednotlivými patry obrovského smrku. Vše vytvářelo podivuhodně sladěný a kouzelně harmonický i působivý celek, navíc podtržený jemným zvukem tiché vánoční hudby a vůní vanilky a skořice linoucí se po místnosti.

„Jedna z mála věcí, na kterém mohou být Blackovi opravdu hrdí," podotkl Sirius, „tohle kouzlo na zdobení vánočního stromu vymyslela skoro před sto lety má prababička Elfrída a vyhrála s ním tehdy evropskou cenu za nejlepší kouzlo roku. Jinak to ale byla strašná fúrie, zemřela vzteky, když jí jeden mudlovský otec stoupl v Příčné ulici na nohu a neomluvil se jí na kolenou…"

Remus jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Když tě tak poslouchám, Siri, pořád žasnu, že jsi vlastně docela normální…"

„Jenom _docela_," prohodil Sirius škádlivým tónem. A pak se zamračil.

„No, snad se zvládnu chovat normálně i při večeři a ráno…"

„Musíš," řekl přísně Remus.

„Jo, já vím. Naštěstí jsem měl aspoň nějaký čas si na tu myšlenku zvyknout…"

-)-)-)

_**Před třemi týdny**_

„_Cože? Ani náhodou, Remusi!"_

„_Uklidni se, Siriusi. Kruci!"_

_Sirius se totiž mezitím proměnil v černého psa a se zuřivým štěkotem začal obíhat místnost._

_Remus si s povzdechem sedl a čekal._

_Naštěstí to netrvalo dlouho, za chvíli měl Siriusovu černou hlavu na klíně. Vlkodlak se sklonil a políbil svého partnera na čelo._

„_Víš, dobře, že bychom ho měli pozvat taky, Siri. A upřímně, myslím si, že pokud chceš strávit Vánoce s Harrym, nic jiného ti nezbude…"_

_Sirius truchlivě přikývl._

„_S tím, jak funguje kouzelnické manželství, není vůbec překvapivé, že k sobě začali něco cítit…"_

„_Ani mi to nepřipomínej, Náměsíčníku," řekl Sirius nešťastně, „ale když si představím Snapea a mého malého Harryho…Pamatuješ si na jeho první Vánoce? Když jsme přišli do Godrikova dolu, pořád natahoval ručičky po ozdobách na stromku a po Lilyině náhrdelníku…A teď…Vlastně to byly jediné Vánoce, které jsem s ním strávil…Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že ty další bude ženatý se Snapem a nejspíš se bude těšit na to, až spolu večer skončí v ložnici…A všechny ty Vánoce předtím… je to i moje chyba, Remy…"_

_Sirius plakal._

„_Ššš," Remus něžně políbil jeho tvář a v duchu už snad potisící proklel Petra, Voldemorta i osud. _

-)-)-)

Harry si klekl ke skříni a z nejspodnější části vytáhl několik balíčků. Ještě nikdy nebyl tak nervózní z toho, jak budou přijaty jeho dárky.

Loni mu Sirius poslal dárek k Vánocům, ale Harry tehdy vůbec netušil, kde se jeho kmotr skrývá a jejich vztah byl v té době ještě příliš nový a křehký, teprve na jaře se hodně sblížili. Takže tohle měly být první Vánoce s jeho kmotrem a Remusem, s jeho „náhradními otci" – a zároveň taky s jeho manželem.

Harry byl nadšený z toho prvního a překvapivě potěšený tím druhým – a snad poprvé se na Vánoce opravdu těšil.

Takže jediný problém byl v tom, že jeho kmotr a jeho manžel se vzájemně nesnášeli – i když Sirius vzal zprávu o Severusově přítomnosti u vánoční tabule překvapivě dobře.

_**Před třemi týdny**_

„_Siriusi… může na Vánoce přijít i Severus?"_

_Sirius se jen zašklebil._

„_Je v tom asi nějaká kmotrovská telepatie, Harry, zrovna jsme o tom s Remusem mluvili. Jasně, že jo… je to tvůj manžel. A vzhledem k tomu, že anulace manželství nepřichází v úvahu… no, budu muset uvařit ještě jednu porci pudinku."_

_Harry otevřel ústa. Tohle nečekal. I když, Sirius říkal, že mluvil s Remusem…_

_Remus by si zasloužil nějaký dárek navíc._

Nedělal si tak velké starosti s dárky Hagridovi, Hermioně, Ronovi a ostatním Weasleyovým. Hagrid najde pod stromečkem speciální kuchařku pro obry, Hermioně koupil tlustou encyklopedii kouzel, kterou si neustále půjčovala z knihovny. Ron dostane sadu kouzelnických karet. Něco připravil i dvojčatům a Ginny a byl si celkem jistý, že z toho budou mít radost.

Ale Sirius s Remusem… a hlavně vždy kritický Severus. Harry si starostlivě skousl rty a nešťastně hleděl na dárek v zeleném papíru s červenou mašlí, který držel v ruce.

No, teď už s tím nic nenadělá. Harry rychle vstal a přemístil dárky do batohu, jen dva malé nechal stranou. Než za chvíli vyrazí na Grimmauldovo náměstí, musí je dát Tibby a Dobbymu – v tomhle případě vůbec nepochyboval o jejich upřímném nadšení. Dobby bude nejspíš skákat radostí do stropu… nebo brečet dojetím.

Škoda, že Severus není jako Dobby.

-)-)-)

Sirius s Remusem měli vedle krbu naprosto úžasný stromeček a pod ním celou hromadu dárků. Ale ještě úžasnější bylo, že spousta těch dárků bylo určených pro něj – ne jako u Dursleyových. Harry se náhle nemohl dočkat rána. Připadal si jako malé dítě, ale přesto po celou dobu večeře nedočkavě pošilhával po dárcích pod stromečkem. Severus tam ještě nic nepřidal – jestlipak má taky něco pro Siriuse a Remuse? A co asi dá jemu? A co když mu nic nedá?

Sirius si jeho pokukování všiml.

„Jestli chceš, Harry, můžeš si dát ke krbu punčochu," utahoval si z něj.

Harry zčervenal.

„To jenom…," zarazil se. Nechtěl mluvit o Dursleyových.

Konverzace u stolu byla sice spíše jen zdvořilá – Remus a Severus se bavili o nějakých nových obranných kouzlech, zatímco Harry a Sirius si vyměňovali názory na nejrůznější famfrpálové kluby – ale přesto srdečnější, než si Harry představoval. Bylo zjevné, že Severus i Sirius se snaží.

Po večeři si všichni dali svařené víno.

„Počkej," zarazil Remus Siriuse, „Harry by neměl…"

Sirius a Severus si odfrkli zároveň. A pak se oba zamračili.

„Prosím tě, Lupine. Harry je ženatý. Bojoval s Voldemortem. Jedna sklenka vína za rok ho nezabije."

„Zcela výjimečně má pravdu," přidal se Sirius, i když přitom vrhl po svém školním nepříteli nepříliš srdečný pohled.

„Fajn," Remus podal Harrymu sklenku a pak vstal. Ostatní ho s různou mírou ochoty napodobili.

„Vím, že jsme se tu všichni sešli spíš řízením osudu než úplně dobrovolně – mám teď na mysli hlavně nás dva a tebe, Severusi," začal Remus, „ale přesto doufám, že tyhle Vánoce by pro nás všechny mohly být skutečně novým začátkem. Severusi, já i Sirius jsme ti velmi vděční. Zachránil jsi Harryho a… zkrátka, oběma je nám líto, jak jsme se k tobě chovali dřív…"

„Byla to částečně i moje vina," zavrčel neochotně Severus. Sirius komicky otevřel ústa.

Remus přikývl.

„Ano, ale myslím, že na začátku jsme to byli spíš my, kdo… no, teď na tom nejspíš už nesejde. Ale jako dospělí, a protože se myslím shodneme na tom, že nám záleží na Harrym, připijme si nejen na zdraví nás všech a na Voldemortovu porážku… připijme si hlavně na nový začátek, Severusi."

Severus pohlédl na Harryho. Chlapcův úsměv byl tak zářivý a šťastný… Ne, neměl právo jakkoliv mu pokazit jeho první pořádné Vánoce.

„Na nový začátek, Blacku, Lupine," pronesl tedy a dokonce se pokusil usmát, i když to vyšlo spíš jako úšklebek.

„Siriusi a Remusi," opravil ho Remus.

„Siriusi, Remusi," opakoval Severus se zaťatými zuby. Merline, Lily, všechno tohle dělám pro tvého syna… _Pro tebe, Harry_.

„Severusi," vyplivl nesrdečně a chvatně Sirius a pořádně se na to napil. Harry si však všiml naštvaného pohledu, který hodil po svém partnerovi a potají sdílel s Remusem pobavený i spiklenecký úsměv.

-)-)-)

K Harryho překvapení je Remus a Sirius nechali spát oba v jeho pokoji. Bylo příjemné se stulit k Severusovi do náručí – proč spolu vlastně nespí každý den i v Bradavicích?

Možná by Severus nechtěl, pomyslel si Harry sklíčeně, asi je zvyklý na své pohodlí.

Harry byl unavený, ale ještě než zavřel oči, usmál se na svého manžela.

„Děkuju, Severusi."

Místo odpovědi ho Severus jen jemně políbil na zavřená víčka.

-)-)-)

„Myslím, že bys měl rozbalovat první, Harry, jsi z nás nejmladší," řekl Remus vesele po snídani. Náladu mu zjevně nezkazil ani Krátura, který sklízel ze stolu se svým obvyklým rozhořčeným brbláním pod vousy.

„O dobrých dvacet let než my všichni tady," neodpustil si Sirius s postranním pohledem na Severuse. Remus do něj šťouchl a Sirius si mučednicky vzdychl, ale zmlkl.

„Dobře," Harry se bez úspěchu pokoušel skrýt svou netrpělivost, „ale… jak poznám, které jsou pro mě? Nejsou na nich žádné cedulky…"

„Vezmi každý do ruky," prozradil mu Sirius.

Harry si klekl a zkusmo natáhl ruku po prvním podlouhlém balíčku.

„_Siriusovi. Doufám, že tě práce s nimi bude bavit. S láskou Remus."_

„Ach! Miluju kouzlo," Harry rychle položil dárek mluvící Remusovým hlasem zpátky.

Remus, Sirius a překvapivě i Severus se usmívali.

„Zkus ten červený vedle, Harry," poradil mu Remus.

Harry poslechl.

„_Harrymu od Remuse a Siriuse. Jen něco praktického do zimy_," ozvaly se okamžitě dva známé hlasy.

Harry vybalil krásné kožené rukavice.

„Díky," řekl nadšeně, když si je zkusil – padly mu dokonale – a trochu nešikovně oba objal.

Sirius zamrkal.

„Jsou to jen rukavice, Harry. Nemusíš nás objímat po každém dárku, ještě jich na tebe dost čeká," vyměnil si znepokojený pohled s Remusem. Všiml si Severusova výrazu – zdá se, že on a Remus si s ním budou muset promluvit o té Lilyině zatracené sestře.

Harry dostal ještě nějaké oblečení, dvě knihy, mudlovský telefon („Aby ses mohl rychleji spojit s Hermionou," vysvětlil mu Remus.) a pár zábavných drobností. Ale když chtěl sáhnout po dárku od Severuse, Remus ho zadržel.

„Ještě máš něco tady vzadu, Harry," řekl tiše.

Dárek byl velký a zvláštního tvaru, ale když ho Harry otevřel, hned ten podivuhodný předmět poznal.

„Myslánka," vydechl udiveně. Ani si nevšiml, jak se Severus nedůvěřivě zamračil.

„Není to jen myslánka – ten hlavní dárek je uvnitř, Harry," řekl Sirius s netypickou vážností, „jsou tam všechny moje a Remusovy vzpomínky na tvé rodiče i na to, jak jsi byl malý..."

„Děkuju," teď Harry nezaváhal a pevně objal nejdřív svého kmotra a pak Remuse. Zdálo se mu, že Sirius má v očích slzy. Muselo to pro ně být opravdu těžké, dát všechny ty vzpomínky dohromady. Asi jim to přineslo víc smutku než radosti, ale přesto to pro něj udělali. Pro něj, pro Harryho. Náhlé teplo v jeho hrudi nemělo vůbec nic společného s praskajícím ohněm v krbu.

„Tak," řekl Sirius s trošku nucenou veselostí, „copak ti daroval tvůj manžel? Hádal bych kotlík nebo sušeného netopýra…"

„Opravdu vtipné, Bla… _Siriusi_," ušklíbl se Severus.

Harry pohlédl na řadu voňavých sáčků ve vkusné krabičce. „Co…"

„Jsou to speciálně připravené čaje, Harry," vysvětloval Severus tiše, jako kdyby mluvil jen k Harrymu, „některé zahánějí noční můry, jiné vyvolávají sny o lidech, které máš rád. Jsou tam i takové, které ti pomohou se soustředit nebo které uklidňují… Doufám, že se ti budou hodit."

Severus v tu chvíli vypadal nejistě a trochu rozpačitě a Harry úplně zapomněl na to, že nejsou sami.

„Je to skvělý nápad, Severusi, děkuju," řekl upřímně a sklonil se, aby svého manžela políbil. Jako vždy v poslední době se v jejich polibku na chvíli ztratil – a zvedl hlavu, teprve když zaslechl nepříliš diskrétní zakašlání.

Remus se potěšeně a trochu samolibě usmíval, zato Sirius vypadal, jako kdyby právě spatřil ducha nebo mu na čelo vtiskl něžný polibek mozkomor.

-)-)-)

Když Harry rozbalil další dva dárky od Severuse (velmi pěknou knihu o obraně a kouzelnický fotoaparát, který i od Siriuse vyvolal uznalé hvízdnutí), byla řada na na Remusovi a Siriusovi. Oba si vzájemně dali celkem očekávané dárky (knihy, oblečení, čokoládu, nějaké mudlovské věci), ale Harry dobře zaslechl Siriusovo významné zašeptání o dárku, který na Remuse čeká v ložnici. Remus roztomile zrůžověl a vypadal v tu chvíli o několik let mladší.

Když se Severus vytasil s dvěma úhledně zabalenými balíčky, Sirius na ně nedůvěřivě pohlédl.

„Doufám, že je bezpečné to otevřít, Snape… _Severusi_. Jestlis tam Remymu dal stříbrné hodinky nebo tak něco…"

„Zkoupil jsem všechen sortiment stříbrnářova krámku v Obrtlé ulici," odsekl Severus.

„Siriusi!" řekl Remus ve stejné chvíli, kdy Harry prosebně zašeptal _„Severusi"_ a kdy Sirius převzal od mistra lektvarů svůj dárek s opatrností vyhledávače nášlapných min.

„_Pro Blacka"_ oznámil balíček stroze.

Zatímco Sirius pomalu a opatrně rozbaloval svůj dárek – asi jako bystrozor blahopřání od Voldemorta – Remusovi se nad jeho darem rozzářily oči.

„Děkuju, Severusi, to je od tebe opravdu laskavé. Musel jsem vlkodlačí lektvar v poslední době kupovat dost draze, ale stejně nebyl ani zdaleka tak kvalitní jako ten tvůj. A tahle zásoba mi vydrží aspoň na rok…"

Severus lhostejně pokrčil rameny.

„Není zač. Nikdo přece nechce, aby kolem za úplňku běhal vzteklý vlkodlak – a už vůbec ne já, jednou nebo dvakrát mi to bohatě stačilo."

Remus znovu zrudl, ale tentokrát provinile. A Sirius zamumlal na Severusovu adresu něco nepříliš lichotivého, ale Harry si všiml, že i on se dívá na lahvičky vlkodlačího lektvaru s vděčností.

Tedy než konečně rozbalil svůj dárek.

„Snape," zařval a vyskočil, „tys mi koupil psí obojek!?"

Severus jen potměšile zkroutil rty.

„Ten psí obojek obsahuje silné rozptylovací kouzlo," informoval je chladně, „dokonce i když byl tvůj případ otevřen, _Siriusi_, bude šetření a soud trvat minimálně pár měsíců. Mezitím můžete chodit ven, aniž by si kdokoliv všiml velkého černého psa – i silní kouzelníci uvidí maximálně malého roztomilého pudlíka."

Sirius poraženě vzdychl.

„Děkuju, _Severusi_," procedil skrz sevřené zuby.

Harry váhavě podal oběma dárky, které tak pracně vybíral v Příčné ulici a na krátkém ostře střeženém výletě do mudlovského Londýna. Ale zdálo se, že Remus i Sirius jsou z jeho dárků nadšení – pro Remuse vybral nějaké mudlovské knihy, které by si sám Remus nemohl dovolit koupit, s malou radou od Severuse, který byl kupodivu zjevně velmi dobře informován o Remusových akademických zájmech. Pro Siriuse měl kromě nejnovější famfrpálové společenské hry ještě jednu žertovnou sadu a svou kvalitní pohyblivou fotografii z famfrpálového hřiště – zdálo se mu sice hloupé dávat Siriusovi něco takového, ale všichni ho ujišťovali, že Siriuse to potěší a měli pravdu. Jeho kmotr ho pevně objal a byl zjevně dojatý.

„Poslední tvou opravdu pořádnou fotku mám z doby, kdy jsi sotva uměl mluvit, Harry…"

-)-)-)

Severus sice dával nápadně nenápadně najevo, že ho všechno tohle velice obtěžuje, ale když rozbalil dárek od Remuse, Harry v jeho očích zaznamenal záblesk potěšení. Remus tu knihu koupil za pár galeonů v zastrčeném antikvariátu v Obrtlé, ale pro lektvaristy měla zřejmě cenu zlata.

Sirius svůj dárek Severusovi neuctivě hodil.

„Jsou tam nějaké paruky, aby se všichni nemuseli dívat na tvé mastné vlasy."

Ale když Severus pečlivě zabalenou a kouzly opatřenou krabičku otevřel, díval se na její obsah s téměř nábožnou úctou.

„Vílí křídla!"

„Dá se z nich udělat lektvar krásy nebo povzbuzující směs na potenci, mohou se ti hodit, _Severusi_," Sirius se na něj mile usmál.

„Také je díky lektvaru z nich možné zvýšit inteligenční kvocient hlupáků – bohužel jen dočasně, _Siriusi_," oplatil mu to Severus.

Remus a Harry si jen vzdychli a pohlédli na sebe s tichým srozuměním.

A s úsměvem.

Byl to rozhodně pokrok.

Vlastně to byl takový malý vánoční zázrak.

-)-)-)

Poslední dva dárky předával Harry Severusovi.

„Tohle musíš zvětšit, Severusi. Je to zmenšené…"

Severus poslechl a zíral na celou hromadu zjevně cenných knih i na zlatem zářící kotlík prapodivného tvaru. Pak si všiml titulu jedné ze svrchních knížek a s očividným vzrušením ji vzal do ruky.

„_Lektvarová kouzla Aspasiina_! Tahle kniha prokazatelně existuje jen v pěti kusech a o dvou z nich se momentálně vůbec neví… Kdes ji proboha vzal, Harry?"

Harry zčervenal radostí.

„Pamatuješ, jak jsi se nedávno zmínil o smrti Kabira Puriho?"

Severus přikývl. Puri byl nejslavnější a donedávna také nejstarší lektvarista na světě, proslulá byla i jeho malá, ale velmi oceňovaná knihovna a legendární zlatý kotlík, o němž se tvrdilo, že umí i proměnit vodu ve víno nebo jakýkoliv kov ve zlato – to prý díky němu mají mudlové podobné pověsti.

„Tohle je jeho pozůstalost."

Severus jen zíral. Věděl, že Harry má dost peněz, ale…

„No, asi bych si ji normálně nemohl dovolit," přiznal rozpačitě Harry, „ale když jsem jim poslal sovu s dotazem a s tím, kolik bych mohl zaplatit, jeho syn byl úplně nadšený z toho, že by ji koupil Harry Potter… Vůbec mě nenapadlo, že mě bude znát, ale…"

„Děkuji, Harry. Je to velmi cenný dar, ale neměl jsi…"

„Tys mi zachránil život, Severusi," přerušil ho Harry.

Severus neodpověděl. Přejel rukou hřbety několika knih a nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se právě stal vlastníkem Puriho pozůstalosti – měl ve své knihovně řadu cenných děl, ale tohle byl neskutečný poklad… Ani si nevšiml, že mu Harry podává ještě jeden balíček.

„Je to jen taková hloupost, Severusi…"

Dárkem bylo velké balení nejkvalitnější čokolády. Severus to přirozeně nedal najevo, ale jeho chuťové buňky se zatetelily radostí. Dobrou čokoládu zbožňoval, ale málokdy si ji dopřával – a také ho docela překvapilo, že Harry si téhle jeho slabosti všiml.

Sirius se zvědavě naklonil směrem k dárku a pak nevěřícně vytřeštil oči.

„Ty… TY máš rád čokoládu?"

Severus nonšalantně pokrčil rameny.

„Co tě na tom tak převapuje, _Siriusi_? Proč by čokoládu nemohl mít rád bývalý Smrtijed, když ji miluje i vlkodlak?"

-)-)-)

Krocana i povedený vánoční pudink snědli v poledne ve zřetelně příjemnější atmosféře než včera. Jen se museli sami obsloužit – Harry totiž na Hermionino naléhání koupil minidáreček i Kráturovi. Šlo jen o malý sáček bonbónů vyráběný speciálně pro domácí skřítky, ale Krátura na pět minut doslova oněměl, když mu ho Harry chvatně strčil do rukou.

Po pěti minutách se pak Krátura k provinilému úžasu všech rozplakal vděčností a nemohl přestat – ještě teď ležel ve své komoře neschopný dojetím čehokoliv a svíral ten nepatrný dárek jako drahocennost hodnou nejvyšší úcty.

-)-)-)

„Mám pro tebe ještě jeden dárek, Harry," řekl tiše Severus, když večer přejedení a poněkud znavení vystoupili z krbu do jejich obývacího pokoje. Pak zavedl Harryho do ložnice, kde mu trochu rozpačitě podal velký a velmi povědomý předmět.

„Myslánka?" Harry na něj užasle pohlédl.

I tahle měla tvar mělké kamenné mísy, vypadala však o něco starobyleji než ta, kterou dostal od Siriuse a Remuse. Obklopovalo ji měkké stříbrné světlo. Harry ji uctivě vzal do rukou a tázavě vzhlédl k Severusovi.

„Zdá se, že Black… _Sirius_," opravil se Severus po Harryho káravém pohledu, „a Remus mají občas podobné nápady jako já – i když jsem si jist, že Bla… Siriusova mozková kapacita by pro tuto myšlenku byla zcela nedostačující," ušklíbl se.

Pak zvážněl.

„Harry, asi tušíš, že tohle jsou mé vzpomínky na tvou matku, na naše společné dětství. Jsou tam i tví prarodiče… myslím, že to dobře doplní to, co jsi dostal na Grimmauldově náměstí. Jen bych byl rád," Severus zaváhal, „kdybys některé ty vzpomínky neukazoval všem…"

Harry ochotně přikývl.

„Já vím, jsou to tvoje soukromé vzpomínky, Severusi. Nemám v plánu je někomu ukazovat a kdyby náhodou ano – nejdřív se tě zeptám. Je to v pořádku?"

Severus se s úlevou usmál. „Děkuju, Harry."

„Ne, já děkuju tobě… a nejen za to," řekl Harry tiše, „Remusovi i Siriusovi už jsem za to poděkoval. Vím, že jste k sobě byli docela milí jenom kvůli mně – a moc to pro mě znamenalo, Severusi. Byly to ty nejlepší Vánoce, jaké jsem kdy zažil."

Severus chtěl říci, že ve srovnání s Vánoci u Dursleyových nebylo tak těžké toho dosáhnout, ale nechtěl přivolávat špatné vzpomínky. Místo toho se rozhodl pro upřímnost.

„Byly to nejlepší Vánoce i pro mě, Harry."

Harry se šťastně usmál.

-)-)-)

Severus si po horké sprše právě lehl a uvažoval, jestli si bude ještě chvíli číst, když se pomalu otevřely dveře.

„Severusi," Harry se opatrně přiblížil k posteli, „napadlo mě…"

Těžce polkl.

„Nemohl bych spát s tebou?"

Severus zamrkal.

„Není úterý," řekl hloupě a vzápětí se tiše proklel. Jako kdyby to Harry nevěděl.

„Jo, ale… mně se s tebou spí líp. Nemám žádné noční můry a cítím se v bezpečí…"

Mistr lektvarů naoko lhostejně pokrčil rameny.

„Proč ne. Když ti to pomůže…"

„Jestli ti to nevadí…"

„Je to v pořádku, řekl bych."

-)-)-)

Harry usnul první. Severus ve slabém měsíčním světle pozoroval černovlasou hlavu, která ležela tak blízko u něj, že by mohl spočítat každý nepatrný vlásek. Spali spolu vždy v úterý, po _tom_, ale tohle bylo jiné.

A Severuse až vyděsilo, když si uvědomil, co všechno cítí. Jak se mu líbí mít Harryho tak blízko, dotýkat se ho svou nohou a mít jeho ruku přehozenou přes svou. Jak ho láká vtisknout lehký polibek do černých kadeří nebo na měkká růžová ústa. Jak moc touží pohladit chlapcovu hladkou tvář nebo vlasy vonící květinovým šamponem…

A jak se těší na to, že se ráno probudí (samozřejmě tvrdý a vzrušený) a spatří Harryho tvář…

Severus už nemohl popřít, že má Harryho rád.

**Konec osmadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-

_**Vřelé poděkování patří na úvod především komentujícím předchozí kapitoly - Caiře a Naervon. Tohle je vánoční díl - i když to tak nebylo plánováno, vyšlo to hezky právě na vánoční svátky, tak doufám, že vám je tento dárek alespoň malilinko zpříjemní... Tahle kapitola se mi ve vánočním shonu nepsala zrovna lehce a i když je nakonec pořádně dlouhá, moc spokojená s ní nejsem - takže budu vděčná za všechny vaše komentáře. A také vám samozřejmě přeji krásné Vánoce i šťastný nový rok :-) Jinak další kapitolka bude **_**„**_**až" v příštím roce, opět zhruba do tří týdnů. **_

_**Ještě jednou děkuji za všechnu vaši přízeň v tomto roce. Štastné a veselé!**_


	29. Kapitola devětadvacátá

**Kapitola devětadvacátá**

Fred se uznale usmál. George svraštil obočí.

„Jseš si jistý, že to bude fungovat, Siriusi?"

„Doufám," řekl Sirius optimisticky, s pohledem na knihu, kterou držel v ruce. „Koneckonců, na sto procent nevíme nikdy nic. Já jsem si byl například stoprocentně jistý, že Harry bude v manželství s tím netopýrem nešťastný…"

„…a vypadá to na tání ledů..."

„…zdá se, že našemu malému Harrymu se podařilo rozehřát Snapeovo ledové srdce…"

Sirius mrzutě pohlédl na poťouchle se šklebící dvojčata.

„Haha, _vtipné_. Radši se vrátíme k našemu plánu…"

-)-)-)

Severus měl pocit, jako kdyby v poslední době stál na tenkém ledě – krajina kolem byla známá, pustá, studená a neutěšená, zato modré hloubky pod ním lákaly i děsily svou neznámostí.

Jeho vztah k Harrymu byl přesně takovou hlubinou – ještě nikdy nezažil tak silné spojení s jinou lidskou bytostí. Matku miloval, ale přesto mu byla spíše vzdálená – osamělá, nešťastná a zahořklá žena mu navíc svou lásku nikdy moc neprojevovala. V dětství míval rád svou babičku i dědečka z otcovy strany, ale zemřeli příliš brzy a ten vztah byl už jen matnou vzpomínkou. Miloval Lily, ale ten vztah byl ke konci spíše jednostranný – a navíc posílený jeho samotou, zoufalstvím i pocity viny. A měl nesporně rád Elliota, jenže intenzitou se tato náklonnost ani zdaleka nemohla rovnat jeho současnému citu k Harrymu.

Jediné štěstí bylo, že díky Voldemortovi neměl moc času být z toho všeho vyděšený anebo se vůbec přespříliš zabývat těmito „idiotskými srdečními záležitostmi, které soudného člověka v lepším případě nebetyčně otravují a v tom horším mu zatemňují úsudek i rozum".

Co se týkalo Temného pána, za posledních pár týdnů sice došlo k několika útokům, ale šlo spíše o menší záležitosti, o kterých se veřejnost mnohdy ani nedozvěděla.

Severusovi to ovšem připadalo jako klid před bouří.

Navíc se Draco Malfoy nevrátil z vánočních prázdnin.

A Severus si nedělal iluze o tom, že by se snad věnoval domácímu studiu.

Tedy rozhodně ne domácímu studiu toho, co se jeho vrstevníci učili v Bradavicích.

Mnohem pravděpodobnější je, pomyslel si Severus pochmurně, že ho milující tetička Bela učí něco úplně jiného.

Ten zatracený kluk nebyl jeho příbuzný (rozhodně ne blízký, nějakého prapředka by nejspíš našli) ani jeho bůhvíjaký oblíbenec – Severus si byl dobře vědom Dracových chyb. Ale i tak – několik let byl mladý Malfoy jeho žákem a svěřencem ve Zmijozelu.

Navíc ho znal jako sice rozmazlené, ale přesto vcelku roztomilé a nevinné plavovlasé batole – a i když se snažil, nemohl předstírat, že je mu Dracův osud lhostejný. Bylo to tím těžší, že dobře věděl, jak ten chlapec vyrůstal a co ho pohání i motivuje. Věděl, že pro pár uznalých pochval od Luciuse by ten kluk udělal cokoliv.

A bohužel si byl jistý, že Lucius to ví také.

-)-)-)

„Severusi, co vlastně teď Fénixův řád dělá proti Voldemortovi?" zeptal se Harry během jejich první hodiny lektvarů v novém roce. Seděl na stole a pozoroval kotlík, do kterého před chvílí přihodil čerstvě nasekanou várku přísad – teď musel zhruba patnáct minut čekat, než se lektvar proti hadímu uštknutí zbarví do ruda.

_Dobrá otázka._

„Nejsi členem řádu, Harry."

„To vím taky," řekl Harry podrážděně, „ale není to, jako bych byl malé dítě, které se s Voldemortem nikdy nesetkalo. A nechci žádné podrobnosti, jen… chci vědět, co se děje."

Severus si promnul kořen nosu.

Měl sto chutí říct Harrymu, že mu do toho nic není, ale pak si vzpomněl na toho sotva patnáctiletého chlapce, který musel mít sex se svým nenáviděným vyučujícím. A na to dítě, které stálo před Voldemortem ve čtrnácti a které sledovalo zemřít svého spolužáka. Na Harryho noční můry, na jeho mrtvé rodiče…

_Kdo jiný _by měl mít právo vědět?

Navíc, Black by nejspíš žádné podobné skrupule neměl, pokud by se ho Harry zeptal…

„Ve skutečně toho moc není," přiznal zamračeně a na chvíli přestal třídit malé lahvičky se staršími lektvary, „ti členové, kteří jsou bystrozory nebo na ministerstvu, mohou v rámci svých zaměstnání samozřejmě udělat nejvíc. Několik posledních útoků směřovalo proti nejschopnějším bystrozorům nebo starým členům řádu či jejich potomkům… takže ty se snažíme do určité míry chránit. Bohužel nemáme moc informací o Voldemortových plánech… takže alespoň promýšlíme ty nejpravděpodobnější hrozby a jejich možná řešení. A taky byly nějaké pokusy sledovat podezřelé osoby a potenciální Smrtijedy, ale na to, upřímně řečeno, nemáme dost lidí. A i když se ministerstvo i my snažíme, myslím, že obecně se Voldemortova hrozba stále podceňuje…"

„Hm." Harry zamyšleně zíral na oranžově zbarvený a bublající obsah kotlíku, „myslíš si, že Voldemort něco chystá?"

Severus přikývl a hodil jednu lahvičku s nevábně páchnoucím lektvarem do koše.

„Je to už přes půl roku, co je Voldemort zpátky… a zatím jsme nebyli svědky žádného většího střetu nebo útoku. Takže si myslím, že brzy něco přijde…"

„Říká se," Harry zaváhal, jako kdyby se to bál vyslovit, „že je nesmrtelný…"

Severus se ponuře ušklíbl. No, když už řekl Harrymu tolik…

„Pamatuješ si, proč jsem tě mohl v létě zachránit?"

„No, něco se společnou magií… část Voldemortovy magie je v té tvé?"

„Není to úplně přesné, ale… no, v zásadě ano. Kvůli přivolávání Smrtijedů musel Voldemort spojit určitým způsobem svou magii s jejich. A tím, jak jsme se tím po tvém napadení byli nuceni zabývat, zjistili jsme, že Voldemort využívá magii Smrtijedů k posílení své moci a síly. Prostřednictvím Znamení zla si od všech svých věrných neustále „půjčuje" jejich magii a díky tomu je momentálně prakticky neporazitelný… Nikdo z nich to samozřejmě netuší, tahle věc totiž patří v kouzelnické společnosti k těm nejtabuizovanějším a nejzakázanějším…"

„Takže," skočil mu Harry do řeči, „znamená to, že k poražení Voldemorta se musí tohle spojení úplně přerušit?"

Severus trochu překvapeně, nicméně uznale nadzvedl obočí.

„Přesně tak."

„A jak…"

„To stačí, Harry. Už toho víš až příliš… víc než někteří členové řádu, mimochodem. A je mi fuk, co tvrdí Brumbál, všechny ty nesmysly s pro… se vším možným, je ti teprve patnáct. Není to tvůj boj."

„Už jsem s Voldemortem bojoval," odsekl Harry naštvaně, „a náhodou jsem…"

„Náhodou, opravdu jen _čirou náhodou_, jsi ještě pořád naživu," Severus podrážděně zvýšil hlas, „nezpochybňuju, že máš nějaké zásluhy… ale sám dobře víš, že bez zásahů a pomoci jiných bys tady už nestál."

„Fajn," Harry vztekle začal míchat rudnoucí lektvar, „hlavně, že můžu být ženatý…"

„Svatba a sex ti zachránily život," řekl Severus odměřeně, „myslíš si snad, že bych si tě vzal, kdyby to nebylo naprosto nezbytné?"

„Jo," řekl Harry hořce, „_zapomněl jsem_. Myslíš si, že to snad nevím? Že ti za to nejsem vděčný? Že ses obětoval a vzal si někoho, koho nesnášíš…"

„Neřekl jsem, že tě nesnáším…"

„Dobře, tak mě _snášíš_ – to je vážně _mnohem lepší_."

Severus se zamračil.

„Chováš se jako dítě, Harry," řekl ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu, „na tvém místě bych se raději soustředil na pořádné míchání. Nezapomněl jsi, že máš brzo zkoušku?"

Harry se nadechl, ale pak si to zjevně rozmyslel. A stále naštvaně i nešťastně jen stiskl rty a míchal ten zatracený lektvar mnohem silněji, než bylo nutné.

-)-)-)

„Belatrix mi říkala, že máš nějaké problémy s Avada Kedavrou," Lucius ostře pohlédl na svého syna. Narcisa nervózně spolkla poslední sousto a její ruka svírající vidličku pomalu klesla na stůl.

„Snažím se," odsekl Draco mrzutě, „nemůžu za to, že teta Bela je blázen…"

„Takhle nemluv," Lucius si přejel rty ubrouskem a pak na Draca pevně pohlédl, „i přes jisté své… nedostatky… je tvá teta oblíbenkyní našeho Pána. A sám jsem viděl, že ta pitomá myš byla mrtvá až skoro po deseti minutách tvého ubohého snažení – jak chceš bojovat s našimi nepřáteli, když nedokážeš ani něco tak primitivního?"

Narcisa mu konejšivě položila ruku na paži a prosebně pohlédla na zjevně rozhořčeného Draca. Ten se užuž nadechoval k prudké odpovědi, ale po matčině pohledu zavřel ústa a vztekle nabodl na vidličku kus masa.

„Právě teď je tvůj trénink obzvláště důležitý, Draco," pokračoval Lucius, „Temný pán má velké plány… A příští týden půjdeš se mnou na další setkání, kde se konečně dozvíme podrobnosti – tak ať mi neuděláš ostudu…"

Draco se napřímil a horlivě přikývl.

„Ano, otče. Budu se snažit, přísahám."

-)-)-)

Hodina obrany byla pořádně náročná – Tonksové se muselo přiznat, že je vůbec nešetřila. Několik Harryho spolužáků dokonce skončilo v péči madam Pomfreyové – Levandule měla po bůhvíjakém prokletí čtyři ruce, Seamus byl po dvojím silném _Confundu_ natolik zmatený, že začal obcházet učebnu dokolečka s mumláním „pět vajec, pět vajec…." a Susan Bonesová z Mrzimoru se po _Rictusempře_ nemohla přestat svíjet na zemi a smát, takže bylo nutné ji na ošetřovnu odlevitovat. I Ron s Hermionou museli na kontrolu, zda na nich použité kletby nezanechaly nějaké následky.

Harry na ně čekal v knihovně, kde si k němu přisedla Ginny s tou zvláštní dívkou z Havraspáru… jak se jen jmenovala?

„Taky vám Tonksová dává tak zabrat?" Ginny se na něj soucitně zašklebila, „po naší poslední hodině jsme si všichni museli dát Posilující lektvar…. Tedy kromě Luny, ta byla úplně v pohodě."

_Luna. _Harry jí věnoval úsměv.

„To máš můj obdiv."

Luna se jen zasněně usmála.

„Stačí si dávat pozor na strachopudy… Ale slyšela jsem, že ty a profesor Snape jste byli zasaženi šípem…"

Harry se zmateně zamračil.

„Kde? Já i Se… profesor Snape… jsme naprosto v pořádku."

Luna jen pokrčila rameny a pak naklonila hlavu a pátravě si ho prohlédla.

„Víš, myslím, že je to pravda."

Divná holka, pomyslel si Harry, ale nechtěl Lunu urazit – zdála se jinak docela milá. Rozhodl se raději neodpovídat a místo toho se otočil ke Ginny.

„Ještě jsem tě od Vánoc pořádně neviděl, Ginny. Jak sis je vlastně užila?"

Ginny se zasmála.

„Bylo to skvělé. Fred a George sice pořád někam mizeli – takže jsme měli asi nejklidnější Vánoce za posledních patnáct let – ale i tak to byla legrace. Máma spálila vánoční pudink, Charlie si s sebou vzal malého dráčka, který nám sežral všechny zahradní trpaslíky a Percy celý den ze šoku nepromluvil, když přistihl Billa, Fleur a Chrise v posteli. Ne, že by nám to nějak moc vadilo…"

Harry se pobaveně rozesmál.

„Jo, Ron něco takového povídal…"

„Co jsem povídal, Harry?"

Harry se otočil.

„Ginny mi jen vyprávěla o Vánocích v Doupěti…"

„Hm," Ron klesl na židli u stolu, „Hermiona přijde každou chvíli. Hele, vím, že jsme chtěli ještě zajít k Hagridovi, ale nenecháme to na zejtřek? Jsem úplně mrtvej…"

Luna se na něj zamyšleně podívala.

„Víš, co by ti pomohlo? Potřeboval by sis popovídat s pantoflíčky. To jsou skřítci, kteří žijí v korunách stromů a mají úžasnou schopnost dodávat člověku radost a energii…"

-)-)-)

Severus měl v pondělí volnou hodinu a právě si v kuchyni pochutnával na kávě – a přikusoval k ní poslední kousek čokolády, kterou dostal od Harryho k Vánocům – když se před ním s prásknutím objevila Tibby a oznámila mu, že má hovor v krbu.

„Koho to mozkomoři nesou…," zabručel Severus naštvaně – nesnášel, když ho někdo rušil u jídla – ale přece jen se zvedl a zamířil do obývacího pokoje, kde na něj z krbu zírala tvář Remuse Lupina.

_No, aspoň to není Black_.

„Co chceš, Lu… Remusi?"

Na Remuse Lupina jeho tón bohužel neúčinkoval, vlkodlak se jen pobaveně usmál.

„Ahoj, Severusi. Je mi líto, jestli přicházím nevhod…"

Severus se ovládl, aby na vlkodlaka nevyjel, že on i pes přicházejí vzhledem k jejich vztahu nevhod vždycky – koneckonců všichni přece chtěli tento vztah kvůli Harrymu změnit – ale přesto jeho hlas právě nepřekypoval vlídností, když zavrčel:

„Zkrať to, Remusi. V kuchyni mi stydne káva…" Sice se dala snadno ohřát kouzlem, ale jen ať Lupin ví, že rozhodně nemá čas na hloupé nebo zbytečné řeči.

Lupinova tvář ale náhle zvážněla.

„Severusi… já i Siri.. Sirius… víme, že jsi byl u Dursleyových kvůli těm podpisům a jsme si jistí, že víš o nich a o Harryho dětství víc, než nám Harry říká…"

„Možná," řekl Severus nepříliš ochotně.

„Mysleli jsme, že by ses někdy mohl stavit na Grimmauldově náměstí a že bychom si o tom mohli promluvit…," Remusův hlas byl skoro prosebný a Severus před ním neochotně kapituloval.

„Dobrá. Tenhle týden nemám čas, ale možná ten příští bych mohl. Ve středu odpoledne má Harry zkoušku z lektvarů… to by se hodilo."

Remus souhlasně přikývl.

„Díky, Severusi, budeme ti opravdu vděční…"

„Není zač," zamumlal Severus s přemáháním, snaha o zdvořilost mu sice způsobovala bolesti břicha, ale když je to kvůli Harrymu…

„Sbohem, Lu… Remusi. A pozdravuj _Siriuse_… doufám, že se mu hodí můj vánoční dárek. Nepochybně mu sluší – vždycky jsem ho viděl radši jako psa."

Remus se neurazil a vesele se zašklebil.

„Byl to skvělý dárek, Severusi, jistě by tě potěšilo, kdybys viděl, jak teď Sirius spokojeně a bezstarostně běhá na našich výletech… Hezký den!"

„Sbohem," řekl Severus tváři mizející v plameni a odfrkl si. Kruci, když si člověk vezme sirotka vyrůstajícího jako nechtěné břímě u jediných pokrevních příbuzných, čekal by aspoň, že bude mít klid od rodinných návštěv. Samozřejmě, s jeho štěstím se do role tchánů museli pasovat zrovna tihle dva… horší by snad jako tchýně byla už jen Belatrix.

Severus se otřásl nad tou děsivou vizí a rychlým kouzlem ohřál svou kávu. Pak si vložil do úst kousek čokolády od Harryho. Byla opravdu výtečná – Severus labužnicky zavřel oči a málem zasténal blahem. Potěšení z čokolády mu naštěstí nemohlo zkazit ani tucet návštěv těch dvou Pobertů…

-)-)-)

Harry váhavě zaklepal na dveře laboratoře.

Chvíli se nic nedělo, teprve po dvou nebo po třech minutách zaslechl Harry rychlé kroky blížící se ke dveřím.

Sakra, Severus asi nebude z toho vyrušení v dobré náladě… Ale bylo už pozdě litovat a konečně, Harry opravdu potřeboval se Severusem mluvit.

Vlastně ne přímo mluvit, ale…

Dveře se zprudka otevřely. Severus se podle očekávání mračil.

„Co chceš, Harry? Doufám, že to za to stojí, musel jsem dát ten lektvar do stáze a to mu vůbec neprospívá…"

„Jsi tady celý večer," řekl Harry omluvně, „a já jsem ti jen chtěl popřát k narozeninám…"

Severus na něj jen ohromeně zíral.

_Jak ten kluk vůbec ví, že mám narozeniny?_

Pak za sebou zavřel dveře.

Dívali se na sebe.

Nakonec Harry přistoupil blíž, stoupl si na špičky a jemně Severuse objal a políbil. Severus si toho určitě nebyl vědom, ale vypadal docela sexy ve svém tmavém pracovním oblečení a s vlasy rozcuchanými… a taky hezky voněl – byla to vanilka?... Harry netušil, ale líbal Severuse mnohem déle než měl v úmyslu…

„Všechno nejlepší, Severusi," řekl tiše, když se pomalu odtáhl a rozpačitě natáhl k Severusovi ruku s malým balíčkem, „nevěděl jsem, co ti koupit, ale všiml jsem si, že už jsi snědl tu čokoládu od Vánoc… a to druhé se ti snad taky bude hodit."

V pečlivě zabaleném balíčku bylo dárkové balení plněných kotlíků z té nejlepší hořké čokolády a poukázka do knihkupectví.

„Děkuji, Harry. Bude se mi to hodit, chtěl jsem si zrovna koupit jednu novou encyklopedii…"

Harry roztomile zrůžověl. Severus nemohl odolat a sklonil se, aby teď pro změnu on něžně přitiskl své rty na Harryho, ale brzy se ten něžný polibek změnil na něco víc, na něco hladového a téměř zoufalého. Severus si ani neuvědomoval, že pustil balíček na zem… a už vůbec netušil, jak se náhle ocitl na křesle s Harrym na klíně. Harryho ruce svíraly lem jeho košile a jeho jazyk se dychtivě nořil do Severusových úst. Severusovy ruce na oplátku putovaly po Harryho těle. Chlapec měl na sobě jen tenké krátké tričko a bylo snadné vklouznout rukama pod něj a začít smyslně třít bradavky, které pod tím dotekem ztuhly… a Harry skoro zakňučel a prudce vydechl.

Severusovy ruce pokračovaly v tom téměř mučivém dráždění… a nebyly to jen vzdechy a sténání, které mu prozradily, že Harry je vzrušený. A taky nebyl sám. Jejich erekce se třely o sebe, jak se Harry téměř nevědomky začal pohybovat proti němu… a teď i Severus dýchal rychleji.

Šikovné ruce mistra lektvarů bez váhání uchopily Harryho půlky a pomáhaly mu se pohybovat… ale poté, co se Severus dotýkal té hebké kůže, byla látka kalhot obtěžující překážkou. Severus bez přemýšlení sáhl po zipu kalhot, pak ale na okamžik zaváhal.

„Harry? Můžu?"

Severusovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že Harry jeho otázku neslyšel. Merline, vypadal tak rozkošně a sexy, s těmi rozčepýřenými černými vlasy, s rozšířenými zorničkami, se rty pootevřenými a vášnivě sténajícími…

Upřeně hleděl do Harryho očí, když o něco hlasitěji opakoval svou otázku a Harry ho tentokrát slyšel a otevřel ústa k odpovědi, ale pak jen přikývl, jako kdyby nedůvěřoval svému hlasu.

Bylo otázkou dvou vteřin rozepnout zip kalhot a uchopit do ruky Harryho tvrdý penis, zároveň Severus znovu zachytil Harryho měkké rty svými. Jeho prsty obratně laskaly Harryho mužství, od kořene až po sametově hebkou špičku, už zvlhčenou kapkou rozkoše. Stačilo jen pár pohybů k tomu, aby Harry hlasitě zasténal a bílá tekutina vytryskla mezi ně… Severusova ruka zůstala na Harryho penisu, dokud cítil jeho škubání a Harryho třes, pak ho pomalu opustila, zatímco rty ještě jednou jemně políbily Harryho a pak jeho jazyk sklouzl po krku dolů a olízl slaný pot z kůže. Harry se zachvěl a se zasténáním zavřel oči.

Po chvíli laskání té vonící a potem zvlhlé kůže Severus zvedl hlavu. Harry otevřel oči a hleděl na něj s líným úsměvem… dokud mu oči nesjely k Severusovu stále tvrdému ptáku.

Než si Severus uvědomil, co se děje, Harry sklouzl z jeho vzrušeného klína na zem a vkleče pomalu rozepínal Severusovy kalhoty.

Severus vydechl očekáváním, ale přesto se pokusil promluvit.

„Harry, nemusíš…"

Místo odpovědi se Harry jednoduše sklonil a vzal Severuse do úst. Severus zasténal a rukama pevně sevřel opěradla křesla.

Harryho jazyk škádlivě kroužil kolem špičky a pak se jeho ústa rozevřela víc a Severusův penis obklopilo vlhké teplo. A pak se Harryho hlava začala pomalu pohybovat nahoru a dolů, nezapomínajíc na dráždění jazykem… a Severusova hlava bezmocně klesla na křeslo. Ach, Merline, bylo to zkrátka jen… naprosto úžasné… a Harry v tom byl zatraceně dobrý, když vezmeme v úvahu, že to dělal teprve počtvrté…

Trvalo to jen pár minut, než Severus ucítil blížící se vyvrcholení. Všechny jeho nervy se už dávno shromáždily v rozkroku a když Harry náhle přejel jazykem po uzdičce, bylo to jako exploze. Severus se napjal a hlasitě a téměř bolestně zasténal, zatímco Harry stěží stihl polykat teplou tekutinu tryskající do jeho úst.

Teprve po několika minutách zvedl Harry hlavu a trochu nejistě se na Severuse usmál. Severus nic neřekl, jen láskyplně hladil Harryho vlasy a tvář. Nechtěl se zvednout, chtěl tu takhle sedět už navždy, dívat se do Harryho krásných zelených očí, dotýkat se ho…

„Severusi?" Harryho tichý hlas ho vytrhl z přemýšlení.

„Půjdeme do ložnice?"

Ach, ano, je přece úterý. A té zatracené kletbě tohle nestačilo, přestože to bylo sakra skvělé.

Kromě toho… Severus si náhle uvědomil, že tohle by se stalo v _jakýkoliv_ den. Čert vem úterý, byl si jistý, že právě měli poprvé sex, aniž by vůbec pomysleli na svůj týdenní závazek – a koneckonců tenhle druh sexu se nepočítal, takže ho vlastně vůbec mít _nemuseli_.

Tohle byla prostě jenom… touha. A láska.

A Severus náhle nehodlal čekat. Ale zároveň nechtěl použít ta dvě slovíčka, která mu odjakživa připadala jako klišé – tak nadužívaná ve všech těch hloupých mudlovských filmech nebo laciných románech. Proto jen tiše zašeptal, s rukama stále s něhou tančícíma po Harryho tváři: „Mám tě rád, Harry…"

Harry hned nereagoval a Severus si chviličku nebyl jistý, jestli ho vůbec slyšel… ale pak se jeho manžel rychle a nečekaně zvedl a prudce i smyslně ho políbil na ústa a Severus ucítil na rtech svou vlastní trochu nahořklou chuť.

Pak se Harry odtáhl a šťastně usmál.

„Já tebe taky, Severusi…"

Tak tohle bylo rozhodně _klišé_. Ale Severus si nestěžoval. Po celém těle se mu rozlilo nečekané a nečekaně příjemné teplo. A neměli dnes náhodou ještě něco na práci?

Nedbale si zapnul stále rozepnuté kalhoty (mělo to vůbec cenu?) a pak pomalu vstal a vytáhl Harryho do náručí.

Když ho po chvíli líbání pustil, Harryho tváře byly červené a pod kalhotami se mu rýsovala boule. A Severus se náhle na jejich povinnost nejen _těšil_ – to koneckonců nebylo úplně nové.

Náhle se jí nemohl dočkat.

Bez meškání vzal proto Harryho do náručí a odnesl do ložnice. A ještě za chůze umlčel Harryho smích polibkem.

**Konec devětadvacáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**První kapitola v novém roce je konečně tady... Děkuji za komentář k předchozí kapitole Naervon :-) Jinak se všem čtoucím omlouvám za zpoždění, ale někdy je to s mou Múzou těžké - má svou hlavu a nepřijde na zavolání... Takže bych chtěla další kapitolu přidat opět do plus mínus tří týdnů, ale stoprocentně to slíbit nemůžu. Ale budu se snažit :-) **_


	30. Kapitola třicátá

**Kapitola třicátá**

_Miluju sex_, pomyslel si Harry, zatímco jednoho lednového úterního večera usínal v Severusově posteli. Severusova ruka líně pohladila jeho vlasy a Harry se přitulil ještě blíž ke svému černovlasému manželovi, blažený a nasycený rozkoší a potěšením.

Byli manželi skoro půl roku, ale Harry si to teprve teď začal opravdu užívat. Severus jako jeho nepřátelský učitel se začal stávat jen hodně vzdálenou vzpomínkou – i jejich soukromé hodiny lektvarů čím dál víc připomínaly pouhé pohodové setkání dvou přátel, kteří se ovšem čas od času něžně nebo vášnivě políbili.

Stejně tak mizely Harryho rozpaky – jako pára nad hrncem se rozplývaly s každým dalším _poprvé_.

A že jich bylo… o některých dokonce ani _Čaroděj&Čaroděj_ neměl tušení.

Například minulý týden…

_Bylo to ve čtvrtek, dva dny po tom báječném dni, kdy tím naprosto nejlepším způsobem oslavili Severusovy narozeniny._

_Harry přišel domů (kdy se vlastně Severusův byt stal jeho domovem?) kolem páté. Hledal Severuse – chtěl se s ním domluvit, zda budou večeřet tady nebo ve Velké síni. _

_V obývacím pokoji ani v ložnici nebo v kuchyni Severus nebyl. I v laboratoři bylo podezřelé ticho._

„_Tibby! Dobby!" zavolal Harry._

_Objevili se před ním oba a chvíli se strkali, než se Dobbymu podařilo proklouznout před skřítku a zapištět: „Co si Harry Potter přeje?"_

_Harry zvedl oči k nebi a zeptal se, jestli neviděli Severuse._

_Dobby znejistěl, ale než odpověděl, Tibby před něj skočila s vítězoslavným výrazem._

„_Tibby ví, pane Harry! Pan Severus se koupe."_

„_Díky Tibby. Dobby," dodal Harry rychle, „můžete jít…" _

_Koupe se?_

_Harry se vydal ke koupelně._

_Koupat se Severus mohl jen v druhé části koupelny – i Harry už několikrát využil tu krásnou místnost s malým bazénem uprostřed. Cítil se tam dobře – byl to mimořádně příjemný prostor laděný do teplých a uklidňujících barev (červené, hnědé a oranžové), s exotickými vzory dlaždic i s decentní výzdobou, s malými keříky ověšenými sladce vonícími květy. _

_Ale když trochu váhavě otevřel dveře, téměř koupelnu nepoznal. _

_Místo poněkud ostrého světla z lustru uprostřed stropu osvětloval koupelnu měkký svit plamínků svíček rozmístěných u stěn na zemi i v nenápadných držácích na zdech, které Harry předtím zaregistroval jen letmo. Byly to nespíš svíčky, které vydávaly tu úžasnou jemnou vůni a doplňovaly tak Harrymu dobře známou sladkou vůni květů. Tichá hudba dokreslovala skoro pohádkovou atmosféru, ale Harry jí nevěnoval mnoho pozornosti._

_Jeho oči totiž zcela poutal nahý muž sedící na vyvýšeném místě pod vodou, s vlhkými černými vlasy, uvolněně spočívající v lehce vířící vodě. Svůdně se na Harryho usmál a ten na chvíli téměř zapomněl dýchat. V břiše mu vířily ještě nepříliš známé pocity, jeho úd sebou bezděčně škubl a cítil se, jako kdyby měl horečku, která ale neměla nic společného s nemocí – naopak, Harry se cítil velice živý…_

„_Připojíš se ke mně, Harry?"_

_Ten hlas byl tichý, ale měl nad ním zvláštní moc, jako kdyby mu poroučel, jako kdyby mu říkal, co má dělat… a Harry mu odpověděl tím, že si netrpělivě sundal šaty a pak se posadil na okraj nádržky a vklouzl do teplé vody._

_Později Harryho napadlo, že ta vůně snad byla afrodiziakem – co jiného je mohlo omámit tak, že propadli jakémusi vášnivému šílenství? _

_Jejich ruce se dychtivě dotýkaly horké kůže toho druhého a Harryho nohy téměř okamžitě obemkly Severusovy. Jejich polibky byly omamnější než víno, jejich laskání v sobě mělo jakousi podivnou horečnost a v té se proti sobě pohybovaly i jejich tvrdé klíny… tichá hudba byla brzy přehlušena jejich dychtivým sténáním…_

_Harry téměř nevnímal své vyvrcholení po pouhých několika minutách, všechny jeho pocity jako kdyby byly celou dobu zostřené a zaměřené jen na jediné – na Severuse, jeho kůži, jeho zvědavé ruce, silná stehna, tvrdý penis, jazyk proplétající se s jeho jako had, jemné chloupky na hrudi…_

_I voda jako kdyby je něžně laskala, ale nakonec se přesunuli ven z bazénku, mokří a rozpálení a stále neuspokojení… Harry měl pod sebou jen ručník, ale necítil tvrdost vyhřívaných dlaždic, jen se dychtivě vzpínal k Severusovi, který si obratně položil jeho nohy na ramena a rychle ho protáhl jedním a pak dvěma prsty._

_Mladík netušil, kde a jak Severus tak rychle vyčaroval lubrikant – asi nějaké Přivolávací kouzlo – ale na tom nezáleželo tak dlouho, jak do něj ten úžasný muž divoce pronikal, hluboko a téměř drsně, ale přitom to bylo to nejúžasnější, co Harry zatím zažil – v té téměř zvířecí rozkoši byla i bolest, ale Harry ji téměř nevnímal a necítil… _

_Křičel a když na Severusovu hruď vystříklo jeho semeno, na chvíli přestal vnímat okolní svět. _

-)-)-)

Voldemort přejel ledovýma očima shromáždění svých věrných. Byli tu všichni, od těch nejschopnějších a nejzkušenějších jako Lucius Malfoy, až po idioty jako bláznivý starý Carrow. Také několik nováčků – mezi třemi mladíky stojícími úplně vzadu nejvíc zářily vlasy Draca Malfoye.

„Všichni víte, co máte dělat. Uvidíme se 14. února na našem místě poblíž Prasinek. Belo a Luciusi, zůstaňte, vy ostatní můžete jít."

Dva jmenovaní se hrdě napřímili. Ostatní postupně mizeli.

„Belo, žádné novinky ohledně… _naší věci_?"

„Je mi líto, pane…" zakoktala Belatrix, zjevně otázku nečekala.

Voldemortovy oči se zúžily tak, že z nich byly jen rovné čáry.

„Vím, že se snažíš, má milá, ale začínám ztrácet trpělivost…"

„Můj pane, jsem si jistá, kde by něco takového mohlo být, ale…," odmlčela se a vrhla kradmý nedůvěřivý pohled na Luciuse.

Voldemort přikývl.

„Dobrá. Ano, _vím_. Pokračuj v práci, Belo. A teď k tobě, Luciusi… zdálo se mi dnes, že Draco nějak _prožíval_, když jsme mučili tu bystrozorku. Nemyslel bych si o tobě, že ze syna vychováš slabocha…"

Lucius se náhle potil a ruce se mu trochu chvěly.

„Pane, ujišťuji vás, že Draco je vám zcela oddaný. Je… jen mladý a nezkušený, pane. Jsem si jist, že vás příští týden nezklame…"

„Pro tvé vlastní dobro bys v to měl opravdu doufat, můj drahý Luciusi," řekl Voldemort s jasným varováním v hlase, „ostatně se to týká i tebe, Belo. Je to tvůj synovec. A jestli ten kluk selže, potrestám vás oba."

-)-)-)

Tibby stála ve svém miniaturním pokojíčku před zrcadlem. Chloupky na hlavě si rozpustila a ozdobila několika miniaturními barevnými mašličkami – Dobbymu se líbilo hodně barev. Tenké tělíčko zahalila do kraťoučké bílé tuniky s barevnými puntíky, aby jí byly dobře vidět nohy s pěkně kostnatými koleny – na ta byla Tibby zvlášť pyšná. Do uší si zapíchla dva bodláky, krásně jí trčely do stran.

Po chvíli pozorování se Tibby radostně zatočila a zatleskala rukama. Byla prostě neodolatelná.

Svést Dobbyho k páření bylo lehké a oba si to náramně užívali – kdo mohl tušit, že ten nemotora má tak citlivá ušiska a tak obratný jazýček? A jak hezky při tom výskal – skoro tak hlasitě jako ona a to už bylo co říct.

Ale Tibby už oslavila hezkých pár křížků přes stovku a nepohrdla by trošku stálejším vztahem a nějakým tím skřítčetem – nu, pár let by ovšem úplně stačilo. Navíc by od ní Dobby jistě nečekal věrnost – v Bradavicích bylo přece tolik roztomilých domácích skřítků! Někdy Tibby docela obdivovala lidi, jak vydrží být věrní jeden druhému – ovšem, pro ně to bylo snadné, když měli oproti skřítkům a skřítkám takovou chladnou náturu.

Aspoň že se ti dva její páni už trošku umoudřili… Tibby se při té myšlence spokojeně uculila.

I když, nedávno vyváděli v koupelně tak, že tam pak Tibby s Dobbym uklízeli celou noc a ani se do rána sami pářit nestihli. Nu, pak se ovšem pan Severus nemohl divit, že se na něj Tibby celý den trochu mračila!

-)-)-)

„Použil jsi Tantalovo prokletí? Na oba?" Sirius se uznale a souhlasně usmál.

Konečně se trochu uklidnil – po Severusově suchém a jen naoko lhostejném výkladu, jak Dursleyovi zacházeli s jeho kmotřencem, řádil tak, že místnost připomínala trosky po tornádu. Musel se proměnit v psa, aby to ze sebe trochu dostal – a tentokrát mu Remus nemohl v uklidňování moc pomoci, protože zuřil taky. Severus je oba sledoval zaujatěji, než by ho napadlo – bylo to vlastně poprvé, co byl s oběma delší dobu sám v jedné místnosti a samotného ho překvapilo, že ho tento fakt příliš nevyvádí z míry a že jejich konverzace už nepřipomíná nepřátelské lidojedy, kteří zvažují, jakou část toho druhého si dají jako předkrm.

Přirozeně to neznamenalo, že by se na sebe zamilovaně usmívali – ostatně, Blacka bylo vždycky snadné rozčílit, ten chlap byl horkokrevný jako ohniví afričtí červi, které tamní čarodějové a čarodějky používali k zahřívání kotlíků s lektvary místo ohně.

Když byli Remus se Siriusem konečně jakžtakž v pořádku, Severus jim vysvětlil svou pomstu – kromě pár drobných proklínání (díky kterým jim dům připravoval nejrůznější nástrahy) použil na Petunii a Vernona Tantalovu kletbu – budou mít hlad a nejrůznější chutě, ale jídlo je nikdy úplně nezasytí a nikdy jim nezachutná. A kromě toho budou mít stále strach, že se něco stane jejich milovanému _synáčkovi_ – strach, kterého se nebudou moci zbavit a který je bude pronásledovat dnem i nocí a bude je budit ze spánku.

„Nikdy zjevně neměli strach o Harryho, takže si teď strachu užijí o to víc – dobrý nápad, Severusi. Až na to, že ministerstvo by to tak úplně neschválilo – nejsi bystrozor a neměl jsi žádné povolení k obsazení kouzel na mudly, zvláště _takovýchhle_ kouzel…" podotkl Remus.

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Co oči nevidí… A navíc by nikdo nepoznal, že jsem to obsadil já."

„Taky bych si to s nimi rád vyřídil," řekl Sirius naštvaně, „myslíš, Remusi, že bychom mohli…"

Remus vzdychl a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Já tě chápu, Siri… víc, než si myslíš. Ale myslím, že tohle je dostatečný trest. A teď stejně nemůžeme riskovat a vyrazit si tam jen tak na výlet…"

„Do háje s tímhle vězením! Sakra, kdybych byl volný…" Sirius si bezmocně prohrábl vlasy a klesl na křeslo vedle Remuse.

„Asi bych měl jít," Severus pomalu vstal a otočil se ke krbu.

„Počkej…"

„Co ještě chceš, Lu… Remusi?"

„Jen mě napadlo… myslíš, že bychom o tom měli mluvit s Harrym?"

Lupin ho žádá o radu ohledně Harryho Pottera? Co bude dál, Sirius mu dá pusu na čelo?

Profesor lektvarů trochu nepříjemně pokrčil rameny.

„Já… nemyslím, že je to nutné. Rozhodně ne teď. Harry to myslím považuje za dávnou a uzavřenou minulost – pokud vím, od Dursleyových se už dávno pomyslně zcela odpoutal. Asi by se i cítil špatně, že o jeho životě u těch zatracených mudlů víme tolik. A není moc, co by se s tím teď dalo dělat – šťastné dětství mu nikdo nevrátí. A všechny ty události posledních let, hlavně to loňské neštastné setkání s Voldemortem a smrt Cedrika Diggoryho… řekl bych, že to jsou všechno věci, které ho momentálně trápí a pronásledují víc…"

„Má… má noční můry nebo něco podobného?"

Severus přikývl.

„Na podzim ho docela trápily, ale teď je to lepší. Dal jsem mu některé lektvary, které pomohly a také čas je myslím faktor, který k tomu zlepšení přispěl…"

Nezmínil se, že noční můry jsou pryč od té doby, co s ním Harry spí. Lupin i Black na něj teď zírali málem vděčně, ale tahle léčba by se asi Blackovi moc nezamlouvala.

Po chvíli poněkud trapného ticha si Remus odkašlal.

„Děkujeme, Severusi. Nejen… ne jenom za to, že jsi sem dnes přišel. Také jsme ti vděční – _oba_ – za to, jak se chováš k Harrymu, všimli jsme si, že spolu teď… dobře vycházíte."

_Ani nevíš, jak dobře_, pomyslel si v duchu Severus a snažil se zlomyslně nezašklebit. A náhle se nemohl dočkat, až se vrátí domů a políbí Harryho. A večer si dají nějaký dobrý – nejlépe čokoládový – zákusek na oslavu úspěšně složené zkoušky z lektvarů. Severus o jejím výsledku vůbec nepochyboval – jeho manžel byl v lektvarech vážně dobrý. A pokud by to snad ta čarodějka z Krásnohůlek neuznala, mohla se vsadit, že Severus by to hnal třeba až na ministerstvo kouzel.

-)-)-)

„Další vymyšlený článek," řekl rozzlobeně Harry. Bylo právě 14. února a Velká síň by nemohla být růžovější, ani kdyby si člověk nasadil růžové brýle. Při pohledu na všechnu tu sladkou výzdobu měl Harry pocit, že Brumbál se nejspíš naprosto zbláznil – dokonce i knedlíčky v polévce byly dnes ve tvaru srdíček.

Ale svátek svatého Valentýna Harryho v tuhle chvíli ani za mák nezajímal – rozčileně zíral na článek v Denním věštci. _Smrtijedská láska?_ ptal se titulek a kromě spousty nesmyslů zahrnoval také bůhvíjak získanou zrnitou a bohužel pohyblivou fotografii Harryho a Severuse v jednom bradavickém zákoutí. Harry si tu chvíli dobře vybavoval. Bylo to asi před týdnem, když se potkali na domněle opuštěné chodbě. To se jim v přeplněných Bradavicích moc často nestávalo a tak toho Harry rychle využil – přitiskl Severuse ke zdi a vášnivě ho políbil. Tedy původně chtěl Severuse spíš poškádlit letmým polibkem, ale nějak se to zvrtlo – Harry nemohl za to, že Severusova ústa byla tak teplá a měkká a že tak reagovala na ta jeho…

Až na to, že zjevně neměli takové soukromí, jak si mysleli.

„No," řekl Ron pobaveně, i když se na fotografii předtím díval trochu vyděšeně, „ta fotka nevypadá moc zfalšovaně, Harry."

„Taky není," odsekl Harry vztekle, „neměli by se ale v Denním věštci trochu krotit? Myslel jsem, že Brumbál s nimi má nějakou dohodu nebo co. Nedávno spekulovali o tom, jak jsme oslavili půl roku našeho manželství – jako kdyby Severus byl typ na takové… romantické hlouposti."

Hermiona se zašklebila.

„Ale ale, Harry… to znělo skoro, jako kdyby tě to mrzelo…"

Harry zrudl.

„To je úplná hloupost," prohlásil co nejrozhodněji, „mě prostě jen štve, jaké hlouposti tady můžou psát. Poslouchej: _Je možné, že se ostřílenému Smrtijedovi podařilo tohoto nevinného sirotka strádajícího nedostatkem citu oklamat předstíranou láskou? Je teď Harry Potter na Voldemortově straně?_ – jako kdyby nevěděli, že Severus byl špion, sakra. Možná bychom je měli žalovat nebo tak…"

„Harry," Hermiona mu konejšivě položila ruku na rameno, „uklidni se. Víš, že se ta dohoda vztahovala hlavně na oznámení o vašem manželství a té kletbě… nedalo se zrovna čekat, že by o vás Denní věštec už nikdy nic nenapsal. A navíc, všichni přece ví, že Denní věštec není zrovna vzorem kvalitní a objektivní žurnalistiky. Tedy aspoň všichni s trochou inteligence, myslím."

„Jasně, kámo, nic si z toho nedělej," Ron mu hodil ruku přes druhé rameno.

„Hmm," Harry vzdychl a zamyšleně zabodl lžičku do růžového mandlového dezertu sypaného oříškovými ptáčky a srdíčky, „stejně je to k vzteku. Příště můžou rovnou napsat, že mám incestní poměr se Siriusem nebo nemanželské dítě s Dracem Malfoyem…"

Hermiona s Ronem se rozesmáli.

„No," řekla Hermiona vesele, „asi budeš jednou muset napsat svou autobiografii a uvést všechno na pravou míru…"

„Jo," Ron na něj spiklenecky mrkl, „a představ si, jaký by to byl bestseller, kdybys to nazval třeba _Můj život se Smrtijedem_…nebo… nebo _Sexuální zpověď Harryho Pottera_!"

Hermiona se smála tak, že si musela položit hlavu na stůl.

„Fakt vtipné," zamumlal Harry naoko naštvaně, ale musel se taky smát.

-)-)-)

Stále ještě v dobré náladě se Harry ten den vrátil do sklepení.

„Severusi? Ty někam jdeš?"

Severus byl oblečený ve starém cestovním plášti a zdálo se, že něco chvatně balí – na stole stály lahvičky s lektvary a krabice, do níž je Severus opatrně a zároveň rychle vkládal. Jeho pohyby byly přitom metodické a úsporné, ani se k Harrymu neotočil, když mu odpověděl.

„Voldemort. Útok v Prasinkách. Řád byl před chvílí svolán, vyrážím do pěti minut."

Harry otevřel ústa, ale náhle nebyl schopný nic říct. Byl naprosto v šoku, což bylo zvláštní – nevěděli snad, že to přijde?

Severus mezitím vložil všechny lahvičky do boxu na stole a rychlým mávnutím hůlky ho zmenšil a vložil do kapsy. Pak se otočil k Harrymu – nic v jeho tváři neprozrazovalo, že by byl nějak rozrušený.

„Harry…"

Mladý čaroděj konečně získal hlas. Rychle udělal dva kroky ke svému manželovi.

„Severusi… nemohl bych…"

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne, Harry. Nehneš se z Bradavic, rozumíš?" Severusův hlas byl ostrý, ale když přistoupil až k Harrymu, rychle ho objal a měkčeji řekl. „Opatruj se, Harry."

Harry se zamračil.

„Ale…"

Severus za sebou zavřel dveře, nepochybně mířil ven, kde by se mohl přemístit.

-)-)-)

Harry nevěřícně hleděl za svým manželem.

Teprve když Severus zmizel, došlo mu, že ho mohl vidět naposled. A jestli byl svolán Řád, tak to znamená, že Remus a Sirius už nejspíš někde bojují se Smrtijedy.

Co když…?

Ach Merline, prosím, chraň je.

Harry si ani neuvědomil, že se snaží vší silou zadržet slzy a že se zoufale kouše do rtu – teprve když na jazyku ucítil krev, nešťastně se posadil a chvíli zíral do prázdna, než pocítil ještě další emoci kromě šoku a strachu.

Vztek.

Sakra, Severus se k němu zase choval jako k malému dítěti. Možná nebyl bystrozor ani člen Řádu, ale to neznamenalo, že je úplně neschopný, v obraně přece vždycky vynikal. A bojoval s Voldemortem a vyvázl z toho živý – to už byla docela slušná kvalifikace, ne?

Kdyby byl upřímný, představa, že by znovu stál před Voldemortem nebo jen před Smrtijedy ho děsila – ale ještě horší byla představa, že by tady seděl, zatímco někdo z nich by zemřel…

Pah ho něco napadlo.

_Plášť._

To jeho rozhodnutí zpečetilo.

Harry už neváhal ani vteřinu. Rozběhl se do ložnice pro neviditelný plášť, aby mohl vyrazit co nejrychleji. Nemohl se přemístit, ale byla tu přece chodba do Medového ráje – a když celou cestu poběží, bude v Prasinkách za chvíli…

Jen se modlil, aby dorazil včas.

Jestli se někomu z nich něco stane…

Merline, PROSÍM.

Ať jsou všichni tři v pořádku.

Prosím.

Když Harry utíkal tajnou chodbou do Prasinek, s hůlkou v pohotovosti, stalo se tohle slovíčko v jeho mysli jedinou a neustále opakovanou mantrou.

Prosím prosím prosím…

**Konec třicáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

-)-)-)

_**Ještě jednou se moc omlouvám za zpoždění této kapitoly, ale s mou Múzou je to prostě těžké... A taky moc a moc děkuji za vaše komentáře k předchozí kapitole - Caiře, Naervon a Kami-no-Namidě. Jinak tohle je kulatá třicátá kapitola a myslím, že už vám můžu prozradit, že jsme stoprocentně v druhé polovině příběhu, měl by mít mezi 40 až 50 kapitolami. Kapitolu s číslem 31 bych chtěla mít hotovou do měsíce, ale radši už nic neslibuju, jen to, že se budu snažit... **_


	31. Kapitola jednatřicátá

**Kapitola jednatřicátá**

Harry se celou cestu do Prasinek nezastavil – když se ocitl pod Medovým rájem, dýchal rychle a trhaně a v boku ho píchalo.

Ale to nebylo to, co ho zastavilo, když přes sebe přehodil plášť a chystal se vyrazit nahoru – a nebyl to ani tlumený hluk, ani občasné výkřiky a rány shora.

Uvědomil si, že vlastně neví, co dělat. A napadlo ho, jak by se asi Severus tvářil, kdyby zjistil, že prostě bezhlavě vtrhl do boje.

Věděl, že jeho neviditelný plášť je výjimečný – nebylo to tak dávno, co o tom mluvil se Severusem. Brumbál prý plášť před léty zkoumal a zjistil, že se nepodobá žádnému dalšímu neviditelnému plášti – i tak jich existovalo jen velmi málo a byly pořádně drahé, ale ten Harryho nad nimi vynikal kvalitou materiálu a především svými vlastnostmi – mimo jiné ho téměř nebylo možné odhalit.

Jenže Voldemort o plášti jako takovém jistě dobře věděl díky tomu zrádci Pettigrewovi – možná ne o jeho výjimečnosti, ale _věděl_. A kletby přilétající z místa, kde zdánlivě nikdo není – nenapadlo by brzy někoho, že se tam kdosi skrývá pod pláštěm neviditelnosti?

A že ten kdosi je Harry Potter?

Harry vzdychl a jeho ruka pevně sevřela hůlku.

_Musí být nějaká možnost._

Možná… možná by neměl bojovat celou dobu. Ale možná… možná tu a tam jedna dobře načasovaná kletba v pravou chvíli…

Pokud při něm bude stát Merlin, toho by si nikdo všimnout nemusel…

Uvědomil si, že bude muset být velmi opatrný. Ostatně, nebylo to tak, jako kdyby toho znal tolik, aby mohl čelit Smrtijedům nebo dokonce Voldemortovi, pokud by byl odhalen – tenkrát na hřbitově v Malém Visánku měl zatracené štěstí, které se nejspíš nebude opakovat. Tonksová byla sice velmi schopná a pěkně náročná učitelka a Harry byl v obraně vždycky dobrý, ale byl si celkem jistý, že většina Smrtijedů zná kletby a triky, proti kterým by neměl šanci.

S touto myšlenkou Harry naposled pečlivě zkontroloval svůj plášť – ne, nikde nic nevykukovalo, nic ho neprozrazovalo.

V duchu poslal poslední modlitbu k Merlinovi a tichoučce vystoupal po schodech.

-)-)-)

Severus měl výhodu v tom, že většinu Smrtijedů dobře znal. Věděl, kdo z nich je nebezpečný, znal jejich styl boje i kletby, které s oblibou používali.

První, komu čelil hned po svém přemístění do Prasinek, byl Carrow. Ten zbabělec právě zapálil jeden z výstavných domů na hlavní ulici a bojoval s dvojici, která v domě bydlela – bohužel se zdálo, že postarší manželský pár se v alespoň vzdáleně podobné situaci ocitl naposledy v Bradavicích na hodině obrany proti černé magii.

Než Severus zasáhl, rychle zkontroloval situaci – zahlédl pár lidí z Řádu a naštěstí se zdálo, že mají nad Smrtijedy mírnou převahu. Kolem se odehrávalo několik soubojů, hořelo pár domů, vypadalo to ale, že zatím nejsou nějaké velké ztráty na životech nebo příliš mnoho zraněných. A kromě Carrowa nehrozilo Severusovi bezprostřední nebezpečí – a ten si ho naštěstí zatím nevšiml…

Ale i těch pár vteřin stačilo, aby se manželská dvojice svíjela v křečích na zemi – a oba už krváceli.

Musel rychle zasáhnout.

„Expelliarmus!"

Raději by použil _Avada Kedavra_, ale to nebylo tak jednoduché – člověk to musel myslet zatraceně vážně…

Neozbrojený Carrow se bleskurychle otočil. V obličeji měl čirou nenávist.

„Ty!" vyprskl rozzuřeně, „ty vši-"

Ale _Petrificus totalus_ ho umlčelo.

Severus se rychle obrátil ke dvěma lidem na zemi. Muž už byl v bezvědomí, žena se zavřenýma očima slabě sténala.

„Voluma Tesamentum." To by mělo uzdravit ty nejhorší rány, aby nebyli v bezprostředním nebezpečí smrti, nemusel ani použít jeden ze svých lektvarů.

Pak namířil hůlku na dům a rychle pronesl _Aguamenti_, sotva ale domluvil, zaslechl za sebou varovný výkřik.

A pak Carrowovu sestru.

„Vulnus laceratum!"

Otočil se právě včas.

-)-)-)

Harry byl k smrti vyděšený.

Byl na ulici sotva minutu, když mu došlo něco jen zdánlivě samozřejmého – že nejde jen o Severuse, Remuse a Siriuse. Zahlédl totiž poblíž jedno z dvojčat a jednu čarodějku z Řádu, na jejíž jméno si nemohl vzpomenout. A to znamenalo, že někde bojuje i druhé dvojče… a pan Weasley… paní Weasleyová…

Ti všichni… ti všichni by mohli…

Nechtěl, aby zemřel kdokoliv z nich – Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Brumbál, McGonagallová, Tonksová, Kingsley…

A on nemůže chránit všechny….

Nemohl dýchat, hrdlo i celé tělo mu sevřela panika.

Co když…

Ale po chvíli se jeho dýchání vrátilo do normálu.

_Uklidni se!_ nařídil si v duchu. _Nikomu nepomůžeš, když tady budeš stát vyděšený jako prvák pod Moudrým kloboukem…_

Prostě… prostě jen musí být strašně opatrný.

Všiml si, že ta neznámá čarodějka vlevo se zapotácela a klesla na zem. Její protivník, mohutný Smrtijed s čouhajícími prošedivělými vlasy, s pomstychtivým výrazem zvedl ruku s hůlkou.

„Ava…"

Harry reagoval téměř instinktivně.

„Expelliarmus!"

Teprve pak si uvědomil, jak nahlas to pronesl a úzkostlivě se rozhlédl, ale zřejmě jeho slova zanikla v hluku ostatních výkřiků a dalším rachotu – nedaleko se právě s duněním zhroutil jeden hořící dům.

„Locomotor mortis," zamumlal tišeji – tohle zaklínadlo cvičili na poslední hodině obrany. Všiml si, že čarodějka se pomalu zvedá ze země. Obezřetně a trochu nechápavě se dívala kolem, ale hůlku už měla namířenou na nehybného Smrtijeda – teď už si s ním bez problémů poradí.

_Tohle bych mohl zvládnout_, pomyslel si Harry s úlevou.

Rozhlédl se, zda by někdo další nepotřeboval nenápadnou pomoc.

-)-)-)

Hestia Jonesová nechápala, jak je to možné – v jednu chvíli ležela na zemi pokrytá bolestivými vředy a Lucius Malfoy na ni mířil hůlkou, ve druhé náhle ležel na zemi Malfoy.

George Weasley se ohlédl, protože si byl jistý, že za ním právě někdo vystřelil z hůlky kouzlo, které Smrtijeda proti němu znehybnělo – ale vzadu nikdo nestál.

A Severus byl jediný, komu to došlo – když se na moment ocitl v dost nepříjemné situaci, sevřený v pasti dvěma svými bývalými_ kolegy_, náhle by přísahal, že za sebou zaslechl tichý šepot – a vzápětí byl jeden z jeho protivníků odzbrojený.

_Ten zatracený spratek!_

Ale ještě než se vypořádá se svým neposlušným manželem, na řadě byl někdo jiný. Severus zuřivě zamumlal zaklínadlo, které starého Rokwooda pro dnešek vyřadilo z boje a přitom se snažil nemyslet na to, že ten hloupý kluk je někde tady…

-)-)-)

Voldemort seděl v Malfoyovic sídle, hladil Nagini, která se kolem něj láskyplně ovinula, a zamračeně sledoval hodiny. Chtěl jen rychlou a především varovnou akci – kde všichni byli? Zapálit Prasinky a vypořádat se s těmi několika bojujícími by přece nemělo trvat tak dlouho…

Narcisa Malfoyová ho nervózně pozorovala z rohu místnosti, mnula si ruce a občas rychle pohlédla na svého syna vedle sebe – neseděl tu sám, spolu s ním tu byli další čtyři mladíci. Nebo spíš chlapci – a bez rozdílu měli ve tváři podobný výraz napjatého očekávání a špatně skrývaného strachu.

Všichni v místnosti vzhlédli, když se sem s prásknutím přemístil Rudolfus Lestrange. Lapal po dechu, jednu ruku měl ve dvojnásobné velikosti a rychle se uklonil, než spustil.

„Můj… pane… potřebujeme posily… je tam Brumbál s tou svou sebrankou… kromě bystrozorů… a…

Voldemortovy oči se zúžily.

„To si s nimi nedokážete poradit?"

„…je jich hodně… můj pa… pane….," zakoktal Lestrange a pod hrozivým pohledem svého pána se téměř přikrčil.

Voldemort mu vztekle pokynul.

„Dobrá! Vrať se zpátky! A vy čtyři," otočil se k tiché čtveřici v čele s bledým Dracem Malfoyem, „jděte. A ty, Malfoyi," zabodl oči do Dracových, „doufám, že konečně prokážeš, že jsi opravdu synem svého otce."

Draco rozechvěle přikývl. Lestrange už byl pryč a během pár vteřin se přemístili i čtyři zbývající bojovníci – ještě předtím si nasadili masky.

Narcisa, která teď zarývala nehty do dlaní, s Voldemortem osaměla, ale dlouho v tom děsivém tichu, rušeném jen tichým a pokojným syčením Nagini, sedět nedokázala.

Po chvíli pomalu vstala. Zdálo se, že ji to stojí nesmírné úsilí.

„Můj pane, půjdu připravit něco… k jídlu… a říct skřítkům, aby připravili něco na případné ošetření zraněných…"

Byla to dost ubohá výmluva, ale Voldemort jí ledabyle pokynul a Narcisa rychle odešla. Téměř se zdálo, že prchá – jako kdyby s ním nedokázala vydržet v jedné místnosti.

-)-)-)

Belatrix Lestrangeová chladně pokývla na svého synovce, když se spolu se svými třemi společníky objevil vedle ní. Právě se vypořádala s jedním bystrozorem, vlasy jí divoce vlály kolem hlavy a v obličeji měla pološílený výraz. Draco se bezděky zachvěl.

„Ty a Murray půjdete se mnou. Mám nějakou práci tamhle – vyřídit si staré účty…," divoce se zasmála a zamířila k vysokému domku opodál.

Draco polkl, ale nezbývalo mu nic jiného než Belatrix následovat.

-)-)-)

„Ne.. prosím… přestaň…" kvílela žena bezmocně. Tělo jejího muže se třáslo pod další kletbou Cruciatus a starý muž už ani neměl sílu křičet. Jen sípal a po bradě se mu řinula krev z rozkousaných rtů…

Belatrixiny oči se leskly uspokojením, když na chvíli sklonila hůlku. Pak se výsměšně zasmála.

„Ach… bolí to, že, můj drahý? Prozradím ti tajemství… celé ty prokleté roky v Azkabanu jsem snila o tom, jak se s tebou a tvými kolegy znovu setkám… i když," pohrdavě kopla do starcových nohou, „tenkrát s tebou byla větší zábava…"

Muž něco nesrozumitelného zachrčel. Jeho žena, na kterou Murray vedle mířil hůlkou, znovu zoufale vykřikla.

„Prosím… nech ho…"

„Ach, kde by pak byla zábava?" Belatrix se rozesmála a pak náhle zmlkla a nenávistně pohlédla na muže před sebou.

„Nicméně už to tady začíná být nudné, můj drahý Barnesi… Je načase to ukončit," znovu s pohrdáním kopla do těla, které sebou reflexivně škublo, „ale ještě předtím, je tady jedna věc… nenecháme tu přece tvou ženušku opuštěnou…"

Otočila se a namířila hůlku na ženu, která se s hrůzou přitiskla ke zdi. Belatrix se potěšeně zasmála, ale pak se najednou ušklíbla, jako kdyby ji něco napadlo.

„Zabij ji, Draco."

Draco ztuhl. Žena před ním vypadala trochu jako McGonagallová, ale ještě o něco starší a naprosto bezmocná. Pramínky šedých vlasů zplihle visely kolem bílého a vyděšeného obličeje, její drobná postava se choulila ke zdi, jako by u ní hledala pomoc…

_Je to nepřítel. Bystrozorova žena…_

„Ne… prosím… ne…"

Draco namířil hůlku a snažil se, aby se v jeho ruce tolik nechvěla. Věděl, že teta ho pozoruje. A jeho otec – nesmí ho zklamat…

Dokáže to.

Odhodlaně se napřímil. „Avada…"

„Ne…," šeptala žena a po tvářích jí tekly slzy, „ne…"

Nemohl to udělat.

„Dělej," zaječela zuřivě Belatrix, „dělej, ty zbabělče! Náš pán nebude šťastný, až uslyší o tvé neschopnosti… Murrayi, podívej se, co se děje venku…"

Venku bylo už nějakou chvíli podezřelé ticho.

_Voldemort. A otec. Merline, pomoz mi…_

Draco to zkusil znovu, ale marně. Nemohl…

„Jdou sem… bystrozorové," vykřikl náhle Murray varovně, „celá skupi…"

Nedopověděl a klesl na zem, zjevně zasažen nějakým prokletím. Draco a Belatrix už na nic nečekali. Belatrix chytla Murraye a přemístili se.

-)-)-)

O kus dál klečel Remus nad Siriusem. Poslední Smrtijed před chvílí zmizel a on se konečně mohl rozběhnout ke svému partnerovi. Bylo to jen několik minut, co Siri padl k zemi, nemohl být přece…

Sirius byl v bezvědomí a do země pod ním se vsakovala krev. Remus se zoufale rozhlédl, ale to už vedle něj poklekla mladá žena, zjevně od svatého Munga, a s hůlkou namířenou na Siriusovu hruď zamumlala pravděpodobně nějaké diagnostické kouzlo. Siriuse obklopila různobarevná zář a žena ji pozorně sledovala. Teprve teď si Remus uvědomil, že je mu povědomá, určitě ji už někde viděl…

„Co… co se mu stalo…" zašeptal náhle někdo za ním zoufale a Remus zvedl hlavu. Vedle nich stál Harry, v ruce držel neviditelný plášť a vypadalo to, že se každou chvíli rozpláče. Když klesl na kolena, Remus ho instinktivně objal a v tuhle chvíli ho vůbec nezajímalo, kde se tu Harry vzal…

„Já…nevím, Harry…," zamumlal bezmocně.

_Ach Merline, prosím, ať je Sirius v pořádku…_

Úplně přeslechl kouzlo, které mladá žena pronesla. Trhl sebou, když mu konejšivě položila ruku na rameno a vážně pohlédla na něj i na Harryho – kupodivu nedala najevo žádné překvapení, že tady vidí slavného Harryho Pottera.

„Má kromě povrchních řezů prasklá dvě žebra, komplikované zlomeniny obou nohou, poraněnou slinivku a vnitřní krvácení, ale právě teď jsem ho stabilizovala a bude v pořádku. Potřebuje přesun ke svatému Mungovi, předpokládám, že mě budete následovat…"

Remus i Harry vydechli úlevou a Remus pevně sevřel Harryho ruku.

-)-)-)

Schůze Řádu byla vzhledem k situaci nečekaně krátká, ale vlastně nebylo divu – všichni byli vyčerpaní a mnozí lehce zranění.

Jen Brumbál sám vypadal překvapivě svěže, i když se také zapojil do boje.

„Ministerstvo před chvílí vydalo oficiální prohlášení," pronesl starý čaroděj, když se rozhlédl po všech shromážděných, „zdá se, že šlo spíš o varovnou akci, Smrtijedi se zjevně zaměřili především na vyvolání strachu a také na ty, kteří v minulé válce bojovali proti Voldemortovi, mají příbuzné mezi bystrozory a podobně. A také na mudlorozené, naštěstí jich ale v Prasinkách mnoho nežije… Domnívám se nicméně, že akce se nezúčastnili zdaleka všichni Smrtijedi-"

Moody se ušklíbl.

„Upřímně, myslím, že Smrtijedi zjevně trochu vyšli ze cviku… Nejspíš s námi moc nepočítali a zdá se, že neznají nejnovější členy řádu…"

„Což se ovšem teď změnilo," podotkl Brumbál. Pak si vzdychl.

„Přesto jsme bohužel zaznamenali nějaké ztráty. Tři lidé z Prasinek jsou mrtví a několik lidí je vážně zraněných. Většina z vás si pamatuje bystrozora Barnese – vždycky byl pyšný na to, že jeho poslední akcí bylo dopadení Belatrix Lestrangeové. Bohužel se mu dnes rozhodla pomstít – jeho žena nějakým zázrakem přežila jen s nějakými menšími zraněními, ale Barnes byl opakovaně vystaven kletbě Cruciatus… už předtím na tom nebyl zdravotně nejlépe a teď sice žije, ale…"

Nemusel pokračovat. Všichni věděli, že Barnes už nikdy nanabyde jasného vědomí. A Brumbál se rozhodl ponechat si zatím pro sebe zvláštní informaci, kterou mu po rozhovoru s Melanií Barnesovou sdělil jeden z bystrozorů – o tom, že Draco Malfoy se nezdál být příliš nadšeným Smrtijedem. Ale Severuse by to jistě zajímalo, vždy měl pro toho chlapce slabost…

„Zemřel také jeden z bystrozorů a další je v kritickém stavu. Pokud vím, všichni Smrtijedi jsou naživu a většinu zraněných nebo zneškodněných se ostatním podařilo přemístit s sebou, takže pozitivní zprávou jsou jen dva zajatí, kteří už byli přemístěni na ministerstvo… Bohudíky jsme neztratili nikoho z Řádu, ačkoliv máme několik vážně zraněných – ti by se ale bez následků měli uzdravit. Zdá se, že za to můžeme zčásti poděkovat i Harrymu Potterovi…"

„Harry se přece boje neúčastnil…," zamračil se Bill Weasley. Také většina ostatních vypadala překvapeně nebo nechápavě.

Brumbál se trochu pousmál a nadechl se k vysvětlení, předešel ho ale Severus, jehož tvář vedle Brumbála připomínala bouřkový mrak.

„Bohužel… pan Potter zjevně odmítl zůstat v bezpečí Bradavic a navzdory mému výslovnému zákazu se s neviditelným pláštěm tajně vydal do Prasinek. Zřejmě se zas jednou projevil jeho zachráncovský komplex. Ještě jsem s ním nemluvil, je se svým kmotrem u sv. Munga, ale jakmile se objeví…," naštvaně se odmlčel.

Fred a George si vyměnili pohledy, v nichž se dalo jasně vyčíst _chudák Harry_ – vypadalo to, že Snape je parádně rozzuřený.

„Ale no tak, Severusi," Brumbál dobromyslně poplácal mistra lektvarů po rameni, „musíš uznat, že navzdory všemu se Harry vlastně choval velmi uvážlivě. Je pravděpodobné, že někomu z nás zachránil život nebo zdraví… a přestože bych byl rád, kdyby se příště nevystavoval podobnému nebezpečí…"

„Jen přes mou mrtvolu," zavrčel Severus vztekle.

„…ve skutečnosti bychom možná mohli zvážit," pokračoval Brumbál nevzrušeně, „jeho zapojení do dalších akcí…"

Severus jen nevěřícně otevřel ústa. A někteří ostatní členové Řádu i přes spíše stísněnou atmosféru měli co dělat, aby se nerozesmáli – nikdy by je nenapadlo, že uvidí Severuse Snapea neschopného řeči a lapajícího po dechu jako ryba na souši.

Fred se s jasnou lítostí ve tváři naklonil k bratrovi.

„Říkal jsem ti, že nosit malý fotoaparát se může _vždycky_ hodit…"

-)-)-)

Harry vystoupil z krbu co nejtišeji, potají doufal, že Severus už spí.

Samozřejmě, takové štěstí neměl. Jeho manžel stál hned vedle krbu a probodával ho očima. Harry ovšem vůbec nečekal první otázku.

„Jak je Blackovi?"

Harry překvapeně zamrkal.

„Uh… je v bezvědomí… ale bude v pořádku…"

Nejistě se odmlčel. Vzduch kolem něj se zdál vibrovat napětím – a Severus na něj zíral, jako kdyby ho nejraději uškrtil. Ale nemluvil a Harry po chvíli váhavě udělal krok ke své ložnici – ale Severusův hlas ho zastavil.

„Ty idiote! Mohl jsi být mrtvý… proč jsi mě sakra neposlechl? Alespoň jednou bys krucinál mohl dělat, co ti řeknu… ale ne, velký Harry Potter musel běžet do boje, bez něj by se to přece neobešlo…"

Harry zbledl. Severusův tón i slova ho na chvíli přimrazily k podlaze – bylo to jako předtím, předtím, než si Severuse vzal… jako kdyby se mezi nimi neodehrálo nic z minulých měsíců, jako kdyby mu Severus nikdy neřekl, že ho má rád…

Ale pak znovu pocítil vztek. Udělal krok ke svému manželovi a podíval se mu do očí. Snažil se, aby mluvil pevně, i když se mu do očí bůhvíproč draly slzy.

„Já už nejsem dítě, Severusi. A náhodou dobře vím, že když jsem se oženil, tak jsem z právního hlediska dospělý a nikdo mi nemůže nařizovat, co mám dělat… ani ty. A nejsem tak hloupý, abych nevěděl, že jsem mohl umřít…"

Hlas mu zakolísal, ale pokračoval dál.

„…ale ty taky, Severusi… a Sirius a Remus… a všichni ostatní… A já… nemohl jsem tady prostě sedět… a…"

Teď už mu po tvářích tekly slzy a Severus málem udělal krok dopředu, chtěl ho vzít do náruče a říct mu, že všechno bude v pořádku… Věděl, že pro Harryho muselo být těžké vidět Blacka vážně zraněného… a konečně vidět celý ten boj v Prasinkách, zraněné a možná i mrtvé… pro Severuse to nebylo nic nového, ale Harrymu bylo pořád jen patnáct, ať tvrdil, co chtěl… dokonce i když mohl mít v něčem pravdu, pomyslel si Severus neochotně…

„…vím, že kdybys zemřel, Severusi, tak bych umřel taky… ale… to není, proč jsem tam šel…"

„Přesně to jsem si myslel – že se tolik bojíš o svůj život," ušklíbl se Severus sarkasticky – pro Merlina, jako kdyby už toho zatraceného kluka neznal pomalu lépe než sebe…

„Prostě… prostě nemůžeš umřít, Severusi, nemohl bych…," Harry nedopověděl, ale to už ho Severus tiskl k sobě, _já vím, Harry, ale proč ty nemůžeš pochopit, že bych nemohl zvládnout, kdyby se ti něco stalo…_

„Pšt… no tak, Harry…," mumlal Severus, zatímco držel Harryho v náručí. Ale i Harry ho pevně objímal a stále plakal, ale teď už byl klidnější – a pak pomalu zvedl hlavu a zadíval se mu do očí.

„Miluju tě, Severusi," řekl tiše.

Severus na to nic neřekl. Něžně Harryho políbil, jeho ruce jemně a uklidňujícím způsobem přejížděly po Harryho zádech. A jeho tmavé oči se vpíjely do Harryho zelených, které mu mlčky odpovídaly – Severus nemusel nic říkat. Věděl, že Harry to ví.

A to stačilo.

**Konec jednatřicáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**_**Kapitola 31 je tu s malým zpožděním - dala mi docela zabrat... Největší motivací mi jako vždy byly vaše komentáře, za které moc děkuji - tentokrát konkrétně Caiře, Naervon i Kami-no-Namidě... A opět platí, že se budu snažit napsat další kapitolu zhruba do měsíce.**_**_


	32. Kapitola dvaatřicátá

**Kapitola dvaatřicátá**

Z autobiografie Harryho Pottera

_Kapitola devatenáctá_

_Od událostí v Prasinkách se útoky stále stupňovaly a jestliže snad do té doby někteří válku přehlíželi, teď už to rozhodně možné nebylo. Snad jediným pozitivním aspektem celého dění, který ovšem zaznamenali jen někteří, bylo to, že Voldemort nebyl tas tak silný v kramflecích, jak to na první pohled vypadalo. _

_Jestli jsem ovšem tehdy byl něčím skutečně překvapen, byla to zrada Narcisy a Draca Malfoyových. Tedy „zrada" je možná příliš silné slovo. Prostě vzali před Voldemortem nohy na ramena, jak výstižně poznamenal Sirius._

_Bylo to hned druhý den po útoku, když se před branami Bradavic objevila hysterická Narcisa Malfoyová a napůl vedla a napůl vlekla polomrtvého syna. Jejich pán se na něm náležitě vyřádil – smrti Draco unikl zřejmě jen díky postavení svého otce, i když Lucius se ho prý okamžitě po jeho selhání v Prasinkách veřejně zřekl._ _K Voldemortově vzteku pak nesporně přispělo i to, že akce v Prasinkách nebyla tak drtivým a po všech stránkách úspěšným útokem, jak bylo zžejmě zamýšleno - spíše všem zasvěceným ukázala některé slabiny celé té zločinné bandy._

_Nikdo kromě Brumbála se mimochodem nikdy nedozvěděl, jak se vůbec Narcisa dostala z Voldemortových spárů na bradavické pozemky, i když většina z nás tipovala Blackovic knihovnu a nějakou pořádně temnou magii. Podstatnější ovšem bylo, že Narcisa okamžitě po spatření prvního kompetentního čaroděje – což byl poněkud úsměvně Filius Kratiknot – klesla na kolena a podle starého zvyku čistokrevných požádala o milosrdenství a azyl ve jménu Helgy z Mrzimoru. _

_Jeho udělení sice předcházela dost divoká diskuze Řádu, ale nakonec se ho Draco i Narcisa dočkali, ovšem za poměrně přísných podmínek. Museli odevzdat hůlky a složit Neporušitelný slib, že nikdy vědomě neublíží nikomu z Řádu ani nikomu nevinnému. Byli internováni v Bradavicících, na pravděpodobně nejbezpečnějším možném místě, kde je jen těžko mohl někdo z Voldemortových věrných najít a potrestat._

_Sirius se rychle uzdravil a už v březnu se zúčastnil dalšího boje Řádu s Voldemortem, opět byla napadena jedna kouzelnická vesnice. Já jsem se na tomhle boji podílet nesměl – na tom se kupodivu shodli Remus, Sirius i Severus. Bylo ovšem dohodnuto, že tento zákaz bude platit jen dalších pár měsíců, do mých šestnáctých narozenin. Šlo o kompromis, za který jsem byl vděčný – hlavně Severus by mě nejraději zamkl doma alespoň do sedmnácti._

_Strávil jsem tedy několik dalších bojů v Bradavicích – vždycky jsem mrzutě seděl u krbu, střídavě naštvaně a vyděšeně zíral do plamenů a občas se bavil hašteřením Tibby a Dobbyho. Měl jsem nejasný dojem, že za jejich pošťuchováním je něco víc, ale musím přiznat, že blíž jsem po tom nepátral – milostný život domácích skřítků nebyl tehdy úplně v popředí mého zájmu._

_Někdy začátkem dubna však přišla Hermiona s nápadem, který se nám během několika dnů podařilo zrealizovat. Tím nápadem bylo založení jakési „přípravky" Fénixova řádu. Nebyl jsem to jen já, kdo dychtil připojit se k boji s Voldemortem, ovšem mladší sedmnácti let do Řádu vstoupit nemohli. Ale pokud se spousta šestnáctiletých nebo mladších hodlala oficiálně zapojit do bojů hned, jak to bude možné, proč je na to lépe nepřipravit? Skupina Fénixova plamene – tak poeticky jsme náš vzniklý spolek nazvali – se tedy měla scházet jednou týdně a cvičit především pokročilá obranná kouzla. Schůzky většinou vedl někdo z řádu – nejčastěji Tonksová nebo Sirius – a zapojit se mohli všichni od čtvrtého ročníku výše, jedinou podmínkou byl slib, že se dotyčný vědomě nepřipojí k Voldemortovi. _

_Mohlo by se zdát, že studenti čtvrtých ročníků byli ještě příliš mladí. Bohužel situace byla taková, že s přibývajícími útoky nebylo možné vyloučit, že se tyto děti brzy ocitnou v situaci, kdy budou muset pomáhat hájit svůj domov a rodinu. _

_Do Fénixova plamene vstoupila velká část starších studentů a studentek – k překvapení mnoha nechyběli ani Zmijozelové, byť jich bylo nejméně. Do prázdnin se už mnoho schůzek nestihlo, ale činnost skupiny pokračovala úspěšně i na podzim._

_Ještě před koncem školního roku nás však šokovala jedna velmi nečekaná událost._

_Začalo to Siriusovou smrtí._

_Ale celá ta záležitost byla trochu složitější._

_A pokud říkám trochu, považujte to spíše za silný eufemismus._

-)-)-)

„Můj pane!" Belatrix Lestrangeová nadšeně klesla na kolena. Sotva popadala dech. „Mám dobré zprávy!"

Voldemort se dychtivě naklonil.

„Jde o to, co jsme hledali?" Voldemort se obezřetně rozhlédl a pro jistotu zabezpečil místnost několika dalšími kouzly.

„Ano, můj Pane, našla jsem něco, co bude našemu účelu vyhovovat, bylo to v téhle knize…"

„Ukaž!"

Belatrix uctivě vložila do jeho ruky rozevřenou knihu, na jejímž černém hřbetě bylo vyraženo ozdobné lesklé B. Voldemortovy oči se zaleskly, když dychtivě přelétaly stránky. Na bledém znetvořeném obličeji se po chvíli objevilo uspokojení, které však působilo snad ještě děsivěji než obvyklý výraz Pána zla.

Po pročtení příslušných stran Voldemort chvíli uvažoval. Jeho oči několikrát zkoumavě sklouzly po skloněné ženské postavě. Nakonec promluvil.

„Budeš to ty, má drahá Belo, komu svěřím tu čest. Ty jediná budeš moci namířit hůlku na svého Pána. Jen tobě věřím, má milá."

„Děkuju, pane, děkuju, nezklamu vás." Belatrix se skoro zajíkala vzrušením. Voldemort ji spíše znuděně pozoroval a pohladil Nagini, která se před chvílí probudila z pravidelného spánku. Had zasyčel blahem.

„Kdy, můj pane?

„Co nejdříve. Podrobnosti probereme po dnešním setkání, Lucius už stojí za dveřmi. Jdi pro zajatce. A Belo, nikomu ani slovo."

Žena horlivě přikývla a po další úkloně téměř vyběhla z místnosti. Vrazila přitom do Luciuse Malfoye, který jí jen chladně pokývl a po uctivém pozdravení Temného pána se posadil na své místo.

Voldemort v duchu vzdychl. Mnohem raději by ten úkol svěřil někomu jinému než Bele, dokonce i on si byl vědom její psychické lability. Lucius by za normálních okolností byl jistě skvělou volbou, ale těžko mohl důvěřovat někomu, kdo nedokázal zvládnout ani svou rodinu. Navíc, čím méně lidí bude zasvěceno, tím lépe.

-)-)-)

Něco se dělo.

Voldemort nebyl spatřen celé týdny, což bylo podivné – v předchozích měsících se obvykle objevil alespoň v závěru bojů v kouzelnických osadách. Navíc náhle poklesla intenzita útoků, což vedlo k obavám z toho, že Smrtijedi se svým vůdcem chystají nějakou větší akci.

Na druhé straně, byly tu náznaky, že nejde jen o běžné ticho před bouří.

Šířily se podivné zvěsti.

Povídalo se, že Belatrix Lestrangeová je mrtvá a tyto pověsti se staly prakticky jistotou ve chvíli, kdy úředníci ministerstva převzali do své péče dům na Grimmauldově náměstí. Belatrix Lestrangeová ho nevlastnila ani měsíc. Mnozí to kvitovali s uspokojením, neboť se po smrti Siriuse Blacka stala jeho jedinou dědičkou i přes stejně oprávněné nároky Narcisy Malfoyové. Narcisa Malfoyová však svůj nárok neuplatnila a na jeho vznesení se předepsanou dobu nečekalo. V tom měl mít údajně prsty i Narcisin manžel Lucius a o něm a hlavně o jeho dlouho nespatřené rodině se taky povídalo leccos.

Avšak než mohlo být o osudu domu rozhodnuto, objevil se náhle zcela nečekaný vlastník.

-)-)-)

_před dvěma měsíci_

_Sirius vypadal nečekaně vážně._

_„Nesmíš to nikomu říct, Harry. Nikomu kromě Severuse, ani Hermioně nebo Ronovi."_

_„Já vím, Siriusi," Harry se dotčeně zamračil, „to mi nemusíš připomínat. Jenom…"_

_Chvíli bylo ticho a pak si Harry vzdychl._

_„Jenom nevím, jestli je přesvědčím, víš. Jestli budu vypadat dost nešťastně a tak. Zvlášť Hermiona by to mohla poznat, určitě se jí něco bude zdát divné a bude přemýšlet, co se děje. A taky se mi moc nechce jim takhle lhát a oba tě mají rádi, taky to pro ně bude těžké…."_

_Sirius ho vzal kolem ramen._

_„V tom případě je budeš muset vídat co nejméně – možná bys mohl pár týdnů zůstat ve sklepení? Každý by jistě uvěřil, že jsi naprosto zdrcený takovým neštěstím…. teď, když mě konečně prohlásili nevinným. Opravdu mě to mrzí, Harry, ale věř mi. Nejde to jinak."_

_„Hm," Harry nevypadal moc nadšeně, „aspoň bys mi mohl říct, k čemu to všechno je. Nejsem malé dítě, víš. Jsem ženatý muž a-"_

_Sirius zasténal a legračně se zašklebil:„Merline, to mi radši nepřipomínej."_

_Ale bylo to spíš, aby se neřeklo, a oba to věděli._

_Pak se Sirius tajemmě usmál a konejšivě poplácal Harryho po rameni._

_„Dozvíš se to brzy, slibuji."_

-)-)-)

„Mmm, to je hezké...," zamumlal ospale Severus, když mu Harry přejel jazykem přes bradavku. Chvíli ji sál a pak jeho jazyk sklouzl dolů, až k jizvě nad pupíkem, která byla následkem jednoho Voldemortova trestu. Ale to už byl Severus naprosto vzhůru, převalil se a s hlubokým polibkem přišpendlil Harryho na postel. Někdy mezitím musel použít čistící kouzlo na jejich ústa, protože po ranním dechu nebylo v jejich náruživém šermování jazyků ani památky. Harry byl nahý a s jeho erekcí třoucí se o tu Severusovu netrvalo dlouho a oba oddychovali po vyvrcholení.

Pak se Severus opřel o loket a líně Harryho pozoroval – za necelý rok ušel opravdu velký kus cesty od toho plachého vystrašeného chlapce, který se sexu s ním bál. Teď tu ležel s tvářemi zrudlými a se spokojeným úsměvem, skoro šestnáctiletý mladík, který byl tak dychtivý a nadšený, jak to odpovídalo jeho věku. Severus opravdu litoval, že musí jít vykládat malým Mrzimorům a Havraspárům o nelegálních lektvarech – mnohem raději by Harrymu ukázal, že i on sám má ještě spoustu energie a… ehm, mužné síly.

Alespoň se sklonil a věnoval svému manželovi jemný polibek.

„Nevypadáš zrovna jako truchlící příbuzný…"

Harry se zamračil. Severus se už naučil, že Harry mohl mít docela náladu, ale momentálně byl v té fázi, kdy se mu to zdálo roztomilé. Přirozeně nebylo na škodu, že tato nálada byla zaměřena na Blacka. Tedy vlastně na jeho _drahého tchána Siriuse_.

„Vážně mě to štve, Severusi, trčím tu už jak dlouho jako nějaký mrňavý ubrečený sirotek a když mě navštíví Ron s Hermionou, musím jíst ty pitomé pálivé kořeny, abych vypadal ubrečeně. A kdyby mi Sirius aspoň řekl proč…"

„Neví to ani Remus," pokusil se Severus hrát ďáblova advokáta. Ano, tak daleko to dopracoval – obhajoval Blacka a to kvůli nějakému beztak praštěnému nápadu.

Harry jen něco nevrle zavrčel a pak se mrzutě vyhrabal z postele. A pohlédl na hodiny.

„Nechci ti nic říkat, Severusi, ale asi bys měl jít. Nebo ti chudáci z druháku přijdou o hodinu lektvarů… a budou z toho určitě hrozně nešťastní."

Severus se ušklíbl.

„Vsadím se, že stejně jako ty v jejich věku."

Harry se na něj jen nevinně usmál.

„No, kdo může za to, že lektvary jsou tak oblíbený předmět?"

-)-)-)

Když Hedvika jedné soboty konečně přinesla zprávu od Siriuse, Harry se právě ve svém pokoji dohadoval se zrcadlem, které bylo poslední dobou jakési náladové a s oblibou mu dělalo naschvály – například se zamlžilo pokaždé, když se do něj Harry chtěl podívat.

Dopis byl stručný.

_„Harry, jsem znovu na světě. Pro vysvětlení všeho můžeš během dnešního dne dorazit na GN. Klidně vezmi i Rona a Hermionu. S." _

-)-)-)

Hermiona s Ronem byli pochopitelně v šoku a taky trochu naštvaní a nezřízeně zvědaví. Harry se jim omluvil za to, že jim o Siriusově smrti neprozradil pravdu (v podstatě oprávněně svalil vinu na Siriuse) a pak bezmocně roztáhl ruce.

„Hele, já už vážně nic nevím. Ale máte se mnou jít na Grimmauldovo náměstí, Sirius nám všechno vysvětlí…"

„Hned teď?" Ron se nedočkavě zvedl.

Harry přikývl. Hermiona vyskočila a pohlédla směrem ke krbu. Pak se zarazila.

„Severus… oh, profesor Snape… půjde s námi?"

Harry zaváhal. Sirius o Severusovi nic nepsal… ale předtím dovolil Harrymu informovat ho o tom, že jeho smrt je pouze předstíraná. Možná by se ho měl zeptat, zda vyrazí s nimi.

Ale Severus si novinku s předstíraným nezájmem vyslechl a pak pokrčil rameny.

„Sirius zval jen tebe a kamarády, pochybuji, že nějak moc touží po mé přítomnosti. A ty mi bezpochyby všechno povíš, až se vrátíte."

To byla pravda, takže na Grimmauldovo náměstí vyrazili ve třech. A zde se v obývacím pokoji připojili k poněkud překvapivé čtveřici – k Siriusovi, Remusovi, Fredovi a Georgeovi.

**Konec dvaatřicáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Milé a milí, po velmi dlouhé době přicházím s pokračováním Spřízněni kletbou. Za velkou prodlevu se znovu moc omlouvám, ale řešila jsem ve svém životě dost zásadních věcí a povídky šly prostě stranou (nehledě na to, že moje Múza odjela někam na dovolenou). Stále mám poněkud náročnější období, což by se snad mělo během několika měsíců změnit, každopádně jsem vždy měla a mám v úmyslu se Spřízněni kletbou pokračovat a příběh dokončit. Velmi děkuji za komentáře k předešlé kapitole.  
><strong>_

_**Tahle kapitola je spíše kratší a psala se mi po takové době dost obtížně, nicméně doufám, že příště to bude lepší :-) Další část by měla přijít optimálně do měsíce (případně do dvou), pak snad by mělo psaní nabrat trošku tempo - mám v plánu ještě kolem deseti kapitol.**_


	33. Kapitola třiatřicátá

**Kapitola třiatřicátá**

„Dá si někdo čaj?" zeptal se Remus, zatímco Harry objímal Siriuse, jako kdyby se opravdu vrátil od bran smrti. Hermiona s Ronem se nedočkavě posadili na pohodlnou černobílou pohovku k dvojčatům.

Harry konečně pustil Siriuse a na Remusův tázavý pohled zavrtěl hlavou, netrpělivý dozvědět se konečně pravdu. A taky ho zatraceně zajímalo, jakou roli v tom hráli Fred s Georgem, kteří teď s naprosto nevinným výrazem klidně seděli na pohovce, před sebou šálky s kouřící tekutinou.

„Já si dám," řekla Hermiona a Remus donesl z kuchyně konvici a několik šálků. Následoval ho zamračený Krátura s tácem sušenek a ovoce, který ovšem při spatření Harryho trochu roztál a jen s malým zamračením se všem uklonil a zmizel. Remus pobaveně mrkl na Harryho, nalil si čaj z bezedné konvice (byla malá a zdobná, ovšem čaj by díky kouzlu stačil pro všechny několikrát) a zabořil se do křesílka poblíž krbu.

„Když si to rozmyslíte, čaj je tady," upozornil ještě všechny poněkud nadbytečně a Harry zvedl oči k nebi. Koho zajímá nějaký čaj? Ve vzduchu se vznášela nervozita a očekávání a když si Hermiona nalila čaj a všichni se pohodlně usadili, Harry už to nevydržel.

„Siriusi, nemohl už bys kruci začít?"

„Vlastně si myslím, že začátek je na někom jiném…" řekl pomalu Sirius a posunkem ukázal na dvě stejné zrzavé hlavy.

„Dobře," byl to Fred, který pokrčil rameny, ale George začal vyprávět.

„Vlastně to všechno začalo v ten den, kdy byl Harry prokletý. Byli jsme strašně naštvaní a říkali jsme si, že by si Voldemort taky zasloužil nějakou pořádnou kletbu nebo nějaký hodně ošklivý žert…"

„…a ještě víc by si samozřejmě zasloužil být mrtvý, ale věděli jsme, že to by asi nebylo tak snadné," pokračoval Fred, „když nebyl mrtvý ani po tom, co se stalo tenkrát v Godrikově dole, tak nejspíš bude sakra těžké ho zabít. Jenže pořád nám to vrtalo hlavou, ale na druhé straně, čím víc jsme o tom přemýšleli, tím se nám zdálo těžší něco vymyslet…"

„…i kdybychom vymysleli nějakou dobrou a dlouhodobou nebo trvalou kletbu, která by ho třeba nějak zmrzačila nebo oslabila – v té době jsme v tom ještě neměli moc jasno – nevěděli jsme, jak bychom to zvládli prakticky. Jak se k němu dostat a neskončit mrtví? A jak vůbec najít nějaké vhodné prokletí? Věděli jsme, že by to muselo být něco silnějšího než běžné věci, které jsme se učili v Bradavicích nebo používali na naše žerty a věci… a celé se nám to začínalo zdát dost neproveditelné…"

„…naštěstí se v tu pravou chvíli objevil na scéně Sirius, jeden z našich nedostižných vzorů…"

„…který by možná mohl pokračovat…" dokončil vesele George a všechny oči se okamžitě stočily k Harryho kmotrovi. A Harrymu v té chvíli došlo, že ať už se ti tři snažili o cokoliv, byl to zřejmě pořádný úspěch. S očekáváním si poposedl.

Sirius se usmál a hladce navázal.

„Když za mnou tihle dva přišli – a mimochodem myslím si, že by pro ně nebylo tak těžké se nám velikánům aspoň přiblížit…" zašklebil se a dvojčata mu oplatila stejnou mincí, „řekl jsem si, že to je skvělý nápad. Ale musím říct, že jsem ze začátku taky nevěděl, co vlastně udělat a jak… hodně nám ale pomohla náhoda."

Na chvíli se odmlčel.

„Všechno to vlastně souvisí s tím, že jako vlastník Grimmauldova náměstí jsem považován za hlavu rodiny Blacků a že po mé smrti by podle kouzelnického práva byly dědičkami dcery mého strýce Cygnuse, Belatrix Lestrangeová a Narcisa Malfoyová… Jako hlava rodiny mám různé výsady a možnosti, které jsou někdy dost výjimečné, neobvyklé nebo dokonce kruté – jak víte, rodina Blacků má dost temnou historii. Ale to konkrétní kouzlo, které nám pomohlo, není zrovna černou magií. Rone, vy máte doma nějaké hodiny, které vám ukazují, kde se nacházejí jednotliví členové rodiny, ne?"

Ron, trochu zaskočený, přikývl.

„Takové nebo podobné hodiny nejsou v kouzelnických domácnostech ničím zvláštním, ale Blackovi mají ještě něco lepšího. V roce 1623 to vymyslela tehdejší hlava Blacků Druella Blacková – má to podobu zrcadla, v němž může hlava rodiny v libovolnou dobu sledovat své potomky a dědice. Narazil jsem na to už brzy po nastěhování sem, ale nějaký čas mi trvalo, než jsem zjistil, jak zrcadlo aktivovat a k čemu vlastně slouží. Bylo to pár dní po mé schůzce s Fredem a Georgem, když se mi poprvé podařilo spatřit Belatrix a bylo to velké štěstí, protože díky tomu jsem zjistil něco, co nám velmi pomohlo… Belatrix byla zrovna s Voldemortem a řešili spolu, jak mu pomoci k novému tělu…

„Tělu?"

„Proč by potřeboval nové tělo?"

Sirius se spokojeně pousmál, když viděl vzrušení svých posluchačů a na chvíli se dramaticky odmlčel.

Pak si úmyslně protahovanými pohyby nalil trochu pomalu stydnoucího čaje a labužnicky usrkl pár doušků.

„No – řekněme, že jsem z té scény pochopil, že Voldemortovi možná celkem vyhovuje jeho obličej – je dost děsivý a celkem sedí k jeho image chladného a nelítostného pána, ale je silně nespokojen se svým tělem – to je totiž dost slabé a v mnoha ohledech nefunguje tak, jak by mělo. Zkrátka, náš milý Voldy měl tak trochu mindrák a se svou nejdražší Belou právě probírali, jak mu pořídit vyhovující a imponující tělesnou schránku – problém byl v tom, že díky okolnostem Voldemortova znovuzrození nešlo použít některé z běžných kouzel. Takže ti dva hledali nějaké temné kouzlo, které by jim pomohlo… a velké naděje vkládali v to, že by se mohli dostat na Grimmauldovo náměstí – zdejší knihovna je totiž v tomto směru vyhlášená. Nechcete mě vystřídat, kluci?"

Dvojčata se beze slov domluvila a Fred vyskočil, divadelně se uklonil a ochotně se ujal slova.

„No, měli jsme v plánu Voldemorta nějak zranit nebo oslabit, ale obsadit takové kouzlo na někoho takového – aby to bylo účinné a trvalé – je dost těžké a chvíli by to trvalo, rozhodně by se to nedalo provést při nějakém střetnutí na ulici nebo tak. Taky jsme chtěli… no, k tomu se dostanu až nakonec. Každopádně nás napadlo, že s pomocí Blackovic knihovny najdeme kouzlo, které bude zdánlivě sloužit k trvalé změně podoby i v případě Voldemorta – a že v tom kouzlu bude zamaskována i kletba, která výrazně a trvale oslabí Voldemortovu magii…"

„Hepčík!" Ron se usilovně snažil bratra nepřerušit, ale už to nemohl vydržet a kýchl. Fred a George využili ten moment k výměně mluvčího a Hermiona se netrpělivě posunula na pohovce. Harry se usmál – sám byl také napjatý a zvědavý, ale Hermionu určitě na jazyku pálilo pár otázek.

„Dalo nám to hodně práce," pokračoval George ve vyprávění, „trvalo to několik týdnů, než jsme něco vhodného vůbec našli, ale vůbec nejhorší pak byla práce s kouzlem a vsunutí kletby. Myslím, že hlavní zásluhu na tom má Sirius, byl vážně skvělý, my sami bychom to určitě nezvládli…"

Sirius sedící na zemi u Remusových nohou nesouhlasně zašermoval rukama a chtěl něco říct, ale Remus se k němu sklonil a umlčel ho polibkem. Všichni se pousmáli a George mohl mluvit dál.

„Mezitím jsme taky přemýšleli, jak to kouzlo nebo spíš už kletbu použít – aby bylo stoprocentně účinné, muselo obsazení trvat skoro minutu a přitom musel být odříkán několikařádkový text – to znamenalo, že ho mohl použít jen někdo, komu Voldemort důvěřuje – jako Belatrix. A o té už jsme taky věděli, že je do toho zasvěcená, navíc má vazbu na Grimmauldovo náměstí, takže jsme museli zařídit, aby se sem jakoby řízením osudu dostala, našla knihu s tím naším vhodným kouzlem a předložila ho Voldemortovi ke zvážení… už předtím hledala nějaké cesty, jak se na Grimmauldovo náměstí dostat, ale bez ohledu na potenciální dědické nároky tu šanci neměla, dokud tady byl Sirius – proto jsme vymysleli to falešné úmrtí."

„Mluví jako nějaký profesor," odfrkl si tiše Ron, když George zmlkl a Fred se nadechl, aby pokračoval.

Hermiona do něj šťouchla.

„Psst!"

„Díky, Hermiono," řekl Fred a navázel na své dvojče.

„Díky různým konexím se Belatrix dostala do domu dřív, než bylo ukončeno formální dědické řízení a magicky potvrzena Siriusova smrt… samozřejmě hned zamířila do knihovny. A tady ji jednoduché a nenápadné návodné kouzlo celkem rychle dovedlo ke knize, která nesla název _Nejtajemnější kouzla staré Persie_…"

„A která nikdy doopravdy neexistovala, i když pochopitelně působila náležitě starobyle a ohmataně…," doplnil Sirius a vzal si slovo.

„Pak máme samozřejmě už jen kusé zprávy, ale víme určitě, že Belatrix kouzlo našla a s úspěchem použila. Byl to takový úspěch, že Voldemort ji v v podstatě okamžitě nařídil zabít."

Nikoho z přítomných potvrzení téhle smrti nijak nerozesmutnilo, ale přesto následovalo pár vteřin překvapeného ticha.

Byl to Harry, kdo promluvil první.

„Co jste tedy vlastně udělali?"

Všichni tři spiklenci si vyměnili pohled a poté Sirius promluvil.

„Podařilo se nám v podstatě zničit jakoukoliv Voldemortovu magickou sílu – nemá jí teď o moc víc než moták. Mělo by díky tomu být i snazší přerušit jeho magické spojení s ostatními Smrtijedy, od nichž stále čerpá nějakou moc. Až se to Řádu podaří, bude v podstatě bez magie a to by mělo eliminovat i působení těch sil, které snad dosud udržují jeho nesmrtelnost…."

„Takže bude jako obyčejný člověk nebo moták a úplně bezmocný," řekla vzrušeně Hermiona, „a bude snadné ho porazit… Je to geniální, Siriusi!"

„My jsme snad vosk?" zeptal se naoko dotčeně Fred a jeho dvojče se s předstíranou uražeností dotčeně nadzvedlo.

„Ano," odpověděl Sirius trochu samolibě na Hermioninu otázku. Pustil Remusovu ruku a vstal. Když znovu promluvil, na tváři měl spokojený úsměv.

„A jako bonus se nám podařilo ještě něco navíc. Když už jsme byli v té manipulaci s kouzly, nechtělo se nám dopřát starému Voldymu pěkné svalnaté tělo nebo tak něco – a zdálo se, že jeho děsivá vizáž by vlastně moc nekorespondovala s tím, že bude slabý jako domácí králíček. Takže momentálně má Voldemort už natrvalo tělo trochu většího neohrabaného selete, které sotva vrávorá na svých nejistých nožkách a..."

„…a roztomilou králičí hlavu s velkýma ušima," doplnila unisono Weasleyovic dvojčata.

Místnost explodovala nevěřícným tichem a pak smíchem a otázkami.

-)-)-)

„Připouštím, že to může být vcelku užitečné," řekl Severus s neochotným uznáním, když mu Harry tlumočil průběh schůzky na Grimmauldově náměstí.

Leželi v posteli, Harry se na boku opíral o loket a jeho druhá ruka bezděčně kreslila na Severusově hrudi drobné kroužky.

„Docela by mě zajímaly podrobnosti..."

„No," Harry zaváhal, „říkali něco o polyfunkční… transgresi? Nebo transformaci – nejsem si úplně jistý… A taky o… mělo to takový divný latinský název…"

„Neříkal jsi, že slečna Grangerová a Remus ty tři důkladně vyzpovídali ohledně teoretických aspektů?" přerušil ho Severus milosrdně. Harry s úlevou přikývl.

„Možná bych si mohl promluvit s jedním z nich. Nebo možná…," Severus se spekulativně odmlčel a ukazováčkem si zamyšleně poklepal o dolní ret, „přímo s tvým kmotrem, předpokládám, že ten bude nejlépe informován."

„Hm, to můžeš," Harry zívl a pak se zvedl z postele a zamířil ještě na záchod. Ale v duchu musel ocenit, že Severus byl zjevně schopný konečně dát z velké části stranou všechno nepřátelství k jeho náhradním rodičům i k jeho přátelům. Vlastně, napadlo ho, bylo by na čase, aby zkusil přesvědčit Severuse, že by mohl používat spíše jména jeho přátel než jejich příjmení. No, to samo o sobě by možná takový problém nebyl, ale už slyšel Severusův ironický tón: „Můj milý Harry, chceš tím snad říci, že bych dvěma svým studentům měl dovolit, aby mě oslovovali mým křestním jménem? To bychom to rovnou mohli navrhnout celému Nebelvíru nebo snad raději celé škole – ačkoliv by mě nijak nepřekvapilo, kdyby Brumbál takovou módu podpořil…"

Když se vrátil, jeho manžel už zhasl lampičku a v jediném zbývajícím světle se ložnice ponořila do šera, v němž Severusovy bledé ruce na polštáři připomínaly dva tenké bílé hady. Ale Harry musel myslet spíš na to, jak tyto ruce s dlouhými štíhlými prsty umí být obratné, jak umí laskat jeho penis nebo škádlit bradavky. Jak umí sevřít a třít jeho zadek, jak jeden z prstů často krouží kolem jeho vstupu nebo dráždí jeho vnitřek…

Škoda, že dnes byl tak unavený.

Ale neodpustil si, aby aspoň jeho ruka nevklouzla pod přikrývka a nepohladila Severusovu mužnou chloubu.

A pak ho něco napadlo: „Ahoj, malý Severusi."

Skoro zatajil dech nad tou opovážlivostí.

„Ty jeden spratku," zavrčel Severus napůl něžně a napůl výhružně, „ještě jednou vypustíš z úst něco takového a…"

„A?" Harry doširoka otevřel oči. „Necháš mě po škole? Nebo budu muset stokrát napsat, že už nikdy nenazvu tvůj penis ma-"

Severus mu přikryl ústa dlaní, jemně ho kousl do nosu a pak s povzdechem zamumlal něco o nevýhodách manželství s pubertálními výrostky.

Ale Harry se k němu jen stulil a zamumlal: „Nemyslel jsem tím, že je malý, Severusi."

A spokojeně usnul.

-)-)-)

Když se Harry druhý den probudil, Severus už byl pryč a Harry si vzpomněl, že dnes jeho manžel musel udělat nějaké přípravy na první hodinu se sedmým ročníkem – mluvil o odborném nasekání jakýchsi kořínků nebo tak něco. Taky mu došlo, že už skončil jeho azyl ve sklepení a že dnes musí normálně do třídy.

Vzdychl a pomalu se vyhrabal z postele.

V kuchyni přivolal Tibby, aby mu připravila snídani, i když obvykle snídal ve Velkém sále. Sice ještě napůl spal, ale přesto na maličké skřítce zaregistroval něco podivného – chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že má na každé noze několik křiklavě barevných ponožek. Takové rád nosil Dobby a Harry chvíli dumal nad tím, jestli to snad něco znamená, ale když se jeho myšlenky začínaly ubírat nebezpečným směrem, rychle všechny představy o vášnivých skřítčích námluvách zaplašil. Domácí skřítci mu vždy připadali jako bytosti asexuální a v tomhle ohledu krotké a umírněné. I když, jak vlastně přicházela na svět malá skřítčata? Mohl by se na to někdy zeptat Hermiony.

„Ještě džus, pane Harry?" zeptala se úslužně Tibby a dychtivě poskočila na drobných nožkách.

Harry se jí v duchu omluvil za ty hloupé myšlenky a po snídani skoro nadšeně zamířil na svou první hodinu přeměňování. Po pár týdnech samoty se vlastně na vyučování a na kamarády těšil.

Navíc měl dnes dobrou náladu, včerejší zpráva mu vlila do žil spoustu optimismu a musel se smát, když si vzpomněl, co řekl včera večer Severusovi. To o _malém Severusovi_.

Milování bylo už dlouho příjemné a už se zdaleka neomezovali jen na úterky nebo na anální sex, ale tohle – lehkost škádlení a určitá hravost – bylo v jejich vztahu pořád něčím nečekaným a svým způsobem zázračným. Harry by to možná nedokázal přesně vyjádřit nebo formulovat, proč se při té myšlence usmívá, ale Severus by na jeho místě nepochybně připustil, že tohle vlastně svědčí o jejich rostoucí intimitě a síle vztahu mnohem vic než nová sexuální pozice nebo nedávné „nejlepší vykouření všech dob".

-)-)-)

Z autobiografie Harryho Pottera

_Kapitola dvacátá_

_Byli jsme tak nadšení z toho, co se Siriusovi a dvojčatům povedlo, že jsme tak trochu pozapomněli na to, že ještě zdaleka není všemu konec – že válka vůbec není vyhraná a že Voldemort stále není bezmocný. Později jsme si také dokázali poskládat úplnější obrázek všeho dění kolem kletby – Voldemortův nový vzhled byl sice trvalý, ale to neznamenalo, že jej nedokázal zastřít krátkodobými kouzly (ačkoliv ani ona nedokázala zakrýt, že vše není tak úplně v pořádku). Tato kouzla však byla v jeho stavu natolik magicky náročná, že na ně „spotřeboval" téměř všechnu magii, kterou si ještě dokázal stáhnout od svých věrných Smrtijedů. Téměř se proto před nimi neobjevoval a prostřednictvím Luciuse Malfoye jim jen předával rozkazy. Právě Malfoy zřejmě jako jediný něco věděl a pravděpodobně byl svým pánem ujištěn, že jde jen o dočasnou záležitost a že jej za mlčení čeká královská odměna. _

_Široká veřejnost o Voldemortově změně nic určitého nevěděla – informace byla známa jen několika jedincům a pak samozřejmě Řádu, který nechtěl vzbuzovat u lidí plané naděje o konci války a který usilovně pracoval na způsobu, jak přerušit Voldemortovo spojení s jeho Smrtijedy. Severus byl v té době tak trochu pokusným králíkem – sice se mu od oné nešťastné událostí krátce po naší svatbě dařilo blokovat Voldemortovo působení na jeho vlastní Znamení zla, to ale bylo stále funkční a sloužilo všem jako určité vodítko a materiál k výzkumu – nejvíc asi samotnému Severusovi._

_Navzdory všemu se ale začínalo leccos proslýchat o Voldemortově podivném chování i vzhledu a pochybnosti sílily dokonce i mezi Smrtijedy, nicméně jen na základě nějakých domněnek se nikdo zatím neodvážil opustit jeho stranu. Náš milý Tom už mezitím nepochybně tušil, že se blíží jeho konec – pravdu o své situaci by jistě dokázal skrývat měsíce, snad dokonce pár let, ale rozhodně ne do nekonečna. Dříve či později musel přijít moment, kdy bude nucen použít svou vlastní magickou sílu a tehdy vše vyjde najevo. A kdo by stál o následování někoho přibližně tak mocného jako byl motácký žebrák v Obrtlé ulici? _

_Ano, možná jsme věděli, že války ještě není konec. Že Voldemort má stále svou armádu věrných, kteří jsou ochotni ho poslouchat a následovat. A zcela jistě jsme měli vědět, jak velká bude jeho touha po pomstě a že se i ve svém vymezeném čase pokusí nás zničit. _

_Přesto v nás – mluvím tím hlavně o svých blízkých a přátelích, třeba Brumbálovi jsem do hlavy neviděl – převládl po Siriusově, Fredově a Georgeově kousku optimismus a určitá větší bezstarostnost vůči budoucnosti. Teď už to přece bude snadné – stačí přerušit spojení, zabít nebo zneškodit ubohého slabého Voldyho, pochytat zbylé Smrijedy a bude hotovo. A všichni budeme žít šťastně až do smrti._

_Jenže konec to ještě zdaleka nebyl a Voldemort to věděl. _

_Nás o tom musely přesvědčit následující tragické události._

**Konec třiatřicáté kapitoly**

-)-)-)

_**Moc děkuji za krásné a povzbudivé komentáře k minulé kapitole Caiře a Kami. Trvalo to trošku déle, než jsem chtěla, ale teď už by se intervaly mezi kapitolami měly spíš zkracovat - další by měla přijít nejpozději do měsíce.**_

_**P.S. Pozor, k varování přibylo úmrtí postav (ale nikoliv HP, SS, SB, RL).**_


End file.
